


Inheritance of Magic

by Love_Psycho



Series: Inheritance of Cards and Demons [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 143,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okumura Rin is thirteen years old, the Heir of Kinomoto Sakura, and the new Master of the Sakura Cards.</p><p>With a blissful, non-troublesome summer vacation behind him, Rin is only expecting to be challenged in school and in regards to his family as he heads towards his final year of junior high and, unknown to everyone but him, his final year of school as well. But mysterious magical attacks and incidents put to rest Rin's idea of a peaceful future. Especially as it turns out that the Sakura Cards must be turned into Rin Cards or else.</p><p>Keroberos and Yue wonder why these events seem familiar and question the reasons as to why they can't remember.</p><p>And the new transfer student Ruan Ying Hua wonders if the cost of her job is worth the long-term goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second arc! I've been busy lately, even more so, since I got a personal project to worry about...oh and I'm going to be stressing about my budget for a time...at least until May at this rate. -sigh-
> 
> So yeah, can't be sure if the schedule will be safe or something. I shall do my best to keep it somewhat consistent.
> 
> Anyways, you all know the drill right? Leave comments to get the next chapter on Friday! Things will be posted on Mondays and Fridays until the end of the fic!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Oh and the note at the end of the chapter will talk about the manga adaption contest...if you are interested, don't forget to check that out!

Rin stretches out with a groan that's half a sigh of relief. “I'm all done!”

Kero looks up from the gag manga he is reading on Rin's bed and watches as Rin closes his final textbook and carefully puts all his summer homework in his schoolbag. “That's good Rin. Though didn't ya cut it close? It's the last day of summer vacation and you just finally finished while it's dark out.”

Rin frowns out at the dark sky he can see out the window, standing up to close the curtains. “Not my fault. Between my part-time job and Yukio not being around as much, it's hard to get all my homework done.”

Rin turns to Yukio's desk and bed at that, drooping a bit. Both are empty because Yukio's own part-time job is running late. With both boys having part-time jobs and Yukio's apparently even more crazy than Rin's, Rin wasn't able to spend time with Yukio like he wanted to this summer.

Kero sighs and closes the gag manga, grabbing it and flying over to put it back on the shelf. “If ya say so.”

“I do say so.” Rin frowns at Kero then, as he goes to stand, pauses and pulls open the bottom drawer of his desk, revealing the Sakura Book.

Rin stares down at the book and carefully lifts it out of there, taking it into his hands. _'It's been almost three months since that day...'_ Rin thinks, considering how he first met Yue as well as...

_Hope looks down at him and her features soften. “Yes. Yes I do. You will make a fine master.”_

“ _I don't...really understand this.” Rin looks down at his mug and flexes his fingers on it. Taking another sip to calm himself down, he looks back up. “Why me exactly?”_

“ _There are many reasons, including_ hitsuzen _.” Sakura tilts her head at that, a strange smile on her lips. “But in fact, it mostly has to do with the reasoning that you are the best successor I could find across the worlds. Not only are you suitable as a new master, you will need the strength in your future.” Sakura takes a sip from her mug. “Power should not be wasted.”_

Rin frowns as he recalls those words of Sakura. _'Power should not be wasted...but I haven't had to use the Cards all summer..._ _last time I had to use them was during that_ _crazy_ _summer festival..._ _'_ Rin sighs then blinks as he notices the book is glowing.

“What the--?”

“Rin!” Kero cries out as the book blazes with light.

“ _My apologies for what troubles that will come. But I'm sure you can handle it. Everything will surely be alright.”_

Rin slowly opens his eyes, as the light fades and stares.

The book no longer is pink, but a dark blue with black accents, and the gold designs have been replaced with a bright silver with only a few gold parts, like the sun design, left in place. Otherwise it is almost exactly the same book except for a few things...

“My name...” Rin stares at the banner at the top of the book. “My name is there.” There's also a slight change in design, with the winged star beneath the banner replaced with a silver flame surrounded by smaller stars.

Kero stares at the book and the label of RIN with confusion himself. “Uh...this...what is this?”

 _'This feels familiar...then again, wasn't the Sakura Book originally the Clow Book...'_ Kero frowns in thought then smacks himself up the head. “Aaaah, Ah can't remember!”

Rin looks at Kero. “Kero?”

“The book changin' means somethin'.” Kero groans and rubs his face. “But...not sure what.”

Rin turns to look at the book again. “Um...summer vacation is over then...”

Kero looks at Rin and has to silently agree. Summer vacation is over.

The question is what's next?

**Chapter 1: The Transfer Student**

Shirō looks up from his newspaper as he hears footsteps. “Rin. I'm surprised you are up already.” He comments as Rin enters the kitchen.

Rin makes a face at him. “Hey, I'm able to get up early...”

Shirō snorts. “Yeah, but usually it takes more than one alarm clock.”

Rin looks up from the open fridge and glares. “Oyaji!”

Shirō laughs, and it is to this scene that Yukio enters. “Nii-san...I was surprised to not see you in bed when I woke up.”

“Not you too!” Rin gripes as he starts getting things ready for making breakfast. “Yeesh, this isn't that weird.”

“It is.” Yukio sighs and settles down on the table and watches as Rin makes up breakfast. “Um...Nii-san, I need to warn you about something.”

“Uh?” Rin turns from chopping up vegetables for the omelets he's planning on making for breakfast.

“I got a special errand to run during lunch and I got another part-time job lined up after school.” Yukio shifts a bit guiltily at the lies he's telling to his brother.

“What? But...” Rin sighs. “Alright. It's okay, right?” Rin smiles at the end, a comforting one.

“You...aren't mad?” Yukio asks.

Rin turns back to making breakfast with an affronted huff. “Of course I'm mad! But you need the part-time jobs don't you? You really want to get into True Cross Academy right? I mean, you can definitely study your way in but you need money for other stuff.”

“That is true.” Yukio's smile is a bit shaky but Rin is focused on making the perfect omelets at this point, so doesn't notice.

“Then it's fine.” Rin smiles and turns from the frying eggs to quickly get out the plates to set the table. “You need that to get to the Academy right? So it's no problem.”

Yukio's smile firms up a bit more under that. “Thanks Nii-san.”

“Though really...when you go do that errand do _not_ forget your bento.” Rin narrows a glare at Yukio who sweats a bit at that.

“Aaah...yes, of course.”

Shirō watches the twins from over the newspaper, then turns back to it once it's assured things are good, turning the page.

Izumi enters the kitchen, yawning. “Hmm...what smells good...? Eeeeh? Rin, you're awake.”

Rin glowers at him. “Why is everyone treating it like a big deal!?”

“But it's the first day of the second trimester...” Izumi points out, peering over Rin's shoulder and beaming at the omelets taking shape. “You always sleep in on the first day.”

Rin glares at Izumi. “No omelet for you.”

As Izumi protests that and does his best to plead for forgiveness from Rin, Shirō turns to look at the rather sad looking Yukio and gives him a nudge with his foot. When he looks back up, Shirō gives him an understanding smile that Yukio manages to shakily return.

 _'It's not really my fault...'_ Yukio sighs and looks over at Rin who is holding Izumi back casually with his super strength while still making up the omelets and the other half of the breakfast – bread in the toaster for toast, jam and other spreads for that, berries and other fruit for a fruit salad, and setting the coffee pot up for everyone other than Rin – grinning widely at how much Izumi is complaining.

These secrets are protecting Rin after all.

* * *

Rin sighs as he puts his shoes in the locker, looking out at the busy school. As usual, the space around him is rather mysteriously clear. _'They still are scared of me...then again last summer festival was...'_ Rin winces in memory of that, then moves on to his classroom.

Opening the door, Rin is greeted again with silence. But his class seems to have relaxed slightly which makes Rin look around with a bit of hope shining in him. Though they do seem wary of him, it's not as bad as in the beginning of the year.

 _'Maybe they will stop being so scared of me?'_ Rin wonders, only to turn as someone approaches the door and watch as they backpedal at the sight of him. _'Or maybe not...'_

Rin settles down in his chosen seat anyways, focused on getting things ready for classes and doing his best to ignore the buzzing conversations and the worried air in the classroom.

The sound of the bell ringing has everyone settling in their seats and turning to the front, just as Sekki walks in. Rin meets her gaze and feels a warm smile spread on his face in response to her smile.

 _'Uh...I haven't spoken to Yue since I first met him...'_ Rin considers that random thought that flashed through his mind and his smile fades, getting Sekki's attention. Rin quickly returns the smile his face and shrugs at the teacher. _'I'll talk to Sekki during lunch about him.'_

Sekki smiles back then looks out over the class. “Let's see...” Pulling out her attendance book, she quickly starts calling out names, making sure everyone is here.

Once she's done, she closes the book with a satisfied air. “Very good. Everyone managed to make it. Now, I have an important announcement to make.”

Murmurs rise up at that and even Rin can't help but be interested.

“We are getting a new classmate today. She just transferred here from Hong Kong--”

“Hong Kong!” Yamaguchi can't help the excited cry. “Really?”

Sekki smiles indulgently at him, as Yamaguchi realizes everyone is staring at him and he's standing up. As Yamaguchi sits down, now red and all flustered, Sekki continues, “Yes, she is. You may come in now.” She calls to the door and everyone watches eagerly as the door opens.

Rin at first isn't that interested, but as she walks in Rin finds himself drawn to look at her for some odd reason.

“Wow she's pretty...” Rin can hear one of the guys in the back say that, sounding rather surprised.

Rin wonders why he's surprised about that but has to admit he's right.

As Sekki writes her name on the board, Rin looks over the new transfer student. She is of average height he thinks, with long brown hair tied up in a side-ponytail. Her face is sweet natured and she's wearing her school uniform properly. She's still carrying her schoolbag in hand and looks straight ahead without any expression on her face. But ultimately Rin ends up drawn to her green eyes.

 _'Green eyes...I've seen that colour_ _of green_ _before...'_ Rin frowns in thought, not sure where.

“Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ruan Ying Hua.” Sekki announces, stepping back to reveal the characters used for her names.

Ying Hua smiles suddenly and bows to the class. “I'm Ruan Ying Hua and it is nice to meet you. I hope to enjoy my stay here in Japan. And I'm looking forward to getting to know you all.”

“Aaah...her Japanese is good...” Rin's not sure who said that, strangely caught by the new student. _'Strange...she feels familiar somehow.'_

“Now...you need a seat and...” Sekki trails off as Ying Hua walks over towards Rin, who jumps a bit and stares up at her as she approaches his desk.

Ying Hua smiles down at him. “This seat isn't taken, right?”

Rin slowly nods, nervous suddenly.

“That is good.” Ying Hua takes the desk right next to Rin. “You can see the board and teacher easily from this spot yes?”

Rin numbly nods, as the rest of the class is shocked silent. _'What...wait, someone is sitting next to me?!'_

“WHAT?!” It seems his class agrees with him as they all yell in shock at that, a few standing up in their surprise.

Sekki even blinks, a bit surprised, then coughs pointedly to get the class's attention. “It is still homeroom and we have some other topics to cover...”

As Sekki begins to speak, Ying Hua turns to Rin. “Nice to meet you. What's your name?”

Rin sweats a bit nervously as he knows some of the students are staring and look either scared or angry. _'Aaah...this is so stressful.'_ “Um...Okumura Rin.”

“Okumura Rin...that's a lovely name Rin-kun. Like the element, right?”

Rin stares at her, surprised. _'How did she...'_ “Um...yes.”

“Quite an unusual name. Then I suppose my name is strange to you.” Ying Hua says conversationally.

“Um...no...I think it's a pretty name.” Rin licks his lips, a bit nervously.

“Thank you.” Ying Hua gives him one more pleasant smile before turning back to the front.

 _'Um...what just happened?'_ Rin wonders, feeling a bit dizzy.

Whoever she is, Ying Hua managed to really upend the status quo with just a simple decision and a very small conversation.

* * *

The lunch bell ringing is of great relief to Rin. He stands instantly, planning on heading to a remote place for lunch, then pauses as Ying Hua stands too.

“May I join you for lunch?” Ying Hua asks sweetly.

Rin twitches and notices everyone else is staring. “Um...you really shouldn't...

“Why not?” Ying Hua asks, sounding innocently curious.

“Aaah, Ruan-san!” One of the female students approaches and smiles at her, along with her friends. “Would you like to join us for lunch?”

Ying Hua blinks. “Is Rin-kun coming as well?”

All three girls blanch. “Um...but...that is...you really shouldn't...honestly you should change your seating before it's too late.” The first stutters out, looking between Rin and Ying Hua frantically.

“I don't understand. What is wrong with Rin-kun?” Ying Hua asks softly.

While the girl does her best to explain, Rin slips out behind Ying Hua and heads to the door.

“...see...um...Okumura doesn't...ah wait--!” She calls out, as Ying Hua slips around her and settles beside Rin. Rin stares at her, especially as she wraps her arm around his.

“I'm going to have lunch with my seatmate.” Ying Hua says sweetly, looking out at the classroom. “If you wish to join you may. Now, shall we go?”

Rin finds himself half dragged along with Ying Hua, surprised. “Oi! Really this isn't such a good idea. I'm not...I'm not...”

“I don't listen to rumours ever. Besides, I got a good feeling from you. You ever have those? Hunches that come true?” Ying Hua looks up at him, green eyes bright.

“Um...” Rin turns to look down at her, a little stunned. He knows there are plenty of people staring and as they exit the school after grabbing their outdoor shoes, Rin slowly nods. “Um, yeah.”

“Well I got that with you.” Ying Hua beams up at him. “So I wish to be friends. You may call me Ying Hua.”

Rin doesn't say anything for a time, just switches to leading Ying Hua to the tree he generally sits under for lunch. Ying Hua squeezes his arm happily as she sees the tree and settles down beneath it along with Rin.

Rin eyes her as she opens her bento then finds his attention grabbed by the food in there. “That looks good.”

“Hm, thank you. I hope I did it all correctly.” Ying Hua picks up one item with her chopsticks and, after a moment, pops it in her mouth. “Hmm...tasty.”

Rin opens his own bento at that and goes for his chopsticks.

“Aaah, that bento looks even better than mine!” Ying Hua leans over to peer into it. “May I try some? You can try some of my bento too.”

Rin looks over at Ying Hua's bento. He can recognize only some of the dishes and realizes it must be all Chinese food. “Um...sure.”

“Yay!” Ying Hua picks up a piece of chicken in the bento and chews. She sparkles at the taste. “This is amazing! Who made this?”

“Uh, I did.” Rin offers shyly, then blinks as Ying Hua holds out her bento.

“You are an amazing cook. Now, how about you try this.” Ying Hua points at a specific dish. Rin hesitantly tries it and blinks in surprise. It's a different taste but a good one.

“You like it? It's Yong tau foo, the traditional kind.” Ying Hua smiles.

“Yeah...it's quite good. You made this?” Rin asks again.

Ying Hua giggles. “Yup. It's just me and _ze ze_ here after all.”

“Ze ze?” Rin is pretty sure he just mangled that by Ying Hua's expression.

“Oh, right, you use Onee-san, right?” Ying Hua's eyes crinkle at the corner. “Perhaps you can meet her later.”

“Uh...sure...” Rin looks down at his bento and goes for another bite. He then turns as Ying Hua holds out her bento again and is obviously offering another taste of her bento.

“I rather like your cooking and I haven't had Japanese food in a while. Is it okay if we share?”

Rin stares at Ying Hua for a moment. “Sure...that sounds good...Ying Hua.”

Ying Hua beams at him and Rin flushes slightly, wondering what exactly he's feeling here with Ying Hua.

 _'It's so warm...'_ Rin thinks, as conversation turns to Hong Kong and Rin attempts to learn as much about Ying Hua's homeland as possible. Some parts of Hong Kong are similar but a good chunk of what it's like leaves Rin staring at her, trying to comprehend such a place.

The lunch hour thus suddenly seems much shorter today, as the bell appears to go off in no time at all. And for the first time in quite some time, Rin finds himself regretting how fast time passed during the school hours.

* * *

At the end of the day, as the last bell rings and everyone is leaving, Rin stands and focuses on Sekki. Ying Hua notices thanks to being next to him.

“Rin-kun?” Rin blinks at that and manages a smile.

“Oh, I just need to ask Tsukishiro-sensei something, that's all. You can go ahead. I don't think we live in the same neighbourhood anyways.”

“Hmmm...okay, see you tomorrow Rin-kun.” Ying Hua waves to him as she leaves.

“See you tomorrow.” Rin then turns to the front and, after everyone is gone, approaches Sekki. Sekki looks up at him.

“Rin-kun. I'm glad to see your first day has gone nicely.” Sekki laughs at the face Rin makes. “There's something you wish to speak to me about?”

“Um...yeah...uh...I was wondering how Yue is doing?” Rin asks softly.

Sekki blinks at that and unconsciously raises her hand to her heart. “Yue...hmm, he is doing quite well actually. He just hasn't seen the need to come out that's all.”

“I see...too bad I do wish to get to know him...” Rin droops a bit at that.

Sekki reaches out and gently lifts his head. “Yue having to come out generally means you have need of his services. He takes his duties seriously after all. Besides...hm, never mind. I'll see about convincing him to visit you. Is that good?”

Rin brightens at that. “Yes that's very good! Aah, I have to go now though. I got some chores to do tonight.”

“Have a good evening.” Sekki waves to Rin as he leaves her sight, then her smile takes on an amused twist. _:I told you so Yue. Rin is not happy with you not speaking to him.:_

Deep within, wings rustles and silver-blue eyes peer out of the darkness. : _There is no need for me to make an appearance.:_

 _:Yes there is...it_ _i_ _s call_ _ed_ _making friends. Rin-kun does want to be friend_ _s_ _with you. You should consider that a very good thing_ _.:_ Sekki advises him as she begins packing up.

_:Is it?:_

_:Why yes...:_ Sekki looks out the window at the nearby tree. _:Rin-kun does not wish for friends. Not usually. To have him want to be friends with you is a good thing.:_

There's silence for a long moment, thoughtful silence. As Sekki heads out the door, Yue finally speaks again.

_:I will consider your words.:_

“That's all I need...” Sekki murmurs, then cheerfully heads to the teachers' office.

* * *

The next day is much the same, though at lunch Rin is in a better mood. _'Yukio's here today!'_ He thinks cheerfully, then pauses as Ying Hua turns to him. “Would you like to have lunch with me again?”

Rin pauses and considers it for a moment, then smiles. _'Not going to shake her off.'_ “Sure, but it's not just us.”

“Hmmm...who else is there?” Ying Hua asks cheerfully, following Rin out the door and glancing behind her at the staring classmates.

Rin turns to her and pauses for a moment. _'Did she look upset for a moment...never mind.'_ “Someone important.” Rin says cheerfully.

Ying Hua raises her eyebrows at that but follows Rin nonetheless.

Rin brightens as soon as he sees Yukio. “Yukio!”

Yukio looks up and looks happy to see him too, though that might be because Rin just drove off the fans of Yukio. “Nii-san...hm? Who is this?”

“Um...let's get to the spot first. You gotta be hungry Yukio, you actually overslept this morning so had to rush through breakfast.” Rin grabs Yukio's arm and starts dragging him away, Yukio only protesting for show as Rin is correct that he is hungry.

Once everyone is under the tree and has gotten a few bites of their bento, Yukio turns to Ying Hua. “And you are...the new transfer student, right?”

“Yes.” Ying Hua holds out her hand to him. “Ruan Ying Hua. Nice to meet you.”

Yukio hesitates for a moment then accepts her hand. “Okumura Yukio.”

“Aaah...I thought you were related. Twins hm? You must be the younger.” Ying Hua blinks down for a moment at Yukio's hand. Yukio stares at her as she does so, then Ying Hua smiles and lets go of his hand.

“Oh, you actually got it right.” Rin comments. “Most think Yukio is the elder...”

“Oh? That's silly, it is very obvious after all. Yukio-kun doesn't seem like the elder one at all.” Ying Hua winks at the both of them. “Very different from what an elder sibling is like.”

“I...see...” Yukio blinks, a bit confused, then turns back to his bento. “So you are in Nii-san's class right?”

“Yes, I'm sitting next to him even.” Ying Hua either doesn't or pretends not to see Yukio choke a bit at that. “That's why I figured we should be friends. Plus, I rather have a good impression of him already. He's a good guy.”

Rin flushes at that and ducks his head. But doesn't deny it, which makes Ying Hua's smile bigger and softer. As the conversation turns to other things, Yukio asking similar questions about Hong Kong to Ying Hua as his brother did, Rin wonders at the warm feeling as Ying Hua makes sure Rin is brought into the conversation as well, telling Yukio what he remembers from yesterday's lunch. Not to mention talk about Yukio's dream to be a doctor, which makes him flush as Ying Hua compliments him on that goal and how long he's been going after it.

 _'So warm this feeling...what is it...'_ Rin looks at Yukio for a moment and it clicks. _'Oh. That's right. I used to always feel this way around Yukio...'_

Ying Hua notices Rin's sober mood and nudges him. “So, you make bento yes? What else can you make?”

As Rin cheerfully begins explaining what he can and cannot cook, and ending up comparing notes to Ying Hua's cooking skills, Yukio watches with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 _'Ruan Ying Hua...'_ Yukio frowns for a moment. _'I need to check this...it's probably just coincidence but someone, a transfer student at that, making friends with Nii-san so suddenly...I need to make sure she's not connect to the Order or worse.'_

Ying Hua eyes Yukio sidelong for a moment before turning back to Rin with a smile on her face. But one that almost seems mischievous.

 _'So that's the brother...this should be interesting._ _Y_ _ou don't get hands like that from being a doctor after all...'_ Ying Hua keeps the smile on her face for quite some time, even as her mind whirls around. _'You might be the greatest problem here.'_

And yet, for some reason, Ying Hua ends up dismissing her worries as anything more.

The lunch bell rings soon after and that quickly sends Yukio running back to his class, while Ying Hua and Rin return to their class at a more sedate pace. Still speaking of various things and slowly, but surely, does Ying Hua get through Rin's walls.

The almost ease at which she does so might have to do with how strangely familiar and trustworthy she seems to Rin's senses.

* * *

The last bell has various sighing in relief and cheerfully standing up to head home or to their club. Rin is in the former category and so is Ying Hua who stands up with him.

“We don't live in the same neighbourhood for certain but we can still say goodbye at the gates yes?” Ying Hua offers.

Rin has to smile at that. “Sure.”

Following Ying Hua outside, Rin meets up with Yukio as well, something that surprises him. “Uh? I thought you had your job again?”

“Aaah...no, not today.” Yukio gives a nervous smile at Rin. “I don't have anything to do today.”

“That's great! We can spend some time together, right?” Rin cheers as Yukio quietly agrees.

Rin then turns to see Ying Hua looking around. “Ying Hua?”

“Hmmm...she should be here soon...” Ying Hua glances at the clock on her cellphone before looking up.

“She who?” Rin wonders.

“YING HUA!” The excited shout is all the warning everyone gets before Ying Hua is tackle-hugged by a strange woman.

Yukio and Rin jump back, staring at the excited woman who is rubbing her cheek against Ying Hua's. She has long light auburn hair with one lock in a braid and bright brown eyes. She's wearing a short black miniskirt with white tights and a pink blouse that shows off her impressive cleavage, especially with the brown jacket thrown on top to account for the slowly cooling weather.

“I've missed you so much!” She steps back and beams at Ying Hua.

Ying Hua giggles. “It's only been less than a day Onee-san.”

The woman before her beams. “But it still feels so long...oh, who are these two?” She peers at Rin and Yukio, who twitch.

“Okumura Yukio and Rin.” Ying Hua offers, then turns to the twins. “Yukio-kun, Rin-kun, this is my elder sister, Ruan Dandan.”

“Hiiii! It's nice to meet friends of Ying Hua.” Dandan chirps cheerfully, then crouches in front of them. “Especially two cuties like you two! Gosh, you look so cute,” Her smile shifts slightly, taking on a strange edge. “I could eat you up...”

She pinches Yukio's cheek at that, which makes him blush. “Especially you...”

“Onee-san.” Ying Hua sounds endlessly patient at that.

Dandan turns to Ying Hua at that. “Oh, you know I'm just joking. But aaah, such lovely boys. I'm glad you got such friends.”

“Um...nice to meet you too.” Rin manages at that. “So you're Ying Hua's sister?”

“Yup! And acting as guardian while she's here in Japan too. I got a lovely job too...such a fun one. You can even drink on the job!” Dandan says cheerfully.

Yukio and Rin sweat at that. _'Um...she's not talking about what I think she's talking about, right?'_ Yukio thinks nervously.

“Onee-san, we need to go shopping right? That's why you are meeting me here.” Ying Hua gently reminds her sister.

“Oooh that's right.” Dandan claps her hands together. “Sorry to leave you two...we'll have to hang together later.”

She crouches next to Yukio. “We can even talk about the burden you are carrying, hm?” Dandan smiles dangerously at Yukio who stares up at her in shock. _'What...what did she just say?'_

“Onee-san...” Ying Hua giggles again.

“Mooo. Alright. Talk to you two later!” Dandan cheerfully follows after Ying Hua as she starts walking away, leaving two very confused and lost Okumura twins behind them.

“She's uh...very energetic.” Rin settles on after a moment. He then glances over at Yukio. “Yukio?”

Yukio blinks and smiles at Rin. “Oh, yes, she is.”

Rin stares at him for a moment, concerned, then smiles. “Right, let's get home.”

“Yeah...don't want to worry anyone.” Yukio points out.

Rin nods in agreement then cheerfully follows Yukio as they turn the opposite way from Ying Hua and Dandan. He doesn't notice Yukio look back at where the Ruan sisters were last, a concerned look on his face.

* * *

“So how was school today?” Shirō asks just as everyone is diving into dinner.

Rin gets an annoyed look on his face, since he just stuffed his mouth, allowing Yukio to answer first.

“It was actually quite nice...met the new transfer student.” Yukio sounds a bit strange there, while Rin ends up choking a bit as he attempts to clear his mouth of food.

“Transfer student? Didn't your class get them, Rin?” Shirō turns to Rin, who is gulping down a glass of juice to clear his throat.

“Yes!” Rin coughs a bit, then turns to Shirō, setting the now empty glass down. “Her name's Ruan Ying Hua.”

“A foreign name.” Shirō notes.

“She's from Hong Kong.” Yukio tells him, getting Shirō's attention due to the tone in his voice. “Already made friends with Nii-san.”

“Hmmm? Is that right?” Shirō's voice gets a teasing edge. “Quite a catch there Rin.”

“Oi it's not like that...and I've only known her for like two days now so I'm not sure...though...” Rin looks down at his plate and pokes at his food for a moment. “Ying Hua does seem to really want to be friends.”

 _'Aha...and that's why Yukio is worried.'_ Shirō realizes. Out loud he merely says, “Well, that's a good thing right? You do need friends after all.”

“Um...yeah...” Rin manages a smile at that. “Friends are good.”

Shirō doesn't notice how hesitant Rin is about that, too busy meeting Yukio's gaze and slowly nodding. Yukio gives a sigh of relief at that and turns back to his meal. Rin also shakes himself out of his mood and focuses on finishing his meal.

 _'A transfer student uh...that is a bit suspicious...I'll have to see about getting her records.'_ Shirō makes a face at that thought, knowing the only way is to ask Mephisto. _'But it's for a good cause. Want to be sure she's not a spy sent from the Order. I don't think they have enough to investigate things, but best to be careful._ _It's just as likely she's from another society..._ _'_

Meanwhile, Rin considers Ying Hua himself. _'A friend...is that a good idea...I mean, there's no more Cards to worry about so...maybe I should see about a friend...'_ Rin gives a small smile at that. _'Besides, Ying Hua is nice. It should be okay.'_

With that happy thought he stands up with his empty plate. “Gochisōsama.” He says quickly, then darts to the kitchen to grab some food for Kero. Including two of the puddings made. “I'm going to be in the game room.” Rin explains quickly before darting upstairs.

“Don't forget to do your homework too!” Shirō calls up, grinning at the groan that gets from Rin. “Heh...”

Shirō smile fades as he thinks about this Ruan Ying Hua and hopes that she isn't dangerous. Rin really does need friends after all.

* * *

Kero looks up from his dinner. “A transfer student from Hong Kong? Why am Ah only hearin' about that now?”

“Because you were so intent on finishing your game yesterday, right?” Rin points out, Kero rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at having it pointed out. “I didn't want to interrupt your concentration.”

“Aaaah...thanks for that then. But Hong Kong...that sure brings back memories...” Kero finishes off his dinner and belches. “Been quite some time since Ah've been there.”

“You've been to Hong Kong?” Rin looks over at Kero. “When?”

“First time was with Clow and the second with Sakura...both times were fun though very different.” Kero crosses his arms and thinks. “And that punk was from Hong Kong too.”

“That punk?” Rin repeats, a question in his voice.

“Li Syaoran.” Kero explains. “A distant relative of Clow. Clow's mother was of the Li clan, a very prominent mage clan. Still was last I heard. Before I ended up in this world.”

“Oh, that's right...” Rin turns to look at his homework, making a face at the mess it is. “You are originally from another world...not Assiah.” _'Or Gehenna for that matter...though Gehenna's not as separate from Assiah to be another world...'_ Rin considers that a very interesting thing, considering how Kero explained that's actually not normal for most worlds.

“Rather like Assiah though.” Kero cheerfully goes for the pudding. “Quite fun!”

“I'm glad...oh, Syaoran's the guy that Sakura married right?” Rin recalls suddenly.

“Yeah...though didn't see that comin' when Ah first met the punk.” Kero takes a big bite out of the pudding. “Quite a jerk then.”

“Aaah...they looked very happy together when I met them...” Rin looks down at the table, but doesn't really register that. _'Such happiness...they have a bond that's amazing.'_

“Always were. Though aaah...Ah did go to Hong Kong more than once with Sakura now that Ah think of it. And once with that punk too.” Kero remembers. “Argh, that time with the punk was the _worst_. Had to do a business thang there and couldn't take Sakura since she was very pregnant then. Punk's bad enough normally but an expectant father punk was even worse!”

Rin chuckles at that. “That sounds...interesting.”

“You don't know the half of it.” Kero sighs. “And Ah had to go. Yue couldn't really go and Ah'm more portable in my false form. Needed me there, in case somethin' happened with Sakura.”

“Did something happen?” Rin wonders, placing his chin in his hand.

“Nah. Well, nothin' to worry about that is.” Kero says cheerfully, taking another big spoonful of pudding. “Was all good.”

“That is good.” Rin agrees, humming to himself.

“So, what's the name of this transfer student?”

“Ying Hua. Ruan Ying Hua.” Rin says, thoughtfully.

“Ying Hua...that's an interestin' name to my ears.” Kero observes. “If it was in Japanese, it would be Sakura.”

“Oh? Oh, that's right, the characters did look similar.” Rin blinks, thinking back to the smile Ying Hua gave the class then when she was introduced. _'Does that mean anything?'_

Rin then dismisses it in favour of tackling his homework. Only on the second day and already have so much homework to do, so unfair.

* * *

The next day is settling into a rhythm of “normal”, even with Ying Hua there. Rin is happy to accept both her and Yukio's company at lunch and Ying Hua is more than willing to help Rin in class as well, especially when he gets distracted and thus loses track of the teacher's words.

Dinner is good too, quiet and soothing to Rin. Despite the strange thing that happened a few days ago, Rin is starting to relax and return to his normal life.

So of course, it doesn't last.

Rin finds it hard to sleep that night, restless and irritable. To the point Rin gives up and decides to head downstairs.

 _'I'll make myself some warm milk...'_ Rin decides, rubbing his eyes. He then pauses as he gets to the kitchen. “Oyaji.”

Shirō looks up from the papers in front of him. “Rin.” Shirō carefully collects the papers back into the folder and closes it. “What are you doing up?”

“Can't sleep.” Rin says as he goes to the fridge and pulls out the milk. Shirō watches him as he collects spices and pulls out the cooking chocolate along with some honey for sweetness.

“Hmmm...is it because of the rain?” Shirō asks.

Rin blinks and looks out the window, to see rain pouring down. “Woah, where did that come from?”

“Beats me. Looks like it sneaked up on us all. Was looking to be sunny all week before this.” Shirō notes.

Rin stares out at the rain and starts a bit as the rain pours down a bit harder for a moment before receding slightly. _'This presence...magic?'_ Rin looks down at the stove top where he's heating up the milk, chocolate, and spices. _'This...it's not a Card, they_ _all have been captured_ _but...it feels strange.'_

“Rin?”

Rin shakes himself out of his thoughts. “Oh, sorry.” He smiles at his father. “Do you want some too?”

“That sounds good. I really should be getting to bed myself.” Shirō gracefully accepts the mug Rin gives him after the hot drink is finished. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Rin quickly sets the dishes in the sink for later, then grabs his own mug. “I'm gonna have this upstairs.”

“Go to sleep when you're done.” Shirō advises, then turns to the folder. Flipping it open he sighs in relief. “Glad he didn't ask about this...”

Before Shirō lays the information Mephisto got him on Ruan Ying Hua. “She's not associated with the Order or other exorcist organizations. Or even things like other occult societies...” Shirō eyes her ID photo. “Apparently she's got Japanese blood though...other than that though she appears normal.”

Shirō closes the folder and goes for the mug set next to him on the table. He pauses in surprise at the first taste, not really expecting it. “This is quite good.” He stares at the mug and smiles.

“Definitely going to be able to get a good nights sleep with this...” Shirō muses, sipping at the spiced hot chocolate and turning to the file on Ying Hua. “And knowing that she's safe helps too.”

Outside, the rain keeps pouring down, without showing any sign of letting up.

* * *

Rin enters the gaming room, moving as quietly as possible. “Kero?”

Kero flies up. “Aaah. You felt it too didn't you?”

Rin nods, taking a gulp of his hot spiced chocolate milk. “Yeah...Kero, what is causing this?”

“Ah'm not sure but...definitely powerful magic.” Kero frowns as he looks out the window. “We can't leave it like that either. Could be dangerous.”

“Hm.” Rin agrees, going for the Book that he moved into the gaming room last night. “I'm glad I put this here...” Rin muses, pulling out the Cards.

“Ah don't think you should use magic to sneak out.” Kero suggests, his wings fluttering as he heads to the window. “If ya do, whoever did this will sense it.”

“Which means they'll know where I live...” Rin looks out the window. “Right. I'll wait an hour before leaving. We can wait that long, right?”

“Right.” Kero agrees, but he frowns as he looks out the window. _'This presence...I think I felt this before...'_

Rin notices Kero's worried look and a worried one of his own crosses his face. _'This...'_ Rin looks down at his mug. _'Summer vacation is over now...so what has begun?'_ Rin wonders again, glancing at the changed Book that bares his name now.

* * *

A little over an hour later finds Rin in a nearby park, looking around. “You sure it's here?” Rin asks, shivering slightly from the cold and wet around him. He's currently wearing a raincoat since an umbrella would not serve here. Needs his hands free in this situation.

“Yeah...Ah'm certain.” Kero looks around the area, trying to pinpoint it. “This is where the magic is strongest.”

“Hmmm...but there's nothing here...” Rin notes, looking along with Kero.

High up and to the side of them, a figure smiles.

Rin and Kero's heads shoot up as magic increases above them, a large amount of the rainwater collecting and swirling together into a strange, giant spiral of water.

“What the...aah!” Rin cries out as a funnel of water forms and charges right at him.

“RIN!” Kero flies forward, his wings expanding and covering his body, before pulling back to reveal his true form, grabbing Rin by his hood and dragging him away from the attacking water.

“Thanks Kero...oh no...” Rin darts off running, as does Keroberos, as more water spouts start attacking, swirling like a tornado and slamming into the ground.

“Rin, your magic! Do magic!” Kero orders, breathing out fire to evaporate a spout coming after him.

“O-oh! Right.” Rin reaches into his collar and pulls out the Key. Closing his eyes in concentration, he holds out the Key on the chain. “Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Rin then opens his eyes, and stares, shocked. Kero does as well.

The Key hadn't responded.

“RELEASE!” Rin insists again. “Release! Release...release?” Rin swallows. “Kero, it's not working!”

“The staff...” Kero looks around and frowns up at the swirling water above them. It has stopped attacking, for now. “Rin...we should retreat for now.”

“But Kero--”

“If the staff isn't working, you can't do powerful enough magic right?” Rin nods, shamefaced. “Then we should leave before anyone gets hurt.”

“Right...” Rin steps back, glancing back up at the sky, then, making a pained expression, runs out of the park, with Kero beside him.

“Tomorrow...Ah need you to come up with a reason for Sekki to visit.” Kero requests.

“Uh? Oh crap, we should have called Sekki-san...” Rin winces at that. _'Dammit...'_

“Not her. Ah need to speak to Yue. This power Ah feel...” Kero looks up, solemn faced. “Ah need to ask for his opinion there...”

“Kero...wait, Kero, turn back already!” Rin waves his arms frantically. “You can't come home looking like that!”

Kero blinks, then looks ashamed as he realizes what Rin is talking about. “Oh...right.”

Golden-tinged wings spread out and cover Keroberos, before retreating to reveal his false form once more. “Almost fergot.”

Rin sighs in relief, then slows down, glancing back at the park before looking at the Key in his hands.

 _'Why...why didn't it work?'_ Rin feels like a hard rock is in his stomach. _'My magic...why doesn't it work?'_

There is no answer for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Tell me please! I'm eager to know! I feel like this isn't one of my better arcs...it was so hard to get out.
> 
> Anyways, onwards to the contest: ICD Manga Adaption Contest!
> 
> Yup! Thanks to a certain person on tumblr, this is now a thing! I had considered it before a few times, but I didn't see it really happening.
> 
> Anyways, first up are the rules:
> 
> First, entries are made up of fanart of the characters AND sample comic pages. I need to know a) how you will be portraying the characters and b) that you can do the manga format!
> 
> Second, entries can be given in two ways. First is on tumblr. Go here (http://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/submit) and give me a photo plus link so I can see it in extra quality in some format (this can be optional if you don't have another space for your art). Or just link if you hate what tumblr did to your art when you tried that. Use the "submission" and "ICD Manga Adaption Contest" tags shown on that page.
> 
> The second way to give entries is by AO3: You can, in fact, post art. Don't ask ME how though. I know it's possible that's for sure. Either way, post fanart there as a Gift to me. If you wonder how to do all of that, there is a very comprehensive FAQ page for postings of all kinds on AO3. That should explain things better than I can.
> 
> The second one is a bit more tricky since tumblr now has that messenger system...but if you have a way to pull that off, please get in contact with me one way or another. I do have a personal tumblr along with my shared writer's blog and the link to that is on the writer's blog page always to the right. Also, having an AO3 account solves the third thing...
> 
> Third, you are going to want an AO3 account if you want to pull this off. Like I mentioned above, you can post fanart so logically you can post the manga chapters for the manga adaption. It's probably the best way to not only get it out, but to be certain people will be seeing and reading it. If you win the contest, your manga adaption will be added to the ICD series as its own work. That certainly is possible; you'll be down as "co-author" according to the AO3 system but it's more like the artist!
> 
> That's about it...except for the fact that likes and reblogs of the entries to the contest WILL count. That's the third judge for who will win; how popular the art-style is. Something people respond well too is always good. But that's just the third judge...it will be mainly me and GB who will decide the winning. Not to say that anyone else voting won't have a say in who wins! So go and "vote" by liking and reblogging the art you love there.
> 
> Oh, and it's not impossible for more than one person to win...if it's a team effort and they entered together. Another factor for if you will be chosen could be "reliability" in a way. A manga adaption is hard work! Keep that in mind. But if you enter the contest, you must really want to do it and that's over half what you need to pull it off.
> 
> Does that answer all your questions? Ask me for any clarifications on my writer's blog please! NOT down below. I want the answers easy enough to find on my writer's blog, not somewhere hidden in the comment section...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments!
> 
> And I haven't see any submissions from tumblr yet or elsewhere for the contest, but it just started so I'm not surprised. Also, still trying to figure out where the submissions turn up...pain in the ass.
> 
> Now, onwards with the story!

The rain pours down outside the windows, continuously in a fashion that makes everyone in the monastery quieten and feel a bit uneasy in a strange fashion.

Rin in particular keeps finding himself distracted by the rain.

_'I can't even feel the magic I know is there anymore...'_ Rin looks down at the pot of coffee in his hands. _'But Kero can sorta still feel it at times so the rain's still not normal.'_

“Wow, it's totally pouring out there.” Nagatomo looks out the kitchen window and sighs. “Best get things ready for all the rain...we got rain boots somewhere right? Even for Rin and Yukio.”

Rin starts at the sound of his name and looks over at the kitchen table where the monks are now discussing the rain. He pauses at the sight of Shirō, who looks rather serious faced.

_'The news said that it's only on Southern Cross district...didn't it?'_ Rin remembers coming downstairs to the weather report being on TV. It had been loud enough that he had wandered in to see it once he reached the first floor.

“This can't be a normal storm...” Rin murmurs to himself. He doesn't notice how Yukio looks at him oddly for that comment, before turning to look at their foster father.

_'He's right.'_ Yukio frowns as well, as Rin pours him some hot coffee before going to the rest. _'Not normal...a demon, right?'_

But looking at their father, Yukio can't be certain. Something about his expression speaks of something much more complex going on.

Rin pauses by the kitchen sink with the empty coffee pot, looking outside again.

_Rin reaches into his collar and pulls out the Key. Closing his eyes in concentration, he holds out the Key on the chain. “Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”_

_Rin then opens his eyes, and stares, shocked. Kero does as well._

_The Key hadn't responded._

Rin pulls out the Key and stares at it. _'The Key won't turn into a staff...what does that mean?'_ He clenches a fist around it and looks back up at the rain. _'It worked during the summer festival!'_

For a moment Rin feels a flash of magic and then it is gone again.

“Oh, you two better hurry.” Shirō looks at the clock on the wall. “Don't want to be late for school.”

“O-oh, right...” Rin hurries over to take his seat, accidentally bringing the pot with him. Shirō eyes him as he starts on his breakfast, concerned at how distracted Rin is.

_'It's like he's sensing something...'_ Shirō looks out at the rain himself and frowns.

That's definitely not a natural rain.

**Chapter 2: The Awakened Heavens**

The school is a buzz with the rainstorm like everywhere else, everyone constantly looking outside in curiosity at the strange rain and talking about it. They talk in low voices about it, as if talking louder would make things worse. It is impossible to not realize that the rain is not natural when it came out of nowhere and is so localized. No one wants to really admit to that though.

Rin ignores that in favour of brooding over his problem. _'I need the staff to cast magic...sure I got a few spells from Sekki-san, but nothing that could handle that. And I can't use the Cards without the staff.'_ Rin sighs.

He then blinks as a blue flower appears in front of him. Looking up, he sees Ying Hua smiling down at him.

“You look sad.” She says simply.

Rin looks down at the offered flower and slowly accepts it. “Um...thank you.”

“Everyone loves flowers. They always put people in a better mood.” Ying Hua says, as she heads to put the flowers in a vase before turning to the front to put them on the teacher's desk. After a moment of making sure all the flowers she has are arranged beautifully, she then turns back and settles into her seat. “Right?”

“Hm.” Rin agrees quietly, looking down at the flower in his hands.

“I don't know what's bothering you, but if I can help in any fashion I will.” Ying Hua's words make Rin look at her, surprised. Ying Hua then laughs and scratches her cheek. “But I'm sure I'd be useless. I'm really not good at advice.”

“No. Thanks, this helps.” Rin carefully loops the stem of the flower through the collar of his shirt, pinning it there.

“Aah, such skilled hands you have.” Ying Hua notes, watching Rin's hands intently.

“It's not that big of a thing...” Rin murmurs, blushing slightly at the attention.

“But most would just break the flower's stem trying that.” Ying Hua points out. “Aah, it does look good. I hoped so. Matches your eyes.”

Rin smiles at that, then the bell rings, making him turn to the front. Upon seeing Sekki walk in, a serious expression crosses his face as he remembers a small conversation last night.

“ _Tomorrow...A_ h need you to come up with a reason for Sekki to visit.” Kero requests.

“ _Uh? Oh crap, we should have called Sekki-san...” Rin winces at that._ 'Dammit...'

“ _Not her. Ah need to speak to Yue. This power Ah feel...” Kero looks up,_ solemn faced. “Ah need to ask for his opinion there...”

Rin looks down at his desk. _'It's not getting Sekki-san over that's the problem, but giving a reason that my family will accept...'_ Rin sighs.

Ying Hua watches him for a moment, then turns to the front as class begins.

* * *

Mephisto looks up as the door opens and sighs. “Fujimoto-san. Of course. Please, come in.”

Shirō, serious faced, walks over and stands over Mephisto's desk.

The demon sighs in response. “Please sit down, you looming like that is going to make me gloomy.”

Shirō doesn't move for a long time. “Mephisto...do you know what's causing the rain?”

Mephisto glances out at the sunny skies around True Cross Campus Town. “Hmmm...what rain exactly?”

“The rain on Southern Cross of course.” Shirō slams his hand on top of Mephisto's desk. “I do hope you aren't--”

“Of course I am not.” Mephisto glares at Shirō. “Now sit down.”

Shirō sits. He knows better than to argue with that tone. Mephisto takes a deep breath and goes for his tea, sipping at it for a moment. He then looks up at Shirō, calm once more.

“I can tell you that it is no demon. It is a mage. A human one.”

Shirō stiffens at that. A flash of green eyes and plant stems entwining him are what he immediately thinks of. “A mage? Truly? I didn't...those are real, are they?”

“They most certainly are.” Mephisto sets down his cup of tea. “Very real. Just like demons exist, so do humans with magic. Like Yuri Egin. Such a powerful woman...” Mephisto sighs dramatically. “She could have changed the world, especially with that magic system she was building...”

Shirō swallows, feeling slightly queasy over this revelation. _'I can't believe it...Mephisto could be lying but..._ _he wouldn't. Not about this_ _._ _And Yuri...she called herself a mage as well._ _'_ “And...and a mage is behind this rain then?”

“Yes. A quite powerful one too...I can barely sense the magic in it, meaning they are very good at shielding...” Mephisto frowns out towards Southern Cross District.

“Can you do anything about it?” Shirō asks.

“Not unless you wish a hole in the ground where there once was Southern Cross District.” Mephisto remarks dryly. “Human and demon magic do not mix.”

“Is that true?” At Mephisto's nod, Shirō sighs and settles back in the chair. “Then what can we do?”

“Absolutely nothing but...” Mephisto frowns. “This magic I have felt before I believe...and it is not the only magic in Southern Cross I have sensed. A mage moved in last year I believe...”

“They did?” Shirō looks over at Mephisto, surprised. “I didn't notice...wait...” Shirō frowns. “Do you think it has to do with that strange water demon and the unusual Sand Devil?” Shirō asks him.

“Possible.” Mephisto goes to pour himself another cup of tea and then one for Shirō as well. Shirō accepts the floating cup with a frown on his face that even the delicious tea doesn't sooth. “They might have been artificial demons. Impressive work for a mage. Can not possibly be an amateur. Mysterious that I never heard of them though...”

Shirō sips at his tea, a thoughtful look on his face. “A mage who makes artificial demons...that mage wouldn't like it that another mage is essentially attacking their home, right?”

“True...so we just have to wait for the counterattack.” Mephisto smirks at the thought. “Should be quite interesting, yes?”

* * *

At the end of the day, Rin stands and quickly moves out of the classroom, ignoring Ying Hua's concerned cry. Ying Hua hesitates for a moment, then gives a soft smile, turning to gather up her things and letting Rin handle things on his own.

In the hallway, Rin moves as fast as he can towards where he can sense Sekki. Opening the door to the teachers' office, Rin meets the gaze of Sekki. Sekki stares at him wide-eyed then gives a faint smile.

“Rin-kun.” Standing up and collecting her things, Sekki walks over to the door. “Shall we speak somewhere private?”

Rin nods, grateful for Sekki's understanding, and follows her to a more private location in a nearby empty classroom. “I'm guessing this has to do with the rain.”

“Yes um...though...” Rin looks down for a moment. “Kero...wants to talk to Yue about it.”

“Hmmm...I thought that was possible.” Sekki leans against the nearby wall. “Well, can you convince your family to let me visit?”

“Um...not today but tomorrow? I mean, everyone's busy after dinner then. You can come for dinner and...” Rin sighs. “Though don't know if I can get Oyaji to go with it.”

“I'm sure you'll manage.” Sekki says, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I look forward to that lovely dinner you are going to make.”

“Hm.” Rin smiles at that. “But Sekki-san...can I ask you...why wouldn't my staff work?”

“Your staff?” Sekki looks at him in confusion and then realization as Rin explains. “So you can't get your Key to become the staff...that is a problem. You can't use the Cards without it.”

“And I'm sure there's a Card that can handle this but...” Rin looks down and clenches his hands around his bag. “Without the staff...”

“We'll discuss this tomorrow then?” Sekki says softly, doing her best to sooth Rin's fears and worries. “Right now, I need to make sure I'm able to come over without any fuss. And you need to get home before people notice how long it's taking you.”

“Yes...that's right.” Rin manages to smile. “Do you think...something wrong with me that I can't--”

“No.” Sekki immediately disagrees. “There's nothing wrong there. Perhaps, we just missed some kind of change.”

“Change...” Rin considers that, then slowly nods. “Thank you Sekki-san. Well, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Rin-kun.” Sekki watches as Rin leaves with a smile then it drops. _:You heard that, right?:_

_:Yes...this does seem to be troubling...:_ Yue's eyes glow for a moment. _:This magic...Keroberos and I do need to speak.:_

Sekki sighs then, after a pause, leaves the classroom.

She does not notice Kojima is watching her, looking irritated and troubled.

* * *

Shirō looks up at the knock on his office door. “Rin. What brings you here?”

Rin looks hesitant. “Um...well...uh...” Rin glances down and fiddles with his fingers. “Um...Sekki-san and aaah...”

Shirō raises his eyebrows. “What about Tsukishiro-san?”

“Um...I was thinking of inviting her over for dinner...I mean...she doesn't have any family in town and uh...” Rin turns red. _'No good that won't work.'_

“That's okay.” Rin looks up and meets the smiling face of Shirō in surprise. “When?”

“Um...tomorrow?” Rin offers. “She has the time free then and uuh...”

“Well...that should be okay. Having an adult in the house would make me breathe easier. Less chance of you causing trouble.” Shirō's grin turns sly at that.

Rin perks up despite the comment on him being a troublemaker. “Thanks Oyaji!”

Shirō chuckles as Rin runs off, turning back to his work in a brighter mood. In many ways, Rin asking Tsukishiro over actually is assuring. It being one of the rare nights everyone is out and about, leaving Rin alone. Shirō rather not just trust to the wards to help keep Rin safe and even with the fact there's nothing particularly special about Tsukishiro, she can certainly still keep an eye on Rin.

* * *

Tomorrow's dinner manages to be cheerful and energetic despite the ominous rain still falling down outside.

“So you don't really go out much do you Tsukishiro-san?” Nagatomo asks as dinner winds down finally.

Sekki shakes her head. “Not particularly. I go out with co-workers at times but I've always been quite happy just on my own. Oh, though there was that time I accidentally went on a date...”

Everyone at the table bar Rin sweats at that. Rin merely sighs at that memory, making a face at the reminder of everything that went on that day.

“How do you accidentally go on a date?” Shirō asks Kyōdō, who shrugs in response.

“This meal was delicious and fun though, so thank you all. Particularly the chef himself.” Sekki peers around to see Rin who flushes and nods, happy to be complimented on his cooking.

Shirō then notices the time. “Aiyeee. Already that time uh? Yukio, time to pack up. You got cram school.”

That is the cue for everyone to stand up, some helping with the dishes and plates, but most immediately start getting ready to go out, having things to do. In the end, only Rin is there in the kitchen after all the dishes are done and saying goodbye to the last of them. He sighs in relief at them all being gone finally, then turns to look at the kitchen.

_'I should make up a snack and tea for Sekki-san...Kero will like some too.'_ Rin cheerfully hums as he sets to work.

Outside in the hallway, Sekki gives a final goodbye to Shirō and Yukio. “Don't worry, Rin-kun should be alright.”

“Thanks...and sorry for forcing you to look after him.” Shirō apologizes, a small grin on his face.

“Oh, that's alright.” Sekki giggles. “I'm sure you were worried about how he would be alone tonight.”

Shirō grins at that, before shutting and locking the door behind himself and Yukio. He turns to meet Yukio's gaze and, after a moment where he just meets Yukio's eyes, he nods. And the two exorcists head off into the night under their respective umbrellas.

Back inside of the monastery the watching and waiting Kero slips over to Sekki now that the coast is clear. “Yue, return to your true form.”

Sekki blinks then smiles, closing her eyes just before white wings sprout from her back and a magic circle glows beneath her. Soon enough, Yue is in her place, looking over at Kero.

“Keroberos.” Yue says shortly.

Kero sighs. “Grumpy as ever...”

“The change from one personality to the next is never smooth.” Yue retorts back, ignoring Kero's gaze even as Sekki giggles inside.

Inside the kitchen, Rin is humming as finishes getting the tea ready and poured into the teapot to share. He looks up just as he is finishing up and pauses. And stares.

No wonder, as he can see Yue, for the first time since the Last Judgement, standing in front of him. Standing in his kitchen with his wings out and a serious expression on his face. The strange contrast between Yue and the homely kitchen he's currently in has Rin's brain shorting out before he can finally comprehend the sight before him.

“Huah!” Rin nearly drops the teapot once he does fully register that yes, Yue is in the kitchen. “That surprised me. Hello Yue.” Rin greets cheerfully, though nervously. “Shall we talk in the living room?”

Yue merely nods in response and Rin sweats a bit, nervous at how he can't see any emotions on his face. _'He's...rather intimidating still...'_

Kero notices Rin's expression and sighs. _'Oh Yue...you really need to learn to be more sociable like me...'_

* * *

Kero eagerly chows down on the cake Rin brought out, happy to have the slice in front of him to enjoy. _'Hmmm...yummy! Strawberry cake is the best.'_

Rin approaches Yue, holding out a cup. “Do you want some tea?”

Yue eyes him. “I cannot eat.”

Rin blinks. “You can't. But Kero...” Rin turns to look at the other guardian at that, staring as he chows down on the strawberry cake he was given.

“Ah can eat.” Kero takes out a big bite. “But not Yue. Only when he's Sekki does he need to eat.”

“Oh...but you...is it just that you don't get anything from eating?” Rin asks. “I know Kero doesn't really need to eat all the time but he can, right?”

“Keroberos gains substance from the act of eating.” Yue explains calmly. “I do not.”

“So, technically you can eat but you just don't get anything from it.” Rin sums up.

“That is true.” Yue looks away. He then looks down to see the teacup is still being offered to him. “Did you not listen?”

“I did. Just because you don't get anything from it, doesn't mean you can't enjoy the taste right?” Rin beams up at Yue.

Yue stares at him for a long moment, then drops his gaze to the teacup still being offered to him. “I do--”

“I can stand here all night.” Rin counters cheerfully, but with an edge to it that says he will do as he says. Nothing is going to make Rin budge except for one thing and one thing alone.

Yue sighs and accepts the tea. “Very well.” For a moment he stares at the tea like it's foreign to him, then carefully takes a sip. He closes his eyes after, focusing on the hot liquid now in his mouth. “This does taste good.”

Rin smiles up at him. “I'm glad. I picked out that tea myself but no one else seems to like it outside of Kero.”

“That's because everyone else prefers coffee, right?” Kero notes, then holds out his empty cup. “More?”

Rin sighs. “Greedy as ever.” Rin picks up the now empty teapot and heads back to the kitchen to refill it. Kero watches with a smile then turns to Yue who still is sipping at the tea.

“Heh. Not even Sakura could get you to eat anything. Amazing kid yes?”

Yue eyes Kero. “That might be true Keroberos, but this is a drink. Not food.”

“Still, he got you to have somethin'.” Kero then takes on a serious look. “Now, about the rain?”

“Definitely not natural. It will not stop until the spell is broken.” Yue glances out the window, Kero flying over to float next to him. “You made sure he left for a reason, what is it?”

“This presence...Ah wanted to ask you if you feel the familiarity too.” Kero closes his eyes and his wings expand, pulling back to reveal his true form. “If you think it might be...”

“Truly, it does seem familiar. But it is masked as well.” Yue sets down the teacup, Keroberos noting that it is empty with a smirk. “So I cannot be certain.”

“Neither can Ah...” Kero sighs, looking suddenly very weary and even old. “But if it is her--”

Rin walks back in that point. “You won't be getting another pot Kero...” Rin trails off and stares at the scene in front of him, the long-haired man with wings in the Chinese outfit and the winged-lion staring right back at him. “Woah! Oh it's just you Kero...”

“What's that supposed to mean...?” Keroberos whines.

“You can't have any tea or cake in that form.” Rin warns him, setting the teapot down and ignoring his grumblings in favour of turning on Yue with a brilliant smile. “So, do you want some cake?”

Yue secretly sweats nervously under the force of that smile, and the bright stubborn blue eyes. “Yes.” That comes out of his mouth so quickly for a moment Yue can't believe he did say it.

“Hey, Ah want cake too!” Kero complains.

“Then change back.” Rin tells him curtly while cutting out a slice of cake for Yue.

Yue watches Rin, wondering at the now cheerfully humming again boy, and considers his new master again.

* * *

Not too much later after the cake, the obligatory clean up, and a bit of preparation, the trio ends up back in the park where the magic is strongest.

“Um...is this outfit necessary?” Rin looks down at what he is wearing then back up at Yue.

“If you did not wear, Sekki would never let me forget about it.” Is Yue's response.

Rin sighs. _'Well,_ _must have_ _taken_ _the time to make this and even remembered to bring it over. Plus, it's warm and waterproof..._ _I like it._ _'_

Rin ended up wearing yet another of Sekki's creations. This time it's coloured a dark purple with blue accents, made up of a top that covers Rin completely including a bright blue hood, with long pants that have flame and star designs embroidered in. The boots are a bright blue with silver stars painted on them. With white gloves on his hands, though fingerless ones, Rin is definitely warm and secure.

_'And it's almost like Sekki is here...though she's kinda there still right?'_ Rin looks over at Yue, wondering at the relationship between Yue and Sekki. “Um...Sekki-san said you're her other half right?”

“That is one way to put it.” Yue answers.

“That means...is she there still?” Rin asks softly, flushing slightly. _'Aaah, I sound so stupid...'_

“Yes. What I experience, she experiences. The same goes for me.” Yue looks up at the cloud covered sky. “Though that is only recently, after I awakened.”

“I...see...” Rin looks over at Kero, in his true form, and wonders at the difference between them. _'They do seem close though...'_

Rin is torn from his thoughts at the sensation of magical power rising, looking up at the sky along with Yue and Keroberos as water swirls around in the sky the same as last time. “Oh no...”

Yue grabs Rin just in time to pull him away from an attacking water spout, flying off with him as yet more water comes charging down in an obvious attack.

“Aaah, thank you...” Rin then looks back. “Kero!”

Kero curses softly as his flames are revealed to be practically useless at keeping back the swirling water, covering himself with his wings to shield himself. He then has to dodge as yet another attack comes and smashes through his shield, sending the winged-lion running as he is stymied from taking flight.

“Yue!” Rin calls out in warning as more water dives at them. Yue brings up his hand and calls up a shield, blocking the water. But not completely as water then bursts through it, Yue only having just enough time to get Rin out of the way before he's blown back, throwing the young mage far and even to the ground to avoid the damage. Rin rolls with the toss, barely getting bruised thanks to that and Yue's care when he threw him.

“Yue!” Rin scrambles to his feet and dodges more water. “Yue, are you okay?”

Yue struggles to stand, while Keroberos collapses to the ground with a loud shout of pain. “This is...” Yue is glowing, and not in a good fashion. Foreign magic surrounds both him and Keroberos, pulling them down and sucking at their own power.

“Kero!” Rin grits his teeth and pulls out the Key again. “Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Rin stares at the still inactive Key. “Why won't it...”

“Rin look out!”

Rin looks up at Kero's shout and gasps, but he can't dodge the water that swirls around him, capturing and taking him high up in the sky.

_'I can't breath!'_ Rin struggles against the water. The sound of other cries makes him open his eyes and look horrified. He can just make out through the pillar of swirling magic and water he's trapped in two other pillars. And within them is Yue and Keroberos, under heavy attack as much as him. _'No...at this rate...'_

Rin looks at the Key hanging from his neck. _'I refuse...no...I won't let this happen!'_

Unseen to him, Rin starts to glow, brightly and powerfully, as he grabs the Key once more.

_'A Key that...'_ Rin closes his eyes and remembers.

“ _I have to use my own power now.” Rin glances down. “I've been using mostly yours this entire time. If I'm to be the new Master, I need to prove it.”_

_Sakura smiles. “That is true. My power is of the stars. Light that is distant, but shines very bright. Yours...is an ancient power. A truly rare one, of the heavens themselves.” Sakura reaches out and touches the staff._

_'My own power is...'_ Rin holds out the Key, clenched tightly in his fist. Behind him a magic circle springs up, as does an increase in his power. The light glows brighter and brighter as time goes by, forming into a very definite design that speaks of Rin's own power.

Yue manages to open his own eyes to look at it, as does Kero. _'That...that is not a circle made by Clow or Sakura!'_

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin calls out, the staff growing from the Key. For a moment there is something like stillness, then Rin's power bursts through the water spout that had hold of him, freeing him as it shatters the pillar of water, sending more water around to spray the park's ground.

Rin lands on the ground, safe once more, and looks up. Pulling out a Card, he calls out, “Firey—uh?” Rin watches in shock as the Card slips away. After a pause, Rin bends over to pick it up and looks at the Card. “Why won't it work...”

A scream makes Rin look up. “Yue...” Rin then looks down at the Card. “What must I...” Rin looks at the staff. “The chant had to change because the staff changed...new magic so...”

Rin takes in a deep breath and lifts up Firey. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

Firey shines, glowing brightly, then Rin tosses it into the air, bringing up the staff once more. “Firey!”

And this time Firey answers, the fiery spirit springing forth and wrapping around the water spouts, hot and powerful. Slowly at first but picking up speed, the water hisses and evaporates, freeing Yue and Keroberos who land in front of Rin with only a bit of minor stumbling, as they find their magic isn't as hindered as before. Keroberos hacks and coughs out some water while Yue takes in deep, heaving breaths after being without air for so long.

Rin looks them over. “Are you okay?” At their assurances that they are fine, Rin turns back to the storm and focuses on Firey once again. “Get rid of the storm!”

Firey shoots up into the air, slamming into the swirling water's centre and evaporating all of it in a great heavy burst of steam. The rain slowly peters off at that point, the clouds disappearing as the spell breaks.

Rin pants, accepting the Firey Card back tiredly. He blinks at what he sees before him. The centre of the Card is the same image of Firey, but the Card is now black, blue, and silver in colour. _'Like the book...'_ Rin realizes, looking at the top of the Card's surface where there is a silver teardrop-shaped flame surrounded by little stars. Turning it over, he stares at the revealed new magic circle on the back, surprised by what it looks like. _'Why is the flame there different...?'_

“Rin!” Keroberos rushes over to him. “Are you okay?”

Rin doesn't hear, thinking deeply on just what happened. _'Not just the staff...but the Cards...I can't use them unless they are...'_

Rin wavers at that point and falls back, only to be caught by Yue. Yue carefully brings him up into his arms, looking at him over carefully and ignoring Kero's worried calls. “He's asleep.” He says finally, making Kero nearly fall over in half relief and shock.

“Asleep!” Kero sighs. “We best get him home before everyone comes back...and Sekki needs to come back too or you're gonna get shot when the monks and Shirō get back home.”

Yue eyes Keroberos briefly. “Are they that reckless?”

“You know how people get with their children. C'mon, c'mon, let's get this movin' already...” Keroberos looks up at the sky and frowns. “But that was...”

“Yes.” Yue looks up. “It could not have been anyone else who could weaken us so.”

_'Sakura...'_ Kero looks down and wonders at that. _'But you aren't here anymore...are you?'_

* * *

Across the city, in a luxurious apartment, someone stretches out and stands up from the chair she was in. “Well, that went well didn't it?”

“That's true...” The winged cat on the table looks up at the girl before him. “But that's just as expected.”

“Hmm...” The girl turns on the light, revealing her to be Ying Hua. “What do you think, Ruby?”

Dandan clasps her hands together and squeals. “Such a cute kid. Of course he managed it!”

“But it's only begun, hasn't it...” Ying Hua rubs the ring on her hand, looking down at it. “Is that not right, Estelle?”

“AFFIRMATIVE, OJOU-CHAN.”

Ying Hua smiles, then looks out at the now clear skies. “Let's see how far you can go, Rin-kun.”

* * *

Mephisto stares out at the night sky through his open window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Almost casually, he answers the ringing of his cellphone.

“Fujimoto-san? Aah, yes, I did notice. Hm, no I cannot tell who the mage is.” Mephisto listens as Shirō demands to know why. “Because first it is human magic and second they have very powerful shields up. I cannot get a good grasp on the location, never mind the person involved. This would take a more personal touch to find, but you do not want me in your district, yes?”

Shirō sighs, causing static to fill Mephisto's ear. _“Fine. I'll do some investigation myself.”_

“That will have to hold off for a time...there are a few big missions lined up for you, plus the paperwork is just piling up on your desk.” Mephisto remind him, grinning at the curses he receives. “Well, speak to you later.”

Mephisto ends the call with a single beep, then turns back to the sky. “I really do wonder...if I will ever meet these amazing mages that decided to move in.”

The wind blows his clothing around and the moonlight highlights his fangs. _'Oh yes...such an interesting world here indeed...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment below and earn the next chapter!
> 
> Also, vague annoyance that I can't change the typeset of the font here...I had it looking so pretty for that bit that's all in capitals now...damn, I found a nice one there for Estelle that suit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, welcome to Monday and another chapter! Thank you for all your comments! We are already over 100...keep it up please! You guys are awesome.
> 
> As for questions...first, we JUST hit chapter 3. Most of your questions will be answered in time, so calm down and wait patiently. Any other question depend on getting off your asses and spending five minutes doing things to the tvtropes page. I had to fix things up yesterday, it was annoying that it wasn't being touched. And why is the series description positioned as the quote? Aren't there other things you can put there? Speaking of the series description, anyone want to go fix it up? Go look at the Blue Exorcist tvtrope page for a good example of what you can do there. ICD is one of TWO tvtropes pages for an Aoex fic. We don't have much there at all.
> 
> The magic circle - designed by my bff GB - should be up tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest.
> 
> Meanwhile, in manga land...what the fuck. Okay, Yukio is getting worse...or better? Probably worse if he thought that plan was going to work...
> 
> As a heads up, I was going to mention this later, but since I finished the 3rd arc only when the 73rd chapter came out, it won't draw on other material from there on. But I WILL be using the manga up til then, so if you haven't go catch up.
> 
> Now, onwards to the chapter!

The next morning dawns bright and clear, with birds chirping outside. But Rin doesn't seem to even register it as Yukio waves a hand in front of his face.

“Nii-san...you're going to be late for school. You don't even have time for breakfast.” Yukio looks at his brother, worried again.

Rin doesn't respond, merely blinking sleepily. Yukio turns to the door where Shirō is watching, concerned, and shakes his head.

Shirō takes that has his cue to enter. “Hurry on up to school. I'll look after your brother.”

“But Tou-san, you...” Yukio falters at Shirō's look and nods. “Okay.”

Yukio pauses in the doorway, glancing back at the sleepy Rin, before leaving.

Shirō settles down next to Rin and places his hand on his forehead. “Rin, are you okay?”

Rin blinks slowly and turns to look at Shirō. “Oyaji...hmm...sleepy.”

Shirō frowns and eyes him, looking him over carefully. “Rin, wake up. You have school.”

“But I'm tired...” Rin yawns. “I'm just so tired...that's all...”

Shirō looks him over, worried. _'Is this...no, it's not like the incident in January. Rin didn't even wake up then. He really just seems to be sleepy.'_

“I'm sorry...” Rin yawns again and slumps down into bed. “Sorry...don't mean to make you worry...you got work right?”

“Yes but you're important too.” Shirō tells him.

Rin smiles at that. “It's fine. Need...need money right? And I'm just tired...nothing else...so sleepy...” Rin yawns again and closes his eyes, settling back into bed.

Shirō sighs. “Alright...”

“Fujimoto-san.” Shirō turns to look at Nagatomo, who is holding a cellphone in his hands. “They are requesting you personally.”

Shirō sighs and glances over at Rin. “Can't help it. You can look after him, right?”

Nagatomo nods, passing the cellphone to Shirō. As his voice fades into the distance, he turns to look at Rin.

_'I hope this isn't serious...'_ Nagatomo sighs, then glances at the strange plush toy of Rin's that's on his bed. He then sighs again before leaving. _'I'll make up something simple for when he wakes up and gets hungry...'_

Behind him, Kero sighs in relief and relaxes. Turning to Rin, Kero frowns in thought. “As I thought...that took a whole lot of magical power...” Kero flies up and grabs Rin's blankets, pulling them over him. “Best get some sleep, Rin. You need to regain your strength.”

Kero turns to look at the new Book. It glows and opens, Fiery lifting up and hovering in front of him. Kero frowns and crosses his arms and legs in mid-air, thinking deeply on last night's incident.

_'_ _If t_ _hat really was...Sakura's power...what is goin_ _'_ _on?'_ Kero wonders, hoping for an answer to come soon. But at the same time, he finds himself fearing what kind of answer he might get for that. Sakura was not the type to harm others.

**Chapter 3: A Dangerous Song**

The fact that Rin doesn't go to school is something that is definitely noticed. Most are generally relieved about this, only briefly wondering at his disappearance.

Only a few truly worry.

Among such is Naoko, who keeps finding her eyes turning towards Rin's empty desk even in class. She pauses at one occasion of this, noticing that Ying Hua seems to be worried about her seating partner.

As the last bell rings, Naoko approaches Ying Hua. “Ruan-san.”

Ying Hua looks up. “Hello...umm...”

“Watanabe Naoko.” Naoko introduces herself. Behind her, Miho wonders at what she is doing even as she follows Naoko to Ying Hua's desk and even introduces herself softly to her. Naoko seems to sense that since she turns around and smiles at her in a comforting manner. “Go on ahead Miho-chan. I have something I need to do.”

Miho hesitantly agrees and heads out the door, saying goodbye to Naoko. Naoko waves back then turns to Ying Hua. “Ruan-san, you are worried about Okumura-kun right?”

“Oh, yes I am Watanabe-chan.” Ying Hua sighs. “It's just so sudden for him to not make it today.”

“Yeah...and Okumura-kun never gets sick.” Naoko sighs. “So I was thinking of visiting his house, see if I can check on him. You can come if you like.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Ying Hua smiles at that, a gentle one that speaks of some relief at the offer. “But, do you know where he lives?”

Naoko shakes her head. “No. And his brother has already left I know that. But, I know who does know!”

Ying Hua blinks up at her. “Who?”

A few minute later has Naoko and Ying Hua approaching Abe Eiji in another classroom, this one not used outside of a few special classes and thus a good place for him to set up office. “Abe-san!”

Eiji looks up and sighs at the sight of Naoko. “What do you want Watanabe-san? Hm...Ruan Ying Hua?”

“Yes...how did you know?” Ying Hua blinks, pointing at herself in surprise.

“Abe-san is the information network of our school.” Naoko says cheerfully. “He knows everyone and everything!”

“Not _every_ one and _every_ thing, but I do keep track of information. The lowest level information only sells for 500 yen.” Eiji explains.

“Hoe? Aah then...” Ying Hua goes for her purse, only for Naoko to laugh.

“It's okay just this once. Hey, Abe-san, we want to know where Okumura-kun lives. He wasn't here today and we want to check on him.” Naoko says cheerfully, a wide grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes..

Eiji twitches at the mention of Rin. “You...well, I was thinking of doing the same...for information you understand. So um...you can just come with me.”

Naoko claps her hands together. “That's wonderful!”

Ying Hua blinks, looking between Eiji and Naoko and feeling like she just missed something. Something possibly important in a strange fashion.

* * *

They turn the corner on the final street and pause as Eiji pauses. “This is it here.”

“Uaaah...a monastery?” Naoko looks at the place in front of her and then looks at the sigh nearby. “Southern Cross Monastery...I didn't know he lived here.”

“What an interesting place to grow up in.” Ying Hua comments, sounding intrigued and even thoughtful on it. _'It certainly says something about Rin-kun...'_

Eiji hesitates in front of the doorbell, hovering his hand over it. Eiji gulps and closes his eyes, doing his best to convince himself to ring it. He then jumps as Naoko reaches around him and presses it. “Watanabe-san!”

Naoko giggles, as the sound of someone approaching and calling “Coming!” is heard from beyond the door. The door opens and Nagatomo blinks at the three Junior High students in front of him. “Um...are you here for something?”

“Yes. We'd like to see Rin-kun. We are worried for why he did not show up for school today.” Ying Hua says, bowing. “Nice to meet you, I'm Ruan Ying Hua.”

Nagatomo blinks, then a bit of realization crosses his face. “The new transfer student...and you two would be?” Nagatomo turns to Naoko and Eiji, looking politely curious.

“A-Abe Eiji.” Eiji manages to stutter out.

“Watanabe Naoko!” Naoko chirps cheerfully. “You must be a priest-san yes?”

“Priest works. Though so does monk.” Nagatomo steps back after a moment of thought. “Well, if you are friends of Rin, come in.”

“Pardon the intrusion...” Eiji ducks his head as he enters, and blinks as he's quickly offered some uwabaki.

Slipping them on, he turns to see Nagatomo grinning down at him and the two girls. “This is a pleasant surprise...we don't really get visitors the age of Rin and Yukio. Rin just woke up so he should be able to have visitors. Do you want anything to eat?”

“Uh, that's fine.” Eiji quickly protests.

“It's no trouble.” Nagatomo shrugs. “I need to feed Rin anyways.”

“Then we'll be happy to have some food!” Ying Hua says cheerfully.

“Coffee or tea?” Nagatomo asks.

“Coffee.” Choruses in from Naoko and Eiji, while Ying Hua says, “Tea, please.”

“Then two coffees and two teas. That's easy enough.” Nagatomo grins. “Rin's upstairs so...oi, Izumi get off your lazy ass and escort the guests to Rin's room.”

As Izumi whines about having to play guide to the visitors, the three teens sweat nervously. Especially as Nagatomo ends up whacking Izumi upside the head before going on a very long scolding session.

“This is a very odd place for a monastery isn't it...?” Naoko notes quietly, getting nods of agreement from Eiji and Ying Hua.

* * *

Rin covers his yawn, blinking off the last of his sleepiness. He looks around his room after stretching and smiles. “Aaah, I feel better now.”

“That's a relief.” Kero sighs, fluttering over to Rin's bed. “I was worried about how long you were sleeping.”

Rin blinks and glances over at the alarm clock. “Uuuuwaaa! It's after 3...I pretty much slept the day away.”

A knock on the door has Rin turning while Kero instantly pretends to be a toy. “Come in?”

The door opens, revealing Izumi who is grinning widely at him. “Visitors for you.”

Rin blinks. “Visitors...?” He stares as Eiji, Naoko, and Ying Hua enter. Then freaks. “Izumi!” Rin dives under his covers, surprising the rest. “I'm still in my pyjamas you idiot!”

Naoko giggles. “We'll give you some time to change then?” Naoko suggests, backing away.

“Yes...” Rin sighs in relief as the door closes and gets up. Kero also gets up and, while Rin rushes to get changed, settles out of sight.

The trio enter as Rin calls out that it is okay, Naoko smiling at Rin who is dressed in casual clothing compared to the rest. _'But at least it's not pyjamas.'_ Naoko thinks cheerfully.

“So this is your room...oh, you share with your brother right?” Naoko pauses on the other side of the room, looking over Yukio's bed and things. “Definitely your brother.” She giggles, then turns back to the rest.

Ying Hua is staring at the chest at the foot of Rin's bed. “This is an amazing chest...”

“Oh...it's a bit garish I think.” Rin grins hesitantly at that.

“I don't think so...it's rather nice.” Eiji considers it as well. “Woah...that's not real gold is it?”

“O-of course not.” Rin insists, a little nervously. _'Actually...I think Kero told me it's real once oh dear...'_

Eiji settles down on the bed after a moment, pinking a bit as Rin sits down next to him while Ying Hua and Naoko settle on the chairs nearby.

“Why are you are here?” Rin asks, looking at the trio in confusion.

Naoko gives a soft smile. “We came here because we were worried about you. Not like you to get sick Okumura-kun.”

Rin flushes. “I'm...just really tired. I don't feel sick at all.”

Ying Hua smiles. “That's good. Would be terrible if you got sick.”

“I don't think I've ever been sick though...” Rin sighs. “That was always Yukio...”

“Aah yes, Yukio-kun...where is he?” Ying Hua looks around. “This is his room too, right?”

“Okumura Yukio has a part-time job.” Eiji says, then blushes at the attention. “Well, my information says so at least.”

“That's true.” Rin smiles at Eiji. “Yukio's saving up money so he can go to True Cross Academy.”

“Oh, that garish and big place...” Ying Hua considers it, while everyone stares at her comment there. She notices it and, flushing, hastily adds, “But it's got a real good reputation though.”

“Um...yes...well, it is an eyesore if you aren't used to it I guess...” Rin laughs nervously at that.

“That's it...but I don't like that place. Feels all wrong...” Ying Hua then shakes her head and smiles, digging into her bag. “Anyways, Rin-kun, I brought today's work here. I figured that you can at least catch up a little before you get better. Which looks like tomorrow.”

“Aaah...thank you.” Rin accepts the notebook from Ying Hua with a nervous smile. _'Uwaaa...I hope I can do this.'_

Ying Hua then suddenly stands up, surprising the rest. She opens the door to reveal Nagatomo, hands burdened with a tray.

“Uh? Oh, thanks. But how did you know?” Nagatomo wonders, as he settles the tray on Rin's desk for everyone to have.

Ying Hua blinks. “Hoe? Oh, just a hunch!” She says cheerfully. “Wow, these look good!”

“Everything but the tea and coffee is made by Rin, so enjoy. Even the sandwiches sorta count since he made the bread.” Nagatomo says cheerfully. “Rin, you need to eat the most so please eat up.”

Rin doesn't argue, since his stomach is growling at the sight of the sandwiches, picking up a triangle immediately and taking a big bite. He lets out a happy moan at the first taste, perking up almost immediately.

Eiji watches him with a flushed face and goes for a sandwich with a jolt when he realizes what he's doing. Naoko giggles, while Ying Hua looks between the two and wonders if she missed something again.

* * *

After his visitors have finally left, Rin breathes a sigh of relief. This is echoed by Kero, who had been suffering in silence at the lack of treats.

The door then suddenly opens, making Rin turn around after jumping in surprise. He blinks as he sees who it is. “Naoko? Did you forget something?”

“No...well, that's what I told Abe-san and Ruan-san.” Naoko closes the door behind her. “I wanted to ask you something special. Okumura-kun...is it because of your magic that you are tired?”

Rin stiffens at that. “Ummm...”

“Well, missy has good instincts.” Kero floats out and lands on the desk, making Rin freak.

“Kero!”

“Well, she already kinda knows yes?” Kero points out to Rin, making him nod slowly. “So, what do you wanna know missy?”

“I just want to be certain it isn't going to kill him.” Naoko says simply, settling down on the bed. “And what has changed to make him so tired.”

Rin sighs and sits down in his chair. “It's because I'm not borrowing Sakura's power anymore.”

Kero blinks. “How did you know that?”

“Sakura told me...when I passed the Final Judgement and got my new staff...” Rin reaches into his collar and pulls out the Key, which Naoko peers at.

“Oh, that's lovely!” Naoko smiles at the sight of the new Key. “This is yours truly, hm? It suits you.”

“Thanks.” Rin then looks at Kero. “The real question is why the Cards didn't work...not until I changed it.”

“Hmmm...that is a good question...somethin' is blocking that. Normally anyone who has written their name on a Card can use it. As long as they have magical power o'course.” Kero considers it.

“I don't really understand it, but if Okumura-kun is the owner, wouldn't it be his magic that is powering them anyways?” Naoko blinks innocently.

Kero straightens up at that. “You got a point. If Rin's the new master, that means the Cards should reflect that. Sakura wasn't the first to have the Cards...they were once Clow Cards before that...” Kero looks over at the chest which opens to have the Book float out. Naoko watches, in awe, as it floats in front of her. “And the Book changed too...”

Kero frowns. “But it's strange...why can't Ah remember anythin' about that...”

Rin sighs. “Isn't it because you are forgetful?”

“That's not it! Ah swear Ah wouldn't ferget something so important!” Kero sighs then and settles back on the desk. The Book floats back into the chest at the same, Naoko watching it go with bright eyes.

“Well, you be careful then. If doing this tires you out, you have to be careful about it.” Naoko stands. “Well, see you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow!” Rin waves back at her and then sighs once she's gone. Rin looks down at the Key in his hand and wonders at all that is going on. _'What does it all mean...?'_

* * *

Yukio eyes Rin as they walk to school. “Are you really feeling better?”

Rin stifles a yawn and smiles at Yukio. “Yup. Just only a little tired today. It's all good.”

“If you say so.” Yukio says a bit hesitantly. “Just be careful Nii-san...”

“I will.” Rin assures his brother, nudging him with his shoulder briefly before darting ahead. “Let's hurry and get to school already!”

Yukio smiles and chases after his brother. _'If he's like this then it's all good...but really, what made him so tired anyways? Maybe Tsukishiro-sensei knows. She was the one to see him to bed the other night. I'll ask her later if she noticed anything.'_

With that decided, Yukio splits with Rin to head to his own class, pausing briefly to look back at Rin and frown a bit as Ying Hua greets Rin cheerfully. Rin smiles back at her, a smile that somehow makes Yukio's stomach twist into knots at the very sight.

* * *

At lunch break, Rin and Ying Hua end up having to look for another spot as the tree they usually sit at has been taken.

As they look around the hallways, they start to hear the sound of singing.

“Oh!” Rin blinks, recognizing the voice. “Naoko...” Rin turns and looks around, trying to pinpoint where it is coming from. “She's at the music room.” Rin smiles at that and, glancing at Ying Hua, heads in that direction with her following.

Opening the door, Rin stares as Naoko practises alone in the music room. She trails off as she realizes she's not alone and turns to see Rin and Ying Hua.

Ying Hua claps politely. “That was amazing.”

Naoko blushes. “Oh, thank you!”

Ying Hua looks around the music room and lands on the piano. Walking over there, she sits on the stool and slides open the lid, revealing the ivory keys. Running her hand over them briefly, she looks up at the sheet music placed there.

“Oh, this is for that song, right?”

Naoko nods, walking over to look at it. “Yeah...it's for a contest that's going to be head this month.”

“And you're entering it? Heh, I bet you are going to win.” Rin says cheerfully.

Naoko glows at that. “Well...there are plenty of other good singers entering the contest.”

The two then turn as Ying Hua starts to play a song on the piano, making Naoko's eyes widen. “Hey, that's my song!”

Ying Hua smiles. “I'm actually pretty good...though it took time to learn it. Piano playing is a lot of work.”

Rin closes his eyes, humming along to the song. Naoko glances at him, then smiles.

“I know, why don't we practise together!” Naoko suggests, making them both look at her.

Ying Hua nods. “I like that.”

Rin shrugs and settles in one of the chairs set in the music room, near to the piano. “That sounds good to me too.”

Ying Hua waits as Naoko gets ready, doing a few small breathing exercises before nodding to Ying Hua. Ying Hua begins to play the piano, the entry bars to the song ringing out in the room.

Rin closes his eyes as Naoko begins to sing, enjoying it greatly. There's something incredibly peaceful about Naoko's singing, a strange thing as normally she's so energetic. Whatever the reasons behind it, Rin can't help but be soothed by her voice.

Ying Hua glances over at Rin to see he is firmly distracted by Naoko's singing and smiles. As she continues to play, her ring starts to glow ever so slightly.

Under her fingers, the piano keys she touches start to glow an eerie light, until the song is over and she lifts her hand from the piano.

Rin enthusiastically claps in response to the performance he just had been giving, Naoko smiling brightly and giving a bow in response to it.

Ying Hua smiles and stands herself, leaving one hand on the piano, and pressing a key that glows once more. “Watanabe-chan, you have a truly wonderful voice. It reminds me of a friend. Makes me happy to hear such a lovely voice again.”

“Really!? Then you can call me Naoko.” Naoko chirps cheerfully.

“Only if you call me Ying Hua.” Ying Hua says cheerfully.

“Okay, Ying Hua-chan!”

Rin smiles at the two girls before him, feeling strangely peaceful again. _'That strange warm feeling again...'_

* * *

Rin peers into the teachers' office, looking for Sekki. “She's not here...” _'Then again, it is really late...stupid sensei made me stay and do all my work...'_ Rin glances out the windows across from him at the setting sun.

“Who's not here?” Rin jumps and turns to see Sekki. “Tsukishiro-sensei!”

“I'm glad to see you are all better Rin-kun.” Sekki says softly, looking him over carefully.

“Hm. I'm all better now!” Rin beams up at Sekki. “Um...is Yue okay? I mean...” Rin flushes as remembers what Kero told him. _'Aaah...he carried me all the way home...'_

Sekki smiles. “Would you like to talk to him?”

Rin blinks, looking up at Sekki confused. “Huah?”

Sekki grabs Rin's hand and drags him away, taking him far from the teachers' office and towards the currently not in use clubroom for the drama club.

Rin blinks up at Sekki and then steps back as she starts to glow. Wings sprout out of her and cover her, pulling back to reveal Yue.

“Uuuuuwaaa!” Rin looks around frantically and darts to the windows, closing the curtains. “What if someone sees you!?”

“There is nothing to worry about.” Yue says simply, his wings glowing and retracting into nothing.

“Aaaah...even without the wings you are too attention grabbing.” Rin sighs, hand still on a curtain. He finally lets it go after a pause and turns back to Yue. “Um...about the other night...”

“That was definitely Sakura's presence.” Yueresponds, face blank in an almost disturbing manner.

Rin sighs and sits down on the edge of the small “stage” set up here. “I thought so...but why would Sakura do that...”

“I do not know.” Yue settles himself, looking down at Rin. “But it was definitely her magic. There is ultimately only three people able to suppress the power of Keroberos and I.”

“Three people?” Rin looks up, surprised.

“Clow Reed. Kinomoto Sakura. And Okumura Rin, our current master.” Yue explains. “And if it is truly Sakura we are sensing...”

“But this doesn't really seem like Sakura...she's very nice, isn't she?” Rin watches as Yue nods in response. “Then why do this?”

“I know not.” Yue shakes his head. “However...” Yue frowns. “I suppose it is good she did go through with the Mage Heart project.”

Rin blinks. “Mage Heart?”

Yue looks down at him and is about to explain when a strange sound reaches them. “That voice...”

“It's Naoko...she must still be practising...” Rin smiles at that. “She's really a hard worker and a good person underneath her weird.”

At that moment, Naoko's song is cut off by a scream and a loud crash. Rin shoots up to his feet. “Naoko!”

* * *

Rin rushes down the hallway and opens the door with a bang. “Naoko!”

Naoko is standing next to some cabinets looking shocked and staring across the room. Rin looks over at where she is staring and is shocked by the appearance of the piano imbedded into the wall there.

“Oku...” Naoko blinks. “Um...who might you be?”

Rin twitches and looks up and behind him to see Yue there. “Yue!”

Yue doesn't respond, merely looking at the piano which is glowing. “That presence...”

The piano pulls itself out of the wall with a cracking sound, the top slamming down as it turns to face Naoko. Naoko gasps.

“Look out!” Rin leaps and grabs Naoko, getting her out of the way of the piano which crashes into the cabinets, breaking them. “What's going on?”

“I don't know...the piano suddenly attacked me while I was singing.” Naoko quickly explains.

The piano pulls itself out of the cabinets and turns on them.

“Get out of there. You cannot run in such a small space.” Yue warns.

Rin nods and grabs Naoko, dragging her as quickly as possible out of the room with the piano right behind them. “An attacking piano...now I've seen everything...” Rin groans.

“It's still coming!” Naoko cries in fear and disbelief. She stares as Yue stands between them and the piano, raising his hand up. Within it glows energy that takes the form of a crystal, which then turns into many that fly towards the Piano and smash it, breaking its legs and damaging other parts of.

It falls to the ground at that, and the two teens peer around Yue. “Did you get it?” Naoko wonders.

The piano glows menacingly in Yue and Rin's sight, the only warning they get before it floats up and charges after them once more.

Rin quickly takes off, as does Naoko and Yue, who produces his wings to fly. “You can't stop it?”

Yue shakes his head, looking chagrined. Naoko stares at him. “It seems to be following my voice.” She says as quietly as possible as they turn up to the stairs and climb up as fast as possible.

Rin stares at her, thinking. _'_ _Naoko's voice..._ _Singing...'_ “That's it! Naoko, I need your help.”

Naoko stares for a moment, not quite believing it. Then she nods, a determined expression on her face. “Whatever you need.” She says cheerfully, as they reach the roof door and Rin slams it open.

Rin skids to a halt on top of the roof and looks up at the sky. He then nods, as it's dark enough that he doesn't think anyone is going to notice any magic. He turns to Naoko, as Yue settles down next to him.

“Listen...this is what we need...” He begins, Naoko lighting up as she quickly understands.

* * *

It's quiet in the school. Very quiet.

A soft song begins to float through the air, spreading out through the school. In one of the hallways, a piano glows and begins to move upward.

“There it is.” Rin grins as he feels the magic activate, then pulls out his Key. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Rin grabs the staff and pulls out a Card from his holster. Looking at the Card before him, he smiles. “I need your help again.”

Yue stands next to Naoko, ready to help pull her out of the way if needed, as she continues to sing her song.

The door begins to bang on the roof getting everyone's attention. It starts to buckle under the force of the piano ramming into it.

Rin nods. “Right.” He closes his eyes for a moment, then throws the Card into the air. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

The Card lights up, transforming under Rin's magic. “Song!”

A bright light flows from that and Song appears behind Naoko, floating above and over the fence that surrounds the roof. At that moment the piano bursts through the door and enters the roof.

Naoko keeps singing, focused solely on that, then slowly goes quiet as Song picks up her voice and continues singing in her place. Yue gently holds her shoulder and pulls Naoko out of the way, placing a wing in front of her to grant her some protection.

But Song is working as the piano focuses only on that, and leaps...

...going straight through the chainlink fence and then falling down to the ground with a resounding crash once it hits the concrete below. Slowly, cautiously, everyone creeps over to the hole to peer down at the smashed piano below. Rin closes his eyes, sensing, then relaxes. “That did it.”

Naoko breathes a sigh of relief. “That was actually quite scary...no wonder you worry about others getting involved.”

Rin nods slowly, somewhat distracted. Naoko then turns to Yue. “Yue-san yes? Thank you for the help. You must be the other guardian of Okumura-kun.”

Yue blinks slowly at that and nods. “Yes.”

Naoko smiles up at him. “Take care of Rin, please. He needs all the help he can get since he's rather reckless.” Naoko bows at the end of that.

“What?” Rin stares at Naoko at that.

“That is true. I shall do my best.” Yue responds.

“Wait...you are agreeing with her?” Rin looks a bit distressed at that, which makes Naoko giggle.

“Yes you are Okumura-kun.” Naoko gives a strange smile his way, flushing a bit. “It's not always a bad thing, but please remember that you can still get hurt. And if not that, seeing you hurt will hurt those that care for you.”

Rin blinks slowly at that and slowly nods. “Yeah...that is true.” Rin recalls the few times everyone has been exposed to the after effects or even effects of a Card on him and sighs.

Naoko then turns to Yue. “You are very pretty, you know that right? So very pretty I'm not sure if you are male or female.”

And so the mood is broken, Rin nearly falling over at that while Yue just stares at Naoko. “I do not really care how one sees me.” Is his only reply, making Rin sweat.

“Huah...wait, um...” Rin glances down at the piano. “Iiiiiyaaaa. We probably should leave...don't want to be caught here.”

“Oh right! I do hope the school can pay for a new one...” Naoko remarks as Rin groans and they all take off to leave the school before any of the maintenance workers show up to find the piano.

However, Rin stumbles at that point and Yue just catches him in time before he ends up face planting on the rooftop.

“Is he alright?” Naoko asks, staring worriedly at Rin.

“He's just asleep.” Yue shifts to carry his burden in his arms, looking down at his young master. “He used too much magic again...”

“I see...” Naoko eyes Yue for a moment, then smiles. “You'll take care of him right?”

“Yes.” Yue looks up from Rin.

Naoko smiles at that, then turns to exit the school, humming happily. Yue watches her go then follows at a more sedate pace, conscious of his burden.

* * *

Above the school and over to the side, Ying Hua rests on top of a staff with glowing wings lightly flapping on one end.

“That went well.” She smiles at that and glances at the winged cat flying beside her. “What do you think, Spinel?”

Spinel looks at her and slowly nods. “He truly is a worthy successor if this proves anything.”

Ying Hua smiles and turns back to look at the school. Below her she can see Yue leaving still carrying Rin and giggles. “Though I have to wonder how Yue-san's going to get Rin-kun home without alerting his family!”

Spinel sighs at that but admits privately that she has a point.

A moment later and the staff flies off into the night, Ying Hua also needing to get home tonight.

_'These trials have only begun, Rin-kun...'_ Ying Hua thinks. “But...Everything will surely be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? This one is going to reference a lot of CCS more than the first arc...but there is some good reasons for it.
> 
> Comment below to get the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, welcome back everyone! I noticed the amount of comments dropped last time...did something happen?
> 
> Anyways, the fourth chapter has arrived!
> 
> Meanwhile in life, finally could take that eye examine, my left eye is a pain, my whole left side gives me pain (ouch ouch) especially when I lie down...my health is not so good to say the least. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to keep things on schedule. It doesn't take too much out of me luckily to post!
> 
> Speaking of not taking too much out of people...tvtropes. You want questions answered that will never be answered in the text? Go update that page. It looks pretty bad still. It needs editors, like fixing grammar and how things are written, as much as new entries. Go go go! Things aren't as hard as it looks to update. There are help pages and such all over the place.

Shirō looks at the papers before him. All reports on incidents that happened in Southern Cross District for over a year now. In fact, it's almost two years worth of incidents, which is why Shirō is groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_'This is way too much paperwork...'_ Shirō opens his eyes and starts shifting through the reports. “Best I can do right now though...always start here...”

As Shirō looks through them all, he starts to see a strange pattern emerge. Shirō sets aside most of the confirmed reports of successful missions, leaving only the confusing ones, minor rumours, and reports that came to the consultation desks.

“Let's see...some people might be overreacting and such but...” Shirō frowns. “There a lot of reports that can't be explained just by demons.”

_'Like that incident in the beginning of the boys' first year...nothing of that resembles a traditional demon attack. And why was Rin the only one to be unaffected?'_ Shirō taps his finger. _'There's other odd things even I have dealt with...like how suddenly all of Samurakami-san's cakes and pastries were all too sweet. Looking back, that is an_ _incredibly_ _odd thing.'_

Shirō glances down at another report before him, this time of that incident of a “cooking ghost” that was haunting Rin's school. “No one on that mission really knows what happened, though they didn't bother arguing with taking the credit of exorcising that ghost.”

_'And with that amusement park incident and that mysterious earthquake...'_ Shirō frowns. “What is the connection?”

Shirō looks over at the device Mephisto gave him. Something he apparently worked hard on; a special sensor that uses his demon magic and is made specifically to detect magic of human origin. No matter how long ago or how weak, it should be able to notice it.

“ _Except in regards to a person. It will only detect the_ **use** of human magic.” Mephisto clarifies. “I cannot make it actually detect a mage. Tends to blow up every time. Rather spectacularly!”

Shirō sighs at that memory, then looks around his office again. Then he stands, collecting all the reports he found to be of even minimal use. “Well, I best get started.”

**Chapter 4: Lion Hunting**

Shirō looks up from his newspaper as Rin comes charging down the stairs, squawking about being late. Chuckling at the return to the normal routine, he watches as Rin collects enough food for breakfast and eats it as fast as possible, downing his glass of juice.

“I'm off!” Rin declares, racing to the door after grabbing his bento.

“Careful Rin!” Shirō calls, setting down his newspaper and smiling as Rin calls back an annoyed “Okay!” before racing out the door.

Shirō is chuckling as he looks over at Nagatomo. “Well, is my schedule still clear or did some disaster pop up?”

Nagatomo chuckles. “It's still clear. But what are you going to do?”

“A personal project.” Shirō answers, standing and taking his dishes to the sink. “I might be home late, though I hope not.”

“Well, we are gonna be late too...” Nagatomo sighs. “Honestly, the amount of missions needed with us...do you think the Vatican is...?”

Shirō says nothing for a long moment, staring at the dishes in the sink. “I don't know. They only have suspicions still I believe. But we still should be careful. Which means going along with all the crazy missions as best we can.”

“I can stand the missions,” Izumi groans, “but I can't handle the paperwork...”

Shirō laughs a bit at that. “Well, you got a point.” Shirō says, a bit ruefully. “But do your best, as usual.”

“Yeah...” Izumi sighs and stands up finally, stretching. “Best get to work...”

Shirō watches him leave and chuckles a bit. He then looks over at the folder on the kitchen table and frowns. _'I do hope I got enough to go on...this is going to still take a lot of legwork though.'_

Shirō then manages a smile. “I'll see you tonight Nagatomo.”

“See you then, Fujimoto-san.” Nagatomo replies, watching as Shirō grabs the folder and then heads out to the door. He then turns to the dirty dishes in the sink and sighs. “Right, my turn for this...”

* * *

Shirō decides to start with Sugar Bell, since it's close by. Opening the door, he's greeted with a tinkle from the bells above, and the sight of an already busy store.

Shirō can't help a smile at that and decides to pick up some treats for the boys. _'Some of her pastries would be a nice treat.'_ Shirō considers the money he has and nods. ' _I can even swing by the monastery to place them in the kitchen.'_

Samurakami notices him and beams. “Fujimoto-san. Aah, it's been awhile hasn't it.”

“Yes.” Shirō hasn't seen Samurakami for quite some time, though Rin certainly has. His lessons are still on going and Rin might even get a part-time job here soon enough. Just has to wait until after his next birthday.

“Do you want anything special?” Samurakami asks as soon as he reaches the counter.

“Hmmm...just an assorted collection of whatever pastries you recommend and aren't more than 500 yen.” Shirō requests after a moment. “Oh and a treat for now too...hmmm...one of those mini pumpkin pies.”

Samurakami smiles. “Coming right up.”

Shirō steps back to let another person order as Samurakami lets her new helper – a young man Shirō notes has been futilely trying to flirt with Rio who looks at him in irritation – pick out the pastries for Shirō. As he looks out at the bakery, Shirō pulls out the device as quietly and innocently as possible and turns it on. He finds himself grateful it bears a great resemblance to a cellphone; that makes it look normal, something he didn't expect from Mephisto.

He reads what the screen shows him and turns to look behind the counter at the kitchen door he can see. The device picks up magic used beyond it, more than once in fact.

_'Let's see...the first date is for that time when everything became too sweet. While the second...'_ Shirō frowns, finding nothing particular in his memory. Aside from before that day, Rin was found unconscious by Tsukishiro Sekki and was very tired for quite some time after.

“Hmmm...” Shirō turns to accept the assorted collection, boxed all nicely up for him with a ribbon on top, and pays for it and his little pumpkin pie. Saying goodbye to Samurakami, Shirō ducks out of the shop and continues on his way.

* * *

In regards to distance he has to travel, Shirō decides to move from the closest location to the furthest, heading to Koyomi Pool and Recreation centre. Casual clothing means no one looks twice at him, except that swimming instructor that had Rin and Yukio's special class last year.

_'Though that's more_ _ **flinching**_ _than anything else_ _.'_ Shirō looks down at what readings he's getting and sighs. _'And whatever happened here it was big...just like it looked like. And it looks like magic was used a few times in fact.'_

Shirō frowns a bit, considering what he saw of the “water demon”. And also how that strange person had interfered. _'That was rather like he was protecting us...then again, none of our techniques would work on it would it? Not even a demon so all our training becomes useless.'_

Shirō groans and rubs his forehead for a moment, looking around the food court. _'That reminds me, if it's an artificial demon it would have been kept locked up right? At least judging by how that guy reacted to take it in...'_

Shirō sighs again and stands. He got all he could out of Koyomi, so best to look for another spot. _'There are a few incidents taking place in parks...all within the same area too. I'll check those out.'_

* * *

The parks merely give the same kind of knowledge as before, that there was magic used there. The only new thing he discovers is that the garbled report of a ghost in one particular park appeared to have been another one of those artificial creations judging by the magic traces he finds there.

Shirō slows down in Green Park, looking at the bridge. He distinctly recalls the strange blue woman who used martial arts to fight and defeat martial artists, the one that had set up shop here.

Walking over the bridge, Shirō leans on the edge and looks down in the water. “That...a test of strength definitely. Though a weird kind.”

Shirō rocks on his heels a bit, considering what he knows again. “The real question is that...I think that whoever they were protected that demon. After they put us to sleep, they probably got between that strange blue girl and the demon. But why?” In Shirō's opinion, doing something like that is too risky and dangerous, since getting in the middle of a demon vs demon fight can result in getting yourself killed. _'But that_ wasn't _a demon so who knows...'_

Shirō sighs again and wonders how many headaches he's going to get here. “Nothing is making sense at all...there doesn't seem to be any actual tie...”

* * *

It's not easy figuring out places to go after that. Though there are reports, nothing solid at all is there. Shirō ends up just wandering the city, glancing at the device a few times, to see if he catches anything.

At times he does and it's sometime at the oddest of places. A rather rich neighbourhood for example, particularly around the neighbourhood garbage drop-off point. And there's a random street where there are signs of magic happening, really late at night when no one would be around there to witness it.

As Shirō looks around, he considers what possibly could explain everything. Mephisto only said that one mage must have moved in here, according to what he picks up.

_'But what if he's wrong?'_ Shirō blinks at that, not used to the demon being wrong. He's more used to the demon keeping certain facts to him for his amusement or his plots. _'But this is_ _ **human**_ _magic and he repeatedly points out that demon magic isn't good_ _against that_ _.'_ Shirō looks down at the device in his hands and remembers the very long lecture he got on its making. The word “filter” was repeated often.

“So if there's one more that he didn't notice...maybe a student.” Shirō blinks and wonders if perhaps the entire incidents came from some kind of training. If a master had to make the artificial demons, but the methods Shirō recalls or even gets from a few second hand impressions suggest someone who is a rookie...

“A student would make sense. A student in training and a master teaching them...hands on training perhaps.” Shirō shakes his head and chuckles a bit. _'I won't disagree that experience is the best teacher but...'_

A thought suddenly hits Shirō and he checks his watch, frowning. He still has plenty of time before the school of Rin's and Yukio's lets out. Which is a shame, but Shirō rather not been seen by anyone poking around there.

_'If there's a student...they would be young...but is it possible for them to be that young?'_ Shirō then sighs, as Yukio and his training pops into his mind.

“Oh yeah...definitely possible...” Shirō mutters, before deciding to get something to eat. It is a little past noon and his stomach is growling at him rather irritatingly.

* * *

Rin stretches out a bit, lying back down on the grass underneath the tree with a sigh of relief. “That was good.” He says of his shared lunch with Ying Hua.

Ying Hua giggles. “I'm glad it was.”

“Yeah...ugh, today just seems to drag...” Rin groans, covering his eyes with his arm. “When's it going to end...”

“Hmm...it doesn't seem special to me at all. Though lunch has been fun.” Ying Hua notes, setting aside her own empty bento.

“Argh...” Rin lifts his arm from his face and looks up at the leaves dancing in the wind, leaving little sparkles of light to come through. He can see how some are already changing as autumn slowly starts to approach. “Just a weird feeling.”

Ying Hua glances at him. “A weird feeling? What kind of feeling?”

“I dunno...just something bad? Or is it good...but something is approaching.” Rin sighs and sits up. He then ruffles his hair. “Aaaah, it's so frustrating.”

“Hoe...” Ying Hua then giggles. “But maybe that's just a hunch. But hunches can be right.”

“Hm...you're right.” Rin looks down. _'Usually when I feel this way something is going to happen...kinda feels important...not sure if it's good or bad but...'_

Ying Hua looks at the thoughtful Rin for a moment, smiling softly.

Rin shakes himself out of his thoughts and laughs. “But that's later right. So, you said something about a special project?”

“Oh yes. You said that you know a good place to get craft supplies right?” Ying Hua brings up.

Rin nods. “Yeah. In fact, I kinda know a few so it depends on what you want to do...”

Their conversation turns to more happier topics, though Rin still feels like something is looming on the horizon and approaching fast.

* * *

After school Yukio has to swing by the monastery quickly to pick up some supplies. Lucky for him Rin is staying behind with Ying Hua, something about helping with shopping, so Yukio doesn't have to make up an excuse or something for why he's not going immediately to his “part-time job”.

_'This would be easier if he knew...'_ Yukio sighs at that, but knows very well that is impossible. Rin can't know. He wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

Entering the monastery, Yukio is briefly struck by how quiet and vast it is. The silence causes a strange feeling to curl in his stomach but Yukio doesn't have time to consider it.

He's about to go through the kitchen to get to the stairs faster, but pauses as he notices the box on the counter. A note is on top and Yukio picks it up.

_For everyone, enjoy._

Yukio puts the note to the side and opens the box, and can't help the smile at all the pastries and such here, recognizing them to be from Sugar Bell. After a moment of consideration, Yukio snatches one particularly tasty looking pastry before he closes the box and racing upstairs to his room to get the tools he's missing.

The taste of the pastry is sweet and whisks away the worry in him, which puts Yukio into a more positive mood.

Yukio is out of the monastery and locking up before he realizes that the feeling that was disturbing him was _guilt_. After all, Rin is home alone a lot more lately and the silence is something he's forced to get used to. Silence after so long with always so much noise and cheer.

But Yukio has a mission to do so pushes it aside. It's not that important, right?

* * *

The wailing of the device as soon as Shirō steps on the school grounds has him scrambling to mute it and cursing out Mephisto.

Then he looks down at what he has and ends up cursing even more. There are a ridiculous amount of “incidents” that happened here, and one apparently happened recently.

“What is going on...” Shirō looks around then slips inside the school, keeping his eyes and ears open for anyone that might still be here and working. Following the device's directions, he finds the most recent incident started in the music room. The music room that is suspiciously missing a piano and is closed due to damage done to the place.

Shirō frowns. “What does it mean...?” He wonders, then settles down on a desk in the music room and pulls out the notes he has.

“What's the connection?” Shirō wonders and looks through his notes. “There's nothing here...”

Shirō freezes, eyes caught on a name. Okumura Rin. Slowly, Shirō looks through the rest of the notes. Rin's name pops up more than once, all connected to the incidents in one fashion or another. There are also reports of people seeing someone who matches his description more than once.

“Rin...” Shirō considers all that has been going on since Rin entered Junior High. How he is retreating from both his family and has given up on making friends, despite those like Naoko who want to be his friend. She even apparently visited along with Ying Hua and another guy while Rin was sick, all wanting to make sure he's okay.

The thought of Naoko has Shirō frowning, thinking back to when he first heard of her.

_Rin flushes. “No...she's just interested in creepy or scary stuff that's all and well...” Rin doesn't bother finishing his sentence, letting everyone draw their own conclusions._

_Shirō gives a sympathetic smile at that. “I see. Is she a bad person?”_

_Rin blinks, hadn't considered it in that light before. “A bad person...no. Just...enthusiastic about it.”_

“ _Said girl is named Watanabe Naoko._ She is a bit...infamous in school for her eccentric nature in that regard.” Yukio sighs, adjusting his glasses.

Shirō frowns. “She's still been around Rin too...”

Shirō starts to get a bad feeling growing in him. “A master mage and a student...and Rin's the student?”

Shirō shakes his head. “That's impossible Rin is...”

_Vines wrapping around him, fierce green eyes in front of him, and a strange smile on a young face. Too wise and old on that face, too sad and filled with a strange sense of purpose._

“No...he's half-human too and his mother...” Shirō swallows. “It's possible isn't it? Since he's sealed, he might just be more human than demon at the moment. Human enough to have human magic...”

Shirō looks around at the battered room, thinks back to certain incidents and reports, and gets a very bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

Rin lifts his head to look out the window, frowning. Kero looks up from the manga he's reading after a moment, sensing Rin's mood.

“What's goin' on Rin?” Kero asks.

Rin shakes his head. “I dunno...something's...gonna happen though.”

“Is it?” Kero floats up to hover beside Rin, joining him in looking out the window. “Ah'll trust you there. There's no magic today that's for certain.”

Rin slowly nods. “Yeah. But...” Rin fingers the Key around his neck, biting his lip. “Something up.”

Kero looks over at Rin. “Hey! Cheer up! If you're unhappy, then so am Ah and that's not good. You bein' happy is the biggest strength we got right now! If you get all sad, what am Ah to do?”

Rin blinks then smiles. “Thanks Kero...yeah, should cheer up.” Rin takes in a deep breath. “Everything will surely be alright.”

And then the door opens and it's too late for Kero to hide as Shirō stands there, Rin whirling around with wide-eyes. Just seeing his face is enough to make Rin pale as he realizes he was listening and there's enough given for him to know. Looking at the device in his hand and the folder he slams down on the desk in front of Rin is enough to make him flinch.

“Rin...explain this.” Shirō says softly.

_'Crap...'_ Rin refuses to meet his gaze, knowing exactly what he's saying but trying to deny it anyways. Kero hides behind Rin, looking terrified out of his wits as well.

Rin swallows, staring at his lap. “A-about what?”

“Magic.” Rin flinches again. “So you do have it.”

Rin finds his head yanked up by the chin and Shirō is looking at his eyes. Whatever he finds there he obviously doesn't like. “Rin. What is going on? What were those things? Why are you hiding it from us?”

Rin flinches again, unable to move away from Shirō's gaze. “I...it's...it's...”

“Dangerous.” Shirō narrows his eyes. “So is you going out and dealing with whatever those things are by yourself. Who's teaching you?”

“What? I...” Rin pulls back and shakes his head. “It's not...I can handle it.”

“Since when can you handle that?” Shirō frowns down at him. “All of those I've seen have been powerful. I wouldn't let--”

“Let anything but an experienced _exorcist_ handle them?” Rin spits out. Shirō recoils. “Yeah...I know the truth. Thing about magic is, you get Sight better than a mere mashō.”

Shirō looks pained and steps back. “So you know...but how much?”

“Enough.” Rin wonders at how Shirō flinches at that, wondering what “enough” means to him. “I can handle it.”

“Prove it then.” Shirō eyes Rin, a spark of curiosity in him as much as anger. “Prove you can handle it.”

Rin opens his mouth and then pauses. A thought crosses his mind at that, an opportunity of a kind. “Sure.”

Rin stands up and walks to the centre of the room, while Shirō backs up, blocking his path to the door. Like he's going to run away. Kero is clinging to Rin's shoulder at this point and watches as he pulls out the Key and takes a deep breath.

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Shirō stares at the magic circle at Rin's feet and then looks up at the staff in his hands as it fades away. He sees Rin pulling out a card, eyes hidden. His thought processes end up slightly derailed as he registers that the card is a rather vibrant pink, something he finds he can't really wrap his head around.

_'Rin...that's...'_ Kero immediately recognizes the Card there and glances over at Rin. _'Oh Rin...'_

Rin takes a deep breath and holds up the Card. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

Shirō blinks at the card changing from pink to blue and stares at Rin. Rin finally lifts his head and he's crying. “Sorry Oyaji...but you shouldn't have given me this time. Memory!”

The wave of magic that hits Shirō is too much and knocks him unconscious as much as whisks away everything he's discovered today.

* * *

Rin bends down over the unconscious Shirō, picking up the device still in his hands. Rin frowns at the feeling in it, of demon magic. Making a face, Rin looks around and considers where to hide this, landing on the chest. But first Rin digs out an old, tattered shirt he should be getting rid of and wraps the device in it, pulling out a marker and drawing his magic circle on it to conceal and contain the energy before placing it in the chest after a moment to make sure it won't effect the other devices there.

Rin then looks over at the folder on his desk. Flipping it open, Rin sees plenty of notes and underlines scribbled on the papers, all leading to Shirō finding Rin. Rin hesitates, then pulls out another Card.

“Firey.” Rin whispers and soon the smell of burning paper fills the air before it is whisked away by opening his window. Rin stands still for a moment, then turns to Kero.

“Could you...transform?” Rin asks softly. “I need you to get Oyaji downstairs and outside.”

“Outside?” Kero wonders, looking between the unconscious Shirō and Rin.

Rin nods, slowly. “Yeah...if he's found outside it's better...and it's not that cold out yet either so it should be fine.”

Kero slowly nods, and follows Rin to the door, which he open carefully. Kero darts out to the hallway and glows, wings sprouting to cover his form before pulling back to reveal his true form. Kero then makes his wings disperse, giving him more room to move.

Rin pauses beside Shirō, looking regretful. “I'm sorry.” Rin then drags Shirō over to Kero, settling him on his back. “I need to make sure I'm not leaving the house.” Rin gives a pained expression. “That way I'm not lying too much.”

Kero nods slowly, then carefully heads downstairs. “Don't worry...Ah'll handle it Rin.”

“Hm.” Rin watches Kero go, then once he's out of sight slumps to the ground and covers his face with his hands. “I'm so sorry...”

* * *

Shirō is not happy to have Mephisto's hands on him but the demon needs to check personally. _'Ugh, cold hands...'_ Shirō has to admit the headache he has appreciates the touch of those clawed, cold hands on his forehead. But nothing else does.

“Yup. You were stupid.” Mephisto declares cheerfully, stepping back from Shirō. “Got a whole day erased from your memory.”

“Great...at least I know I did find the damn mage but...” Shirō sighs and groans, rubbing his forehead. “I can't remember anything.”

“Well, I certainly cannot do anything there. Quite a powerful spell used on you. And you know--”

“Demon magic doesn't mix with human magic.” Shirō rubs his hand over his face and leans back in the chair.

Mephisto tuts. “And worse you lost my device. And all those files you had too...every single one you took out is missing. And if you try again...”

“I'll get my memory erased. Again.” Shirō sighs. “I guess we just have to step back and hope for the best. Damn. Hate that.”

“Not fond of it either...especially since whoever are behind this, they are preventing me from scrying. I cannot even go back through time to find the blasted mage.” Mephisto grumbles. He then settles back in his seat. “But like you said, can only hope for the best. But truly...” Mephisto seems thoughtful. “That memory spell on you is a work of art...”

Shirō rolls his eyes and stands. “Best get home. Rin's tired again...do you think the mage might have something to do with that?”

“Demon magic is powering the seal on Kurikara. It might be effected in some strange fashion, thus needing to draw more energy from Rin to keep it sealed. That is half the reason it is so powerful, tying his own power into it.” Mephisto muses, sipping at his tea. “So if it has to work through all that magic in the air, it will possibly effect Rin-kun. It is merely a theory and I would have to check the seal to confirm it.”

“I rather you not.” Shirō glares at Mephisto who raises his hands in a “harmless” fashion. “Let's just leave Rin alone. He's managing to be pretty normal lately and I'd like to keep it that way.”

“Yes...normal is good for that boy hmmm...” Mephisto muses. He waves off Shirō as he leaves and wonders when he ever will get to properly meet his little brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Want to scream? Go ahead below and earn Monday's chapter.
> 
> Also, go update the tvtropes page. It's ANNOYING. It's so dead recently. I don't want a dead tvtropes page. Don't be perfect, just do stuff. You got someone overseeing things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay!
> 
> Lucky for me my doctor's appointment went well...just problems from me not eating well. Not surprising considering how I was barely eating and then I ran out of money for getting things...
> 
> Good news is it's easy to handle, and I'll have money for things soon enough.
> 
> Thank you all for the NICE comments they made me feel better while I was worried for my health.

Wind blows down the deserted street, picking up fallen leaves and debris in its wake.

A rather drunk looking salaryman wanders down it, hiccoughing as he goes. “Man...just because I'm the junior I gotta do everything...no one else does anything...”

He takes a swig from the bottle of sake he's carrying. “Aaah...bastards. I would show them if I could.”

He wavers a moment, blinking at the figure before him. He squints, trying to make them out through his alcohol gaze. “A girl? Little girl it's late out...”

“Yes, it is...would you like some power Salaryman-san?” She asks sweetly of him, titling her head.

The salaryman blinks. “What?”

“It's not that hard. All you have to do is open up your heart to Gehenna.” Ying Hua's smile takes on a sharp edge as the wind picks up again.

A large cracking sound rings out into the night as a streetlamp falls to the ground, broken by one strong blow. A deep, dark laughter rings out into the night soon after.

“Aaaah...the first breath of Assiah air is always the best!” A laughing demon declares, opening slitted eyes and bearing his fangs. “Now...what shall I do...?”

**Chapter 5: The First Demon**

Rin just barely stifles a yawn, getting attention from Yukio from that.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Yukio asks, looking concerned.

A bright smile is Rin's response. “Hm! I'm fine. Just sleepy that's all.”

As Rin yawns again, he thinks, _'Aaah all the Cards are tiring me out...and I had to really erase a lot of Oyaji's memories...'_ He droops just thinking of that again.

Yukio eyes Rin worriedly again at that, but sighs and turns away as it comes time to split. “Well, see you later. At dinner though.”

“Oh, right. Part-time job. It's like you never have a day off.” Rin notes, then shrugs it aside. “Aaah, well you are lucky. I've only ever managed to get a job at Lavender...all the other places rejected me...”

Yukio gives a smile at that. “Well, Samurakami-san says she might have a spot free during winter break.”

“Hmm...that would be good. See ya, Yukio!” Rin waves off Yukio as he switches his shoes for his uwabaki.

“A part-time job...do you think I should get one?” Rin jumps at Ying Hua suddenly being there.

“Um...maybe? I don't know how good your money is...”

Ying Hua giggles. “Pretty good actually. Onee-san is very popular at her job.”

Rin sweats at that. _'But her job is...no, not thinking on it, not thinking at all!'_ “Um...that's good?” Rin turns and starts walking to class. “So, um, why did you move here?”

“Hmmm...well, there's something I had to do.” Ying Hua says thoughtfully. “Plus, Japan is lots of fun!”

“I'm glad you like it here!” Rin says cheerfully, following Ying Hua through the class's door and settling into his seat.

As Ying Hua takes the seat next to him, her ring briefly glows and she glances around him to the window outside. _'Well...this one will take a little time to get attention...but it should pay off.'_

Rin, ignorant to Ying Hua's thoughts, merely turns to the front as the bell goes off, ready to tackle another day at school.

* * *

“Hmmm...this is very good.” Rin compliments Ying Hua, a grin on his face.

Ying Hua flushes and sparkles at the compliments. “I'm glad you like it!”

Somehow Rin got convinced to take a break on making bento today. To be fair, he's been very tired lately. Instead, Ying Hua brought him a bento.

_'It's a chuka bento too...'_ Rin considers all the Chinese food he's being offered. _'It's very tasty though so I like it.'_ Rin smiles and takes another bite.

Ying Hua smiles, watching him eat for a moment before turning to her own bento. “Are you feeling better Rin-kun?”

Rin pauses, chewing on his current mouthful. “Hm?”

“You've been so tired lately...I wanted to cheer you up and I thought a bento would work. Is it helping?” Ying Hua tilts her head.

Rin swallows. “Yes! This definitely is great. I usually make my bento anyways...especially since everyone is so busy lately that they aren't home often.”

“Hm? But a monastery wouldn't have that right?” Ying Hua blinks a bit in confusion.

“Well um...” Rin looks down. “Promise you won't laugh?”

“I promise?” Ying Hua is definitely confused at this point.

“Uh...they are um...exorcists. So they go out a lot...” Rin squeezes his eyes shut. _'Why did you tell her that?'_

“Oh. That's it?” Ying Hua smiles at Rin. “That's okay.”

“Uh? But most people don't believe in demons...” Rin eyes her, surprised.

“Whether it's real or not shouldn't matter. It's their job and they are getting money from it right? Money they put towards you and Yukio-kun and your home.” Ying Hua looks up at the tree and the dancing leaves. “That's the important part.”

“Hm...thank you.” Rin blushes a bit.

“There's no need for thanks.” Ying Hua then blinks. “Hoe...we best finish our bento quick, the bell's going to ring soon!”

“Oh right!” Rin dives back into the bento, Ying Hua watching with a small smile before turning to her bento.

_'Exorcists...fight demons...'_ Ying Hua's smile shifts slightly to a more pained one and she looks down at the ring in her hand. It glows under her gaze before she turns back to her bento again and goes for another piece of food.

* * *

The day doesn't seem any different for those in the Southern Cross District. Children are at play in a nearby park, while their mothers watch indulgently as they shout and cheer and make a mess of themselves. A few salarymen dot the park, most talking quietly to each other.

One in particular is apparently sleeping on a bench, soaking up the sun's rays. A strangely happy smile is on his face and he seems quite satisfied with something.

That breaks as a child trips in the middle of carrying an open can of juice. Letting out a little cry of distress as they hit the ground and the can goes up in the air.

The little boy winces as it lands on top of the salaryman, drenching him in juice. The eyes that snap open are angry and he sits up, glaring at the child.

“Um...I'm sorry ojisan...” The child stares as he stands up, looming over him with angry gaze.

“You brat!” He yells, and the boy cries out as a hand smacks into him, sending him flying.

His mother turns at the cry and lets out a shout. “Hiro!”

Hiro shudders, looking down at the blood dripping from his arm and looks up. He screams as he doesn't just see a salaryman anymore but a monster. A monster with horns, claws, and terrible fangs, sneering down at him.

The demon leers down at him, even as his mother approaches and grabs up Hiro, letting out worried sounds and demands towards the “salaryman” who hurt him. “Naughty children should be punished.”

And the ground shakes.

* * *

If there's one thing Shirō hates, it's getting another call just as he's done with another mission. Never mind it was a relatively simple one and he was only there to supervise the exwires set to actually handle it. After dealing with a bunch of green-behind-the-ears brats that are more immature than his sons ever were, Shirō would love a break.

Instead he ends up listening to a frantic report and feeling a chill go down his spine as he's informed of the location and severity of the situation. A demon rampaging around in broad daylight, in a park filled with children, is not something that should be left alone.

“I'll be there.” Shirō turns to look at the exhausted exwires. “You guys, get back to the cram school right now. You got a class coming up.”

“Yes...” The tired sound of their groans are ignored in favour of Shirō grabbing up a key of his own and pushing it into a nearby lock. With a click, the door opens to the small base in Southern Cross, Shirō walking in quickly.

“Any details you can tell me?” Shirō asks as soon as he's approached with a grateful and relieved expression by one of the exorcists assigned here.

“Yes. Appears to be an Earth Demon. Middle to High class.” He looks up worriedly from the report. “We've already managed to clear the area with the cooperation of the police but...nothing has worked so far. We can't identify the Fatal Verse and the demon doesn't seem to be slowed down by the Holy Water we've been using. Even the weapons we've tried.”

“I see...” Shirō frowns in thought and gets an odd chill. “Be prepared for the demon to try to make its escape. If it does get away, make sure we put a tracer on it.”

“Yes sir!” The exorcists quickly runs off, while Shirō checks his shotgun and frowns. _'This demon...why do I have a bad feeling about it?'_

* * *

Shirō enters to the sight of a previously peaceful park in sheer chaos. A group of exorcists scream and just barely avoid the earth opening up at their feet. The demon is the centre, laughing.

“Amazing! Aaah...it's like a breath of fresh-air.” The demon snickers. “So they were right...such power is all mine.”

Shirō interrupts his gloating with a well-aimed shot.

The demon turns and narrows his eyes at him. “Exorcist...you going to fight me too?”

“I was thinking of defeating you.” Shirō replies softly, then starts to murmur a chant under his breath.

The demon notices and snarls. “Oh no you don't!”

The fight is on with an explosion of earth and a bright light from an Aria barrier.

* * *

Rin rushes into Shirō's room like a charging herd of animals. “Oyaji!”

“I'm fine!” Shirō declares then winces. “Watch it with the hands...” He whines at Nagatomo, who merely rolls his eyes and focuses once again at cleaning his wounds.

“What happened?” Rin stands in front of Shirō, looking a bit nervous and looking between him and Nagatomo.

“This idiot was trying to re-shingle the roof.” Nagatomo lies easily. Probably too easily. “He's lucky to not have really broken anything.”

“Oooh...Oyaji! You really do need to be more careful.” Rin looks him over and sighs. “I'll make up something for dinner to help with the healing. Lots of protein and other good stuff.”

“That sounds good.” Shirō waves as Rin charges out again, mumbling under his breath about food, and winces again. _'Well...can't tell him the truth...'_ Shirō sighs at that.

The demon he attempted to deal with got away. Something that makes no sense, as Shirō definitely had come prepared. But it's like some kind of protection was on him, a protection and empowerment. Currently, Mephisto is looking through the park along with the group that's on clean up duty. Shirō is assured that eventually he should be able to explain why that demon couldn't be harmed.

_'At least we got that tracer on him...'_ Shirō frowns in thought. _'Though that won't help unless we can figure out how to get past whatever is making it impossible to ex_ _o_ _rcise him.'_

Shirō winces again. “Oh. Be more careful would you? You make a rotten nurse.” He continues in this fashion, even bringing up how he wishes it was a buxom woman instead of ugly old Nagatomo.

Nagatomo sighs and doesn't bother replying or even paying attention to the whining, instead focusing on fixing up Shirō so he can go down for dinner and will heal properly. Can't have the Paladin on bed-rest for long after all.

* * *

Rin ends up looking around the breakfast table often, picking up the tension in the monks around him. Lucky for them, he doesn't ask why they are so upset. Instead, he just casually reveals the chocolate cupcakes he made recently and suggests they have some.

Rin though, had figured it out. It has to do with a demon and, more importantly by the presence he's starting to pick up more and more, it has to do with the same person who attacked Naoko with a cursed piano.

“Kero...” Rin looks down at his schoolbag, where Kero is resting in. The little guardian pops out of the bag and looks up, arms crossed, and nods.

“This presence is definitely behind whatever is givin' the exorcists grief. We best meet up with Yue after school and see about huntin' it down.”

Rin nods, and looks back at the monastery. “Oyaji was really lucky there...hey, any idea what it might be doing?”

“Ah'm not sure. But definitely should see about getting our hands on some of that exorcist stuff. If it is a demon, that stuff will be needed once we get past the magic.” Kero advices.

Rin agrees softly and heads off to school with those thoughts in mind.

_'Going to have to head home after talking to Sekki-san and Yue. Need those supplies...then should arrange for a meeting point...'_ Rin muses on this and it's only thanks to Ying Hua's “Good morning!” that he snaps out of his thoughts in time to focus on school.

* * *

Sekki is staring out the window when Rin finds her in the abandoned classroom. She doesn't react to Rin entering and standing beside her, but Rin knows she knows he's there.

“This demon...” Sekki narrows her eyes in thought. “There's something about it that is very off, right?”

“Yeah...that presence is out there and I think it's on that demon.” Rin looks out the window as well, at the slowly setting sun. Returning to school for the meet up point sounds silly except Rin knows it's the best place to start from.

Rin then glances down and blinks at the bag at Sekki's feet. Rin also has a bag, filled with canisters of holy water and sacred salt, but Rin doesn't think that's the kind of bag Sekki brought with her.

It's confirmed when Sekki turns to him with a smile. “Now, first we need to get you into your costume!”

Rin sighs, but doesn't resist as Sekki drags him cheerfully off to get dressed, a small smile gracing his face as he wonders what kind of outfit she made for him today. There's no way he can fight against the excited Sekki and the cheerful antics of her does help him calm down.

Soon enough Rin's fully dressed and feeling strangely better for it.

“You look good Rin-kun.” Sekki says cheerfully. The flash of her cellphone's camera however makes Rin feel his face turn red.

“You do look cool...not as cool as Ah o'course but still plenty cool!” Kero says cheerfully.

Rin looks down at his outfit. Today's it's a deep, verdant green, with black accents and a few hints of yellow attached as well. Mostly in the belt tied across his waist. The top looks rather tunic-like, except with long sleeves attached, sleeves that actually partially cover Rin's hands and are cut into triangle-shaped edges. His pants are equally green, but have black arrows embroidered on the sides. His boots are thick and tough feeling, making him feel like they are half-weapon in a strange fashion; the metal plates on the toes help with that impression. Rin also has a simple hat on top, cut to look rather like something out of Robin Hood in his opinion since it's green with a yellow feather stuck in it.

“Well, we should deal with the demon yes?” Rin quickly turns to go, wanting to get it over with and not have to worry about it anymore. Light shining behind him makes him turn around again and stare. “Huah...oh Yue umm...”

Yue stares back at him, settling his wings on his back. “Get used to it already.”

Rin twitches. “Um yes...right, demon!”

He races out of the classroom, missing the looks Yue and Kero exchange before they go after him, Yue picking up the discarded bag that Rin forgot.

* * *

Finding the demon luckily doesn't take as long as Rin feared. Since he keeps getting tired from transforming the Cards, Rin doesn't dare use Fly to help speed up things. Or even Jump for that matter. Anything like that wouldn't work.

Then again, with Rin riding on top of Keroberos that does help with the flying and thus getting somewhere quick.

“There he is!” Rin gestures down at a park where he sees a figure shining brightly to his senses with magic. Magic that belong to that mysterious person and demon magic as well.

“Amazing...” Yue notes eyeing the demon. “That spell...it protects and empowers the demon. Tied to his magic as well. That takes both power and deft skill.”

Rin nods absently, as they settle in front of the demon. The demon looks up from flowers he was busy killing to stare at what is in front of him.

“What is this...such strange things. Other demons with a human...a Tamer? And so young.” The demon snickers. “Not even the highest level exorcist can handle me what can you do!”

A vein pulses on Kero's head. “Don't ya call me a demon! Ah have no connection to Gehenna ya mutt!”

“I too am no demon.” Yue narrows his eyes at the demon before them. “And I find I detest being called such.”

“I'm not an exorcist either.” Rin glares and pulls out the Key.

The demon stares. “That's...”

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin grabs the staff and takes up a fighting stance in front of him. “I'm a mage.”

The demon appears transfixed by Rin's staff. “So similar and yet different. Like that strange woman...”

Yue starts at that. “You don't mean...”

“Heh, but not enough!” The demon declares before charging at Rin. Rin barely dodges out of the way, stumbling somewhat before taking up fighting stance.

Yue jumps back and raises up his hand, gathering energy before sending crystal shards at the demon. His eyes widen as they shatter against a shield around him.

“Yue!” Keroberos calls out, getting the “angel's” attention just in time to avoid the fire that attacks where he was and the demon is. But the fire doesn't seem to touch the demon.

“Hehehe...my turn!” The demon declares and stomps on the ground.

Rin falls over as a great crack appears in the ground, just barely being saved by Yue before he falls into it. “Thanks.” Rin turns to look at the demon, which Keroberos is baiting and fighting back against. No real luck though. “What could get past that shield...”

“It's tied to demon magic. Demon magic rules might apply.” Yue suggests, as Keroberos is knocked back. Yue then lets out a gasp, sounding like something slammed into him.

“Yue?” Rin turns his head and watches in horror as Yue's wings suddenly vanish and the both of them drop to the ground. “HIIIIIIYAAAA!”

Yue covers Rin, but Keroberos moves fast, catching the both of them just in time. Yue stumbles off his back, along with Rin, who looks over at the demon who is charging at them again.

Keroberos gets knocked back again as he takes the blow, Rin crying out at the sight.

“Hehe...see! This power shall let me be the top one. At this rate even the Demon Kings can't beat me!” The demon gloats, before stomping down again and creating yet another crack in the ground.

Rin stumbles and grabs on to the edge just in time, feet dangling into the pit below. “Aaah...” Rin looks up and sees the demon approaching him. _'Crap...'_

Rin's saved by Yue, who slashes at the demon with his power, sending him tumbling back and then leaning down to offer his hand to Rin, pulling him up.

“Are you okay?” Rin asks, looking over Yue who looks half exhausted and half in pain.

“Yes.” Yue assures Rin.

“Truly?” At Yue's nod, Rin smiles and then turns to the demon who is standing up again. He steps back.

_'Demon magic rules...this demon...'_ Rin reaches out with his senses. _'He's an Earth demon...something about earth...what beats earth in demon magic?'_

Another crack and the demon charges at them at the same time, Rin and Yue barely managing to get around the way again, and not gracefully at all.

“Ugh...earth is beaten by...” Rin blinks, pulling out his high elemental Cards. Only Firey has been transformed but Rin knows that's not it. “Earth is...” Rin's gaze lands on Windy. “Beaten by Wind!”

Rin stands up, seeing that Kero is up and attempting to stop the demon from hurting Rin or Yue, biting down hard into his shoulder. A scream comes from that before Keroberos is knocked back again.

Rin takes in a deep breath and tosses Windy into the air. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

Windy glows and shifts to Rin's colours. “Wind! Be a binding chain! Windy!”

Windy bursts forth and charges at the demon, who is shocked at what appears. Attempting to fight back, he curses as Windy wraps him up firmly, pinning him and bringing up into the air.

Rin blinks as the aura of magic around the demon flickers and fades. Grinning, he approaches the demon then pauses. “The bag...” Rin curses, realizing he forgot it in the classroom. A tap on his shoulder makes him jump slightly. He turns to see Yue offering it to him. Rin smiles. “Thanks.”

Rin pulls out a canister of holy water and a vial of sacred salt. “This is definitely gonna hurt!” Rin warns cheerfully. “And the only way out is by leaving this body.”

“You bastard--” The demon screams as the first canister is poured on him followed by the sacred salt. “Dammit!!!” He cries then flows out of his host in a black wave as more salt and holy water hits him. “I will return!”

The host – a rather normal looking salaryman – slumps down in Windy's embrace as it slowly lowers him down to the ground. Rin crouches next to him and checks his pulse, sighing in relief. He then looks at the guy and smiles at him looking human and also unharmed.

Rin catches Windy as it returns to him and smiles. “Thank you...” Rin blinks, wavering and falls forward, only just getting caught by Yue before he passes out once again.

“He's tired again uh...” Keroberos notes, settling beside Rin and looking at him with a serious expression on his muzzle.

Yue nods. “But he did good.” Yue brushes back the bangs from Rin's face as he shifts in his sleep. “He did very good.”

* * *

Yukio eyes his brother as he wavers at the breakfast table, yawning once in fact. _'He's tired again...'_

Yukio frowns in worry, wondering if it has anything to do with that strange demon that their father faced recently. Something that showed immunity to everything despite that not being possible.

_'Sir Pheles said something about magic and for some reason Tou-san understood that...'_ Yukio looks over at Shirō, who is already on the road to recovery and should back to dealing with demons very soon. _'I wonder what he means by that though...'_

Yukio sighs and stands. “Gochisōsama.” He looks over at Rin who blinks at the sound of his voice and registers things finally.

“Oh crap I'm going to be late!” Rin cries, immediately starting to stuff his face under the laughter of the monks of the monastery.

Yukio shakes his head but, looking at his brother, is relieved to find he's okay. Merely sleepy.

_'But I do wish to know what's going on there...'_ Yukio sighs and resigns himself to even more secrets that Shirō holds away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'd love to hear! Earn the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely notes! I'm feeling much better now and here's the newest chapter!
> 
> This one is...tamer than the last. But I think it's super sweet. I hope you enjoy!

Rin tilts his head as he listens to who's on the other end of the phone. “Hm, sure! I can do that...just will take time. Oh, I got time? Great!”

Rin nods, humming happily. “Yeah, I'm happy to help. Good luck and see you later!”

Rin hangs up the phone and bounces away from it. This immediately gets attention from the rest that are sharing the kitchen with Rin.

“What's going on Rin?” Shirō asks, eyeing him from where he's leaning against the doorframe.

Rin looks up at him, bright-eyed. “Nomura-sensei's charity finally got approval and she's getting to work. I just volunteered to make special toys for the kids. Oh, is that okay?”

Shirō chuckles, pleased at the thought. “It's a wonderful thing. Can you afford it though?”

“Yup! The mall has that nice craft store where I can get plush toy building kits I can use. And with the coupons I should be able to afford it.” Rin says cheerfully.

Shirō ruffles his hair, making Rin whine. “That sounds good. Tell me when you want to go there, I'll see about clearing my schedule to take you there.”

Rin brightens. “Really! Awesome.”

Rin rushes past Shirō at that, humming cheerfully, while Shirō grins at the sight of how happy Rin is.

“Heh...toys for sick kids uh? Yeah, that's a good thing.” Shirō smiles to himself. “Definitely a good thing for Rin to get involved in.”

**Chapter 6: Conversations With The Moon**

Ying Hua pauses in the middle of taking a bite out of her bento. “Plush toy building kits?”

“Yup!” Rin confirms, devouring more of his bento messily. He pauses to pick some rice off his cheek and eat it. “It's for a charity. You mentioned you want to go to a craft store right? Since you didn't really find what you needed at the first. So why don't you come with me?”

Ying Hua hums, considering it. “I'd love that actually.” She says, making Rin perk up. “I do need some supplies after all.”

“That's great. So, when are you free?” Rin asks quickly.

Ying Hua giggles. “I'm free Friday, if that's okay with you.”

“Yeah. Oyaji says that's a good time too.” Rin nods quickly and beams at Ying Hua. “This is going to be great! Hey, maybe you can use one of my coupons.”

“Coupons? Do you go to the craft store enough to get coupons?” Ying Hua asks, sounding curious.

“No. Something I got awhile back...sorta weird bribe cause they were paranoid...” Rin waves it off, laughing a bit awkwardly. _'The entire thing is too crazy to explain...'_ “Never mind. So, should we meet up after school?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Ying Hua agrees, turning to look across the courtyard to see Sekki walking past, carrying a rather large bento. A mysterious smile crosses her lips. “Spending time with people in different places is the best way to really get to know them.”

Rin blinks at her cryptic words and is about to ask what she means, only for Ying Hua to turn back to him with a smile.

“So, what kind of plush toys are you planning on making?” She asks cheerfully.

Rin hesitates for a moment, then brushes away his concerns and happily starts discussing what kind of plush toys are the best.

* * *

With Friday's plans made, Rin can't wait for it to come. Of course, there are two days between it so that's not possible.

Instead, Rin ends up crashing in the game room with Kero. It's practically Kero's room now, which Rin thinks is a good idea. Yukio might be out more often but there's still that risk especially with him returning at odd hours.

_'I really think Yukio needs another part-time job...they are working him to the bone.'_ Rin sighs and knows he's not going to have any luck convincing Yukio to quit his job in favour of a more reasonable one.

Rin turns to Kero, who's cheerfully making his way through a game, cheering as he gets closer to beating his top score. “Hey, Kero...that presence...”

Kero glances over at Rin and hits the pause button after a moment. “It certainly does feel like Sakura. They even managed to reduce Yue's power and knock him out of the sky.”

“It's something only your masters can do...but...” Rin frowns. “Sakura isn't the type to do this kind of thing right? She's...nice and...” Rin pauses, not sure how to put it. “She's already moved on right?”

“Yes.” Kero goes for a cookie and happily devours it in one bite. “But worryin' won't do anythin' there. We can only wait.”

“There will be more incidents.” Rin says, strangely sure about it. “Don't ask how I know but...”

“Ah believe ya.” Kero nods, serious faced. “You got good instincts after all.”

Rin smiles and reaches over to grab a cookie. “So, what's this game about?”

Kero perks up and immediately begins blabbing about the plot, Rin easily lost in the conversation but allows the happy conversation to sooth him. Like Kero said, just worrying isn't going to help.

* * *

Yukio ends up frowning as he finds his mind trailing away from class and towards his brother.

Rin's tired state is definitely worrying Yukio but there honestly seems to be no cause. Shirō even agrees that nothing is going on there, there's no reason for Rin to be tired.

Yukio taps his pencil on his desk and looks to the side, at the seat that is next to him and the person in it. It's not Rin who is with him and a pang goes through him as he's reminded of their separation at the beginning of this school year. Even now it feels like a hole is there.

But slowly Yukio is moving forward and judging by how Rin spends time with Ying Hua these days, so is he.

Yukio's frown deepens at the thought of Ying Hua. _'There's nothing to say she's dangerous and yet...I don't like her.'_

Yukio looks out the window and wonders at how much he finds he dislikes Ying Hua, who he seems to always find around Rin, laughing and chatting happily with him. Sharing bento with each other and talking about sewing projects and the latest games.

Yukio scowls and wonders at the strange stabbing feeling that happens every time he sees Ying Hua with Rin.

“Okumura-kun, please continue from where Nishimura-kun left off.”

For a moment Yukio is confused, then the guy beside him – one Sato something or another – whispers to him. “It's page 23 and line 5.”

Yukio gives a soft smile in thanks then stands with the book in hand, reading aloud as instructed.

If Yukio had had more time to consider his strange feeling, he would have realized he's jealous of Ying Hua. As is, Yukio remains ignorant to his true feelings.

* * *

Rin hums as he carefully sews up a shirt. It's an old one of Yukio's that can still be salvaged and Rin is cheerfully fixing it up among other tattered things. Even some of the priests and monks' things were gathered by Rin to fix.

“Ah'm confused at why you are doin' all of that.” Kero wonders, while he tackles another level in the game he is currently playing.

“I got the time and they don't.” Rin replies, matter-of-factually. “That and I don't mind it.”

“If ya say so...ooh yes yes yes!” Kero cheers as he beats the level. “Awesome! Now to save my progress...”

Rin chuckles a bit and turns to the shirt. A more melancholic expression crosses his face as he considers why they aren't around much. Rin's no fool as to why everyone suddenly has a lot of missions and he knows it has to do a lot with both him and Yukio. Yukio's part-time job is for the future but the present is where they are having money issues.

_'I guess the fact they also have to buy supplies for the missions doesn't help with keeping the money going good.'_ Rin sighs at that. _'And they improved the wards again...I guess all the weird going on is making them worried.'_

Rin brushes aside those thoughts. “Won't help to worry...” He mutters to himself, focusing on the next shirt to be mended. “But I can fix these shirts.”

Kero briefly looks up at Rin, confused and slightly worried, then turns back to his game as he realizes that his character is getting pummelled. “Waaah, no no no!”

And so does their evening pass together.

* * *

Rin eagerly waits at the entrance of school, looking around for when Shirō will show up. Ying Hua walks up behind him, smiling.

“He's not here yet?”

Rin shakes his head, turning to face Ying Hua. “No. But he should be here soon.”

“That's good. I've never been to this mall you mentioned. It's very big right?” Ying asks, looking genuinely interested.

“Yeah.” Rin grins in memory of the first time he went there. Crazy but worthwhile. “It's got six floors and so many stores and restaurants there. Very big and impressive place.”

“Amazing...and the craft store is good?” Ying Hua sparkles at the thought of the craft store.

“Yeah...I've gone there a few times but well...it handles stuff like arts and sewing basically. Has everything I swear. But I never went more than a few times...just remember that they stock kits for making teddy bears and other plush toys.” Rin explains cheerfully.

“Oi, Rin!” Shirō waves over to Rin, making him perk up at the sight of his foster father.

“Oyaji!” Rin looks over to Ying Hua as Shirō stands in front of them. “Aah, this is Ruan Ying Hua.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ying Hua bows and then smiles up at him.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Fujimoto Shirō, the erstwhile guardian of this rascal. I hope he's been treating you well.” Shirō grins.

Rin pouts. “Oyajji!”

Ying Hua shakes her head. “Oh he's a great guy really. I'm really enjoying my stay in Japan thanks to him.”

While Rin blushes at that, Shirō's grin widens. “I'm glad to hear that. So, shall we go? It's a few train stops away and the soon we get there the sooner we get back.”

“Yes.” Ying Hua cheerfully follows Shirō, with Rin quickly catching up to her and blushing as Shirō starts a conversation that's more like an interrogation.

Strangely, Shirō's insinuations fly right over Ying Hua, the most blatant only ever getting a “Hoe?” as Ying Hua appears to find it confusing and not informative at all.

Rin sighs in relief at that. _'Yeesh Oyaji...I can have friends that are girls without being girlfriends...'_

Despite that, Rin finds himself smiling as they board the train to head to the mall.

* * *

The first sight of the mall proves that it is still huge and impressive looking. There are plenty of people at the mall as well, though luckily the crowd isn't too thick for them to get through and they reach the craft store without any major problems.

“Oh wow!” Ying Hua presses her hands against the display case, sparkling at the plush toys and other things on display. “These all look very good!”

“They do...” Rin looks over the plush animals on display. “Ummm...I should get three different types. That would be the best.”

Rin walks through the automatic sliding door along with Ying Hua. Shirō stands outside and chuckles before turning and heading to another store he wishes to look at. Checking his watch he figures they all have plenty of time before they will have to meet up.

“Oh, these look cute.” Ying Hua bends over the rabbit plush toy kits.

Rin agrees. “Yeah...I'll get some of these...and ooh, cats!” Rin starts piling those into the basket he got as well, before turning and getting the teddy bears as well. “And hmmm...these all good types.”

Ying Hua looks at his collection and nods. “Yes...but make sure you got equal amounts of both types. That is only fair, yes?”

“Oh, right.” Rin starts pulling out the kits and counting them properly, a thoughtful frown on her face.

While he does, Ying Hua heads to another section, this one centred on painting. She crouches down and starts examining the watercolours with a thoughtful look on her face.

Rin, meanwhile, now that he has all the kits, decides to look around in the rest of the sewing section, since he does need more thread and other things that would be helpful for his self-imposed job. As he's looking around, he nearly bumps into someone.

“Oh sorry...Sekki-san!” Rin blinks up at Sekki who turns to look at him and smiles.

“Rin-kun. I didn't expect to see you here.” Sekki then turns to look at the cloth on display. “You looking for something too, right?”

“Aaah...yeah, but I found them all.” Rin glances down at his overflowing basket that now has extra thread and even yarn added to it.

“I'm glad...I'm personally struggling here.” Sekki sighs, placing a finger to her chin. “What would look good...”

“Oh, Tsukishiro-sensei. I didn't expect to see you here.” Ying Hua blinks up at Sekki, holding a basket filled with watercolour paints and brushes. “Do you come here often?”

“Oh yes...I need to make some special clothing you see...”

Ying Hua blinks while Rin nervously sweats in the background at how weird the wording sounds. “Special clothing?”

Sekki beams. “Yes, special clothing. Aah, Rin-kun come here, I want to see how this colour looks on you.”

Rin sighs but goes over anyways with a smile. Despite the surprise, Rin can't help but be happy to run into Sekki.

Unseen to the both of them, Ying Hua gives a strangely satisfied smile. _'And so both are here...excellent.'_

* * *

Ying Hua slurps up her noodles happily. “Thank you for treating us, Fujimoto-san!”

Shirō chuckles. “You're welcome...though Fujimoto-san...you're making me feel old.”

“But aren't you old?” Rin points out, slurping up some of his own noodles.

Sekki giggles at that as Shirō makes a face. “I was surprised to see you two at the same store as me, but it has turned out to be very pleasant.”

“Yeah!” Rin sparkles at that.

“By the way, what were you at that craft store for?” Shirō asks, noticing Rin start to sweat at that. He can only raise an eyebrow at that before turning to Sekki again for her answer.

“Supplies for special clothing.” Sekki answers cheerfully.

Shirō blinks. “Special clothing?”

Rin ducks his head to hide his smile, getting attention from Ying Hua who at first looks confused and then ends up hiding her smile behind her next mouthful of noodles. _'Oh my...I did hear that was possible but...well, it does suit this does it not?'_

“Yes. Special clothing.” Sekki answers serenely.

Shirō still appears confused but moves on from it to look at Ying Hua. “So, what did you get there?”

Ying Hua bends down to pick up her bag and pulls out a package of watercolours. “Paint and brushes. I couldn't pack my original paints and brushes for the trip so I thought I would get some new ones for here.”

“Oh. How are you at painting?” Shirō asks.

Ying Hua smiles. “Only so good. I'm still learning after all.”

“That's still something. Neither of my boys are good at drawing or painting. Seems they just aren't good at two dimensions.” Shirō then pauses and laughs a bit. “Though Yukio can't seem to wrap his head around anything artistic in nature poor kid.”

“Oyaji don't be mean. Yukio's really good at schoolwork and other stuff too.” Rin frowns at his father, getting a laugh in response.

“Yes, yes, I know. But good he isn't perfect.” Shirō sighs. “Wish I could drill it into his head that it's okay not to be perfect though.”

“It's not that. Yukio just hates losing.” Rin points out, poking at his noodles for a bit before slurping down the last of them.

“Your brother seems like an interesting person.” Ying Hua notes, setting down her chopsticks. “Sounds very different than you.”

“Well...we are fraternal twins.” Rin shrugs that off.

Shirō sighs. “They are more alike than they let out.” Sekki turns to him, looking curious and Shirō grins. “Both are super stubborn for one.”

“Aaah. I do know that about them.” Sekki giggles while Rin blushes. She then blinks and checks the time on her watch. “Whoops, it's getting late. I need to get home so I can make dinner.”

“Oh, me too.” Ying Hua blinks. Her words surprise Shirō, who turns to her with a baffled look on his face.

“You make dinner?” Shirō asks.

“Yes. There's only three of us here and I'm the best cook.” Ying Hua says sweetly. “Besides, it's only fair to do so. Sometimes Onee-san's job lasts deep into the night.”

Shirō manages an awkward smile at that. He's heard some bits from his boys about the job and rather not say anything about it.

Shirō stands and starts collecting the garbage along with Rin, who actually gets into a small fight about it, winning and getting all the garbage from his father so he can put it away.

As Shirō laughs a bit over that and Rin goes over to toss it, he freezes. Sekki a moment after also lifts her head. Dumping the garbage in the can, Rin whirls around and, shouting an excuse, races off.

Sekki quickly gives her own reason to run after Rin, leaving Shirō very confused at what just happened. Ying Hua merely smiles, watching as they leave with a satisfied look in her eyes before she turns to Shirō and deftly distracts him with a small question about the monastery.

Rin is ignorant to both of them, intent on what he's sensing.

_'That presence...'_

* * *

Rin slows down as he reaches an out of the way corridor, or so it seems with the fact there is no one else there other than him.

Rin looks around, frowning. “It's gone...”

“Yes...that is most troubling.” Rin blinks and turns.

Rin stares up at Yue, shocked speechless. “Huah!?”

“I told you to get used to this.” Yue appears to almost sigh there.

“But...but...” Rin looks around, then lowers his voice to a hiss. “What if someone sees you? And can't Sekki-san handle this?”

“Sekki is in no condition for magic casting.” Yue answers him.

“What does that mean...” Rin trails off as he turns, sensing the presence again. “Oh, it's back.”

Rin looks around the hallway, as does Yue, searching for the source of the presence. Rin blinks as his eyes land on the elevator nearby. “Here?”

Rin steps forward to the elevator and, after a moment, presses the key for going up. To his surprise the elevator opens up immediately.

“Uh...” Rin pokes his head in and closes his eyes. “The presence is here...”

Yue steps behind him. “This feels like a trap.”

“I know.” Rin's words surprise Yue who stares at him. Rin then smiles back at Yue. “But we won't learn anything if we walk away.”

Yue slowly blinks back at him. He then turns to enter the elevator, shocking Rin. “Yue!”

Yue looks up. “The presence is here but nothing else...”

“I see...” Rin steps inside the elevator.

He whirls as the door slams closed and he only has a moment before the elevator trembles and moves up, before halting with a crashing sound and the lights going off.

“Woah!” Rin falls forward, only just getting caught by Yue. “Thanks...” Rin looks around then up at Yue. “Are you okay?”

Yue looks strained and slowly slides down to sit on the ground, his wings vanishing. “Someone...is suppressing my magic.”

“Yue...” Rin touches his face lightly, looking him over. “Does it hurt?”

Yue slowly shakes his head. “Not as such.”

Rin looks around. “What do we do...we gotta get out of here...”

* * *

Rin's not entirely certain how much time passes, with how dark everything is. Nothing appears to be working except for a few emergency lights. Rin finally disentangles himself from Yue and walks over to the centre of the elevator.

“I'm going to try something...” Rin glances down at the Key in his hand and takes a deep breath. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Rin blinks, and looks down. “Release?”

“They are suppressing your magic too.” Yue notes.

“Uh?” Rin looks shocked at Yue. “But...” Rin looks down. “They must really be powerful to do so.”

“Yes...you ever were able to punch through Dark's ability before.” Yue looks up at the ceiling. “So this must truly be...”

Rin settles down next to Yue. “What do you mean Dark's ability?”

“Keroberos never told you?” At Rin's silent shake of his head, Yue sighs. “Typical. Dark's major ability is to suppress magic and all magic at that. When you captured Light and Dark, you managed to push past that ability, if only a little.”

“Really?” Rin blinks, then gives a soft smile. “That's amazing...”

Yue eyes him for a moment. “Yes.”

“Um...Yue...you say that Sekki-san is your other half. How does that work?” Rin asks after a long pause.

Yue eyes Rin. “She is my false form. She has her own personality but she is ultimately still me. Just like I am her.”

“Oh...” Rin looks Yue over. “Hmmm...it's hard to see, but I think I can sorta see it. You are both nice people after all!”

Yue flushes at that, embarrassed to be called out on that. “I see...”

Rin looks down at the elevator floor. “You also said something about Sekki-san not being able to do magic?”

Yue considers it for a moment. “Please do not take this personally.”

“Uh?” Rin blinks in confusion and then a worried look starts to form on his face. “What...what does that mean Yue?”

“I am the Moon. And thus my power and existence is dependant on my master's. For all your power, you cannot support both me, Keroberos, and the Cards. That is why Sakura created the Mage Heart.”

“Mage Heart...you mentioned that before.” Rin then starts, eyes widening in fear. “Then...you said you don't get anything from food so without my magic...”

“There is no fear of that.” Yue gives a soft smile at Rin. “The Mage Heart that Sakura crafted for me is made up of powerful magic from various Moon mages. Those that draw on the power of the moon. And some of those were incredibly powerful, like Mizuki Kaho. At the centre is a piece of my own magic to tie everything together. When there is enough magic for my existence and powers, the Mage Heart allows Sekki to act as a mage.”

“So that's where her magic comes from...a Mage Heart...is it some kind of device like this?” Rin points at the earring on his ear.

Yue slowly shakes his head. “It is more magical artifact than that, but there are similarities. However, when my master cannot support me, the Mage Heart stops supplying Sekki with her magic and instead goes to keeping my existence and power going. It makes me weaker than if my master was fully able to support me, but I have no risk of disappearing.”

“So if I get stronger...” Rin glances down at the Key in his hands. “Sekki-san will be able to cast magic and you'll be stronger...”

“Yes.” Yue closes his eyes and, reading that as the end of the conversation, Rin settles down himself.

“We should think of a way to get free.” Yue says softly and Rin nods.

“Yeah...but I can't think of anything...without my magic there's not much I can do.” Rin sighs and looks down at his Key again.

The presence suddenly spikes and Rin stands. “That was...”

The elevator shakes and Rin falls backwards as it tilts, a hole slowly growing in the side. “Rin!” Yue yells that as he attempts to catch Rin, before he's falling through the hole and screaming in shock.

Rin falls through darkness, grabbing his Key on instinct. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

To Rin's shock, the Key turns into the staff. _'What...of course, I'm out of the elevator.'_

Rin quickly goes for a Card, trying to think of what will work. Not easy when he's under pressure and he can feel the wind of his falling touching his skin and moving his clothing and hair. _'If I'm still in the elevator shaft, then Fly wouldn't work. I can't see anything so...'_

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! Float!”

The Card glows into existence beneath him, Rin sighing in relief as it slowly lifts him up. As he reaches the elevator, he sees Yue who goes from tense in shock and horror to obviously relieved.

“Rin.”

Rin smiles at him, and allows Yue to lift him off of Float and on to the elevator. “I'm okay.”

Yue lets out a breath then starts as the lights go on and the hole vanishes in the elevator. The elevator dings and goes down slowly, stopping at the floor they started on.

It slowly opens, revealing again no one else is there. Rin blinks and then quickly races out, followed by Yue.

“That's...what was that?” Rin looks over at that and wonders at what really happened there. _'Did it just stop as soon as I...'_

Yue shakes his head. “I know not. But it was definitely Sakura's magic.”

“But Sakura...” Rin looks down.

Yue says nothing for a moment. Then, “I'm returning to Sekki's form.”

“Aaah...Yue?” Rin's voice makes Yue pause. For a moment Rin says nothing then he smiles. “I liked talking to you. I hope we can do it again.”

Yue's features soften. “As did I.”

Then his wings expand and cover him, before pulling back to reveal Sekki. She opens her eyes and smiles at Rin.

“Well...that was an adventure. Shall we get back to the rest before they start to really wonder?”

Rin yawns. “Yeah...besides, I need to get to bed now...”

Sekki smiles and, taking Rin's hand, leads him back to his family.

* * *

Ying Hua smiles and makes the staff in her hand vanish. “That was almost a surprise.”

“Ying Hua...why did you do such a thing?” Spinel asks. “And why was I needed?”

“I was right there with Rin-kun and Sekki-san.” Ying Hua explains. “And as you are bonded to me, you can borrow this magic of mine.”

“That is true...” Spinel settles down on Ying Hua's shoulder. “So, what did you get out of that that has you so pleased?”

Ying Hua's smile widens. “Well, Yue-san is always like that is he not? So stand-off and intimidating. But Rin-kun...Rin-kun can get through to him like no other previous master has. I couldn't do that in his shoes. I wanted to give them a nudge, that's all.”

“I see...” Spinel rubs his face against Ying Hua's cheek. “I shall head home now.”

“Be carefully not to be caught.” Ying Hua advises as he flies off then, cheerfully humming, heads back to meet up with the rest.

_'You are growing quite quickly Rin-kun...but how far can you go?'_ Ying Hua looks down at her ring, which shines briefly, and hopes that he shall make the distance needed.

“To avoid a disaster...” Ying Hua muses, and then hurries her steps before Rin and Sekki return to where Shirō is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, clarifications? Comment below please and earn the next chapter!
> 
> Oh, and I have to wonder if anyone sent in submissions for the manga adaption? If they did, then I really need to figure out what the FUCK is up with tumblr there...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, please keep them up!
> 
> Oh and if anyone is wanting to submit to the contest for the manga adaption (or just fanart in general) go here (http://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/submit) to submit your work!
> 
> Now, onwards with the chapter!

It is late out, quiet except for the sound of distant traffic and lights of True Cross Campus Town. Despite the hour, Rin is still up and working diligently on his homework, glancing at times at the empty bed where Yukio should be in.

A sound outside the window has him stand and look out, smiling at what he sees. Quickly, he opens the window wide.

A great jump with assistance from Jump and Rin is at the window, grabbing at the edge and pulling himself in with a little assistance from his duplicate.

“Thanks Mirror.” Rin says cheerfully, then yawns. “Oh dear...”

“What do ya expect?” Kero remarks as he flies into the window as well. “Aside from Mirror here, you had to transform two other Cards today...”

“Hmmm...” Rin wavers and is caught by Mirror.

“You really should get to bed.” She advises. “And you don't need to worry about your homework.” Mirror glances at the papers on the desk. “It just has one problem unfinished and I can do that quickly.”

“Uh, you did my homework?” Rin blinks sleepily in surprise.

“Your Tou-san showed up and I needed a reason for why you were up so late.” Mirror says softly, escorting Rin to his bed. “Your brother hasn't returned yet though.”

Rin glances at Yukio's empty bed and sighs. “He probably has, just is too tired to come up so is crashing on the couch downstairs...he's been doing that often.”

Mirror gives a soft smile at that. “Perhaps you should talk to him?”

Rin yawns. “Yeah...thank you.”

Mirror blinks in surprise and then smiles. “No problem. As your friends, we wish you all the best. Best change into your pyjamas now though.”

“Hmmm...” Rin quickly starts undressing while Mirror settles at the desk to finish the last of Rin's homework for him.

“Thanks for the homework too...” Rin yawns and slips under the covers, Kero curling up on his pillow.

Mirror glances at him and grins, then finishes writing a sentence before standing and stretching. With one last fond look at her master, she then disappears into a swirl of green streams and changes back into a Card.

**Chapter 7: Something Wicked**

It is definitely starting to feel and look like autumn as the leaves slowly turn and the air chills. Despite that, Rin's still eating lunch outside with Ying Hua, apparently not truly bothered by the cold.

Rin swallows his current mouthful of food. “Art exhibit?”

“Yes. There's apparently a new sculpture exhibit and the paintings here are supposed to be really good.” Ying Hua beams at the thought. “I've been wanting to go there for a while and finally Onee-san has the time off to go with me.”

“Couldn't you go alone?” Rin wonders, popping another bite of food in his mouth. “I mean, you really like art don't you?”

“Yes. But I enjoy sharing art with others. There's nothing like enjoying beautiful art with others. So, I was thinking of inviting you, Rin-kun. Maybe you can even bring your brother with you.” Ying Hua suggests.

“Yukio...” Rin looks to the side, where Yukio is currently sleeping and sighs. _'He's been so tired lately...what kind of job is it?'_

“He always seems so solemn and grumpy whenever I see him. But art is beautiful and makes you feel so good.” Ying Hua spreads her arms out. “So, what do you think?”

“I think I can do it. Oyaji's been getting annoyed with Yukio overworking himself so if I suggest it I'm sure he'll make sure Yukio can come.” Rin smiles at that pleasant thought then looks over at the school as the bell goes off. “Aaaah.”

Rin turns to Yukio and shakes him. “Wake up Yukio.”

Yukio groans. “Five more minutes.”

“Isn't that my line?” Rin sighs and gives Yukio a pinch to the cheek.

“Ow! What was that for?” Yukio demands, siting up and holding his cheek while glaring at his elder brother. _'That hurts...'_

“The bell went off. Time to go back to class.” Rin tells him.

Yukio blinks and looks at his watch, blanching. “Aah...sorry Nii-san.”

Rin watches as Yukio leaves, sighing.

“We best go too Rin-kun.” Ying Hua reminds him.

“Oh, right.” Rin quickly finishes his bento and packs it up. He pauses as he sees Yukio's untouched bento and sighs, a sad look on his face.

_'Yukio...there has to be a way to help, right?'_ Rin glances over to where he last saw Yukio and hopes that maybe the visit to the art museum will help even a little.

* * *

“An art museum tour uh...that sounds like a great idea.” Shirō smiles at that and nudges Yukio. “And you're going Yukio.”

“What? But I--” Yukio protests, only to be cut off by Shirō.

“You have the day free. So you're going.” Shirō levels a glare at Yukio.

Yukio sighs and nods. “Then I'll be going.”

Rin beams at that. “Yay! It's supposed to have so much art there and there's some new exhibits and...”

As Rin babbles cheerfully at Yukio and drags him into saying what he's looking forward to seeing, Shirō smiles.

_'This is a good idea...and I really need to put my foot down on how many missions Yukio is taking now. He's taken more than enough lately and should at least have some breaks between. He's way too young for this pace.'_ Shirō sighs and takes a bite out of his meal. _'Then again, he won't listen to me.'_

Yukio manages a smile at something Rin says and then looks down at his lap. _'I've been working so hard. But it's not enough...there's been an increase of demons around here...'_ Yukio looks out the window as Rin is distracted by another of the monks and starts arguing with him about the museum trip.

_'What's causing this? And what's this strange feeling...'_ Yukio wonders, trying to think of the reason why he at times feels so uneasy.

* * *

“Really!?” Dandan claps her hands excitedly. “A trip to the art museum ooh that sounds like so much fun Ying Hua!”

“I'm glad you think so.” Ying Hua says with a smile, setting down the book she's reading on her lap. “We won't be alone though, so please be on your best behaviour.”

“Alright!” Dandan whirls around. “I should make up something extra yummy for lunch!”

“There's no need. Rin-kun insisted on making all the bento for everyone.” Ying Hua closes her eyes and gives a small smile. “I'm sure it will be super tasty.”

“Aaah...he is a good cook isn't he? And I've been wanting to try it. Right, then how about some sweets then?” Dandan suggests. “He's not making any there right? I'll make us some super sweet cupcakes.”

“That sounds like a marvellous idea.” Ying Hua admits. “Yes, you can do that.”

“Just don't try to give me any.” Spinel sighs as Dandan cheers over it.

“But you are so much more fun like that Suppi!” Dandan giggles at the irked look on Spinel's face at that. “I'll go make them now!”

Ying Hua giggles. “She's always so energetic, isn't she?”

“Yes...it's exhausting...” Spinel sighs and turns back to his own book.

“But you like her anyways, don't you Spinel-chan?” Ying Hua smiles as Spinel grumbles something in that regard.

Ying Hua then looks down at the thick book in her lap. It looks faded with age and handwritten. The name on top is _Kinomoto Sakura_ , and Ying Hua runs her hands gently over it.

“I'm afraid this museum visit won't just be fun and games though...too bad, Rin-kun.” Ying Hua stands. “But that's a necessity, right?” Ying Hua looks up at the ceiling and smiles a sad smile. _'I will uphold the promise..._ _no matter the cost._ _'_

* * *

The art museum of Southern Cross is particularly busy today. A quiet kind of busy but still busy, with so many people in front of them that they can barely see the entrance.

_'It must be because of the new exhibit.'_ Rin realizes, as he cranes his neck in line to pay the entrance fee. Yukio stands beside him, looking around.

“I don't see Ruan-san.” Yukio notes, frowning slightly in thought.

“She said she'd meet us in the entrance hall.” Rin points out, as the line slowly moves forward. “She might be already there or has to line up like us too.”

Yukio lets out a grunt of acknowledgement. Rin gives a worried look at that, then brightens as they finally reach the counter.

“Two students.” He says cheerfully, passing the cash forward to the ticket worker.

“Here you go. I hope you enjoy your visit.” She smiles down at them, pushing the visitor passes to Rin.

“Thanks.” Rin turns to Yukio and offers a pass to him. He then drops his smile. “Yukio?”

Yukio blinks and adjusts his glasses. “Oh, right. Thanks.” He accepts the pass and carefully pins it to his shirt before moving away from the ticket stall with Rin in tow.

Yukio looks around. _'There's that weird feeling again. What is it--'_

“Rin-kun, Yukio-kun!” Dandan energetically runs at them, glomping Yukio while Rin steps back in shock. “Aaah, it's wonderful to see you again.”

“Let...let me go!” Yukio struggles against her grip, growling slightly at how strong she is. “People are looking!”

“Mooou, let them look! You're so cute!” Dandan cheers.

Rin covers his face with a hand as he watches between his fingers Yukio flail around while Dandan cheerfully “greets” him. Ying Hua giggles and steps forward to stand beside him.

“Good morning, Rin-kun.”

Rin turns to look at her and smiles. “Good morning Ying Hua.”

“I see you managed to bring your brother with you.” Ying Hua notes happily. “I'm glad.”

“Me too.” Rin says. “Oh and I brought the bento...uh? What's that?” Rin stares at what Ying Hua in carrying, somewhat confused by it.

“Oh these?” Ying Hua lifts the picnic basket in her hands. “These are cupcakes Onee-san made. She was looking forward to meeting you too.”

“Aaah, Rin-kun is so cute too!” Dandan whirls to look at Rin, clasping her hands and sparkling at him. “So so cute!”

Behind her, Yukio pants in exhaustion. _'She's worse than Shura...'_

“Good morning Ruan.” Rin manages a smile despite how nervous the energetic woman makes him, stepping back slightly so she can't get to him as easily as she did Yukio.

“Oooh, you can call me Dandan too ya know. Now, where should be go first. What do you think Yukio-kun!?” Dandan slings her arm around him. “Somewhere cool right?”

“Let me go!” Yukio yells, struggling against Dandan again.

Ying Hua giggles again, covering her mouth with her hand. “Well, shall we?”

Rin glances at her, then back at Yukio who is now outright glaring at Dandan. “Um...sure.”

“I said stop that!” Yukio yells again, walking quickly away from Dandan and after Rin and Ying Hua.

“But you're just so cute!” Dandan grabs his arm. “Plus...don't you want to discuss your burden with me?”

Yukio stiffens at that and glances up at Dandan who smiles down at him in a wicked fashion. “What...are you talking about?”

“You don't know?” Dandan closes her eyes, her smile growing ever bigger. “How interesting.”

“Hey, Yukio, Dandan! Hurry up!” Rin calls after them.

“C-coming Nii-san...” Yukio disentangles himself from Dandan and, after glancing back once, heads over to where Rin is.

Dandan smiles. “Well, I can try again later...right?”

Skipping cheerfully, she follows after the teens with a happy song on her lips and a strangely intent look in her eyes.

* * *

The exhibits are beautiful. All the art on display makes Rin brighten up and sparkle, even Yukio having to enjoy a few of them that turn out to be to his taste. Ying Hua never seems to lose her smile the entire morning, while Dandan bounces around like she's had too much sugar, entertained by the art here.

“Wow...this is amazing...” Rin grins up a particular painting, enamoured with the night sky pictured there.

“I'm glad you are enjoying this.” Ying Hua smiles and turns to look at the painting. “Did you know there's a word in Spanish for this?”

“You know Spanish?” Rin looks at her, startled.

Ying Hua smiles. “I learned a few different languages growing up. But my Spanish is only so good. I remember this word because it's a special word.”

“A special word?” Rin asks.

“Yes. A word that there isn't a direct equivalent to in most other languages. That means you need to use more than one word in any other language.” Ying Hua clarifies at Rin's confused look. “It's _duede_. It means the mysterious power a work of art has to deeply move a person.” Ying Hua explains.

“Wow...duede uh?” Rin turns to look at the picture and smiles. “That's definitely it.”

“Japanese has similar words too.” Ying Hue informs him. “Like _baku-shan_.”

“No one else has a word like that?” Rin wonders.

“No. Some things people have in languages that others don't have just one word for.” Ying Hua explains, brushing back a stray lock of hair from her face. “It's a mysterious thing. Makes one wonder why people found the need to have those words while others don't.”

“Yeah...oh, it's about time for lunch.” Rin realizes as he checks his watch.

“Then shall we head to the courtyard outside and find a spot to eat?” Ying Hua suggests with a smile.

“Yes...Yukio! Dandan!” Rin gets the two's attentions. “It's time for lunch.”

Dandan sparkles. “Yes! I finally get to try Rin-kun's cooking! I've heard so many good things about that!”

“Aah...then I hope I don't disappoint you...” Rin scratches the back of his head as he walks off.

Yukio comes to stand next to Ying Hua and frowns.

Ying Hua looks over at him. “You really do worry about your brother a lot don't you?”

Yukio blinks and turns to look at her. “Pardon?”

Ying Hua raises a hand to her mouth to conceal her smile. “But Rin-kun does the same...then again, you are worrying for all the wrong reasons unlike him.”

Yukio narrows his eyes. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what I said. Now, shall we? I'm sure Rin is eager to start lunch.” Ying Hua walks after Rin, while Yukio stares suspiciously after her.

_'That strange feeling again...I don't like her at all.'_ Yukio decides, then walks quickly after her, not wanting to leave Rin alone with her. Not today at least.

* * *

“Oh this looks all so good!” Dandan looks excitedly at the bento laid out for all. “Itadakimasu!”

The first bite has Dandan sparkling. “Delicious! How do you make such delicious food? Ooh, this is better than anything else I've tasted!”

Rin blushes, ducking his head and taking a bite out of his bento. “Um...I just...pay attention when I cook?”

“That can't just be it. No, you are amazing. It's a blessing, an amazing blessing!” Dandan insists, taking another happy mouthful. “Truly delicious.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full Onee-san.” Ying Hua reminds her, taking a bite out of her own bento's contents. Swallowing, she turns to Rin. “But truly, your cooking is magical.”

Rin is too red to speak, merely eating almost on automatic. Yukio sighs and takes a bite out of his bento.

“Oh, is the meal not to your liking?” Dandan peers at Yukio. “That's a serious expression on your face.”

“Yukio?” Rin looks over at Yukio, a worried look in his eyes. “Is that true?”

“Aah, no! This is delicious Nii-san. I'm just...” Yukio trails off. “Sorry, I shouldn't be worrying about things. This is a fun day, right?”

“Yes!” Rin eats more of his bento, but glances uneasily at Yukio as he gets subdued once more. _'It's not working...aaah...what can I do?'_

Ying Hua looks between the two brothers and her smile drops in worry. _'It seems there is some trouble between these two...perhaps too many secrets?'_

Dandan claps her hands. “Right, right. Cupcakes!” Dandan opens the picnic basket and carefully pulls out lovely decorated cupcakes and passes them out. “Come on, eat these up too. Not as good as Rin-kun, but plenty tasty!”

“Thanks.” Rin grins up at Dandan, setting the cupcake aside for after the meal on a spare napkin. Dandan grins happily at that and starts babbling about how she made the cupcakes and the recipe for such, something Rin listens intently to while also asking a few pointed questions for clarification.

Yukio looks between Rin and Dandan and wonders once more why he's so uneasy. There should be no reason for it...though, at the same time, Yukio can't help but find Dandan an extremely suspicious person.

_'It shouldn't be...it can't be...'_ Yukio chews on the inside of his mouth in thought. _'What she said...impossible right?'_

* * *

Back at the monastery, Kero eats some sweets of his own, swallowing a big brownie in one gigantic mouthful. “Aaaah...so boring.” Kero looks at the games he has offered and sighs. “Ah don't wanna play today...”

Kero floats over to the window and looks out. “Ah wish Ah could've gone with everyone too...Ah bet they are all having fun. Even if it's just an art museum, this is getting lonely...and tirin'.”

Kero glances at the door and sighs. “Ah never had to hide from so many people before all the damn time...it's so exhaustin'...”

Kero then shakes his head. “Aaah, Ah'm sure there's somethin' to do. Ah know, Ah'll beat one of my scores on my last games!”

That decided, Kero powers up the game system then starts looking around for a game that he would like to re-master all over again.

“Aaaha! This one!” Kero cheerfully pulls that one out and cheerfully opens the case, pulling it out and settling it in the disc reader. “Ah haven't played this in awhile!”

Now back in an energetic and cheerful mood, Kero settles down for another fun afternoon.

* * *

After lunch, they move into the new sculpture room.

“Woah...these are interesting...” Rin pauses in front of one of the statues set up here. “Kinda weird looking though. They only vaguely look human...”

“I believe that's the style of it. It's very simple but provocative.” Ying Hua notes. The sculptures are almost like shadows, twisted shadows, that are made out of some kind of stone.

“Provocative?” Rin looks curiously over at her.

“It means it causes thoughts and feelings.” Yukio explains before Ying Hua can, glaring at her a bit. Rin misses that as he turns to look at the sculptures, frowning in thought.

“I guess that's true.” Rin hums in thought. “But they are still rather weird looking. I prefer things more natural looking. Real.”

“You liked that painting of a unicorn though.” Dandan points out. “And those aren't real.”

“But it looked like it could be real.” Rin throws back. _'That and I think unicorns exist in a strange fashion...some kind of weird demon if I remember right...'_

Ying Hua smiles then blinks, a sudden distressed expression crossing her face. “Oh dear...I forgot the picnic basket and blanket.”

“Oh, I'll go get it!” Rin offers.

Ying Hua waves him off. “That's okay. I can do it just fine.”

“You sure?” Rin asks, eyeing Ying Hua carefully for any deception.

“Yes. I would like a little more fresh air too.” Ying Hua cheerfully heads off.

Dandan then glomps the distracted Yukio. “Hey, hey, Yukio-kun there's this lovely exhibit I'm sure you'll love come on, come on!”

“Hey, let go of me!” Yukio attempts to get free but finds himself dragged away.

“Aaaah, wait for me.” Rin walks after them, but slows down after a moment to look at another sculpture. This one he kinda finds creepy with the strange position it is in.

Rin then blinks and looks around. “Uh? It's a new exhibit but...where is everyone?”

Rin looks around the silent and strangely empty sculpture room, wondering at it. “What's going on?”

He then stiffens, looking widely around. “That presence...”

Beside him, a sculpture turns its head and looks at him with no eyes.

* * *

"Oi!” Yukio finally manages to get free from Dandan, stepping back. “Would you stop doing that?”

“Uh...why?” Dandan blinks innocently at him.

“I don't like it!” Yukio snarls at her.

“My...what a rude boy you are.” Dandan smiles at him. “Don't worry, I think that's cute too.”

“Ugh, you are the worst...” Yukio looks around and blinks. “Where's Nii-san?”

“Uh? Isn't he at the sculpture exhibit? Don't worry, he'll catch up in no time!” Dandan says cheerfully, grabbing Yukio's arm.

“Anyways, we need to talk.” She continues cheerfully. “About that burden you have...do you want to give it up?”

“Give it up?” Yukio blinks. “Wait, what burden are you talking about?”

“Uh? You really don't know do you.” Dandan giggles. “I was talking about that power of yours.”

Yukio flinches, face turning pale. “What...what power?” Yukio looks up at Dandan and shivers, not liking the almost cold look in her eyes.

* * *

“Uuuuwaaaah!” Rin stumbles out of the way of an attacking sculpture, flinching as it shatters against the ground.

He looks around at the other sculptures, who are also moving towards him, jerkily and deranged in motion. “Eeeeh...how do I...oh crap.”

Rin just barely avoids the next sculpture attacking him and stares as the one that shattered reforms. “You got to be kidding me!” Rin declares, then reaches in to pull out his Key.

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Grabbing the staff, Rin leaps out of the way of another attack, this time the sculpture shattering against the wall after denting it. “Aaah...they break easily but...” Rin slams his staff on top of one that's about to punch him and watches it crumble. But soon enough it reforms again.

“Argh...I gotta do something...” Rin looks through his Cards. “Sword won't work...they will probably just fix all over again...then...”

Rin lifts his head in realization. “That's it.” He has to dodge another attack at that and rolls to get some space between him and then. He stands after a moment and hears the sound of the statues reforming and still heading towards him.

Turning around to face the room full of attacking sculptures, Rin pulls out the Card he chose. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! Mist!” He cries, unleashing the green fog to spread across the room.

The sculptures slowly dissolve under the assault, turning into fragments. Rin watches as Mist returns, and sighs in relief as they don't reform.

Rin looks up. “The presence is gone...” Rin then looks around the room and sweats. “Oh crap...if anyone sees this...oh, right!” Rin realizes, letting out a sigh of relief and smile. “No electronics soo...”

Rin pulls out another Card. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

With a flash of light, Repair's form appears and she giggles, spreading sparkles across the room. Under Rin's gaze, all the sculptures return, both restored to their original appearances and back in proper position. Even the wall is fixed.

Rin accepts Repair's return with a smile, and then yawns. “Aaah...” Rin turns the staff back into the Key. “I best catch up to Yukio and Dandan...they have to be wondering where I am...”

Hidden outside the room, Ying Hua watches from a nearby tree through a big window as Rin leaves. She smiles. “That was well done, Rin-kun.”

* * *

Rin spends the rest of the day yawning a lot, and feeling sleepy. So much so that he doesn't argue when he comes home and is forced into bed by Yukio.

Downstairs, Yukio wonders at his brother's state. “Tou-san...is there any reason why Nii-san would be so tired?” He asks, turning to the elder exorcist.

Shirō slowly shakes his head. “Not really...but perhaps the seal is acting up in a strange fashion. He's growing up too, so that might be another factor.”

“But I'm not tired because I'm growing up.” Yukio points out.

Shirō grins. “Yeah, but you don't have a seal locking away your demonic blood. Have no reason for it. I'll see about looking at Kurikara later. For now, best to make up an energy filled dinner for Rin.” Shirō stands, setting aside his book on the nearby table and walks out of the living room.

Yukio nods, then looks down at the book in his hands. It's a book on demons and is open on the section on Naiads. Yukio takes a deep breath and slowly closes the book.

“Let me help.” Yukio calls, setting the book aside and following Shirō into the kitchen.

Shirō grins. “Sure. Just listen to my instructions and don't get creative.”

Yukio blushes but manages a smile. “Yes.”

Upstairs, Rin turns in his sleep, a happy smile on his face. “Hmmm...Yukio...Gochisōsama...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment below, earn the next chapter, and make me very happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! New chapter today, as always thanks to that!
> 
> Also, awesome, awesome person konekootome helped out on tvtropes, so I owe you guys two things at minimum for the manual. There are some other things I can do, but that will have to wait since spoilers. Check out the page (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/InheritanceOfCardsAndDemons), not to mention all the others tied to it, and look at all the lovely changes that have been done! Also, you can damn well update the Funny, Heartwarming, Tearjerker, and the future Awesome page because they don't need you to know a trope. Just that something falls under that.
> 
> Onwards to the chapter!

Rin closes his textbook and stretches out. “I'm all done!” That is said with great pride and pleasure, as he has been struggling for quite some time in his room. Even if he's not alone here, Yukio is sick and thus not in good condition for helping him with the work.

“That's good.” Yukio smiles at his brother. “Do you want me to look at your homework?”

“Hmm...maybe later.” Rin considers that. “You should take some time to rest first.”

“I don't really need that...” Yukio tries to explain, only for Rin to stand and head to the door. “Where are you going?”

“I'm going to get a snack. Oh, want some?” Rin glances back at Yukio.

Yukio sighs. “Sure.”

“Then I'll bring you some too. Would you be fine with tea?”

Yukio considers it for a moment then nods. “Tea actually sounds nice today.”

“Then I'll bring up tea and some other stuff!” Rin says cheerfully, then races downstairs.

Yukio closes his own book and turns to look at Rin's desk. He's currently in his bed, resting as he should according to Shirō. _'It wasn't that bad...but demon miasma can be dangerous still...'_ Yukio frowns. _'I wish I hadn't worried Nii-san so much...'_

Yukio then glances at a small basket set beside him and glowers at it. “But more so I wish Nii-san hadn't told Ruan-san.”

Yukio distinctly recalls Ying Hua's visit and though she had been polite and kind as always, Yukio still hadn't liked her being there. Especially since Rin and her ended up talking for a long time about various things.

_'Including that bazaar that's supposed to be showing up soon...'_ Yukio glances out the window. “Maybe...I should go with Nii-san...?”

“Sorry for the wait!” Rin declares, entering with a tray with a teapot, cups, and plates filled with small treats on it. “Here ya go Yukio!”

“Thanks Nii-san.” Yukio smiles at Rin.

Rin blinks. “Um...you're welcome!” Rin manages a smile back, while internally he wonders.

_'That smile...I dislike that smile.'_ Rin thinks with a sigh. _'It's a smile that says,_ go away _...'_

**Chapter 8: Tanuki Are Cute?**

The bazaar set up in Green Park is a buzz with activity and cheer, as many people enjoy the various stalls set up. Some are actually goods from nearby shops, but a good many are from families, schools, and normal people who have homemade items to sell.

“Wow...” Rin bends over to examine some stuffed toys on sale. “These are all so cute...oh, that's reminds me I really need to hurry and make up those plush toys for the charity.”

“You haven't done it yet?” Yukio asks, glancing over at his brother.

“No.” Rin sighs. “Been rather busy lately. Though Nomura-sensei said it was okay last I called...aaah, I got so many to make too.”

“How many did you buy?” Ying Hua asks, looking up from the plush panda she's holding.

“I got forty-five.” Rin says after a quick mental count.

“Isn't...isn't that too many?” Yukio sweats at the thought.

“But, but...that many got me an extra half off due to the big sale I was asking for!” Rin protests. “Plus, I am making three different kinds for the kids...has to be an even amount of all three!”

“I believe it's rabbits, cats, and bears right?” Ying Hua lists off. “That's definitely a lot of work.”

“Yeah...but I can do it!” Rin clenches his fist. “It's for a good cause too!”

“That's true.” Ying Hua notes as they turn away from the stuffed toy stand and wander over to another one. “So, see anything you might buy?”

“There's a used book stall that I'm thinking of.” Yukio replies after a moment, while Rin shakes his head.

“There's so many stuff, but I need to save my allowance...I did spend a lot lately...” Rin sighs. “Between the plush toy builder kits and those special ingredients...”

“Well, I'm sure you're find something good for cheap.” Ying Hua assures him. She pauses at another stall. “Oh, look at all of these...”

“Cellphone straps.” Yukio realizes, looking at what's on display. “And some jewelry too.”

Rin looks over the selection while Ying Hua thinks aloud for what strap she might get for her phone, declaring they are all so cute. Rin blinks as he spots a particular cellphone strap. Reaching out, he picks it up from the hook it's hanging on.

“This is cute.” Rin blinks down at the pink miniature stuffed toy in his hands.

Yukio looks over at it. “That's a tanuki right?”

Rin slowly nods. “Yeah...” Rin stares at it.

“Why is it pink?” Yukio wonders. “That's not the usual colour right?”

Rin doesn't respond, too busy looking at the tanuki. _'Pink tanuki...'_ A flash of an easy smile is seen in front of Rin and he blinks, looking around and unconsciously clenching his hand on the tanuki. _'What was that?'_

“Nii-san?” Yukio blinks at his brother. “Is something wrong?”

Rin shakes his head. “Um...no. It's fine.” Rin opens his hand and looks at the tanuki again. _'Why does a pink tanuki seem important?'_

“Aaah, that's so cute!” Ying Hua peers at the tanuki in Rin's hand. “You thinking of getting it?”

Rin looks at her, a bit surprised. “Um...I don't even have a cellphone so...”

“But one day you are going to get one right?” Ying Hua points out, getting a slow nod from Rin. “Then, why don't you get that for that day. That way the cellphone you get won't be lonely.”

“You got a good point there.” Rin steps forward. “Excuse me, I would like this.”

“Aaah...” The middle-aged woman gently accepts the pink tanuki. “This was made by my daughter. I'm glad it's found a home. I didn't think anyone would want a pink tanuki.”

“But it's very cute.” Ying Hua says. “Oh, right, I would like this.” Ying Hua hands over a cellphone strap with a plush star attached.

“Then...I'll get this one.” Yukio decides, picking out a cellphone strap with a small plush flower on it.

“Aaaah, that would be 800 yen from all of you then.” She happily accepts the money from all of them. “Thank you for your patronage.”

The three walk away at that, Rin still looking at the pink tanuki in his hands. _'Not yet but...this is important...somehow...'_ Rin frowns, puzzled. _'How is a pink tanuki important though?'_

Ying Hua watches Rin with a gentle smile on her face. She then notices Yukio staring at her and smiles back at him, which makes him redden at being caught, jerking his head away from her and pointedly now looking away.

_'Well...this is interesting...'_ Ying Hua turns towards a stall selling flowers. _'I didn't expect such a premonition from Rin-kun...'_

Ying Hua glances over at Rin again. _'After all,_ _I get the feeling it's_ _a few years ahead_ _of_ _that meeting.'_

* * *

The pink tanuki cellphone strap dangles in front of Kero. “What do you think of this?”

Kero looks up from his manga. “A tanuki? Aaah, that's kinda cute.” Kero blinks. “But you don't have a cellphone so why get a strap?”

Rin sighs and sit heavily on the bed, making Kero let out a yelp as the bed bouncing sends him briefly into the air. “I dunno...I just got the feeling it's important.” Rin lifts the pink tanuki up to his eyes. “Hey, Kero, any reason why that might be?”

Kero hums, crossing his arms in thought. He then straights. “Maybe it's a premonition!”

“A premonition?” Rin looks over at Kero. “What's that?”

“A premonition is similar to a foretellin' dream. You remember what I told you about those right?” At Rin's nod, Kero crosses his arms. “A premonition is more vague and happens when you are awake though. It's never more than a feelin' and a small glimpse. What did you see?”

“Um...” Rin blinks. “A smile...I think...”

“A smile?” Kero sighs. “That is probably the vaguest premonition Ah've ever heard.” Kero flies over to look at the pink tanuki again. “But maybe it's the pink tanuki that means somethin'. I'd keep your eyes open there. Somethin' like a pink tanuki might cross your path one day.”

“Hm..” Rin looks at the pink tanuki and smiles. _'Strangely...it feels like a good thing...'_ Rin then glances at the clock. “Ack! I need to help make dinner tonight!” Rin places the pink tanuki on his bedside table and rushes out of the room, slamming the door shut along the way.

Kero flutters in place, staring at the door, then turning to the pink tanuki. “But a _pink_ tanuki? That's the strangest thing ever...”

* * *

The next day at school Rin finds incredibly exhausting. Mostly because he's still feeling the drain on his power for Kero, the Cards, and even Yue a little.

Even Sekki doesn't lift it, as Rin finds himself nodding off even in her class. He feels horrible when he's caught doing that by her, and apologizes probably too much in reaction.

“ _Don't worry about it.”_ Is what Sekki says and even then Rin can't help but feel the shameful burn of having disappointed her in some manner.

“Are you okay Rin-kun?” Ying Hua asks during lunch as Rin struggles to eat all of his bento instead of just taking a nap.

“I'm fine...just tired.” Rin wonders why he's so tired. Then again, a few days ago he had to change more than one Card and he can just _feel_ the draw on his magic stores. Rin has been worried for both Yue and Kero as well as the Cards as well; he knows all are being weakened because he's weak and Rin wishes there was some way to increase his power faster.

_'But Kero said I shouldn't strain myself. If I get tired even changing one Card...'_ Rin sighs, poking at his rice.

“Rin-kun, if something is bothering you...” Ying Hua's voice breaks him out of his daze.

“Aah, it's fine!” Rin insists, laughing awkwardly. “Just so sleepy lately. I'll get better soon, I promise.”

Ying Hua smiles at that. “I'm glad of that.”

Rin glances away and pauses briefly on the side where Yukio generally sits and feels an extra bit of gloom come over him. Yukio's off doing volunteer work all over again and Rin never is certain what to do in that regard. But Rin knows it's for the benefit of Yukio's future.

_'And Yukio's future is important! Though...what should I do for mine?'_ Rin wonders briefly.

Then the bell rings and it's time to do his best to not fall asleep in classes again.

* * *

Dinner that night is a very quiet affair. Something that can't be avoid when half of the monastery is out, including Yukio and Shirō.

“Gochisōsama.” Rin says softly, setting his spoon down. He barely tasted the curry and he knows everyone is looking concernedly his way. But Rin does his best to pretend that isn't there and heads upstairs, planning on working on his homework. Even if Yukio is gone, Rin promised both him, Shirō, and even Sekki to make it through Junior High.

Rin flicks on the light in his shared room with Yukio and pauses to look around the place, truly looking at it after so long. Getting sleep is hard when there's no twin beside him, and Rin slumps into his desk's chair.

“Rin...are you okay?” Kero asks, flying over to sit on Rin's desk.

Rin groans and lays his head on the desk, cushioned by his arms. “I dunno...I feel like the distance is growing between me and Yukio but there's not much I can do, is there?”

“No...Ah'm sorry, but there's not much Ah can do either.” Kero pats Rin's head. “Ah don't know much about twins really. But this...it's probably normal.”

“Probably.” Rin closes his eyes with a sigh. “I wish...but that won't help.” Rin opens his eyes and sits up. After a moment, he pulls out his math homework from his schoolbag and, scowling down on it, gets to work.

Kero settles beside him and helps at times, but mostly just stays there so Rin won't be alone.

Rin doesn't say anything, but he appreciates it and Kero knows that very well.

* * *

Sekki takes a sip from her tea and turns to her laptop. Typing up a few things, she sighs once she's done and hits print. Once she's assured it's working, she saves her work, backs it up, and closes her laptop, picking up her cup of tea and heading out of her study. The new assignment papers will be ready for tomorrow luckily, which means Sekki now has enough time to rest.

Or rather, focus on some of her more personal projects.

Sewing supplies are set out on the table in her living room and she settles down with a specific costume to work on it. Sekki enjoys this, feeling like she's granting a strange blessing to Rin with these costumes.

_'Yue says it's because he thought of Daidōji Tomoyo a few times while I was being born. I do not mind.'_ Sekki smiles at the thought of passing on an important aspect of being a Cardcaptor and Heir to the Cards; a friend to support and costume the Cardcaptor.

Yue is a soft presence in her mind and Sekki takes comfort it in. Before, it was so awkward. As soon as she found out the truth of her existence, she was lost. But between all those she met and interacted with, but especially Rin, Sekki found her place in this world.

_'Perhaps I'm younger than I thought, but that is okay.'_ Sekki holds out before her the outfit part in her hands and smiles at the result. Setting it aside, she pauses as a ping comes from the special earring she now has on her ear.

Smiling she activates it while remembering how she got it.

“ _Here!” Rin hands over the small earring. “Um...It's hard to contact you without a cellphone so um...this should help.”_

_Sekki picks it up and examines it. “This is an interesting device.” She tells Rin._

“ _It's from Sakura...took awhile to set it up again but...is it good?” Rin looks hesitant._

“ _It's perfect.”_

And truly it is perfect. Even with the rest of her magical powers locked up, Sekki does have just enough power to activate and use the earring.

“Yes? Rin-kun?”

“I just sensed that presence again. It seems to be in another park. Can you make it?” Rin asks.

“Of course. I just finished off another costume too!” Sekki says cheerfully. Rin actually laughs a bit at that, making her smile widen.

“Aaah...thanks! It's Tora Park can you get there quick?”

“Yue can. So we'll see you there!” Sekki ends the call and stretches, looking at her costume happily. “I'm sure he'll love it!”

Within her, Yue sighs, but it's a fond kind of sigh that has a hidden smile behind in.

_'This is truly something warm.'_ He thinks privately.

* * *

Rin finds himself rather flattered to have Sekki think of him so much that she makes personal costumes for him. But his current costume also makes him wonder at her thought patterns.

Currently Rin's wearing a short dark blue top that bears his shoulders. Over top that is a long jacket with long coattails attached that reach his shins with star and flame embroidery in silver and gold as a repeating pattern on it. On his legs are blue leggings that cut off just before the pair of shorts he's wearing. Long black gloves cover his arms up to his shoulder, keeping him warm. The shoes he's wearing are both comfortable and also have the same star and flame design on them.

Holding his staff in his hands, he feels a bit nervous as Yue and Kero look around the park. Rin steps forward to stand on the edge of the source of the strong magical signature. It's a massive hole and Rin can't help but be intimidated by it.

However, Rin knows the presence is strongest there.

“Well...just staring at it won't help...and it's not that deep I think.” Rin peers at it a bit more. “I can get in and out with Jump no problem.”

Yue frowns. “I am not sure this is a wise idea.”

“It's probably not.” Rin admits. “But there aren't any others are there?”

Kero sighs at that. “You have a point there. Yue?”

Yue lets out a breath. “We do not have any choice.”

Rin pulls out the Card. “Jump!”

With wings on his feet, Rin dives into the hole. Kero makes to follow, only for him to slam against a shield. “Waaah...Rin? Oh crap...”

Yue frowns at that and steps forward. “Move back.”

Kero quickly gets out of the way as Yue powers up an arrow of light and shoots it at the shield. But it merely disperses on it. “I see...”

“Very powerful. Definitely...” Kero looks down while Yue looks up at the sky.

“Sakura...what is the meaning of this?”

Across the park, Ying Hua rests in a tree. She's not alone. Beside her is a great panther with butterfly wings and a beautiful woman with butterfly wings.

“So confused...it's kinda sad to see.” The woman sighs and stretches. “So, what are you planning for this trial, Ying Hua?”

Ying Hua smiles. “You'll find out soon enough, Ruby Moon.”

Ruby Moon makes a face that's half pout and half confused. “Fine, don't tell me.”

Ying Hua giggles and looks at the hole and the circling guardians that are still trying to get past the shield. “That should be enough time. Time for it to start.”

* * *

Rin touches down gently with the help of Jump. He looks around the hole. It's not that big down here and there's only so much light. But he can feel the presence around him strongly.

“But nothing is here...” Rin blinks and looks up. He can just see the entrance above and wonders at the flashes he's seeing. “Uh?”

Then something soft lands on his head. “Waaah?”

Rin steps back and stares at the stuffed toy in front of him. “Tanuki?”

It is, in fact a tanuki. A bright blue one. A second one falls down as Rin stares, this one pink.

Yet another plush toy starts to fall and Rin lets out a yelp as the amount increases to the point that he's buried by them. All in colourful colours.

_'Aaaah..can barely breathe...I need to get out...'_ Rin winces a bit and struggles a bit to get to the Cards. _'Firey won't work and neither Mist so what...oh!'_ Rin blinks. _'That should work.'_

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

Rin then takes in a deep breath and calls out, “Erase! Get rid of the tanuki!”

Erase lifts up and takes out her cloak. With a misty light, she gathers all the plush tanuki up and erases them, letting Rin stand up as they disappear.

Once they are all gone, Rin accepts Erase's Card back. “Thank you.”

Rin then looks up. “Jump!”

Rin finds himself on top quickly, settling on the ground easily. He wavers a moment, to be caught by Yue.

“Rin! Are you okay?” Kero asks.

“Yeah...what's wrong?” Rin blinks up at Yue. _'He looks worried.'_

“There was a barrier on top of the pit.” Yue explains then blinks as he looks over Rin's head. “The pit...”

“Is gone!” Kero cries, shocked at how fast it disappeared. “But how?”

Rin shakes his head. “I dunno...but that presence is gone again.”

“That's good at least...what happened down there?” Kero asks.

“Tanuki.” Rin says.

“Say what?” Both Yue and Kero stare at Rin, dumbfounded by that simple word.

“There was a lot of plush tanuki...nearly buried me...” Rin sighs.

“Tanuki? Is that what your premonition was all about?!” Kero demands.

Rin sighs and shakes his head. “No...I don't think that's right.”

Kero and Yue exchange looks there before turning back to Rin. “Well, best head home now. Gotta get good sleep.” Kero advises.

Rin yawns. “You're right...”

“But really, tanuki?” Kero mutters to himself as they leave the park.

* * *

Rin's yawning at breakfast doesn't go unnoticed, despite his wishes otherwise.

“Are you okay?” Shirō asks, frowning in worry.

Rin smiles. “Just tired again. Aaaah, it sucks...” Rin eats a bit more of his breakfast, pretending to not see the worried looks everyone is exchanging.

_'Sorry...but I really can't tell you guys the truth.'_ Rin sighs a bit, staring at his bowl of rice. _'This is a secret that has to be kept...'_

Rin sets down the now empty bowl and stands. “Gochisōsama, and see you later!” Rin says cheerfully, heading out of the kitchen and out of the monastery. He still has school today.

“Is there anything we can do for Rin?” Nagatomo asks Shirō once he's gone.

Shirō slowly shakes his head. “I'm afraid not. I checked the seal and nothing seems to be wrong. But still...” Shirō sighs. “Well, we'll keep an eye on him as best we can. That's all we can do honestly.”

-line break-

Having Yukio there for lunch fills Rin with such happiness, especially a Yukio who's willing to talk to Rin and cheerfully acts like he used to.

Ying Hua watches, amused by how Yukio at times shoots looks at her as if he's expecting something. Ying Hua ignores them in favour of eating her lunch, while Rin flails around describing a strange dream he had and how his grades have actually improved once again.

_'Such a silly brother...I'm not going to steal him from you.'_ Ying Hua grins at the thought.

“So, then I asked about the question since I didn't understand and for some reason the teacher got really mad.” Rin makes an “angry face” to demonstrate. “I mean, he hadn't really explained the last few times so really...”

Yukio shakes his head lightly, laughing a bit at that. Though privately, he feels sorry for the poor teacher who ended up explaining things multiple times to his brother.

_'I'm happy that Nii-san was able to ask in fact.'_ Yukio thinks happily. _'Tsukishiro-sensei has been a good influence.'_

Previously Rin would have never asked as he didn't believe they would help. But thanks to Sekki's efforts on both the teachers and Rin himself, now he's getting questions out and sometimes even answers. And as annoying as it is, Yukio knows very such things helps his brother in regards to learning and thus passing his classes.

Yukio glances over at Ying Hua again and finds himself wondering once more at the strange girl who has no trouble with being with his brother. And in fact seems to devote a lot of time to him.

A mystery that Yukio cannot solve. Not any time soon at the least.

* * *

Ying Hua takes a sip of her tea, looking out at the street she can see from the broad window from her apartment. It's a very nice place, plenty of rooms, and probably counts as a penthouse. It's perfect honestly, since she knows she needs the room for various reasons.

“You okay Ying Hua?” Dandan – or Ruby Moon if one goes by her true name – tilts her head as she watches Ying Hua's face. “You look awfully serious.”

“Just thinking about the need for a big apartment.” Ying Hua says softly.

“We will need this won't we?” Spinel looks up from the book he's reading. “But that's not what's concerning me. What about Okumura Rin?”

“He won't be able to sense me for awhile now.” Ying Hua sets her now empty cup aside. “With how he's exhausting himself, Rin-kun still has quite a ways to go to gain enough power to even have a chance to catch me.”

“That is true.” Ruby considers that for a moment.

“Besides, this was planned long ago and with good reasons.” Ying Hua smiles down at the book in her lap, at the worn cover with the name Kinomoto Sakura on it. “What do you think, Estelle?”

“ALL SYSTEMS GO, OJOU-CHAN.” Says the ring on Ying Hua's fingers.

“So that's it hm?” Ying Hua looks over at Ruby and stands. Slipping the ring off her finger, she holds it in her hands. “Ring that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true nature before me. I, Ying Hua, command you in the name of our contract. Release, Estelle!”

The staff that grows out is large, big enough to touch the ground and still extend up a ways from Ying Hua. The shaft is pure black and topped with a pink sphere with a star glowing within its depths, silver wings surround it as well.

Ying Hua glances at Ruby and Spinel and lifts the staff once more. “Reclaim the guise you were meant to have. Spinel Sun. Ruby Moon.”

Powerful pink magic swirls around the two of them, before dropping down to reveal them in their true forms, Spinel Sun as a large black panther with a blue gem on his forehead and butterfly wings, Ruby Moon as a beautiful woman in Chinese dress and matching butterfly wings to her counterpart.

Ying Hua herself then glows.

“Barrier Jacket.” Estelle declares, the pink sphere flashing briefly.

The glow forms a set of new clothing for Ying Hua, clothing that seem to glow strangely to those with a special sight.

The dress is knee-length and heavily pleated all the way to the neckline, with form-fitting black sleeves that end beneath the gloves. The gloves end an inch or two past the wrist and a single slit on the back that extends from the cuff to the wrist, with white edging on the cuffs and down the slits. The jacket has white edging on all of the hems and is closed with a single clasp in the form of a three-dimensional yellow star pin with a black tassel hanging from the bottom.

The hat on her head is somewhat beret-like, with white edging at the bottom. On the left side, there is a three-dimensional yellow star pin with a black tassel hanging from the bottom and at the back, there are two long black braided ribbons that terminate with yellow star beads and black tassels. The boots reach about three inches above the ankles and have a single slit down the front that reaches from the top edge to the ankle. There is white edging about the tops of the boots and down the edges of the slit and each slit is closed about an inch above the ankle by a three-dimensional yellow star pin with a black tassel hanging from the bottom.

Ying Hua steps forward and looks out over the dark street, smiling serenely. “So...what sort of attack shall I send at Rin-kun next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments are welcome and earn the next chapter! Questions belong on my shared writer's blog so I can post the answer for everyone!
> 
> And I still haven't seen submissions for the contest or just there are problems...I will see about figuring things out, unless someone might have some ideas there?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for the comments! I really appreciate them all. Also, I have some things about Tsukishiro and Sakura's Earth on my writer's blog. Go check it out!
> 
> I recently got into another series... K. Or K Project. K Project is easier to put down though since K is...well, a letter and could be confusing. I use K Project for clarity sake. But yeah, got into it and it hit all the right notes (character, story, setting) for with just some minor problems (LEARN HOW TO ANIMATE WOMEN AND AVOID NARMY FANSERVICE yeesh! also, where are the shirtless guys? If you are supposed to have fanservice for all, I want shirtless guys in more than just in the side manga!) and the ending not being what I would personally go for.
> 
> Why am I bringing this up? Mostly because the chances of my next project being for K Project is very high so fair warning there, once ICD is done I might have a K Project fic to post...
> 
> Anyways, onwards with the chapter!

The early morning is broken by a shriek that sends poor Kero flying into the air in shock, smacking into the ceiling. He falls back down to the bed after that and rubs his head, wincing and whining slightly.

“Wha? What is it?” Kero looks sleepily over to see Rin rushing around and attempting to get his pants on while also gathering some items.

“It's Sports Day argh!” Rin falls over hard, making Kero wince.

“You okay Rin?” The words carry up the stairs, the monk who spoke sounding very concerned. Kero thinks it's Maruta by the voice.

Rin, tangled up half in his blankets and half in his clothing, calls back, “Fine!”

“You totally are not.” Kero sighs as Rin works at untangling himself. “Ah distinctly recall that last years Sports Day _sucked_.”

“Yeah, but this year they ended up doing the bake sale at the same time.” Rin explains, muffled by his shirt. Pulling it over his head, he lets out a gasp. “And I made stuff for that and I need to get in early to make sure they get accepted.”

“Bake sale!?” Kero sparkles at that while Rin runs a hand through his hair and realizes just how messy it is. As Rin grabs for a brush and does his best to tame the bed-head of doom he shares with his brother, Kero floats over. “Can Ah come?”

Rin looks over at him. Stares for a moment. Then, flatly, “No.”

Kero nearly falls down at that blunt response. “But, Rin!! Cake!”

“The last time I let you come with me to a place where there is to be a lot of cake, you ate everything there. That was hard to deal with.” Rin grumbles, thinking back to that all-you-can-eat cake buffet Rin decided to treat himself and Kero to over the summer. It ultimately was just Kero who got treated as he managed to eat _everything_ and leave very frustrated and confused people behind.

Kero wilts. “But...but if Ah promise...”

“No.” Rin runs his hand through his hair and, satisfied, rushes to get his bag of things ready. “So you are staying home. Consider it punishment for last time.”

“Fine...” Kero looks teary-eyed at that but Rin doesn't bother looking his way. No way is he going to let him sucker him with the sad face and broken-hearted puppy eyes. Rin rather avoid crazy cake related antics from the little guardian ever again. Of course, since he isn't looking, Rin misses the determined expression that crosses Kero's face once he realizes he can't convince Rin to take him.

“Rin! If you want breakfast you gotta hurry!” Shirō calls up at him.

“Yes!” Rin grabs his bag and heads downstairs. “Behave Kero!” Rin shoots over his shoulder.

Not noticing that Kero is no longer in the room and hasn't been for some time...

**Chapter 9: Crazy Sports Day**

At the entrance of the school, Rin looks up at the sound of his name being called. “Ying Hua?” Rin blinks at that then grins. Ying Hua waves at him, looking cheerful at the sight of him.

Speeding up, Rin settles right in front of the smiling Ying Hua. “Good morning, Rin-kun.” Ying Hua smiles up at him.

“Aah...morning.” Rin looks around and wilts. “You haven't seen Yukio have you?”

“No.” Ying Hua shakes her head and shifts the big bag she's carrying on her.

“Dammit...I thought he went ahead.” Rin sighs. _'Damn spotty-four-eyes...what the hell are you up to?'_

“Well, I'm sure you'll still have fun.” Ying Hua assures him.

Rin makes a face. “Last year wasn't so good...not many people wanted me on the team or even doing stuff...”

“Well, that's just mean.” Ying Hua glances at Rin's schoolbag. “Perhaps you will have a more interesting time this year.”

“Maybe...I mean, maybe I can do the bake sale thing...seriously strange to do it at the same time as Sports Day...” Rin mutters.

Ying Hua giggles. “Apparently it's a budget thing. And there are plenty of parents and other relatives showing up so there will be customers.”

Ying Hua looks at Rin's schoolbag and a smile crosses her face. _'Plus, it looks like we have a very special_ _customer_ _today...'_ Ying Hua looks up at Rin and smiles again.

“Shall we?” Ying Hua gestures to the gate.

Rin sighs, but smiles anyways. “Yeah, might as well...”

The two enter the school grounds, prepared for an interesting Sports Day. Or rather, Ying Hua is while Rin remains ignorant to just how _interesting_ today will get.

* * *

The teacher in front of him gapes at the ginormous bag that Rin sets in front of him with a heavy thud that shakes the table. Looking up, he twitches.

“Um...this is?”

“The bake sale is still going right?” Rin stares down at the teacher who nods quickly. “This is my class's portion of the sale.”

“Oh, and this is from me.” Ying Hua sets down her own big bag, shocking the teacher again and making the table start to groan at the pressure now on it. “That's alright, right?”

The teacher sweats, wondering if all of this is edible and also if it's going to be possible to sell them all.

_'Then again, not many were able to make sweets on such a short schedule. The sudden change...the principle is terrible with dates.'_ The teacher sighs and looks through the first bag, shocked by all the pastries and sweets within.

“Well, good luck with the sale!” Ying Hua says cheerfully, linking her arm in Rin's and leading him off. “C'mon, got to get ready for the sports day half.”

The teacher watches them go, feeling confused. He then turns to the other bag and pauses, a bit surprised. On top of all the normal homemade sweets and treats is a big box of brandy chocolates, with a note stuck to it.

“This is for the teachers to share after their hard day. A bit of appreciation...” He reads out loud. He then smiles. “How thoughtful.”

* * *

The lockers are as busy as expected today. Rin ends up having to slip through the crowd to get to a locker he can use. This is relatively easy considering that most take one look at Rin and scatter away from him.

Rin sighs at that, tossing his bag in the school locker after pulling out his gym clothing. He blinks as he thinks he might have heard a yelp, but is distracted by Yukio's arrival. He looks a bit mussed up and even is panting slightly, like he had to race here.

“Hey, Nii-san.” Yukio looks awkward but Rin beams at the sight of him.

“Yukio! Where were you?” Rin asks.

Yukio winces at Rin's big and innocently curious eyes. “Oh, just had to do something real quick.”

_'Like get to the cram school in time to sign up for the next exorcist_ _progression_ _test.'_ Yukio sighs at that, tossing his bag into his locker and pulling out his gym clothing.

“That's okay.” Rin cheerfully yanks off his shirt and goes for his gym clothing. “Glad you are here. Was half worried your work would take you away.”

“Well, it's Sports Day.” Yukio manages a smile at that. “I kinda have to be here.”

Rin hums happily at that, immediately cheered up at those words, as simple as they are.

“Oh, by the way Tou-san managed to make it again too.” Yukio reveals, making Rin groan. “Yeah, I know...”

The twins briefly sigh in unison at what Shirō is going to do today. _'Crazy old man...'_ Rin thinks, though it's a rather fond thought.

He then shuts his locker again and turns to Yukio. “So, Sports Day.”

“Yeah...Sports Day. Good luck, Nii-san.” Yukio smiles and Rin returns it happily.

* * *

The first thing up for sports day activities is the three-legged race. Something that this time Rin sits out since his class had no trouble picking out the participants.

Rin's class doesn't win but they still put in a good show and when it comes to the ball toss they manage to succeed partially in thanks to no one chasing Rin away. He always managed to get a ball in the basket when he threw.

But he's not the only amazing athletic, as proved come the 100 metre dash for the girls' side, as Ying Hua is like the wind and wins with almost no competition in her group.

_'That was amazing...'_ Rin wonders if he should have signed up for the dash on the boys' side but glancing over at the event Rin decides it's for the best. _'Might be considered cheating if everyone_ _else is_ _too scared to even try...'_ Rin sighs at that again, wondering why everyone has to be so scared of him. _'It's been over a year since that incident seriously...'_

Rin turns to watch as the tug-o-war match starts, taking place in the morning today. Rin doesn't bother helping this time, remembering how scared everyone was at him showing off his strength last year.

_'Though that was Oyaji's fault...'_ Rin sighs and looks up to see Ying Hua sitting down next to him.

“You okay?” She asks, looking at him concernedly.

Rin shrugs. “I guess. Just a bit meh I guess.”

“You're not sick, are you?” Ying Hua rests a hand on his forehead.

Rin ducks back, grinning. “Nah. Just...I guess again no one wants to deal with me here.”

Ying Hua sighs. “That's just mean. Want me to try talking to them?”

“No. I'm fine, really.” Rin smiles at Ying Hua again. “You go have fun. The obstacle course is next right and you signed up for it.”

“That's true.” Ying Hua sighs and stands up, brushing the dirt off her gym shorts. “But if you need anything ask me, okay?”

“Sure!” Rin waves her off, still smiling and, despite knowing a few times people still look at him warily, that small conversation with Ying Hua put him in a better mood. It makes him more optimistic about his reputation, like perhaps Ying Hua's own good name will rub off on him.

* * *

Yukio glances constantly over at where Rin's class is. He doesn't usually see him and it makes a strange sensation gnaw on his insides. He certainly sees other classmates like Watanabe and even Ying Hua. But Rin tends to be illusive.

When the whistle blows and the announcement goes up for lunch, Yukio hurries over to where he knows he last saw his foster father, hoping to meet up with his brother there.

To his surprise not only is Rin there already, but so is Ying Hua.

And her sister, who immediately perks up at the sight of him.

“Yukio-kun!” She squeals, jumping at him and sending him crashing down with force of her “hug”. “Aaah, you did so well in that obstacle course!”

“Get off me!” Yukio attempts to get loose but Dandan has a grip that could rival a demon. He would know from personal experience as well.

“Is this normal?” Shirō asks, trying and failing to hide his laughter at the situation poor Yukio is under.

“Yes...” Rin sighs, sweating, while Ying Hua giggles. Sekki slows down as she approaches the group and sighs at the scene before her.

“Oh dear...Ruan-san, you are going to suffocate Yukio-kun at this rate.” Sekki comments, making Dandan look up. There's a moment where the two of them stare at each other, then Dandan grins.

“Aaah, sorry, sorry. Tsukishiro Sekki yes?” She offers a hand. “Ruan Dandan!”

“I've heard of you. Nice to meet you properly Ruan-san.” Sekki greets her cordially.

“Oh, you can call me Dandan!” She chirps cheerfully.

Sekki merely keeps a smile on her face and turns to Shirō. “Do you mind joining you for lunch again this year?”

“Absolutely not!” Shirō grins. “The more the merrier, right?”

Yukio's groan as Dandan hugs him again and drags him over to the blanket suggests he doesn't believe that.

_'Hang in there Yukio...'_ Rin glances at his brother and discreetly moves his position so Ying Hua is between him and Dandan. Ying Hua notices and giggles, but still says nothing.

That is probably a wise move on Rin's part anyways.

* * *

Deep in the boys' locker room, a soft chuckle resounds within a locker.

“Rin...you thought you could shake me.” Kero lifts himself from the schoolbag and cackles. “And yet you didn't notice me hidin' in your bag. Poor show!”

“The cake is all mine! Ah shall taste the delicious cakes you are hidin' from me!” Kero continues to laugh, manically.

Not too far away from Rin's locker, two teenage boys stare at the locker in horror.

“Isn't that...?” One gulps.

“The demon's?” The other finishes.

The two boys exchange a terror filled glance, then at another burst of laughter they run away, yelling in fear.

A banging sound is heard within the locker as Kero rams into it and curses. “Crap he locked it!”

As the banging sound continues, it's obvious that the lock is not going to stop Kero from escaping and finding himself some sweets.

* * *

Rin looks around as he swallows his last mouthful of food. Everyone is almost finished their meal and soon enough the lunch period will end and the sports activities will resume. “What's planned for the afternoon?”

“The relay race, the _kibasen_ , the bread eating race, the scavenger hunt...” Yukio ticks them off and pauses. “And there is one other thing right?”

“There's a race for the adults.” Ying Hua reveals, after flipping through what seems to be a program book. “Both parents and teachers and guardians can compete in simple race if they so wish.”

“Aaah...I think I'll pass.” Shirō laughs. “I rather rest a bit more.” _'Plus, I'd miss photo_ _opportunities._ _..'_

Rin and Yukio eye him, obviously knowing where his thoughts lie. They are way too resigned and even annoyed by Shirō's tendency to photograph as many things as possible to do with his foster sons.

“Well, I'm going to compete. What about you Tsukishiro-sensei?” Dandan asks, bouncing cheerfully.

“I rather like the thought of that actually.” Sekki smiles and sets aside her massive bento – a twin to Dandan's to Rin's surprise – with a soft Gochisōsama. “Exercise is good for one after all.”

“Yes! And there's just so much fun there. Been awhile since I've done a Sports Day!” Dandan bounces some more. “Hey, Yukio-kun, you'll cheer me on right?” She drapes herself over him.

“Get off!”

Shirō sighs as Dandan goes after Yukio again. “Should I be worried about the attention your sister is giving my son?”

Ying Hua blinks then laughs. “No. Onee-san just finds him cute and funny. If he didn't react so much she would calm down. Slightly.”

Shirō shakes his head. “No chance there.”

“Tell me about it.” Rin sighs, then glances over to where the bake sale is set up. It appears to be doing brisk business which makes him smile. The bake sale might be more important than the sports day events. Especially considering how many people probably need the funding to aid the school.

* * *

The sweet scent of sugary confectioneries leads Kero to the teachers' office. There it doesn't take long at all for the miniature guardian to locate the boxes and tins of sweets both homemade and store bought brought in for the bake sale. The store bought at least make an attempt to make it look homemade but Kero knows the difference well.

“Aaaah, no matter all shall taste extra good in my tummy!” Kero declares, swooping down to tackles one box. “Aaah. Donuts! Ooh these look so good...” Kero makes a happy sound and takes a big bite out of the first donut he gets his paws on. “Hmmm...magical! Definitely Rin's!”

With so much happiness going through him, Kero dives into the box of donuts to devour them all in a greedy display more worthy of a demon than a proper guardian beast.

For a moment a teacher pokes his head in, wondering at a sound he heard. But Kero is concealed in another box of sweets so the teacher merely shrugs and moves on after picking up another box of sweets to be brought over to the bake sale.

Doing so dislodges the box of brandy chocolates and has them land on top of another box of cookies, in plain sight for all to see.

* * *

Rin settles down on the grass next to the race that the adults are running. He's vaguely surprised about it, thinking it's something only that would be done in elementary. But he's also happy about it too.

“You going to cheer for Tsukishiro-sensei?” Ying Hua asks as she sits down in the grass beside him.

“Uh, yeah. I'm guessing you will be cheering for you sister right?” Rin smiles at Ying Hua.

Ying Hua giggles. “Yes but it's going to be a really close match...”

Rin blinks, somewhat confused. “What do you mean by that?”

The prop gun goes off and the race is on, Rin turning quickly to watch and sparkling as he sees Sekki in the lead. “Go Tsukishiro-sensei! Go...uh?” Rin blinks as Dandan quickly catches up to Sekki and smiles at her, Sekki turning to look at her a bit surprised.

“Woah...both are so fast!” Rin is amazed by it and grins. “Go Tsukishiro-sensei, go Dandan!”

Sekki briefly glances over at Rin and smiles, then turns forward again and speeds up some more.

“Woah...” Rin ends up standing as they get closer to the finish line and then finally cross it. “Who won?”

Ying Hua hums, peering through the sun's glare with the aid of a shielding hand. “It seems that it was a tie.”

As Sekki takes Dandan's offered hand and smiles at her, Rin looks over at Ying Hua in curiosity. A little confused by what happened but, as he looks back over to Sekki and Dandan, he can't see this as a bad thing.

* * *

Kero lets out a happy cry. “Hmmm...these are all so good!” Face covered in chocolate and other sweet things, and his paws a mess, Kero is in a blissful state.

“Aaah, more more...uh? What's this?” Kero lifts up the box in front of him. “Oh! Chocolate!”

Happily Kero tears apart the box, flinging aside the lid that declares it brandy chocolate and makes a happy sound at all the nicely wrapped chocolates within.

“Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! Ha, try to keep me away from sweets again Rin!” Kero declares as he unwraps the first chocolate and swallows it whole. “Hmmmm! So delicious!”

And so does the box of brandy chocolates rapidly vanish into Kero's gullet.

The little guardian hiccoughs, blinking blearily and wobbling slightly as he lifts up into the air, his wings fluttering and cheeks flushed. “Hmmm...so good...where's the rest of the sweets...?”

* * *

Rin sighs as he settles down on the side again, taking a swig from his bottled water. In front of him the last event of the day is about the happen, the big relay race. Looking at the scores on the big board set up, Rin can guess it's also a tie-breaker event as two classes – 2A and 3B – are neck and neck for top spot.

Rin looks around the grounds and pauses as he notices a strange commotion in the distance. Standing up, he shades his eyes from the sun and peers out.

_'Oh, that's the bake sale section...wonder what's bothering them?'_ Rin considers for a moment then jogs over to the area, listening as the talk reaches his ears.

“Where did all the sweets go?!” One teacher is demanding, searching through boxes and trays.

Rin cranes his neck and gapes at the sight of the torn apart boxes, trays, and stray wrappers all over the place.

“This looks like Kero's been here...” Rin pauses at that. “No way...” Looking out again, Rin attempts to spot the little guardian but fails with the crowd in the way. Scowling, Rin goes to sense with his magic only for him to be interrupted.

“Hic! Aaah...where are the sweets...there are no more sweets? Liars!”

Rin twitches and turns to see a sight that sends him both sweating in nerves and paralysed in shock.

It's Kero, but in full Keroberos form and wandering around, hiccoughing and whining, swaying around. One student stares as he approaches her.

“Do you gots any sweets?” Kero asks her.

The piercing shriek that comes from the girl sets everyone running and screaming as well, while Rin covers his face in his hands and groans.

“Where are mah sweets?” Kero demands then sniffs. “AH WANT SWEETS!” He roars, shooting off a great burst of fire from his mouth to punctuate his demand.

_'And of course now with the breathing of fire...'_ Rin groans. “How do I deal with _this_?”

* * *

Sekki realized what was going on before Rin did. It's hard for Yue to not notice the active presence of his brother wandering around.

That would be why Sekki took off running and lets Yue come out as soon as she hears the sound of screaming.

Yue spreads his wings and takes to the sky, spotting Keroberos easily. He frowns. “That fool, what has gotten into him...”

Reaching out with his magic to sense Keroberos's state, Yue nearly falls out of the sky at the feedback he gets. “Alcohol? Where did he find that?”

Yue looks out at the panicking students and the fire-breathing Keroberos and drops down, placing a shield between Keroberos and some students.

“Keroberos, halt.”

Rin groans. “Not you too!”

“Rin. Use magic.” Yue advises, then darts over at Keroberos to attempt to calm him down.

Rin sighs and pulls out his Key. “Yes, yes.”

Rin lifts it up and just as Shirō comes to see the situation, takes a deep breath and speaks,

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Before Shirō can do more than gape at the strange sight before him, Rin digs out the right Card.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! Sleep!”

Sleep spreads upwards, the little fairy getting as high as possible before releasing its dust and spreading it all over the school grounds. Various people fall down where they stand, dropping to sleep, including Shirō who is still trying to process things.

Rin sighs and looks around. Then blanches at the fireball heading his way. “Shit, Jump!”

Rin leaps into the air, just barely dodging out of the way of Keroberos's fire and sighs in relief, before turning to face Keroberos. “Kero!”

“You are a big meanie! You won't let me have any sweets!!!” Keroberos wails. “And you like Yue better!!!”

Rin sweats, staring at the whiny giant cat in front of him. “Uh...Kero? That's not it.”

“SO MEAN!” Keroberos lets out a fire again and Rin dodges. He whirls around at that and sighs in relief as it doesn't strike anyone.

“Oi, Kero! Calm down!” Rin demands but Keroberos doesn't listen, continuing to wander around and shoots out fire, wailing about things being unfair to him. “Argh, what's with him?!”

“He is drunk.” Yue informs Rin. Rin promptly falls over in reaction to that.

“Drunk? What the hell did he get into!? Aaah, that's it! Yue, what Card works for taking down Kero?” Rin demands, landing on the ground from another jump. “I can't hurt him but...”

“Windy will work. Windy is under my dominion, meaning Keroberos is not protected from its power.” Yue informs him softly.

Rin grins. “Got it.” Rin then turns and pulls out the Card. “Wind! Be binding chain! Windy, release!”

Windy flows out and grapples Keroberos, the guardian complaining and wailing but ultimately successfully pinned by Windy, dragging him to the ground.

Rin grins and sighs. “Thanks Windy. Now what to do with you...I know. Sleep!” Rin calls, hitting Kero successfully with the dust and forcing him to sleep.

Yue settles beside him and places a hand on Keroberos. A soft glow extends from it and sweeps over Keroberos, forcing him back into his false form where he rolls over and makes a soft sound of complaints before curling up and settling down.

Rin sighs and looks around. “Ugh...what a mess...” Rin then turns to Yue and smiles, a bit tiredly. “Get ready to catch me, I got two more Cards to use.”

Yue nods slowly and watches as Rin pulls out two more Cards.

“Memory, Repair!”

* * *

As the school packs up, most a bit confused on the day's events at the end, Ying Hua smiles.

“Aaah, that was actually quite funny. But how did you do that?” Dandan asks from where she's leaning against a nearby tree. “I didn't sense magic.”

“That didn't need magic. Just a box of brandy chocolate.” Ying Hua giggles. “Sometimes the most effective ways to deal with things are entirely magicless.”

Dandan gives her a confused look then shrugs. “Aah well. That certainly worked out as planned.”

“Yup. Definitely did. By the way, in regards to Yukio-kun...”

Dandan opens an eye. “Right him. If he wants to lose his magic, I'll take it. But only if he says yes of course!”

Ying Hua shakes her head. “You do know very well it's that magic that is protecting him, yes?”

“True...but it's not going to protect him forever. Be better to just get it over with honestly. Hiding from what you are never works.” Dandan sighs. “I'll never understand humans sometimes.”

“But if he says no, you will not take it Ruby.” Ying Hua gives a piercing look at her. “It is his choice after all.”

“Yes, yes...” Dandan stretches out. “Well, shall we head home? I'm thinking stew for dinner today!”

“Stew sounds lovely.” Ying Hua agrees, humming slightly. “I always have to bring Chinese food in my bento so white stew perhaps?”

“White stew is lovely!” Dandan cheers, then skips off.

Laughing slightly, Ying Hua follows her, glancing behind her once at Rin who is hidden behind the school and scolding a hangover suffering Kero for his antics today. It was nearly a disaster in many ways.

_'Yes, this is going splendidly.'_ Ying Hua then turns and heads home, while Kero's whines and Rin's yells follow after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts on this chapter? Comment below, earn the next chapter...you all know the deal!
> 
> This was one of my fav chapters to write to be honest...what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the newest chapter of IoM! Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments!
> 
> Also, today is special...it's officially Kinomoto Sakura's birthday according to CLAMP! Lol fun to think of that...there is something to it to have Sekki to have a spring birthday to Rin's winter birthday when it's the reverse in canon (Yukito's birthday is on Christmas day exactly I believe).
> 
> (since I'm squeeing over it, here's a nice CCS amv I found: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6f70AvGx98)
> 
> Now, onwards to the chapter!

The monastery is peaceful as usual, at least at this hour. It's late at night, so there are no excited yells coming out, no crowd of people working, no visitors who wish to visit the church.

It is this quiet that Ying Hua studies. She has been studying it for awhile now, carefully dissecting the rhythms and motions of Rin's home.

A rustling of wings has her turn and smile up at Ruby. “Is there something the matter?”

“No. Just wondering what you are up to. You've been doing this before that Sports Day. And that was two days ago.” Ruby leans against the tall tree she's in, looking up at Ying Hua who is sitting on her staff which has bright glowing “wings” attached to it. “What are you up to?”

“I'm learning the wards here. They are set for demons but if anyone outside of the residents does magic, they will be set off as well.” Ying Hua taps a finger against her lip. “I suspect it was added to them because of the Cards. Clever work. I suspect they were given something to activate by a demon.”

“A genuine demon? Hmmm...that's the part I can't get used to in this world. Demons like those of Gehenna aren't common back home.” Ruby sighs, stretching out for a moment before crossing her arms behind her head. “But, have you studied them enough?”

“Yes, I believe I have.” Ying Hua's staff raises higher in the air and she smiles, mysteriously. “I just need to go on a supply run first.”

**Chapter 10: Marionette Family**

Autumn is now in full swing, with leaves falling here and there with a chill wind accompanying them. It is through these leaves that Rin walks to school, pausing to catch one in his hand. He smiles at it and, after admiring the bright colours, pockets it with a mental promise to preserve it in some fashion.

The only damper in his mood is the fact that Yukio is not walking with him. More and more does Yukio leave early so he will be okay to skip some classes come his part-time job.

_'I have to wonder...does it have to do with exorcists?'_ Rin shakes his head, not believing his brother could be an exorcist. However...

_'There is that_ _special_ _school where the_ _exorcists_ _are all taught. Perhaps Yukio is now going there.'_ Rin frowns and doesn't think good things of a school that makes Yukio's normal schooling hard.

Though, it's more likely that Yukio is forcing to be perfect here and pushing beyond what even the exorcist teachers want.

_'Oyaji needs to sit on him.'_ Rin sighs, and looks out again at the approaching school. His mood lifts again as he sees Ying Hua and he hurries forward.

“Good morning.” Ying Hua greets him cheerfully.

“Morning!” Rin grins back and enters through the gate with her, letting her draw him into a conversation about yesterday's homework and how he feels about it.

_'I can't help Yukio if he won't let me.'_ Rin reminds himself as he switches his shoes for his uwabaki. _'But I can be there when he wants my help.'_

It's what family does, right?

* * *

Morning classes are incredibly boring. So very boring and not helped that Sekki's class is in the afternoon today. Adding that on to the fact Rin is still feeling tired from the Sports Day debacle – he ended up staying up late to drill into Kero's skull to not do that again – and it's no wonder he ends up sleeping on his desk.

Ying Hua considers poking him but decides against it. The teacher doesn't look like she wants to wake him either, eyeing him like he might bite her head off or worse if she did that, so Ying Hua sees no need.

Instead, she keeps up with writing notes not just for her but Rin as well, knowing he will need it.

_'Besides, I'm the reason you are so tired.'_ Ying Hua thinks, looking fondly at Rin. _'Sorry. I'll have to explain later._ _Much later._ _'_

Until then, she'll help in quiet, mundane ways to help Rin get through a normal day.

* * *

Shirō sighs and rubs his forehead. He then glares at the papers on his desk. Mostly bills and other nasty things he has no real desire to handle.

“But I gotta...” Shirō groans and picks up one, wincing. “A request in regards to the last mission...”

Shirō twitches at the memory of that mission. “That was mostly the client's fault and yet they still attempt to make the Order pay for the damages. Not like we will be doing that, the forms they signed handled that, but I'm still wading in paperwork from this.”

Shirō runs a hand through his hair and looks up as the door opens. Nagatomo looks at the paperwork on Shirō's desk and winces in sympathy. “Still not getting anywhere?”

“I swear it multiplies.” Shirō states as Nagatomo sets the tray of coffee and sandwiches on his desk, carefully moving some stacks of paper out of the way. “Thanks for the coffee. But honestly, should I really have so much paperwork to do?”

“I'm not sure...at least some of this is because of Yukio.” Nagatomo notes, which gets Shirō groaning again.

“I really need to chain that brat down.” Shirō grumbles, removing his glasses to clean them. “He needs to slow down before he gets seriously hurt or another person gets hurt.”

“The exam is coming up again after all.” Nagatomo reminds Shirō. “And Yukio really is intent on passing it.”

“No excuse for being a reckless idiot. If I have to dose him with sleeping pills, I will.” Shirō declares, picking up the mug of coffee and taking a big gulp from it. “But until then, I got paperwork to handle.”

“That is true.” Nagatomo pauses at the door to glance back at the overworked Paladin then, sighing, leaves the office to get back to his own work.

* * *

Kero roars, slamming his paws on the buttons. “This is it!!!”

The door opens behind him, but he doesn't notice, too busy focusing on the final boss battle and cheering himself on.

Rin smiles softly at that, shutting the door behind him and sitting down in front of the table. After a moment, Rin sets his head down on top of it. The table is actually a kotetsu Rin found about to be tossed out and fixed. Soon enough Rin will add blankets to it and turn on the electric heater attached.

Rin watches Kero finish his game. He's never played this one before so he doesn't understand the gasps of shock that Kero is giving the screen at whatever is being revealed.

“Unbelievable...” Kero turns as the credits roll and blinks. “Oh, Rin. Welcome home.”

“I'm back.” Rin gives a tired smile at Kero.

Kero frowns and flies over to Rin, settling on the table and putting a paw on his head. “You don't look so good.”

“Tired. Not just from the Cards but Yukio too...” Rin sighs. “We got into a fight during lunch.”

“About what?” Kero asks, sitting down on the table.

Rin turns his head away. “Stuff. I don't really get why he's so mad either. It's like he's stressing over problems that don't exist.”

Kero lets out a gusty sigh. “Ah'm afraid Ah can't help there.”

“I know. And there's nothing much for me to do. But...he's my brother. And yet...I feel like I don't know him anymore.” Rin sighs and closes his eyes.

Kero doesn't say anything just stays there with Rin as he attempts to understand his brother, keeping him company throughout the evening. At this time, there is no real advice he can give. His relationship with Yue, or Sakura's with Tōya, neither are like Rin's with Yukio.

Before long though, Rin stands and gives a broken smile. “I need to make dinner. Anything you would like?”

“White stew sounds good.” Kero suggests softly.

Rin nods. “White stew sounds very good. I'll bring some up later.”

Kero watches Rin leave and droops once he's gone. “Ah wish there was somethin' Ah could do...” He turns back to his game, which is back at the start menu, and wonders exactly how he's to help Rin in this situation.

* * *

Rin ends up staring out the window while he washes the dishes. He was offered help by some of the other monks, but brushed it aside. He rather just do it alone, making it easier for him to think when there is no one beside him.

Behind him, he can hear the sounds of merriment as the monks talk about something or another. He doesn't really pay attention. In fact, Rin is currently incapable of doing so.

Rin looks up at the cloudy sky and feels strangely disconnected. It's an odd feeling but as time goes on, there is less and less that he can connect to them on. His magic is a great secret and so is the fact he knows about exorcist stuff. He doesn't get the exorcist thing either, even Kero confused by how _violent_ the exorcists are in regards to demons.

“Yeah they can be hostile but not always...” Rin thinks of that demon that was attacked by Fight that spring night. _'Argh, it's confusing. It's more like no one gets demons and well...the Order was born during a weird time period according to Sekki-san's history class._ _'_

Rin frowns as he recalls how Sekki described the Romans of that time period and, though the Order wasn't mentioned, Rin can't help but think the timing for when the Order showed up says a lot about how they think.

_'Whatever, I don't get it. Too much thinking for me.'_ Rin brushes it aside as he finishes drying the dishes.

He then pauses as he hears a distant boom and looks out the window again. It takes a moment, then what he is seeing registers. “Crap, the laundry!”

Rin races out of the kitchen to rescue the laundry from the impending rain, forgetting his dour thoughts if only for the moment.

* * *

Ying Hua hums to herself as she collects the items she needs. Yet another colourful roll of thread it dropped into her basket before she moves on to find another colour she likes.

“Mou...you don't need this many, do you?” Dandan asks, looking down at her own basket that is filled completely with thread. In fact, she has to pause and pick up some of the threat rolls that spill out when she stops suddenly, grumbling the while.

Ying Hua nods. “Yes, I do in fact. There's quite a lot of different factors involved after all.”

Dandan sighs, but follows her as she goes to the counter with her own basket full. “If you say so Ying Hua.”

Ying Hua doesn't respond, merely putting her basket on the counter. “I'd like to buy these!” She chirps cheerfully.

The sweating of the poor counter girl makes Dandan giggle a bit before handing her own basket over. “Don't forget these too!”

The poor girl actually whimpers a bit before she begins ringing all of Ying Hua's thread up.

* * *

The door opening, quietly, is still enough for Kero to immediately pretend to be a doll, while Rin turns to the door.

Rin blinks. “Yukio.”

The younger Okumura doesn't respond, merely walks past Rin – who is reading a manga on his bed – to set his schoolbag on his chair.

Rin droops, sad eyes watching as his brother starts getting ready for bed and resolutely ignores him.

“Um...how was your part-time job?”

Yukio stiffens. Rin's eyes widen as he notices he's trembling and, tossing aside his manga, Rin quickly heads to Yukio, touching him gently with his hands. “Yukio?”

Yukio shakes his head and doesn't say anything. But Rin can see the tears ready to burst in Yukio and, after a pause, slowly holds his brother close.

“You...don't have to tell me anything. But...you can let go.” Rin says softly, feeling Yukio stiffen and then relax into his hold. “Just...let go.”

Yukio shudders, takes in a deep breath...

And then begins to cry. Broken sobs with no sound, but for his shaking and gasping for air, but Rin doesn't let go.

He just holds his brother tightly and lets him finally let go after a horrible day.

* * *

Rin is not entirely certain what wakes him at first. He just slowly sits up, looking around while rubbing an eye. He then pauses and stares at the empty bed where Yukio was.

“Yukio?” Rin slips out from under the covers and stares at Yukio's bed. It's not unusual for Yukio to wake up now at odd hours, but Yukio's a bit anal about his bed. He wouldn't leave it messy but would fix it up before heading downstairs for a hot drink.

Rin wonders at the strange feeling he's dealing with as well, something that is making him uneasy. Glancing over at the sleeping Kero, Rin slips back on his uwabaki and goes to the door. He then pauses and returns for the holster of Cards. Better safe than sorry.

The stairs creak as he slips down them, peering down as he goes. His night vision is pretty good but still, Rin rather be cautious. Falling down the stairs wouldn't be good.

Rin then notices a light on and carefully, squinting a bit at it, realizes it is the living room. Carefully he steps forward to it and pauses. Everyone outside of him is here, standing in the middle of the room.

“Everyone...” Rin blinks and stares, something being off here. The floorboard creaks under his feet as Yukio turns to face him.

Rin shivers at the blank eyes. “Yukio?”

And the rest turn to show the same blank face. Rin's eyes drop from that and he notices the weapons in their hands.

Just in time to dodge as someone lifts up a gun and shoots at him.

* * *

The sound of a gun going off sends Kero flying from sleep and downstairs. “Rin! What's wrong...oh crap.” Kero screeches to a halt as he sees the rather blank faced monks and Yukio going after Rin with guns.

“Rin!” He cries out again as another gun lifts and he charges forward, wings pulling around him and then back to reveal his true form. A barrier shoots up, blocking the bullets just in time as Rin stares in horror at his family.

“Kero...what's...” Rin blinks. “That presence!”

Kero growls at the approaching exorcists and Yukio. “It's back and it's behind this. Rin, magic!”

“But what would work here!” Rin cries, pulling out his key nonetheless. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Rin grabs his staff then hits the ground as another bullet strikes things. “What's controlling them?”

“Ah can't see a thang.” Kero snarls and starts working up fire in his mouth.

“No!” Rin grabs Keroberos's head. “Don't do that. Not inside!” Rin looks over at them and double takes as he swears he sees something gleaming around them. _'Something...'_ “Anyways, we gotta get free, come on. Outside!”

Outside is raining hard but there's more space for them to move there. The monks follow outside, ignorant to the rain.

But the rain illuminates something Rin didn't expect. “Thread...” Rin's eyes widen. “The thread must be behind this!”

“Yes.” Kero eyes Rin. “You will have to cut it.”

Rin takes on a determined expression as Yukio exits the place. “Right.”

Rin digs out a Card, looking at Sword with a serious expression. _'Please, let me have your strength.'_ “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

“Sword!” Rin cries as the Card swirls around his staff, transforming it into a rapier. Rin holds it steady and takes on a ready stance. “I gotta be quick...”

And charges forward. It takes only a few sharp hits, extending Sword's magic to cover them all, to cut the threads, freeing the men and Yukio. This causes them to collapse to the ground.

Rin pants, propping himself up with the Sword. Kero runs over and leans against him. “Are you okay?”

Rin slowly nods and stands up. “Yeah...but need to get them inside.” Rin pulls out another Card and smiles, as Sword vanishes from his staff. “Float!”

* * *

Ying Hua rests in a chair, a magic circle lit beneath her, and now broken threads dangling on her outstretched fingers. She smiles and pulls her hands back, dropping the magic circle.

“He did well tonight.” Ying Hua notes. “Even an ambush is handled by him.”

“I'm surprised by the guns.” Ruby notes, staring at the image of the monastery in another magic circle, showing Rin carefully guiding his family up with Float and towelling them off, getting them to bed and tucked in nicely.

“They are exorcists. There are quite a few guns hidden there, mostly spares.” Ying Hua notes as she carefully removes the threads from her fingers. “And it's necessary for him to learn to defend himself from threats of that kind.”

Spinel looks up from his book. “The same reason why it was decided he would gain the Cards?”

“Hmmm...power is merely power.” Ying Hua notes philosophically, carefully removing the broken thread from her fingers. “Morals and choices and situations carve it into more than just that.”

She stands and accepts the cup of tea from Ruby with a smile. Taking in a deep breath of the steam before sipping, she looks out at the city before her. “And such things are very important to Rin-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of this one? Things got intense again...
> 
> Comment below, tell me what you think, and earn the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter time...I never get tired of it, though gosh am I distracted lately...working on stuff, K Project sucking me in, I apparently have a "type" for OTPs...meh.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, now onwards with the chapter!

Rin finds his mind drifting and his eyes turn to look out the nearby window.

_Blank eyes and faces, a gun going off, the cry as Kero just barely saved him getting shot..._

Rin sighs to himself and begins rhythmically tapping his pencil against his desk, still deep in thought.

_'Last night...what do I do for something like that? The wards should have protected them. The only reason I, Kero, and Yue don't set them off is because I'm accepted as part of what the wards are protecting and those two have a similar enough magic signature due to being bonded to me.'_

Rin groans slightly, not liking this at all. According to Kero, that kind of thing is in fact something Sakura could do.

_'But Sakura wouldn't do that...would she? Besides, she's moved on.'_ Rin presses a hand to his forehead. _'I met her and Syaoran_ _ **between**_ _, they can't possibly still be around.'_

“Rin-kun.”

_'But if it's true what's the purpose behind it all? Does it have to do with the Cards...power can be a magnet to danger...'_

“Rin-kun!”

Rin jumps and stands up. “Yes!”

Sekki gives him a dry look. “There you are. This is history class, do you mind paying attention?”

Rin nods, flushing red in embarrassment. “Yes. Sorry Tsukishiro-sensei...”

Sekki gives a soft look at him. “As long as you do your best to avoid it again. Now, Yamaguchi do you mind reading from pg 30?”

As Rin sits down and drags his thoughts back to class, he misses the look that Ying Hua is giving him.

**Chapter 11: Teddy Bear**

Rin hums to himself as he sews. It's been a lot of work, but he's getting close to finishing all the plush toys that are going to go to the charity Nomura-sensei set up.

_'Worth all the time it took.'_ Rin thinks happily looking down at the plush toy in front of him. He then stares at it and groans, sweating slightly at the sight before him.

“That doesn't look like a teddy bear either...” Rin sighs and looks out at the teddy bears. Or they would be, if their ears weren't so bad. He's tried it multiple times and ways but no matter what the ears always don't look right. That leaves him with a bunch of ear-less teddy bears. “At least the rabbits and cats are done but I'll be fifteen behind what I promised...”

Rin frowns as he takes in the bear in his hands. “It looks like Kero.” He grumbles and it's not a fond thought. He might like Kero, but he doesn't want to give wingless Keros to the kids, he wants to give them teddy bears.

“Nii-san, dinner is ready.” Yukio pokes his head into the room, looking awkward.

“Oh...coming in a moment.” Rin returns to look at the stuffed bear in his hands.

Curious, Yukio enters and looks at what is in Rin's hands. “Um...what's that?”

“It's supposed to be a bear...” Rin sighs. “I got the rabbits and cats done but this...”

“Hmmm...I'm not sure what you are doing wrong here.” Yukio admits.

“Yeah, well arts and crafts aren't your thing anyways.” Rin sighs and sets down the bear, stretching. “Well, I'll take a break for dinner. Might come up with an idea. What's for dinner?”

“Fish and mushrooms,” Yukio pauses thinking a bit more, “and a salad, there's also some noodles today too.”

“Ooh, sounds good!” Rin cheerfully follows after Yukio to head downstairs, putting the problem of the bears aside for now.

* * *

Lunch the next day sees Rin struggling with the teddy bear again and making angry sounds about it.

Ying Hua watches for awhile before setting aside her bento and scooting over to Rin's side. “Do you need any help?”

“Yeah...stupid ears.” Rin glares at the ears on the teddy bear.

Ying Hua takes one look at that and snorts. “Oh dear that's not a bear...bears have smaller ears. Here, I'll show you. Do you have enough fabric for it?”

“Yeah, though I had to go to a craft store again to get enough...I ran through the entire supply for the teddy bears....” Rin grumbles to himself.

“Well, don't feel bad. I had the exact same problem and apparently I'm not the only one in the family either.” Ying Hua says cheerfully, taking the teddy bear. “See, if you do it like this...”

Rin watches Ying Hua carefully. “Aaah, that's amazing!”

“Thank you. But that wasn't easy for even me to learn.” Ying Hua's eyes crinkle with laughter. “And I only learned it because of a little legend in my home town.”

“You mean Hong Kong?” Rin asks.

Ying Hua hesitantly nods. “Yeah. It says that if you make a teddy bear and give it to someone you love with your name given to it, you and they will be together forever.”

“Uh. Well, I'm not doing that. These are for the sick kids at the nearby hospital. I'll let them name the stuffed toys they pick out.” Now in a much happier mood, Rin cheerfully sets to making the other ear. “Hah! Did it!” Rin holds out the teddy bear, revealing that it truly does look like one thanks to the neat and pretty small ears it now has.

“Very good.” Ying Hua looks at the bear. “You got fifteen of these right?”

“Yeah, but the rest are at home.” Rin stretches out and goes for his bento now that his self-imposed task is done.

“Do you mind if I come over to help?” Ying Hua offers. “That way you can definitely give the teddy bears to the children soon.”

“Right, tomorrow is Saturday and I'm going to visit then.” Rin beams at Ying Hua. “That would be very nice! I'll be glad of the help!”

“Well, then I'll come with you home.” Ying Hua types out a message on her phone quickly, sending it to her sister most likely. “My family won't mind.”

“Thanks.” Rin smiles, then digs into his bento, wanting it all done before the bell goes off.

Ying Hua smiles and glances at the teddy bear again. _'I believe I have another opportunity...'_

* * *

Dinner that night is enthusiastic. That is because they have a guest in the form of Ying Hua and she is happily welcomed. They have been over strained by exorcist missions and having such a kind, sweet girl as a visitor – and friend to Rin to boot – is something they can't help but be cheered up by.

Ying Hua merely smiles and accepts their questions and comments with grace, something that Rin finds calming amidst all the crazy.

“I'm glad you are okay with my family.” Rin whispers to Ying Hua when she finally gets some breathing space.

Ying Hua giggles. “It's alright. Reminds me of home actually...” Her smile widens at that. “I think we're even crazier though.”

“Home...do you mean back in Hong Kong?” Rin wonders.

“Yes.” Ying Hua then takes a bite out of the curry that's part of the meal. “Hmm...delicious.”

“Oh, right, Rin. You are going to go to the hospital tomorrow right?” Shirō asks.

Rin cranes his neck to see Shirō and nods. “Yeah, I am.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Shirō asks softly, a soft look flickering behind his glasses. “You haven't been there since...well...”

Rin looks down at his plate. “No. It's fine. I can handle it.”

Shirō gives Rin a worried look but doesn't push him. Ying Hua looks curious but doesn't ask him either.

Rin looks so down for a moment it wouldn't be right.

* * *

Sunlight spreads through windows to touch everything it can, making a colourful place even brighter. The children's ward is filled with cheer and laughter, plenty of children crowding around Rin.

“I want a bunny!”

“A bear, a bear!”

“Kitty!”

Rin laughs and doles out the stuffed toys. Forty-five is exactly the right amount luckily, as that's how many are in the ward. Looking at them, Rin is soothed by what he can pick up. All of these children have long lives ahead of them.

“Thank you so much for your help, Okumura-kun.” Nomura-sensei says softly.

Rin smiles up at her. “I'm glad I'm able to help.”

“Well, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask.” Nomura-sensei says cheerfully.

“Nah, I'm fine. Hey! I brought a story, settle down if you want to hear it!” Rin calls out, getting cheers from the kids.

Rin grins and sits down, pulling out an old story book he used to love with his brother. _'Demons uh...suddenly all the various demon tales I was told make more sense. Of course they have plenty of those, being exorcists.'_

“Ahem!” Rin pointedly coughs and smiles at the rapid attention that gets. “Let's see, Once upon a time...”

Rin lets the story and the children around him sooth him and heal his heart some more.

Natsuko isn't gone yet, not in his his heart. And she will live on there forever.

* * *

The door makes an agonizing screeching sound as Rin opens it, making him wince. “I'm home! And the door hinges need to be oiled already, yeesh!”

“Welcome home.” Nagatomo pokes his head to watch Rin removing his shoes in favour of his uwabaki. “And I'll put the door on the list.”

“Best put it near the top.” Rin grumbles, rubbing his ear. “So, how is everyone?”

“Fujimoto-san and your brother are off at his cram school. A meeting came up and Fujimoto-san has to attend as his guardian.” Nagatomo explains.

Rin turns his penetrating blue eyes on Nagatomo and slowly nods. “Okay. So, what's planned for dinner.”

“We were thinking something simple. It is getting colder out so a warm soup plus a few other hot dishes were on our minds. You want to help? It's not your turn for dinner duty.”

Rin waves off Nagatomo, heading towards the kitchen. “I rather keep busy. Is Oyaji and Yukio going to be home for dinner?”

“They should be, though possibly a bit late.” Nagatomo assures Rin.

“Then I'll make stuff that can be easily heated up if needed. Soup sounds good, how about some bread on the side?” Rin suggests. “I can make some bread up easily with the time now.”

“Fresh bread sounds nice.” Nagatomo smiles and follows Rin as he sets to working, giving out orders to those in the kitchen that is gladly followed.

_'I'm glad Rin came back with a smile.'_ Nagatomo grins as Rin starts scolding Izumi for being an idiot – again – and considers that he's also glad Rin isn't so tired anymore.

It's a good day today indeed.

* * *

Rin wakes up suddenly, sitting up in a rush. He glances over at Yukio and breathes a sigh of relief at how deep he's sleeping.

“You felt that.” Kero doesn't bother making a question out of it.

“Yeah...” Rin reaches for his earring. “Sekki-san?”

“ _Yes, I felt that. It appears to be coming from the hospital.”_ Sekki informs him.

Rin narrows his eyes. “That...we have to get there and quickly.” Rin flings his blankets back and goes for the shoes he now keeps hidden under his bed. He also grabs a nearby coat to keep him warm and, after glancing at Yukio, opens the window and climbs out.

“ _Don't worry about clothing I have special ones already!”_ Sekki chirps into his ear before she ends the call.

Rin smiles at that as he heads out towards the hospital. _'Dammit, not there!'_

* * *

Rin fidgets a bit nervously in the outfit Sekki gave him. This time the main colour is white, white with bright blue accents on it.

First is the coat, a hooded long white one with bright blue accents around the rim. On the back are two little fake white wings poking out just enough to be noticed but not get in the way. The tips of said wings fade into a light blue, adding a bit of colour. The long white coat is clipped together with a silver chain, making it so it will not fall off. The undershirt of the outfit is a darker blue than the accents and a turtle neck, but with no sleeves. Rin's shorts are also white with the bottoms fading into the bright blue. The belt is a black with a large silver buckle in the shape of a wing. His boots are black and knee high with blue socks poking out and reaching to Rin's upper thighs. Rin also has blue gloves on his hands which are currently grasping the staff.

“This is very nice.” Rin comments, smiling a bit, then it fades slightly. “Aren't the wings too much though?”

“They are not.” Yue says softly. “Sekki says they are aerodynamic so should not get in the way.”

“That's good.” Rin manages a quick smile, then turns to look at the hospital they are standing outside of. “But nothing is going on.” He adds. _'Though I'm still glad I used Sleep to make sure no one would wake up...'_

This is true, though everyone is here nothing seems to be going on outside of the presence of Sakura's magic.

A crashing sound makes Rin whirl around. “That...”

Another crash has all three set off towards it, realizing something is definitely going on now. Skidding around a corner to the backyard garden of the hospital, for a moment they don't see anything. Then movement draws their eyes to what looks like small beings moving across the ground.

Rin blinks, then stares, stunned, as it registers what the small beings are. “Are those...”

“Your teddy bears.” Kero blinks rapidly, as if to clear his eyes of the sight. However they stay there, not disappearing despite his disbelief. “Um...what is going on?”

And then the teddy bears apparently have suddenly enough space as all fifteen suddenly begin growing, reaching the sky line and towering next to the hospital.

“Huah!?” Rin gapes at them, then quickly notices one is attacking him. “Oh crap, JUMP!”

Leaping into the air, Rin realizes he is not the only one who needs to move quickly as Yue and Keroberos also have to dodge. But with fifteen separate giant teddy bears in the area, it's not that simple and soon enough Keroberos and Yue are surrounded.

“Yue! Kero!” Rin shrieks as he has to dodge again and glances at the hospital. “Oh no, at this rate...”

A smashing sound comes from a teddy bear dealing damage to a nearby tree, Rin wincing at the crashing sound as the tree crashes to the ground. “What do I do, what do I do?!” Rin berates himself.

“Look for the strongest magic point!” Yue advises from behind his shield, gritting his teeth at the attacking teddy bears. “That would be what you need to break to end the spell!”

“Strongest magic...” Rin leaps around again and looks towards the nearest teddy bear. He blinks as he realizes where it is. “One of them has something in their ear!”

“Then cut it off!” Kero cries then yelps as a teddy bear gets through his shield and sends him crashing to the ground.

“Kero?” Rin then screams as he himself is knocked away during a jump and falls down to the ground.

“Rin!” Yue ditches his shield in favour of diving towards Rin, only to be blocked by another teddy bear. Yue glares at it and then turns to see Rin hit the ground with a thump.

“Rin!”

* * *

Rin struggles up, wincing. “Ow...” Rin glances to the side and notices the broken off bits of the fake wings that took the fall for him. “Yikes...”

Rin looks up at the teddy bears and frowns. “I need to get to the ear...”

Rin looks at his staff. “Sword will definitely let me cut it off...but I need Fly. Jump I can't control myself...” Rin looks back up. “What do I...”

He looks back over at the broken wings and his eyes widen in realization. Pulling out Fly, Rin closes his eyes and focuses. _'Please...not on the staff...give_ _ **me**_ _wings...'_

Rin then snaps his eyes open and tosses the Card into the air. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! FLY!”

The Card bursts into life, giving off streams of energy that swirls around Rin as he closes his eyes.

Rin opens them once the energy fades and he _feels_ the wings attached to his back. Feels them flex and move and spread out, obeying his command. Rin looks up at the air and grins. “Sword!”

Now with Sword around his staff, Rin leaps into the air, his new wings spreading out and...

He flies.

Yue and Keroberos stare up in awe as Rin swoops up into the air, Sword raised. Dodging through the rampaging teddy bears, Rin finally spots the right one. One last dodge and he slices neatly through the ear, cutting it off.

For a moment everything is still, then slowly the teddy bears shrink down to their proper size. Rin smiles at that, still in the air with Fly gently flapping on his back, then blinks as something flutters down before him. Reaching out his hand, he catches the piece of paper and looks at it.

“A...magic circle...” Rin stares at the image there. “This...belongs to Sakura...”

Across from the hospital, Ying Hua smiles in satisfaction.

* * *

All three settle down outside of the monastery, looking at the piece of paper with a magic circle drawn on it.

“That's definitely Sakura's magic circle.” Kero, back in his false form, crosses his arms and tilts his head in thought. “But...uh, somethin' about this keeps naggin' me...got the strangest feelin'.”

“You as well?” Yue turns to look at Rin. “There's something odd about all this. I remember that the Cards used to be Clow Cards before they became Sakura Cards. But I cannot recall how that happened.”

“Did somethin' similar to this happen?” Kero groans. “But Ah can't remember...someone took my memory?”

“Would...Sakura do that?” Rin asks.

“No way! Except...she would be the only one capable...” Kero sighs. “Argh, my head keeps goin' round and round in circles.”

“Then we should stop for the night.” Yue says with some finality. “Go get some rest Rin, I can tell you are tired.”

Rin nods, looking down at the Cards in his hands. “So Rin Cards now...” He muses, looking at the changed colour scheme of the transformed Cards, colours that Rin personally likes the best. Rin takes in a deep breath and looks up at the night sky.

_'What else will come target me?'_ He wonders.

For now, all he can do is wait and respond whenever there is an incident.

He's not strong enough for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this one? Now Rin has WINGS to fit his angelic personality...
> 
> Comment for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another new chapter as promised!
> 
> Aaah...the more this goes on, the more I get vaguely disappointed in ICD...as a whole, it isn't bad but dammit it could be BETTER. So eventually I'll have to come back to this idea and do a better version of it. Coming up with ideas aren't that hard luckily.
> 
> Onwards to the chapter!

Rin sets down his pencil and stretches. “Done!” He looks in satisfaction at the completed homework of his then glances towards Yukio's side of the room.

Yukio is deep asleep already and Rin gives a smile at that. Turning, Rin starts packing up his homework. It's due tomorrow so even if Yukio can't look it over Rin has to hand it in. Rin pauses as he notices the small slip of paper folded on his desk.

Glancing at Yukio again, Rin opens it up again to look at the magic circle inscribed on it.

“Sakura's magic circle...” Rin murmurs, looking over at his bed where Kero is sleeping too.

_'Kero said it's not possible that Sakura would be attacking. She hates fighting and rather just talk things out. If she has to fight, it's always because someone is attacking her.'_ Rin sighs and runs his hand through his hair, putting the slip of paper in the drawer to deal with later. _'But at the same time, she's the only one who could possibly do all of this...'_

Pausing to turn off the light, Rin heads to bed, knowing he needs to sleep. And sleep he does.

**Chapter 12: How To Scare A Demon**

Hobgoblins are low level demons, mostly harmless to people. Sure, a child could be harmed by one, but generally it's only in packs that they are dangerous and even then that's rare. Hobgoblins are generally more shy than that. It takes a lot to get them riled up to the point of attacking.

Which means perhaps the exorcists cleaning out the large nest of hobgoblins should have noticed that there was something off with how they were acting. More aggressive than normal, even if it is their territory that is being invaded.

But no one commented on how the hobgoblins aggressive attacks appeared to be fuelled by fear. They are mere demons after all.

Which means they only had a moment before screams came out as the distinctly high class demon that had been behind the hobgoblins attacks just as the exorcists have been exhausted by the hobgoblins' attacks.

They don't stand a chance.

* * *

Eiji barely resists the urge to groan out loud at the recent ridiculous request. It's not that he doesn't have the information – to which he supplies for a whooping 10,000 yen – but it's getting frankly ridiculous the kinds of things people will pay him for.

_'That's it, after this year I'm switching to something else.'_ Eiji decides. _'Not that I'm going to give up on information collection but I'm not selling_ _it_ _after this year.'_

In high school it will be easier to get an exception to be able to have a part-time job during the school year instead of just on break so Eiji will make use of that to get as many part-time jobs as possible to rake in the money he needs.

_'And my family...'_ Eiji sighs, considering how the recent injury his uncle sustained put him off work for months. It will be only next year and after expensive physical therapy that will he be able to return to his construction job.

_'And until then, only my mother and aunt are making money in the house. Officially speaking.'_ Eiji sighs and that's another reason to stick to his current “job” at least a little while longer.

Putting away his smartphone for now, Eiji decides to stop for the day. It's his third year and he doesn't have quite as much time for this, which means he should take whatever time he gets for getting money. But the amount of stress he's dealing with today, urging on a possible headache or worse, means it is best to stop while he is ahead.

As Eiji passes by a window, he pauses to look outside at the faint dusting of frost on the ground. Winter is slowly coming and so is the Winter Festival, which seems to be getting bigger and bigger each year.

“Perhaps next year it will officially become a city wide event.” Eiji muses out loud. It certainly seems that way at times.

* * *

Rin is supposed to be heading home but instead finds his attention drawn to a sheet on the bulletin board. Another sign up sheet for a special lesson, though this one is a single day only.

“Ice skating...” Rin blinks. “I've never done that before.”

“Really?” Ying Hua peers over his shoulder. “Hey, how about we sign up? There's plenty of room still for the class.”

“You think that's a good idea?” Rin glances over at Ying Hua.

Ying Hua grins. “Of course! Ice skating can be hard but it's also a lot of fun.”

“You gotta point...and it would be nice to learn.” Rin grins. “Sure, I'll do it.”

Rin pulls out the pen he still is in the habit of carrying around and scribbles out his name carefully. He then passes it to Ying Hua who does the same before handing his pen back with a bright thanks.

“So, we wait until next week and then they will post who got in.” Ying Hua half reads this off the sign up sheet.

“Yeah...” Rin slowly turns, heading to the front door.

Ying Hua considers the skating rink a moment longer then follows after him, the bright smile on her face hiding the thoughts whirling within.

* * *

There are a few things that make Shirō actually want to curse these days. He's gotten used to so much crap in regards to being Paladin that's he's surprisingly even tempered. Not perfect, hardly that, but he's gotten better at keeping his calm.

So the poor exorcist who just reported to him of an easily avoided failure of a mission that has three dead exorcists jumps in shock as Shirō swears and even growls at this.

“What, exactly happened?” Shirō is no fool and knows that if he's being told of this, it's not a simple thing at all.

The exorcist in front of him trembles and swallows, adam's apple bobbing in a thin neck. He's just an Aria and a relatively low ranked one as well.

“The hobgoblins were...vicious but no one questioned it and um...it appears to be a...” He swallows again. “A...Jami...”

Shirō settles back in his chair and lets out a heavy breath. A Jami in the city. Nothing anyone wishes to deal with. They normally stick to remote mountains which is good, considering how dangerous and vicious they can be once in a heavily populated area. They tend to bully around low level demons into forming “gangs” while the Jami slips around and finds victims of its own.

Shirō takes in a deep. “Call up Sir Pheles. We are going to have to have a branch meeting over this.”

The exorcist pales but quickly goes to do as Shirō asks, while the exorcist privately curses his luck.

_'A Jami here? Crap. This isn't going to be good at all...damn things are near fearless and sly.'_ Shirō rubs his hand over his face and wonders how exactly he's going to even track the demon before it really starts to cause trouble.

* * *

The sound of carnage and music flows from the TV and game system as, for once, Rin is the one playing a game. He's made a point of focusing on it, narrowing things down to just the simple tasks in front of him.

The game here isn't as confusing as his own life, just only a few decisions to make and boss battles to get through. A linear storyline means there's only one ending and Rin's determined to get through it all. This game is surprisingly good and has a few twists in the plot that help keep Rin invested in the story.

_'I could stand a few harmless hours of fun...'_ Rin sighs and glances over at his untouched homework. It's been getting harder lately to keep up with it, even with Ying Hua doing her best to help when she can.

Yukio's growing distance appears to be the main cause, as he gets busier and busier with his part-time job and the cram school he's going to. A cram school Rin is starting to wonder might belong to the exorcists.

_'If Yukio had something happened maybe...maybe a small demon scratched him...'_ Rin looks down. “He would do it...”

Rin doesn't have a battle right now and is supposed to be exploring a place. Instead of that, Rin decides to let his character stand still on the screen while Rin considers his brother.

_'If he knew...Yukio hates losing, hates being weak. Having demons out there...no, Yukio would learn so he can be strong. And he'd go overboard too.'_ Rin closes his eyes and wishes he knew more about how the schooling for exorcists works. But all he has is some old textbooks and the more up to date manuals that the exorcists here use to keep track of demons.

“I should learn.” Rin realizes, glances at his schoolwork and feeling only revulsion for it. “I have magic and magic...magic draws danger. People are drawn to power, why not demons?”

And with all the strange events going on, what are the odds of another demon attacking? Rin doesn't want to bet on those odds.

_'So I'll see if I can learn.'_ Rin decides. He's not good with bookwork, but anything about demons can't be worthless. Just demons, and how to handle them. What else would Rin need? He'll have his magic and the Cards, as well as Keroberos, Yue, and even Sekki once he's strong enough.

_'What else indeed...'_ Rin glances at his game and moves his character towards the save point. Time to get studying again.

But this time about demons.

* * *

The monastery is buzzing uneasily when Rin goes down to dinner. They do their best to hide it, but the air is strained in a special way that speaks of demons.

Rin hesitates on the stairs. He's just going to get himself – and secretly Kero – a nice meal to share upstairs and doesn't want to stay down tonight. After a moment, he pushes past his unease and slips downstairs to the kitchen, avoiding the dining room.

Instead of getting food from what was prepared, Rin looks for leftovers. Normally they go to bento making but well, only Rin has been using a bento lately much to his irritation with his brother. Instead Rin carefully clears out the kitchen and heads upstairs after heating up a few things in the microwave.

He then quickly goes up the stairs again, this time making a large racket and hearing the comments from the rest as they figure out what happened.

Once that is done, Rin slips over to the gaming room. Setting all of his burden down to the delight of the miniature guardian, Rin quickly gets his attention with a few words, “Somethings up and I'm going to go listen in.”

Kero eyes him for a moment. “Alright. If somethin' is goin' on best find out what.”

Rin smiles and slips out. He waits for a moment, then pulls out his Key. He has an idea and he thinks he best do it before he starts hesitating. He's got a feeling there is a time limit on things.

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release.” Rin grasps the staff in his hand and pulls out a Card. Looking at Silent in his hands, Rin closes his eyes and focuses. _'I need you to conceal my presence.'_

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin. Silent, release.”

Silent spreads out, and Rin is staggered for a moment cause it's not like he's even breathing, he can't even hear his heart for a moment. Then he pushes past the magic and it's there. Taking in a deep, and silent breath, Rin heads down the stairs again. This time he doesn't have to be careful and soon enough he's next to the dining room. Rin hesitates for a moment then opens the door.

And listens.

* * *

“There's been already five attacks of a sort.” Nagatomo reports. “Which is to say, five households already struck down with the disease. The Branch unfortunately is dealing with a problem of their own, something about Oni, so we're the only ones currently available.”

“Not good odds.” Shirō sighs and rubs at his forehead. “A Jami is not something to be underestimated...and it looks like it's starting to sink its fangs and claws into every hobgoblin, imp, or other lower class demon clans that have set up homes here. At this rate it's going to get nigh impossible to deal with without torching a good chunk of the town.”

“Pray it doesn't come to that.” Kyōdō shudders at the thought. “Any plans for how we can deal with it?”

“Unfortunately no one can summon up a Yuki-Onna here. The only person I know is currently posted in Alaska due to some incidents up there that suit her familiar.” Shirō makes a disgusted sound. “So far, we're going to have to rely on frostdrakes and other lesser snow demons to at least harry it just enough.”

“Will it be enough?” Izumi looks worried and fingers the blade in front of him.

“It has to be.” Shirō looks out at the monks in front of him. “We don't have much choice. At the least, we need to clear out all the lower class demons. They weren't problems before but if the Jami has minions it will be worse. Cut the tail before the head in this case.”

A collection of serious nods is his response. Shirō manages a tired smile and bends over the city map. “Now, first...”

No one notices Rin close the door and then run upstairs, mind whirling within him as he considers what he has heard.

Rin opens the door on Kero and dismisses Silent, shocking Kero as he speaks, “Kero, I need your help. We got a big demon problem and I think I can help.”

Kero stares at Rin. “Say what?”

His expression gets more and more pained and strained as Rin goes on, but at the same time resigned. There's not way he's going to convince Rin to give up at all. Not in a serious matter such a this one.

* * *

Hunting down a Jami is not an easy task as Rin soon found out. If it wasn't for his sensing ability he would have no chance at all.

As is, Rin ends up meditating on a roof – or trying as best he can to mimic that under Kero's tutelage – to hone his senses to trace the specific demon he wants.

“Ugh...” Rin groans and opens his eyes. “There are so many demons active. And the hunting exorcists aren't helping.”

“Too much magic flyin' around?” Kero notes, settling down. He's in his true form again and is a comforting warmth against Rin's back. “Well, gotta push past that.”

“Yeah, but what would a Jami feel like...” Rin mutters, then closes his eyes again and thinks. _'A Jami...Decay type, generally only in the mountains. Hides from winter weather. Strangely weak to ice and snow. Terrified of Yuki-Onna in particular for no reason anyone in the Order knows. Rather smart but otherwise an animal. A vicious evil one. Commands lower demon clans when it has the chance...'_

Rin frowns at the last thought. ' _How does it handle them? From what I remember from the book,'_ and Rin had picked up the book recently before running off so the information would be fresh in his mind, _'it can command many at once...'_

“It has to be tying itself to them.” Rin realizes and focuses again, looking for threads, shimmering ties.

He finds them, a bunched up web that looks delicate but feels nasty to Rin's mind. Built on fear and poison of a strange kind, nasty even for a demon. The demons are half-mad with terror under the Jami.

The thread is nasty to “touch” but Rin forces himself to do that, coating himself in a “shield” to keep the poison off him. He doesn't know what it would do to him, even if he's human. He carefully follows the threads to find the source. Something not easy as demon after demon is dealt with by the exorcists.

_'Mercy that.'_ Rin shudders at the minds he can sense at times, picking up feelings there. Exorcism and being sent back to Gehenna to sleep off this is better. Even the few real deaths are better. What the Jami did is truly monstrous even by a demon's standards.

Rin finally finds the centre and snarls at that. The monster at the centre will be dealt with.

“Found it.” Rin stands and lifts up his staff. “Fly!”

Wings sprout on Rin's back and he shoots up into the air, closely followed by Keroberos.

* * *

The Jami bursts from cover, racing over the rooftops and away from Rin. It looks vaguely like a giant weasel, but twisted in nature and glowing a bright blue to Rin's sight. The blue might just be it's aura though.

Rin finds the blue disgusting. It's warped and somehow an imitation of some other power. It's fake and a part of him deep within growls at the very idea of it.

Chasing after it isn't easy but Rin manages to keep up with it with Fly's help. The real important part is that Keroberos took a loop around while Rin keeps pursuing the Jami. Holy Water tossed at it at odd times does the trick of keeping it moving.

It then scrambles back from a roof edge as Keroberos lands in front of it and growls. It's a deep, vibrating growl that reminds Rin of how lion-like Keroberos looks in his true form. With his wings spread and fire blooming around his muzzle, he truly does look fiercesome.

Rin lands on the roof behind the Jami and pulls out the Card he picked. _'Please...let this work...'_ “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura.” Rin cries out as he tosses Snow into the air. “Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

Bright light and a chill wind is next and the Jami freezes. Letting out a nervous growl and turning around slowly. If a demon can look scared, the Jami gives a very good impression as it takes one look at Snow's appearance and immediately freaks.

“Get it!” Rin cries and Snow spreads out her arms and drops an entire blizzard on the Jami's head.

That gets a big yelp out of it and it takes off running, pursued by Snow. Rin calls back Fly and follows after, with Keroberos close behind.

“Just a little more and you will have got it!” Kero informs him, swooping through the air.

Rin nods. “Right!” He looks at the next Card in his hand. “Windy! Give Snow aid!”

The wind that picks up the snow reminds Rin of when he captured Watery, and the scream of rage from the Jami is satisfying as it is devoured by the whipped up snow and falls to the ground, frozen solid. It's very presence disappears to Rin and he grins, fierce satisfaction in his veins as he lands beside the now exorcised and probably dead Jami.

Then Keroberos has to catch him before he trips on himself, as the drain of using all this magic catches up to him.

* * *

“Well...that was a bit unexpected.” Ruby peers down at the image shown in the magic circle on the floor. “Did you know that was coming?”

Ying Hua caresses the book in her lap and nods. “Yes. A fortunate thing in many ways.”

“Aside from you not needing to use your magic as much, what else is there?” Spinel asks.

Ying Hua shakes her head. “I'm afraid I can't tell you. Not yet.”

Ruby and Spinel exchange glances but then both shrug it off. They are more than used to mysterious masters, after all.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was much the same after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! What do you think of Rin's unique use of Snow? Any other things to say? Comment below and earn the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter! Thank you all for your comments and sorry about my little brain derp. At least it was in a positive manner instead of accidentally posting it a day AFTER it was supposed to be done.
> 
> I've made sure I'll do it right from now on and I hope you enjoy things.

Rin stared up at what's in front of him. Just to the side of the front door and very attention grabbing. If only thanks to the ugly nature.

“Um...when you invited me over I did not expect that.” Ying Hua dryly notes.

Rin twitches at the statue in the yard. “How tacky...”

“Rin what you...oh, you noticed the statue.” Kyōdō answers his question even before he asks. “What do you think?”

“It's ugly.” Rin's voice is as dry as Ying Hua's. It is rather ugly to him, though possibly also impressive in a tacky way. It looks like a man dressed in very odd clothing and in an even weirder position. The golden colour suggest it is at least plated in that regard, which adds to the gaudy nature of it.

Kyōdō makes a choking sound. “Maybe. But it's a donation to the monastery. There's to be an auction soon and we're going to put it up. The one who donated it said we can keep the proceeds and apparently it should sell well.”

“If you say so.” Rin definitely still looks doubtful but shakes it off. “So, Ying Hua is here for dinner. You didn't do anything stupid there, right?”

“Hey, what does that mean?” Kyōdō demands as he follows Rin inside.

Neither notice Ying Hua pauses to lay a hand on the statue, which glows faintly with magic. She then steps back and smiles up at it. “You'll do.”

She then turns and heads inside, looking forward to the dinner ahead of her. Especially as the sounds from within herald that Rin will be taking over the cooking now.

**Chapter 13: Statue Chasing**

There is something to be said about flight. The wind can be incredibly pleasant and at certain seasons it's the most joyous thing. With winter rising up, sending a deep chill through every molecule of air, it's not so much that.

But Kero knows that in this he must suffer. If he wishes to reach Yue with minimal fuss, Kero must fly. And above cloud cover, which makes it extra cold.

_'Ah may be fire natured but this is strainin' my power...'_ Kero lets out a sneeze, a deeper one in his true form than false. His wings labour and he's ready to duck into cloud cover come any airplane flying over head. There might be an overnight flight that crosses this section of the sky and Keroberos rather not be spotted. Even if it's a low chance, Yue would scold him for taking even such a small risk.

Eventually he reaches the glowing point that is Yue in his mind and folds his wings into a dive, heading swiftly down to the concrete apartment building where Sekki resides. He lands neatly on the roof, and settles down on his hindquarters. He has no need to move down as he can feel Yue moving upwards, having sensed his presence long before Kero came near to the building.

Soon enough Yue flies up behind him, settling down beside him as gently as a snowflake drifting to the ground.

“Show off.” Keroberos grumbles then looks over at Yue.

“Is something the matter?” Yue asks, folding his wings behind him and looking down and to the side at Keroberos.

“Ah think you can call it that. Last night...” Keroberos sighs. “Rin went demon huntin'. He won too but well...”

“You think he might do it again.” Yue looks over up at his name sake, as it briefly shines free from the clouds, then back down at his brother. “Is that a bad thing for Rin?”

“Ah'm not sure. Ah mean, demons! Sure, Rin can probably handle them with the Cards and us helpin' but at some point the exorcists are _really_ gonna notice.” Keroberos lets out a huffing breath. “And ya know they'll overreact. They got a policy there. Rin doesn't know of it, but Ah've listened a few times to what the monks there do. That old man of his in particular is annoyed with it.”

“What is it?” Yue's face is a mask but Keroberos knows him enough to see beyond it with no problem. Yue is as worried as him.

“Anythin' different ain't accepted well. Demons are enemies or tools to them. And that's a real shame cause Ah can tell that's part of the reason they don't got as many Tamers as they should.” Keroberos snorts. “Or if they do, they can't get any further than Lower Class.”

“Foolish. They founded their Order with the help of demons and yet they wish to erase that.” Yue sighs. “And you fear for Rin with that in mind.”

“And us! Yeesh, even demons get confused and think we're one of them.” Keroberos makes a disgusted sound. “Imagine how many bullets we'll have to dodge and attacks too. We'll end up fightin' before any chance at conversation is up and they still will want us dead.”

“That is a problem.” Yue closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, he looks back over to Keroberos. “But there is nothing we can do yet.” Yue laments that and his wings rustle briefly. “This world is...damaged in many ways.”

“Yeah...” Keroberos sighs and rests his head on the rooftop. “But is there a way for fixin' things?”

Yue doesn't respond, merely shakes his head.

Keroberos closes his eyes and prays for Rin to be safe.

* * *

Shirō would love to rest and relax, especially as the cold outside seeps in despite the heater to chill his bones. Unfortunately, he has to deal with ridiculous paperwork all over again.

Shirō sighs and settles back in his chair, which at least is comfortable. A minor privilege of rank and one he dearly needs. Especially when winter's chill sinks into his bones and reminds him how he's slowly getting old and creaky.

Shirō looks down at the report that just came in and wonders how this became his life.

“Can't be a Yuki-Onna here...” Shirō mutters, even though it certainly seems like the result of such. Nothing else would have destroyed the Jami so utterly. Just like a Jami fears Yuki-Onna, Yuki-Onna despise Jami and do their best to thrash and kill them whenever they come across them.

“And yet...” Shirō taps his fingers and wonders, thinking back to the mage he knows is in town. If the mage dislikes demons, could an alliance be made?

_'I don't think it would happen any time soon though.'_ Shirō frowns and recalls how it seems like they are willing to defend demons as much as humans. Something that majority of the Order could not accept.

Shirō sighs and glances down at his paperwork again. “The faster I get this done, the faster I can get home.” He reminds himself, reaching wearily for his pen once more.

He just doesn't have to like it that's all.

* * *

Rin is a bit surprised to come home with Ying Hua and discover his father isn't here. Then again, he also knows that he's been put to work more and more often and Rin winces at the thought of why there are so many demons.

_'All that magic is making them restless and wary. Some think it's a challenge, others are scared, and still more are drawn to it.'_ Rin considers that as he chops up the cabbage. He had decided on okonomiyaki today and Kero had, upon finding out, requested that Rin sneaks him some modan-yaki.

Though Rin can't sense Kero in the house right now and wonders at it. _'He's usually here.'_

“I've finished chopping up the squid and other ingredients.” Ying Hua's voice draws Rin out of his thoughts and he smiles at her, looking at all the preparations done.

“Thanks.” Rin quickly finishes with the cabbage and sets it aside. He then pauses to take in the kitchen, the yakisoba ingredients ready for him to make as well as the soup is nicely simmering on the stove. Satisfied with that, Rin sets to getting the salad ready for the side, the extra vegetables definitely needed here to complete the meal.

“Do you want any other help?” Ying Hua asks as Rin sets to work at cleaning the salad leaves.

Rin shakes his head. “Nah, I'm fine.” He glances over at Ying Hua. “You can just rest now. You are supposed to be our guest anyways!”

Ying Hua settles at the kitchen table, smiling. “That's true. We got a little less than an hour before the batter will be ready. I can wait here while you cook.”

“Hmm...” Rin doesn't reply, just turns to work further on the meal.

Ying Hua watches him and then closes her eyes, sensing the wards of this place. A smile quirks her lips as she reads them, seeing how they have started to accept her as harmless due to the more and more constant visits she has here.

_'They shouldn't fuss over the statue and what will happen tonight.'_ Ying Hua opens her eyes and turns as a monk enters.

“Hey, Rin how much longer until dinner?” Izumi asks.

Rin rolls his eyes. “It gets longer every time you ask.”

As the two bicker happily, Ying Hua makes herself comfortable despite the twinge of guilt that rises up within her. Necessity again makes her an enemy and a liar.

_'I can not wait until this is over...'_ Ying Hua sighs silently.

* * *

Rin opens the door to the gaming room carefully. Everyone else had already eaten, except for Shirō who is still out, and they are currently gathered in the living room and discussing pulling out a game of some kind.

Rin takes the opportunity of Ying Hua being distracted by stupid Izumi to sneak upstairs to give Kero his meal.

“Kero. Dinner!” Rin calls, blinking as Kero doesn't immediately jump out at the smell of the monda-yaki.

“Kero?”

A yelp is heard as well as the rattling of the window, Rin quickly setting the monda-yaki on the table and going to the window. Looking out, Rin notices Kero is hovering outside, rubbing his head.

“Kero!” Rin opens the window and Kero gratefully flies in. “Where were you?”

“Damn monks closing the window...” Kero grumbles, ignoring how Rin points out the cold outside makes that an obvious choice. “And Ah was talkin' to Yue. Had somethin' to talk about.”

“Aaah...what about?” Rin asks, frowning slightly in concern.

“Is that monda-yaki! Yay!” Kero ignores Rin, making the teen sigh and then, after a moment, brush it aside.

“Fine, if you don't want to talk about it...” Rin grumbles a bit as he leaves the room. “Keep it down okay? Ying Hua is visiting.”

“Sure!” Kero hums happily over the first bite of monda-yaki, making Rin sigh again before he leaves the room.

Once he's gone Kero drops the smile and looks over to where Rin was and sighs. “Sorry kid...but Ah think it's best you don't know yet.”

* * *

Rin waves goodbye to Ying Hua at the door and watches as she leaves. He then turns and frowns as he sees Yukio getting ready for something.

“You leaving?”

Yukio flinches briefly then nods. “Yeah. Tou-san needs a little help and well...I volunteered.”

“The others could have helped.” Rin points out.

Yukio shrugs. “I'm willing and restless too. Something to do is something I need.”

Rin eyes Yukio doubtfully, then steps back and opens the door wider. “If you say so. Don't work too hard and get Oyaji back home too. You know what he's like.”

Yukio gives an amused snort at that. _'Do I ever...'_ “I will Nii-san.”

Rin watches Yukio go and finds himself wondering again if it has anything to do with demons. “If that's possible...” Rin blinks as a thought comes to mind.

_'But if Yukio is doing that, why would he hide it from me? It's not like my magic, not exactly. Not to him. It's not like I don't already know about exorcist stuff, just as far as everyone knows I don't believe in it.'_ Rin frowns deeply as he closes and locks up, thoughts running.

He then shakes his head and laughs, not noticing the strange shimmer in the air that settles over him. “Aah, what am I doing? It's probably not that important anyways.”

Humming a cheerful tune, Rin wanders back inside and plans on joining Kero in the gaming room.

* * *

Rin looks up from his demonology book at the sound of a victory fanfare, and sees Kero cheering over passing a level. Smiling, Rin turns to his book but happens upon the time on the clock nearby.

“What? It's this late?” Rin groans and shuts his book after shoving a bookmark in, standing up and stretching. “Lucky me there's no school tomorrow dammit.”

Rin pauses before he heads to bed, turning to the Book nearby. The Book – _his_ Book – rests on the nearby bed. Lifting it up, he opens it. He smiles as the Cards he transformed glow and float out, looking them over. He then frowns as he realizes the Sakura Cards aren't responding. Reaching into the compartment, Rin pulls out a handful of them.

Kero is mashing buttons, eagerly working towards yet another high score on the game he's playing. “Yes, yes, yes...”

The scream from Rin has him stumble and hit the wrong button, causing his character to die. Horrified, all Kero can do it stare at the Game Over screen.

Then he turns to Rin. “What was that for?!”

“Kero...” Rin looks up at him, clutching the Sakura Cards he has to his chest. “The Cards feel...wrong.”

“Wrong?” Kero blinks and flies over to Rin. Settling in front of Rin, he looks at the Cards Rin is clutching.

“They are cold. Normally they are a bit warm, but now...” Rin offers the Cards to Kero and watches as he takes on a golden glow and touches them himself.

“You're right!” Kero floats back and settles on the bed.

“Kero...what does this mean?” Rin turns pleading eyes on the small guardian.

“Uh...” Kero taps a paw against his chin. “How do Ah explain this?”

Rin watches him, settling on his knees in front of the bed.

“Well, these Cards are magical right? And well...magic needs power.” Kero begins, sweating a bit as he explains. _'Ah have a really bad feelin' about this...but Ah can't lie to him.'_ “See, they originally were bound to Sakura but now they are yers. But well...for some reason you can't use them as Sakura Cards now right?”

Rin numbly nods. “Yeah. Nothing works there...”

“So, they can't get to yer magic.” Kero continues. “So they sleep instead.”

“Sleep?” Rin blinks.

“Thang is...sleep means you can't eat. And to them magic is food but well...” Kero gestures vaguely but realization is spreading on Rin's face.

“No food means...they are starving.” Rin looks at the Cards in his hands, feeling a chill. “But Kero--!”

“It's alright!” Kero assures Rin, twitching slightly. “As you turn them into Rin Cards they get the food they need. But until then they are...makin' sure they don't lose much.”

“What happens if they lose all magic?” Rin asks, looking pale.

“They...are just normal cards. No magic.” Kero admits, wings drooping behind him.

“That can't be...I promised...” Rin swallows. “They...they are my friends!”

“See Rin you—what are you doing?!” Kero shrieks as Rin stands up and pulls out his Key, his magic circle sprouting beneath his feet.

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin cries out, grabbing the staff as it forms. He then focuses on the Cards he has out, which lift into the air to surround him.

“Cards originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!” Rin turns on the first one, staff up and Card glowing. “Power!”

Power glows and changes colour, a flash of light bright.

“Wait, Rin!!” But it's too late, as Rin turns on the rest.

“Twin!”

“Cloud!”

“Through!”

“Record!”

“Voice!”

Rin pants, wavering at each Card he transforms, but he focuses again.

Kero blanches when he sees the Card he's about to transform. “Rin, no!”

“HOPE!” Rin half screams, power flowing from him into that powerful Card.

Rin wavers again, and nearly falls, but turns to the last Card. “Dash!”

Rin stumbles back after that and hits the bed, eyes swirling around. Kero flies over to him and flutters his wings at him, trying to send a cool breeze at him to revive him.

“Don't do that! You ain't got that much magic! If you die, all the Cards die!” Kero reminds Rin.

“But...but...” Rin protests; or tries to, looking rather haggard.

“Yeesh...Ah'm surprised with all that racket no one has woken up...” Kero grumbles.

“Sorry...” Rin blinks as the newly transformed Cards float over to him. He sits up, smiling brightly at them. “Everyone...”

“Aaaah...what do Ah do with you?” Kero drops to the bed, holding his head in his paws and moaning slightly. “You're gonna drive me grey...”

Rin gives a small smile at Kero, “Sorry.” He then blinks and turns to one remaining Card that is hovering away from him. “Dash?”

The Card is spluttering, shimmering in a rather disturbing fashion. It sparks and flares, then bursts into light, Dash's physical form landing on the TV. It growls, high pitched and hostile at the two in front of it, Rin staring in shock at the Card.

“D-Dash?” Rin stutters, looking at the hissing and spitting Card nervously.

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Ying Hua giggles slightly as she watches Dash shoot from the room and outside, Rin following after it with Kero in tow.

“Well...this should be interesting.” Ying Hua giggles again as Dash finally sees the statue and darts inside it.

Rin has only a moment to look dismayed before the statue moves...and then starts running away.

“Oh dear. Do you think the poor child can handle it?” Ruby is laughing too hard for that to sound kind or even concerned.

Spinel rolls his eyes as the two women laugh as Rin chases after Dash-in-the-statue, turning to his book.

He already knows the outcome and doesn't wish to see the antics before that. Not to his taste.

* * *

Rin can't move for a long moment, stuck staring at the now empty platform that previously held the statue that's for the auction.

“Kero that...” Rin twitches.

“Um...” Kero has nothing he can say.

“Shit!” Rin pulls out a Card. “Jump!”

“Are you serious?!” Kero chases after Rin.

“Something wrong with Dash right?” Rin demands.

Kero wilts. “Well, yeah...it's torn between things.”

“Torn?” Rin blinks.

“You shouldn't be transformin' Cards unless you got a task for them. You got Dash all muddled up and panickin' 'cuz of that!” Kero bops Rin on the head, getting a protesting “hey” from him. “And you ain't going to be catchin' up soon.”

Rin curses and leaps up with Jump, looking out over the city. “There he is!” Rin cries as he notices the statue. He then swears as he realizes people are going to notice. “Dammit...Sleep!”

“Oh you gotta be kiddin' me!” Kero wails as he follows Rin. “Slow down already, yer going to kill yerself!”

“But Dash!” Rin protests, landing in a park.

“Calm down. Ya can't catch Dash on yer own so _**think**_.” Kero demands.

Rin looks out at the park where Dash is running through now. “Shit shit shit...I gotta stop it but how...I can't catch it...”

Rin blinks, a thought coming to mind and pulling out a Card. “But maybe I can...”

Kero looks at the Card in his hands and blanches. “Rin...”

“I know!” Rin takes a deep breath. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!” Rin watches as Loop glows and transforms. “Loop, trap Dash in the park!”

A burst of light and Rin watches as the park gets warped as it turns the area into a closed circuit. The statue races past Rin again, as he pants and forces himself to keep standing.

“Dash isn't good at long distances right?” Rin pants out.

Kero nods, watching Rin with concern as he takes a stance next to the path that the statue is running on. Rin smiles and waits.

The first time Dash comes by and sees Rin, it hesitates in the statue before turning around and running in the opposite way. Kero winces at the slamming of stone breaking stone and prays that the statue is okay.

The second time is similar to the first, except Dash hesitates longer and seems to stare at the smiling Rin. It still runs off though.

The third time, Dash stops and appears confused, before leaping out of the statue and trying to get away.

“Windy!” Rin calls, trapping Dash and gently easing it back. “Easy boy, easy...you don't want to hurt yourself.” Rin gently wraps his arms around the shivering and struggling Dash, crouching door. “There, there. It's okay. It's all okay...”

Dash struggles and growls, but slowly but surely it begins to calm. “There you go...good boy.” Rin gently pets the now calm Card. “Can you change back? It's safe now.”

Dash croons and licks Rin's cheek before changing back into Card shape. Rin smiles and then pass out.

His form is caught just in time by the arrival of Yue. “Is he okay? I came as fast as I dared.”

“He's goin' to be exhausted all over again...” Kero watches as Loop returns to Rin and hovers over him, as if worried. “But he should be fine.”

Yue breathes out a sigh of relief. “That is good.” Yue looks down at his master. _'The pain you must be in...too caring by far child...'_

“Um...Yue, sorry to interrupt your thoughts but uh...need your help.” Kero hesitantly says.

Yue looks up. “For what?”

“The statue. It's supposed to be auctioned off soon and...” Kero sweats as he stares up at the statue.

“Aah. Yes, that is a problem.” Yue says, blasé.

“YA THINK?!” Kero shrieks, as the statue stands in the middle of the pathway with one foot in the air and in a position that manages to make it look even more ridiculous than before.

* * *

Shirō opens the door as quietly as possible, blessing the fact the hinges were oiled recently. Peering in, he sighs at the hour he's returned at. Yukio was made to stay behind and bed down at the academy for the night, it had gotten so late.

_'He should be able to get home without rousing Rin's suspicions.'_ Shirō sighs. _'Not like that boy is going to suspect his brother of anything.'_

That is probably the worst thing about the secrets, how trusting Rin is. He tends to accept things at face value, and is as earnest as a puppy about it.

Shirō slips into the kitchen after switching his shoes for uwabaki, as he notices the light is on. To his surprise no one is up but there is a message on the table for him.

Picking it up, Shirō reads from it out loud, “Food in the fridge for you. Heat up the plate in the microwave. There's also miso soup and salad. Rin.”

Shirō slowly turns to the fridge and walks over to it. Opening the door after a moment, he stares into it and immediately catches sight of what was set aside for him.

A wide smile spreads on his face. “Thank you, Rin.”

On the plate is a very delicious looking monda-yaki, something Shirō knows he will enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so is thirteen unlucky for Rin...or was that lucky? It's a bit of both honestly.
> 
> Comment below with your thoughts and reactions, earning the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. Thank you all for commenting!
> 
> In regards to ICD, I'm not entirely happy with it: this arc is weak, the 3rd arc is wonky, especially in the beginning, but as long as you guys want more of it, I will keep posting for it. It is, after all, the first fic I fully finished and a massive one at that. There are a few side stories I have left to write up and then I'm going to go hands off unless requested for a specific side story come that time.
> 
> One day I will return to this concept and - hopefully - do it better justice thanks to my experiences writing ICD and the feedback you all give. So yes, give me feedback, give me comments...as long as you guys are interested, I will post in return.

Outside it is beginning to snow. Soft but surely, snow starts to cover the grounds. In time it will probably fade, with the weather so fickle, but for now the ground is covered in pure snow.

Safe in his warm room, Rin finds comfort it in.

_'So pure looking, snow.'_ Rin lets out a yawn and glances to the side at where Yukio is sleeping. Quite deeply again and Rin gets a brief worried crease in his brow before he smooths it out and merely smiles. Standing, Rin carefully tucks Yukio into bed, removing his glasses and covering him with his blankets so he will be warm.

Rin stands over his brother for a moment before he turns back to the window. Resting a hand on it, Rin watches the snow fall. Snow is nothing but frozen water, but it is incredibly beautiful anyways. To that, Rin finds pleasure in what peace he has right now.

“You should get to bed too Rin.” Kero says softly, drawing Rin's attention to him,

“I will.” Rin nods in response, eyes still caught on the snow. “Just enjoying the last of my little vacation.”

Kero snorts at that. Rin had been incredibly tired by the effort a few days ago to transform so many Cards, including Hope. The only luck there is that Hope's power depends on how many Cards are in the deck and at the time she was transformed only 22 had been changed and only two of those are high elemental Cards. That saved Rin.

_'Perhaps rushing to change over Hope was a good idea.'_ Kero muses. _'He might not have been able to do it otherwise.'_ Certainly Kero is happy to have the Head of the Deck in a good state, though he still worries over Rin.

“Rin, sleep is very good for you.” Kero reminds him. “You are still weak a bit. Just got enough strength to go to school tomorrow if you go to bed _now_.”

Rin sighs, but steps away from the window. Rin ended up bedridden all weekend and two more days after that he was stuck at home recovering. _'Teach me a lesson to_ _not_ _rush.'_ Rin grumbles to himself as he switches to his pyjamas and settles into the bed.

He yawns again and suddenly the warm bed is the best thing ever. With that in mind, it doesn't take long for Rin to fall asleep. Just Kero flicking off the light and Rin closing his eyes.

**Chapter 14: Freezing Water**

Rin is placing his shoes in locker when Ying Hua approaches him.

“Good morning!” Rin says cheerfully as soon as he notices Ying Hua. He blinks as he notices her downcast features and how she didn't greet him first.

“Ying Hua?”

Ying Hua blinks and shakes herself. “Oh. Good morning.”

“Is something wrong?” Rin asks, ignoring the ticking of time. The dour mood of Ying Hua is more important than getting to class on time.

“Um...are you okay?” Ying Hua turns shimmering green eyes on him. “You've been sick for a while and your family wouldn't let anyone visit.”

Rin blinks, surprised. That's the first time he heard of anyone trying to visit. “It's alright. I'm all good, all good! Fully recovered.”

Ying Hua manages a wane smile. “That is good. But...be careful?”

Rin nods, a rueful smile on his face. “I will be.” _'I just know Sekki-_ _san_ _is going to scold me when she has the chance as well.'_ Rin recalls. Kero had even lectured him once he woke up.

At that point the bell goes off and Rin jumps, whirling around and darting off towards the classroom with Ying Hua right on his heels.

They manage to make it inside just before the teacher comes, saving them from being marked late. Though that's because Sekki appears distracted herself and Rin winces as he realizes why.

_'Oh crap...Sekki-san is going to chew me up!'_

* * *

Rin manages to dodge Sekki during lunch, deciding to wait until day's end so Sekki has all the time available to reduce her worry-anger. Instead he finds an out of the way corner and settles down with only Ying Hua for company.

It doesn't last, though not in a way Rin expected.

“Okumura-kun!” Naoko's voice makes Rin twitch and he slowly looks up.

To his surprise Naoko actually doesn't seem as energetic as usual. This is something that has Rin staring, trying to comprehend it and figure out why. Rin gets his answer soon enough.

“Are you okay? Your family wouldn't let us see you.” Naoko settles down next to Rin and Rin has to jerk out of the way before Naoko goes for his forehead.

“I'm fine!” Rin insists, glancing behind Naoko and blinking at the look on Miho's face. Miho only barely tolerates him but now she looks just as relieved as Naoko.

“I'm glad.” Naoko sighs and settles down, pulling out her bento. Rin twitches at that and sighs, realizing she's not going to go.

“Okumura-kun.” Rin looks up to two certain third-year girls, Sayaka and Hiromi. It's obviously Hiromi that lead them here as she's right in front and looking Rin over.

“Are you okay?” Hiromi asks, her sweet face and eyes filled with worry.

“Yeah. Just...had a bad weekend.” Rin shrugs it off.

Hiromi frowns. “But we weren't allowed to see you...”

Rin chokes at that and goes for his thermos of tea, gulping it down. _'They tried to visit too?'_

Sayaka has a rather opaque expression on her face, though she leans towards Hiromi as usual. Rin can't read her as she settles down next to Hiromi.

Rin twitches. _'How many people tried to visit?'_ Rin can't comprehend it at all and his lost expression is noted by Ying Hua.

“Rin-san.” Rin blinks and looks up to see Manabu of all people there. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Rin grits his teeth, not wanting to yell at Manabu but all the worrying that's going on is driving him crazy.

Lucky for him that Manabu takes it at face value, but still Manabu joins the group for lunch making Rin look around him with a lost look on his face.

Ying Hua takes pity on him. “They were all worried about it. Doesn't help your brother didn't look much better.”

Rin winces, reminded of how worried Yukio was the last four days. That was why he slept deeply last night, having worn himself to the bone in his worry.

“I'm fine now.” Rin insists.

Ying Hua smiles and touches Rin's hand gently. “You know that. But they need assurance. Just let them. They'll calm down soon.”

Rin slowly nods at that and settles down to eat his bento, letting the conversations around him wash over him. He pinks when he realizes he's the main topic and attempts to protest some of what Naoko is saying, blushing the while.

Ying Hua looks over his head and smiles at Eiji who is watching from a distance. He notices her watching and sees the question in her gaze. Eiji shakes his head and Ying Hua's smile turns to an understanding one, tilting her head.

Eiji, now assured that Rin is alright, walks off to another spot for his business. _'I'm glad he's okay...'_ Eiji looks down at his smartphone and sighs. Before steeling himself for another crazy day.

* * *

As soon as the last bell goes, Sekki calls to speak to Rin. Rin winces slightly but when Ying Hua looks curiously at him, he smiles.

“It's okay. One more person to deal with.” Rin gives a wry grin and Ying Hua shakes her head, before leaving with a soft and gentle goodbye.

Rin stays in his seat until the classroom is empty of everyone except him and Sekki. Then, reluctantly, he stands and goes over to Sekki, who is not looking at him.

“Sekki-san...” Rin opens and then closes his mouth. “I'm sorry.”

“You foolish child.” Sekki looks up with tears shimmering in her violet eyes. “You could have killed yourself then and...” She chokes at that, closing her eyes in pain.

“I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you at all. Or scare. Or...anything really.” Rin looks down. “I just wanted to make sure the Cards would be alright.”

“They will be. They might be cold to the touch, but they still have magic in them.” Sekki wipes her eyes of the tears that are leaking out. “Sakura was careful there. You still have time there even if you can't use them.”

Rin nods slowly. “I understand but...”

“You won't break your promise.” Sekki assures him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Rin starts at that, then leans into it, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. “You aren't that kind of guy.”

Rin lets out a happy hum at that, leaning into her embrace.

Then both stiffen and look over at the door, blinking. “Was...someone there?” Sekki wonders.

Rin slowly stands and heads to the door, an open door at that, and looks out. He sees nothing and shakes his head. “I don't see anything.”

Sekki nods slowly then glances at the time on her watch. “Best for the both of us to get home now. Don't want to worry your family again and I have some work to do.”

Rin lets out a hum of agreement, then goes back to his desk to grab his bag. As the two leave, talking softly together about more trivial things, neither notice the eyes watching them. Hostile eyes at that.

* * *

“Oyaji, are you going to let me go to the ice skating lesson?” That question from Rin stills the dinner conversation as it carries to Shirō's ears.

Shirō says nothing for a while, finishing his bite of a meal, then looks up. “Well, it's this Friday right? I don't see any problem there, since by that point you should be fully recovered. Besides, Yukio's been looking forward to having it with you.”

Yukio reddens slightly at that but the beam Rin sends his way mollifies him before he really gets upset with being called out.

“Thanks Oyaji. And you signed up too Yukio? Awesome! We've never been skating, right?” Rin looks over at Shirō.

Shirō shakes his head. “Once when you were little but it was more like we _tried_ skating but then Yukio fell down and started crying and nothing would get you to budge after that.”

The monks laughter grows the redder the two teen's faces get, Rin rubbing at his nose as he vaguely recalls that. _'Never could trust anything that made Yukio cry...'_ Rin ruefully admit to himself.

But ice skating now should be fun, as both boys are athletic enough for it as well as prepared as best they can. A fun skating trip sounds like exactly what they all need.

* * *

The bus is crowded with eager teenagers who are looking forward to an entire day at the skating rink. Which is probably why it's a one day only event among other things. Taking a day off normal classes for this is bad enough once.

Rin doesn't care, eagerly chatting with Ying Hua as the bus travels onwards.

Behind their seat is Yukio, who looks pained at his seatmate's own chatter and spends most of his time trying to ignore Matsumoto Momoko and glaring at Ying Hua.

Once they reach their destination, they all pile out and Yukio does his best to get between Rin and Ying Hua. Rin doesn't notice, instead cheerfully chattering about what the building is like inside, but Ying Hua does and gives an amused look at the younger twin.

_'He's worse than a jealous lover.'_ Ying Hua notes in amusement.

“Everyone, listen up!” The teacher claps his hands together, getting the crowd's attention. He smiles at all the eager faces looking up at him. “Now, before we head in, let's go over the rules and other things necessary for this outing. Then you can all charge in and we can start the lesson. Now, I'm sure some know already how to skate and are coming for other reasons. Either way, if you can skate, help someone who can't.”

Ying Hua looks over at Rin. “You can't skate right?” At his nod, a smile blooms on her face. “I do, so I'll help you with the skating. Do you want help Yukio-kun?”

Yukio stiffens at that and shakes his head. “I'll manage on my own.”

“At least until you've broken something...” Rin mutters, knowing how stubborn Yukio is.

As Yukio glares at his brother, Ying Hua giggles and then turns to look at the skating rink building. A thoughtful look crosses her face, especially as she looks over at Sekki who volunteered to replace a teacher sick with cold to watch over the students.

_'This should be an interesting situation...I sure hope you can handle it, Rin-kun.'_

* * *

“Woaaaah!” Rin fumbles and ends up falling on his backside within a few attempted movements. “Ow.”

“You okay?” Ying Hua, graceful on her skates, dances over to him and stops perfectly, holding out a hand.

Rin rubs at his backside as he accepts Ying Hua's hand, nearly falling again only to be steadied once more by Ying Hua. “Aaaah...this is weird...”

“It's the blades and balance that's all wrong to you. But if you learn it, you can adapt...” Ying Hua grabs Rin's hands. “Here, let me help.”

Slowly, skating backwards, Ying Hua guides Rin into using his skates. “You kick a bit. There you go...”

Ying Hua and Rin aren't the only pairing of teacher and student. Aside from the skating instructors that were hired for this, there are plenty of students who know enough in this regard to help their friends rather like Ying Hua.

Yukio stubbornly ignores any help and clings to the wall, inching slowly forward as he figures out the balance. He watches what more experienced skaters do carefully, mind whirling and focusing solely on this particular challenge with a certain stubborn set to his chin.

Sekki notices this and glides up next to him. “Yukio-kun, you are going to fall at that rate.”

Yukio turns a mulish expression on her. “I'm fine.”

Sekki rolls her eyes and grabs his hands. Ignoring his protests, Sekki guides him out on the ice, taking him over to where Ying Hua and Rin are. “Come along now, let's see about figuring this out. Yes, that's good...kick a bit more, the ice won't break on you.”

Rin grins at the sight of Yukio and Sekki apparently getting along and says as much. Yukio, trapped by his brother's smile, reluctantly agrees and goes along with Sekki's lessons.

And so does their morning pass.

* * *

Lunch is a nice affair, helped by the heaters going on in the cafeteria slash store that the skating rink has. Everyone also gets a nice hot drink to enjoy.

For Rin, Yukio, and Ying Hua, they also have homemade bento, a luxury most don't have, instead relying on the store's bento to have lunch.

The first taste of the bento reminds Yukio why exactly he enjoyed having lunch not so long ago. Rin's ability in the kitchen hasn't faded at all and though it's been some time, Yukio would swear it's gotten even better.

_'Then again, I think this dish is Chinese in origin.'_ Yukio muses and looks over at Ying Hua who is enjoying her own bento, something she made that is filled with Chinese food. There is no need to guess who must have taught Rin how to make this dish.

Yukio glances down, away from the conversation Rin is drawn into with Ying Hua. And for a moment, he feels terribly alone and disconnected from everything.

_'What have I been doing?'_ Yukio wonders, thinking of the crazy training schedule he's been on. A quick thought has him realizing that he hasn't had any spare time except this weekend when Rin was so tired and sickly seeming.

_'I've been closed off.'_ Yukio realizes with a pang. _'I've been distancing myself from Nii-san and I'm going to_ _ **lose**_ _him at this rate.'_

That is something Yukio doesn't want and he chews his lip as he thinks on it. _'I'll slow down. I've done enough training as is and the exam won't be held until next year. I can reduce my training now and not st_ _r_ _ess myself so much. I'll have time for Nii-san.'_ Yukio looks up at his brother.

_'When I pass...I'll have less time all over again.'_ Yukio closes his eyes and has another bite of his bento, letting his decision solidify in his mind.

Yes, Yukio will slow down and he will be able to spend time with his brother again.

A decision that, in truth, would lift a weight off of his father's shoulders as much as brighten Rin's day.

* * *

Skating resumes after lunch and this time Rin whizzes around the ice, smiling and enjoying himself greatly. He's not the only one to improve, but he appears to be the only one to have shot up so far in such a short amount of time.

If asked Rin would have dismissed it as Ying Hua's influence, but no one asked. In fact, Rin had more room to practise and even figure out some tricks thanks to the wide berth most kept from him. Once again, people were reminded of a demon when they see him moving so fast instead of falling gracelessly to the ground at every attempt to skate.

_'Which makes no sense...'_ Rin considers, not even thinking of it as he decides to skate backwards for a bit. _'I'm just skating.'_

Of course, Rin is skating at athletic peak which reminds people of just how strange his physical abilities are. Even Yukio hasn't fully mastered skating to be so comfortable at it, he still has to pay attention to where he goes.

Ying Hua gets Rin's attention subtly, moving to skate beside him until he notices. A dimpled smile is what he gets first.

“I'm going to go get myself some hot chocolate to enjoy.” Ying Hua informs him. “Do you want anything?”

Rin shrugs. “Um...hot milk tea?”

Ying Hua smiles and nods, skating gracefully off to get off the ice. Yukio watches her leave with a suspicious look then, after a moment, skates off after her himself.

Ying Hua pretends she doesn't see him, settling on a bench to bend over and remove her skates while Yukio gets stemmed by having to walk to a bench, with the skates still on and him still not fully used to them. This means by the time he has gotten them off, she's out of sight of the scowling younger twin.

Exactly as she needs it, Ying Hua thinks as she looks down at the softly glowing ring on her hand.

* * *

Rin skates to the edge of the rink, settling down to rest against the edge. Looking out at the skating rink, Rin manages to smile. Even though everyone outside of Yukio, Ying Hua, and Sekki are avoiding him, Rin finds he's becoming more at peace with that fact. Perhaps because he decided that caring isn't going to change things.

_'But it would be nice still to be around people who aren't scared of me.'_ Rin thinks as one girl gets so distracted by him she rams into the barrier nearby then scrambles away without even standing up.

And that's when he feels it. Magic. Sakura's magic and powerful. Right on top of him...

...or rather below Rin realizes too late as the ice begins to crack and the screaming starts as people realize that the ice is breaking.

Rin only has a moment to curse himself out before the ice breaks beneath his feet and he's dragged under by the weight of his skates.

* * *

Yukio frowns as he looks around the small store, failing to spot Ying Hua. About to see if she went elsewhere, he's interrupted.

“Okumura-kun!” Momoko grabs his arm and turns her face up to him, batting her eyes. “There you are!”

“Hello, Matsumoto-san.” Yukio greets her, voice frosty. She doesn't appear to notice.

“Okumura-kun, what are you looking for?” Momoko asks. Though she doesn't notice his tone, she does see his eyes wander.

“Ruan-san.” Yukio replies idly, not noticing the stiffening of Momoko.

“Ruan-san...what interest do you have in her?” Momoko pouts at the thought.

Yukio doesn't see Ying Hua, but he does see Sekki. “Excuse me. Tsukishiro-sensei!”

Sekki turns as Yukio untangles himself from Momoko, who is stunned by Yukio suddenly leaving her, and approaches her. “Yukio-kun. Is something the matter?”

“I was just wondering if you have seen Ruan-san.” Yukio does his best to seem not rushed, though he does feel rather much so. He's got the strangest feeling suddenly, like something is _wrong_.

“Let me think...I saw--” Sekki is cut off by screaming, and she turns to look over at the rink in horror.

“Nii-san.” Yukio immediately runs off towards the rink, despite Sekki's calls for him otherwise.

“Nii-san!” Yukio turns the corner to see the ice rink. Or rather, a big pool of water. He doesn't get a chance to do anything else, as light shines behind him and the next thing he knows he's unconscious.

Yue gracefully catches him and looks sadly down at Yukio. “My apologies, but it is best this way.”

Yue taps into his connection to Sleep and hits everyone not in the water with it, sending them down. He then looks towards the water and lifts into the air above it, blessing the high ceiling as he looks for Rin.

_'Rin...'_ Yue turns his head, searching with his eyes as much as his magic.

_'Rin...where are you?'_

* * *

Rin is drowning. He is trapped underwater and drowning, and it's all because of his damn skates, not any real magic outside of turning ice to water.

_'Dammit!'_ Rin does his best to contort himself to get to the skates but finds it near impossible with how the water is moving.

Then hands are on him and he's pulled up, allowing Rin to breath in great gulps of air. He's yanked out of the water next and brought close to a body while he shivers. Rin looks up and catches Yue's silver-blue eyes.

“Yue...” Rin turns to look out and curses. “There are others down there.”

Rin's mind races. “Yue, can you rescue them?” Rin asks, as Yue sets him down on the ground, Rin stumbling slightly before he finds his balance on the skates.

Yue considers it, then slowly nods. “Yes, but it won't be easy. The water is starting to get more saturated with magic.”

“Right...I'll handle that.” Rin pulls out his Key and takes a deep breath. “Release.” Rin commands and Yue is shocked as the Key changes into staff form.

_'Without the full chant...'_ Yue feels a small smile curl his lips. “I will go. You follow in a moment.”

Rin nods. After a pause, he looks down and moves to undo his skates then has a thought. Digging out a Card, Rin looks at the strange fish that is Freeze.

Rin grins, wicked and sharp teeth shining.

* * *

Water bunches up and attacks Yue as he dives forward, only to be stopped by ice crawling over it, stopping it in place. Yue uses that opportunity and dives in just in time, pulling out another trapped teen from underneath the water.

Yue glances down at the coughing and comatose student and frowns. _'There is magic on this one...'_ But Yue can't say for exactly what.

Rin skates past him, ice following in his wake as Freeze passes under him, all the students found by Yue before the ice skating rink is fully frozen once more. All students have magic on them and Yue can't help but be suspicious of that. It is as if though they were threatened, a net was kept in place so they couldn't die.

The ice shines and Rin slips off to the side, turning to look at the results of stopping the recent incident. Freeze leaps up and hovers in front of Rin who smiles, exhausted at the ordeal. But not as much as he could have been.

Rin reaches out and lays a gentle hand on Freeze's head. “Thank you.”

A strange chiming sound comes from Freeze, sounding happy, before it returns to Card form. It glows softly in Rin's hand and he smiles at it.

* * *

A final casting of Memory solves the problem of explaining the incident. Rin keeps quiet as people go on as if nothing happened, sitting on the side. He's run out of the urge to skate anymore today.

A hot drink in front of him has him blinking and looking over and up at Ying Hua.

“Hot milk tea, right?” Ying Hua settles beside him after Rin carefully takes the drink, and takes a sip from her own cup.

“Thank you.” Rin looks out at the skating rink and thinks of how many people could have died today. _'I need to be more careful.'_ Rin realizes. _'Whatever the cause, this is dangerous to not only me but people around me.'_

Ying Hua watches him, sipping at her drink. The shadow behind her eyes says she knows exactly what he is thinking of.

And privately, she curses her duty.

* * *

Yukio, now more confident of his skating, skids to a halt as he sees Rin talking to Ying Hua again. Gripping the wall with on hand to hold himself steady, Yukio frowns at the laugh he can see on Rin's features.

Once, Yukio was all Rin ever truly looked at. But now, there are so many people – though Rin walls most out – that wish to have Rin look at them. For good or ill, they wish Rin's attention.

And that, for some reason, scares Yukio more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, feedback? Please leave a comment below!
> 
> Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter! Thank you all for your support.
> 
> Personal: stress, pain, and worry. Not doing so good right now for many reasons. I will keep to the schedule as best I can, but if something gets worse things might slip. Apologize in advance.

The bite of cold in the night is of the kind that sends most running inside, either their homes or a night destination. But one particular man doesn't consider the cold as something to be concerned about.

“Damn that bitch.” He sneers and takes another drink, hiccoughing a bit and swaying. He goes for another only to realize his can is empty. Grumbling, he tosses the empty can away and digs out another from the bag he is carrying.

“Cold hearted bitch.” He fumbles with the tab, opening it finally with a hiss and spillage. Downing a big gulp, he glares out into the night.

In his mind, what he saw only today confirms his suspicions about that woman. “Of course she's not interested in a real man bitch. Wants some snot-nosed brat instead.” He sneers. “What else would that be for?”

Swaying, he continues down the street, grumbling to himself. He trips; whether out of his own clumsiness or a fault in the road he can't see in his condition. It does not matter as he hits the ground hard.

That seems to be the final straw as he screams. And keep screaming until it turns into a dark chuckle.

The demon stands up, cracking his new body's neck and stretching out. “Well, well, well...”

**Chapter 15: Touch of Poison**

Morning comes, cool and clear, to the monastery. Breakfast is in the middle of being served, as the monks exchange amused glances the longer time passes. Soon enough, what they predict comes to pass.

“I'M GONNA BE LATE!!”

With that scream from upstairs and plenty of crashing sounds, Shirō chuckles to himself as Rin comes down the stairs in a rush, falling down on his face before dragging himself into the kitchen and settling down at his breakfast spot and digging into his breakfast.

He then pauses when he spots Yukio. “Yukio? You're here?”

Yukio sighs, putting down his empty bowl of miso soup. “Yes. I do need to have breakfast before school.”

“Not that...normally you would be ahead of me by now.” Rin notes in between shoving his eggs and rice into his mouth.

Yukio briefly gets a pained expression at that reminder, unnoticed by Rin who is busy stuffing his face. He then pushes it aside in favour of getting up and moving to the front door.

“Gochisōsama!” Rin shouts, scrambling to catch up to Yukio. As he settles next to him to get his shoes on, he gives a bright smile to Yukio. “Good morning!”

And suddenly, everything is good again for Yukio.

* * *

Sekki is just about ready to pack up and head to her class when a call of her name has her look up. It takes a moment to place this teacher, then Sekki smiles. “Ishii-sensei. What is it?”

“Um...” The math teacher pauses for a moment. “Have you seen Kojima-sensei?”

Sekki pauses, surprised by that. “No. I thought he was sick.”

“Actually, no one has been able to get in contact with him since last Wednesday. He left school early and no one has been able to get him to answer his phone. I thought maybe you would know where he is.”

Sekki takes a moment to wrap herself around the concept of Kojima being missing. “Why would I know?”

Ishii blushes. “Aaah...aren't you his girlfriend?”

Sekki frowns. “No.”

Ishii blinks, then her mouth drops open. “No? But didn't you--”

“If you are speaking of last summer's concert, that was the result of miscommunications.” Sekki explains, standing and gathering her things. “I have no interest in Kojima-sensei outside of as a co-worker and possible friend, no matter what _he_ says.”

By the flush on Ishii's face, Sekki can tell she has hit the mark. “I...I see. My apologies.”

Sekki nods, her smile returning to her lips. “However, Kojima-sensei being missing is a cause for concern. If there is anything I can do, please ask.”

“I will.” Ishii manages a smile and watches Sekki head to the door with a puzzled look on her face. “Um, do you mind asking...are you not interested because you have a boyfriend already? Some of what Kojima-sensei has said to others apparently...”

Sekki turns back and shakes her head. “I have no interest in a romantic relationship currently. So, no. I just merely am not interested.”

Ishii nods, looking thoughtful on that, then turns to her own desk to get ready for her classes.

* * *

Kero didn't expect the call at all from his earring, which is probably why he ended up watching his character die a terrible death on screen.

Half-sobbing over it, he answers with a, “What is it? Ah'm in the depths of despair...”

“ _Keroberos.”_ That voice makes Kero sit up, shocked.

“Sekki?! Is somethin' wrong?”

There's a pause, Sekki hesitating on the other end. _“I'm not entirely certain. But...a certain teacher is missing.”_

“What's so big about a teacher being missin'...oh.” Kero blinks as he registers it. “Not normal for them, Ah take it?”

“ _Yes. Kojima-sensei was in the peak of health and it's a point of pride that he's never sick while school is in session.”_ Kero can hear the sound of water in the background and guesses that Sekki is talking to him while hidden in the teacher's washroom. _“Also, he's not answering his cellphone. There are plans to find his apartment but I don't think he would be there. And...before, apparently he was acting odd.”_

Kero chills the pieces falling into place for him. “Demonic possession. But why do ya think it's important for me to know?”

“ _A bad feeling. Yue agrees. Kojima-sensei...was too interested in me. In a fashion I didn't encourage and yet he somehow saw_ _as true._ _”_ Sekki sounds annoyed at that and no wonder. Kero would be annoyed too at having someone so persistent after him.

“A bad feelin' shouldn't be dismissed. Should Ah tell Rin?” Kero asks.

“ _Not yet. But...do what you can to warn him.”_ Sekki settles on after a moment's pause.

“Will do.” Kero assures her.

“ _Good. Now I got a class to go to, so speak to you later.”_ Sekki hangs up at that.

Kero looks over at the Game Over screen and hopes things don't get too dangerous. Danger would be bad, especially with demons involved.

* * *

An excited murmur goes up among the class as Sekki calls for attention. They know what the date is and have been eagerly looking forward to this meeting.

“Now, as you all know the Winter Festival is coming up. And this year, it will be our class that pairs up with the Drama Class to perform a play representing our school.” Sekki smiles as the excited chatter goes up in volume.

“This year, the theme we were offered is fairy tales. Any ideas for what play to do?”

Shouts go up and Sekki listens patiently, before writing down the three options that stand out to her. Soon on the board is _Cinderella_ , _Sleeping Beauty_ , and _Snow White_.

“I would like all of you to get out a piece of paper and write down which play you would like.” Sekki orders, smiling as everyone gets to it.

Ying Hua looks over at Rin and a strange smile goes up. _'He does have the looks...'_ For a moment her ring glows, then she looks back down and writes down her own choice.

The papers get passed forward and Sekki sits down. To the background chatter of the rest, Sekki carefully counts the tally. She smiles at what has been chosen and stands. To the baited breath of the rest, she erases two of them.

Leaving _Snow White_ as the only play.

“So we shall be doing Snow White. Any ideas?” Sekki raises her eyebrows. “We are allowed to adapt the story as we like, as long as it is still recognizably the tale of Snow White.”

More chatter and conversation sprouts up, Sekki settling back to let the students hash out a good starting plan. She can afford that as the students are mature enough for this.

She then winces at a particularly loud shout and amends that thought.

_Mostly_ mature enough.

_'I can step in if they can't solve it themselves.'_ Sekki thinks and goes back to just watching and listening with that decided.

* * *

“Yukio-kun! I've missed you!” Dandan hugs Yukio tightly and rubs her cheek against his. “Aaah, it's lovely to see you again!”

Yukio growls, deep in his chest, but Dandan doesn't seem to notice. Rin certainly does and takes a few careful steps away from his brother.

“Well, I haven't seen this for awhile.” Ying Hua manages to choke out between the laughter that is bubbling up.

Rin manages a smile and shrug. “Yukio's job isn't as demanding anymore. That's what he told me.”

Ying Hua gives Rin a strange look at that. “That is good.” She turns back to their siblings and lets out a gusty sigh. “Onee-san! Let Yukio-kun go. We have shopping right?”

Dandan releases Yukio and whirls to Ying Hua, clapping her hands in excitement. “Oh yes! All for _that_ too!”

Rin doesn't get a chance to ask what _that_ is as Ying Hua gets eagerly dragged off by her sister, with an amused look on her face. Rin chuckles and turns to Yukio, who is busy getting his uniform in order.

“Shall we?” Rin offers, starting to walk home.

Yukio grumbles something unpleasant about Dandan, but still follows Rin, a strange smile crossing his face as Rin draws him into an energetic conversation.

* * *

The sound of something shattering and screaming is ignored. This is the more disreputable part of town, a real hellhole of a sort. No one would care about this sort of thing. Not if they wished to live another day.

The demon inhabiting Kojima enjoys the “whore” he found. Not just in a more sexual fashion, but in a fashion where she's bleeding and in pain and completely broken, slowly bleeding out and dying in an awful manner.

“That should take care of you bitch.” The demon gives maniacal laugh. “Aaaah...satisfied host?”

The demon frowns as he leaves, finding that he can't shake his host out yet. “Dammit what do you want?”

Carefully mentally probing what is the curled up “form” of his host, he finally sees a flash of purple eyes. He snickers. “So a single woman turned you to this? What a pathetic piece of flesh...”

The demon lifts a hand and flexes it, before laying it on the door nearby. A sickening hiss and rotting stench flows from it, taking over the door and spreading to the building, destroying everything in a slow but steady progress.

“This should be fun...now, what's the pretty lady's name?” He croons, before violating the mind of his host once more.

* * *

Rin looks over at Kero again. Despite him playing games while Yukio studies in the next room, Rin is not fooled. Normally Kero would be in a brighter mood but instead he's playing it diligently. Like he's trying to avoid thinking about something.

Rin looks back at his book – where he is doing his best to memorize an exorcism aria for a certain human-possessing kind of demon – then back over at Kero.

Rin finally snaps his book shut. “Okay, that's it. Talk, Kero.”

Kero flinches and looks wildly over at Rin. He doesn't even react when his character dies, which proves once more how serious things are.

“R-Rin? Talk 'bout what?” Kero twitches nervously under Rin's gaze.

“I know something is wrong. So what is it?”

Kero sweats as Rin continues staring at him. “Well, uh...it's Sekki and um...”

Rin suddenly nearly falls over at a flash of _fearfearfearpainwhatdoido_ and the cry he gets from Kero suggests something similar hit him.

Rin doesn't hesitate, **knowing** on some level what is going on, and calls up his staff and then,

“Mirror, take my place!” Once Mirror is there, Rin snaps out, “Cover for me!” Then dives out of the window under Mirror's shocked gaze as he calls up Fly and takes to the air.

* * *

Ying Hua's cup breaks in her hands. She doesn't respond as the tea seeps out and stains her dress, just stares out in horror at what she is sensing.

As she moves to stand, Ruby is at her, placing her hands on her shoulders and forcing her to sit.

Ying Hua opens her mouth then closes it, looking pained. She closes her eyes and settles into her chair.

Ruby looks over at Spinel as she rubs Ying Hua's back soothingly, lost and not sure what to do. Spinel stares back just as lost.

And all they can do is hope.

* * *

Sekki steps back, staggering and clutching at her shoulder. It hisses in an ominous fashion and the pain she feels is not just because of the blood that drips down.

_'Poison...'_ Sekki eyes the demon warily and realizes that letting the angry Yue free isn't an option right now. _:Peace Yue...I need to get out of the way first.:_

She rather not risk revealing her true self to a demon, especially one that could get away and spread it around. Even a rumour in Gehenna could be bad. From what she's read up, certain demons are both smart, powerful, and way too interested in Assiah. An anomaly like her would attract those like honey would flies.

But getting away from a demon, a rot demon to be precise, without her magic will not be easy at all.

Sekki blinks, her vision blurring for a bit, and she swallows at the dark laughter from the demon.

“Hehe...Tsukishiro right? My host _hates_ you. Wants the dirty whore dead.” The demon wearing Kojima's features spreads his arms wide and grins, showing disturbingly large fangs. “So I'm obliging. What do you think? An agonizing death from you shall grant me full control of my host.”

Sekki grits her teeth and sets herself. She hates doing this but Yue can't fully come out.

“I see...” The demon doesn't notice the silver-blue eyes or realize how her voice has dropped. The most he got out of her before was a startled cry, so it's not like he truly knows what kind of voice Sekki possesses. “So that is who Kojima is.”

The demon narrows his eyes. “What's that supposed to mean?”

A smile curls on Sekki's face. “Of course only such a cowardly demon would possess him.”

The demon snarls and attacks, despising the word _coward_ too much to think much, just charging straight forward. Sekki is athletic enough here that Yue can move her fast, even with the poison in her veins.

He can sense Rin and flares his aura in time with a blink, dropping to the ground at the next swing at Sekki. The demon growls and goes after him again.

Only for Keroberos to drop down and growl at the demon, sending him stumbling back at the sight of the large winged lion bearing fangs and spreading wings menacingly at him.

Rin drops to the ground behind Sekki and runs up, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Yue meets Rin's gaze, Rin staring for a moment at the eyes, and nods, biting his/Sekki's lip to keep from crying out again. Rin's face hardens at that and he turns to face the demon.

Yue and Sekki watch as Rin glares at the demon and feel a sharp stab of fear.

Can Rin handle this opponent?

* * *

Rin licks his lips nervously and watches the demon warily. He already nearly got hurt and Keroberos got knocked back by a touch.

_'He's cover_ _ed_ _in poison and every time I go for that aria he attacks and cuts me off.'_ Rin narrows his eyes. Even with Sword to give him a weapon to keep the demon back, he's not having much luck. And judging by what the demon did to the nearby tree, Rin doesn't want to know what he could do to him.

And it's not like Rin could kill the demon either, since Kojima is still there in some fashion.

_'A dead teacher would get a lot of attention..._ _and I don't want to kill._ _'_ Rin growls as the demon makes a move towards Sekki again and manages to parry him away with Sword's help. But it's a losing battle, even with Rin drawing on Dash and Fly to keep moving as fast and agile as possible, so the demon has to actually fight him.

_'Dammit...I need to pin him...'_ But Rin can see how that's not possible with his Cards. Anything he touches starts rotting at this point...

Rin blinks and nearly gets hit by the demon as he recalls something.

“That's it!” Rin cries and flies into the air to the confusion of the demon.

“What the--”

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura.” Rin focuses on what he desires here. “Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

“Shadow!” Rin calls and the Card flows down, shocking the demon as it gets wrapped up tight despite his cursing.

Rin drops down to the ground again and grins. “Now...let's see if I can remember that damn chant.” Rin takes a deep breath and falls into a rhythmic speech pattern. “Oh Lord, let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken.”

The demon starts shrieking, struggling against the bindings as Rin slowly gets the Fatal Verse out.

“Bring down thy justice upon them. Smite them that they never shall rise again...” Rin pauses, blinking as he finds himself blanking. _'Shit, what's next?'_

“Blessed be the Lord. My prayer has been answered. The Lord is my helper and he is my shield.” Sekki suddenly declares. “Demon, perish where you stand!”

A scream rips out of Kojima as the demon is flung out, swearing and cursing them all.

And that, is the end of it.

* * *

Rin settles down next to Sekki after transforming one more Card. Heal spreads her wings behind him as he focuses and slowly, ever so slowly, heals Sekki. Sekki watches him patiently as he does so, observing his thoughtful and worried expression.

Keroberos limps over and Rin turns to him, face sad at the wounds on him. “Hold still.”

It doesn't take that long luckily; Rin _understands_ Keroberos and Sekki/Yue in a strange fashion. Perhaps it is the master and guardian bond behind that. Either way, Rin doesn't question it.

Instead, all he says is,

“We need to get stronger.”

And all three with him agree. They do need more strength.

But all they can do right now is head back home and sleep. It is too late for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thoughts, feelings? Leave them in the comments below!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter...thank you all for the comments and kind thoughts.
> 
> This one I rather enjoyed writing...

Outside a particular mix of snow and water slushes down upon the city, clinging to dirt and chilling the air, making everything wet and look more awful than it is.

Ying Hua looks up from her book to look outside, a pained expression on her face.

“It is alright Ying Hua.” That from Spinel has her blinking and turning to stare at the winged cat. Spinel nods slowly at Ying Hua's questioning look. “It ended well and we performed clean up.”

Ying Hua sighs, closing her book idly and thinking back to the night before this one. That incident with that demon had been terrifying, coming almost out of nowhere and nearly killing Sekki and thus Yue in the process. Keroberos had also been badly hurt and it's only thanks to Rin's quick thinking and the existence of the Heal Card that things hadn't been worse.

Nibbling on a stray lock of hair, Ying Hua considers things. _'I managed to block off that teacher. He's a bit of a disgrace in school_ _though_ _not enough to get fired, but he's not going to be targeted by a demon ever again at the least. Any demon that tries will hit my shielding. And a bit of mudd_ _y_ _ing the waters means that demon can't recall what his enemies looked like_ _or even what they did_ _.'_

And that is all Ying Hua can do at this stage. Except perhaps study some more on demons and push up her schedule a bit. Rin should have more time to transform his Cards, but considering the demons around him...

Ying Hua looks down at her weathered copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through The Looking Glass_ and, with lidded eyes, considers just what else Rin needs to be able to transform the Cards.

**Chapter 16: Wonderland Trap**

Rin stares out at the slush falling down with disgust on his face. “Oh this is just wonderful...hadn't it stopped?”

Yukio shrugs. “Apparently it started up again.”

Grumbling, Rin opens up his umbrella and steps out carefully, Yukio following after him once he works open his stiff umbrella.

“Aaah, Okumura-kun!” That voice makes Rin turn and see Naoko, who is with Ying Hua.

“Hello Naoko. Ying Hua.” Rin looks them over and realizes they are heading out together. “Where are you doing?”

“To the stage that we're going to be using for the play.” Naoko says cheerfully. “You know, everyone who's doing a play will be using it. They got props and other things we can use, though most of the sets and costumes we're going to have do something for.”

“Naoko-chan wants to check it out to see if anything there sparks some ideas.” Ying Hua smiles at the thought.

“That's...honestly very smart.” Yukio says, blinking as the thought sinks in. “No wonder you are the perfect fit for script.”

Naoko colours briefly. “Well, Ying Hua-chan is helping me too. It's a team effort!”

“But you are the best for that kind of thing in the class.” Rin assures her, which makes her blush even more.

“Well, to be fair no one in the drama club has actually written a full script, just edited up a few old ones....” Naoko looks thoughtful then looks at her watch. “Aah, best hurry. Don't want to miss the train. See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow!” Rin calls after Naoko and Ying Hua.

“What play are you doing anyways?” Yukio asks Rin as they turn to leave themselves.

“Hm? Oh, Snow White.” Rin answers cheerfully. “Tsukishiro-sensei thought that we should rewrite it into something everyone would like doing. Something more modern as well. Naoko got chosen to write the script while Ying Hua volunteered to help.”

“I see...well, I'm looking forward to the play then.” Yukio smiles at the thought.

Rin laughs and scratches his cheek. “Yeah but I'm probably not going to get a stage role. It's fine. I wouldn't be that good anyways!”

Yukio frowns at that but doesn't make any retorts in that regard. For all he knows, Rin might be a bad actor, considering neither boys have ever acted in anything before. Not even in elementary did they do any small plays.

* * *

The sounds of music, _hiyaaas_ , and things being smashed can be heard from the TV as Kero mashes buttons, focused on his game.

“How many times have you played that game?” Rin wonders.

“Don't care! Ah'm goin' to beat my high score again!” Kero cheers as he gets closer to his goal.

Chuckling, Rin turns back to the book in his hands. It's not a demon study book, but a collection of fairy tales that Rin borrowed from his school library. Rin hasn't read any fairy tales since he was really little and he only vaguely remembers the Snow White tale.

While Kero gets to his goal and cheers at the top of his lungs at reaching it with time to spare, Rin reads the tale once he flips to the right page.

He ends up frowning. “How stupid is she?”

Kero, now done his game and more than ready for celebratory cookies, turns to look at Rin. “What is it?”

“Snow White. She falls for the same trick _three_ times. Even I'm not that dumb.” Rin glowers at the book and misses the look on Kero's face when he, backhandedly, calls himself stupid.

“Ah dunno. It's a rule of three thang Ah guess.” Kero flies over to settle on Rin's shoulder.

“Rule of three?” Rin looks curiously over at Kero.

“Narrative thang. Thangs that come in three are used for whatever reason. Not an expert or anythin'.” Kero shrugs. “But it's Naoko and Ying Hua doin' it right? Ah'm sure they will make her not so stupid.”

“Hmmm...got a point. Kinda insulting there. And I think I heard Naoko and Ying talking about action scenes.” Rin sets aside the book now finished the tale, and stretches out. “Right...back to studying.”

Studying, in this case, means demon studies. Not normal studies. Kero knows that the effects on Rin's grades will show eventually, but frankly after what happened the other night, Kero doesn't care.

_'Ah rather have Yue and Rin safe.'_ Kero decides, settling down to study a bit with Rin as well. Every little bit helps here.

* * *

The next day Rin heads to the library once the lunch bell rings, slipping as quietly inside as possible since he doesn't want to spook people. He quickly puts the book in the return pile then looks around.

He blinks as he spots Naoko at a table, frowning down at a pile of paper in front of her and tapping her pencil on the table's surface. Beside her is Ying Hua, who is half reading a book and half helping Naoko if Rin is judging it right.

“Argh...” Naoko sets her pencil down and pulls over her glasses to rub at her eyes. “I'm not getting anywhere.”

“Stuck?” Rin asks, sliding into the seat across from Naoko.

Naoko replaces her glasses, now cleaned, and nods. “Yeah. I mean, I need to make this _exciting_. It's not fun if it's not exciting.”

Naoko scowls at the paper. “At least we got plenty of time for the show. We even get a small intermission period we are allowed to add.”

“That's because the festival is a three day event right?” Ying Hua comments, looking up from her book. “We get three shows as well.”

“It's a competition.” Naoko's lips twist as she considers that. “And I would like our play to have at least some kinda chance of getting in the top five.”

Rin considers how many schools are in Southern Cross District and winces. And with a play that's half original involved?

“Well, what are you stuck on?” Rin asks, drawing Naoko's attention back to him.

“Let me see...the three attempts on Snow White's life. I know that I gotta keep the apple, not Snow White if it isn't there, but the other attempts?” Naoko throws her hands in the air.

Rin frowns, considering it. “Well...the Evil Queen is supposed to be a witch right? What about she does witchy stuff?”

Naoko stares for a moment, then she beams. “That's it! And the stage has plenty of lighting and sound effects and even special props that could work there! Thanks Okumura-kun.”

Ying Hua breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Rin-kun.” As Naoko mutters to herself and loses herself in her writing, Ying Hua sets aside her book with a smile. “I was starting to get worried about that.”

Rin shrugs, scratching his cheek. “W-well, it just seemed like it might work.” He then drops his gaze to Ying Hua's book. “What are you reading?”

“This?” Ying Hua lifts it up and turns it so Rin can see the cover. “Alice.”

“Aaah...” Rin gently accepts the book, noting that it's not a library book and looks well-loved. “I haven't read this since...I can't remember.”

“Did you like it?” Ying Hua asks.

Rin eagerly nods. “I loved it!”

“Then, why don't you borrow it? It's an Annotated copy. Explains things that would have made sense when it was first written and a few other things.” Ying Hua's dimples deepen and her green eyes sparkle. “I'm sure it will be an enjoyable read.”

“But...” Rin looks down. “This is yours right?”

“And I can trust you to take good care of it.” Ying Hua pauses and heads to her bag, digging something out. “Here, use this as a bookmark. I just got it today at a cute shop. I couldn't resist.”

Rin takes the proffered item and looks down at it. It looks like a flower, a bright cherry blossom, though made of thin cloth and embroidered in that regard.

“Well, I'll bring both of them back when I'm done.” Rin smiles cheerfully at that.

Ying Hua smiles back.

And the glow of the cloth flower goes unnoticed to Rin.

* * *

The next day dawns clear and Rin takes in a deep breath of the fresh air. Rin tarries at the entrance, making Yukio smile as he moves on ahead. He's got a meeting he has to go to unlike Rin who rather spend a little more time in the sun, even if the air is a bit chill still.

He didn't expect to be tackled first thing in the morning. Nearly falling down, he gains his balance in time and turns to see Naoko, bright eyed and face flushed, clinging to him.

“Here!” She passes a package of paper all neatly bound. “The script! I'm passing it out to everyone so they have a chance to read it all today!”

With that Naoko darts off, screaming as she goes after Mizuki next, the drama club member looking half terrified as she shoves the script at her.

Rin laughs. He can't help it, even though he registers that others shuffle away from him, made nervous by his laughter. He then looks down and raises his eyebrows.

“Snow, Raven, Blood?” Rin reads the title out loud and thumbs the papers. Somewhere around twenty pages if he's guessing right.

With a shrug, Rin opens it up and begins to read in between switching his shoes for uwabaki and heading to class.

* * *

The chatter is loud again come homeroom and Sekki can't help the smile on her face. The words and emotions the student express prove that they like and even enjoy the script Naoko made.

_'Accepted that...now for the hard part.'_ Sekki gives a wry expression at the next task. _'Time to figure out who will be playing which part and handling the rest of the tasks needed here.'_

Sekki lets out a piercing whistle to get everyone attention and smiles at them all. “Now, am I able to assume that the script is a success?”

The cheers from that make Naoko blush in happiness, giddy at her script and thus play being chosen.

“Now, that leaves the next important task.” Sekki sets to writing down the major roles on the board, as well as the minor and the important backstage roles, all with room for the more minor ones.

“The drama club is here today because they also have a say in positions.” Sekki watches as the rest of the class looks back at the drama club members standing against the wall. All except Mizuki, who is also a member of this class and is practically vibrating in excitement.

“So, any ideas how to choose?” Sekki asks.

Her question is the spark to the flame and everyone is up and discussing it, conversations swiftly turning into arguments.

As two male students start pushing at each other one loudly declaring “You couldn't act your way out of a paper bag!” Sekki sighs and is relieved that she came with a solution already figured out.

Now, just needs to wait until everyone has screamed themselves hoarse before she can supply the solution she came up with.

_'No favouritism here. Though I'm certain some will be upset since it's so random.'_ Sekki considers, as she pulls out her supplies – which includes a tightly sealed box except for one small opening and a sheet of paper with positions and numbers on it – and winces at some rather rude arguments going on.

* * *

Rin smothers laughter at the shameful faces on everyone else except him and Ying Hua – the only ones who didn't join in the fighting – as Sekki gently rebukes every single one of them, leaving them feeling like children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“So, since none of you are able to decide for yourself,” Sekki manages to make it sound like they should be able to at least give the _appearance_ of maturity but that she also forgives them for it, “we shall try this.”

She pats the box on her desk, a box that reminds Rin of those boxes shrines use for Omikuji, and smiles out at them all.

“Inside this box are a bunch of numbered sticks. The exact amount for everyone to get exactly one each. Now, I'm going to call your name and you will shake out a stick and pass it to me. The number you get corresponds to a role or position backstage. That fair?”

There is a few grumblings over it, since it's bound to be a very random cast, but everyone ultimately agrees.

As people are called up, Rin turns to Ying Hua. “What do you think you'll get?”

Ying Hua looks over at him and Rin is suddenly struck by her odd smile there. “Well...I think we'll get the right ones.”

Rin doesn't get a chance to ask her what she means as Ying Hua is called up next and she approaches the box. Lost in thought, Rin doesn't notice the odd glow around the box.

Then he's called up. Shaking out the box, he touches the stick and pauses for a moment, feeling like there was something. Something that _zinged_ and tingled when he touched the box.

Sekki looks at him curiously. “What is it Rin-kun?”

Rin shakes it off and reads out the number on his stick, pushing aside the strange feeling. “Six.”

Sekki smiles and notes that down as Rin wanders back to his desk. Feeling strangely off, Rin barely pays attention as everyone else gets their turn. It's only when Sekki stands and starts writing on the board that he pays attention.

Rin watches idly as Sekki writes down the roles given. He doesn't really pick up what he's seeing until there's a great cry going up.

Jumping, Rin turns to see Mizuki standing up with a screech and staring with her mouth wide open.

“Tsukishiro-sensei...is that...?” Mizuki can't seem to finish her sentence.

Sekki looks over at her and nods. Rin barely notices that, a strange buzzing in his ears filling up his head as everyone starts shouting, complaining about how the lotto had gone.

In front of Rin, on the blackboard in stark white, Rin can see his name.

Right beside the role of Snow White.

* * *

Rin sighs in relief as the students nearby his little hidey-hole in the library move on, proving that Rin's in a safe spot.

Sliding down, Rin looks at the script in his hands. Despite complaints, the decision was made and so Rin would be taking the most tasking of roles. That of the lead character.

_'I'm not even upset about the dress.'_ Rin knows that Snow White will, of course, need to wear at least one dress as mentioned in the script. As far as Rin is concerned, it's just clothing right? But it's everything else, being in the lead role and the way people are looking at him...

Rin sighs again and sets aside the script, digging out the book Ying Hua lent him. To Rin's slight surprise, he managed to read quite a bit of it and is on his way to finishing the whole book in record time. This copy is definitely well made and the annotations included help Rin a lot with understanding some things.

_'Then again, Alice was fun the last time.'_ Rin muses, cracking open the book and letting Alice's adventures sweep him away again.

Half utter nonsense, half satire of Carroll's day, and half sheer charm. No wonder no has ever gotten tired of this book and how multiple adaptions and references are out there in the media.

It's also perfect for letting Rin relax, despite the nagging in him about the upcoming play and if he'll be able to do anything.

He's distracted ultimately, so he notices too late the glow on the bookmark Ying Hua gave him. Rin finds he can't remove his hand from it and, with a sudden shout that rings out in the quiet library, Rin finds himself covered in that glow as well.

And then sucked straight into the book!

* * *

Rin groans, opening his eyes slowly and squinting at the light above. It takes a moment for Rin to register the buzz of the cicadas, the feeling of the grass underneath him, and the blue sky with puffy white clouds floating as if pinned to it, but once he does he sits up and looks around.

Gape-mouthed, Rin looks out at the wide field he's in. Not too far from where he lies is a small grove of trees next to him, providing a minimum of shade. The other side has a pale brown road a little further along, a splash of darker colour against green and other bright colours. Otherwise, all he can see is grass and flowers, plenty of them almost glowing in the sunlight.

“Where...” Rin's voice cracks and he swallows. “Where am I?” Rin thinks back and gasps. “No way, I'm in the book?!”

Rin attempts to think of something else to explain things, but all he comes up with is that it's true. Which means...magic. Definitely magic is involved.

Groaning, Rin stands. And at that point realizes he's not wearing his school uniform. Looking down, Rin stares, wide-eyed and gaping again, at what _is_ on him.

In short, it's a dress. A very frilly dress.

The dress is a dark purple made out of silk and velvet, and poofs out a bit more than Rin would like. The underside is black and filled with more lace than he can comprehend. On top of the dress is a black lace apron, one that is tied around his waist and only covers his skirt. The neck of the dress dips down in a square shape, and is lined in white lace. The dress's sleeves are detached, exposing his shoulders to the air while covering the rest of his arms otherwise. Around his neck is a simple black choker with some kind of flower decoration on it. His shoes are simple black buckle shoes, and his socks are black and white stripped. Reaching up, Rin touches lace on top of his head, but he can't see it. Just feel the vague shape of the headdress and what is on top, feeling like more flowers.

Rin feels rather like someone is pranking him here, as if expecting him to be humiliated by the dress. Rin's not though; instead he feels vaguely annoyed at being dressed by someone else without any input. As far as he can tell, the dress is actually well made and not bad looking.

“Just rather not have to deal with it.” Rin grumbles, realizing that he feels vaguely cold and exposed. A strange thought has him reaching under the skirt and he blushes as instead of boxers he finds what appear to be panties. Also silk from the feeling. “Oh now that's probably too far.”

Rin looks around, wondering where he should go. Not to mention how to escape the book. If there is an entrance, there must be an exit as well, right?

As he looks around, he spots a cloud of dust on the horizon. Shading his eyes with his hand, Rin watches as a figure comes up the path.

Rin ends up boggling as it looks like Yukio. Except with rabbit ears and wearing a waistcoat, as well as other old style clothing.

Rin opens his mouth to call out to him then pauses. _'Haven't I see something like this in an anime?'_

So instead of calling Yukio's name, as Rin rushes to get in his way, Rin calls out, “Oi, Rabbit!”

This seems to be the right move as Not-Yukio turns to look at him, looking puzzled. “Who are you lady?”

Rin gives him a flat stare. “Man. I'm a guy.”

Not-Yukio looks him up and down. “But you are wearing a dress.”

“What does that have to do with anything? It's just clothing!” Rin rolls his eyes.

Not-Yukio blinks, then pulls out a watch and curses, taking off while saying something about being late.

“Yup...definitely the Rabbit...” Rin blinks. “And I should follow right? Like in the book.”

That decided, Rin races after the distant figure of Not-Yukio. With his athletic abilities, he should be able to catch up after all.

* * *

Unfortunately, through whatever works for logic here, Rin loses sight of him. And he loses sight as the sky suddenly turns dark, night time hitting him incredibly fast.

Rin looks around and curses. “Crap...wait, how much time just went by...”

“Oh not much at all...” Rin looks up at that voice and blinks. It looks like Eiji, except with cat ears and a tail, and is lounging in a nearby tree. His smartphone is there too, making Rin blink.

“Um...who are you?” Rin asks, though he feels like he knows it already.

“Me. I'm a Cheshire Cat...” Not-Eiji looks over at Rin. “Well, aren't you cute.”

“Excuse me...but do you know how to get out?” Rin, trying to ignore the comment on being cute and blushing at it.

“Hmmm...why do you want to get out?” Not-Eiji tilts his head at Rin, looking curious.

“Because I need to get home. And I have responsibilities.” Rin says, truthfully.

“Well, I can tell you, but it will cost you.” Not-Eiji points out.

Rin doesn't expect anything else and is already looking for pockets on this darn dress, hoping he has some kind of payment to give. He doesn't find money, but he does find a pocket with his Cards in it. “Sure.”

Not-Eiji is suddenly in front of him, very close. Rin blinks in confusion, then jumps back, pushing his face away before he kisses him. “What was that for?”

“Payment. One kiss for an answer that simple.” Not-Eiji doesn't seem disturbed by that.

“No! That...that would be my _first_ kiss!” Rin flushes in half anger and half embarrassment.

Not-Eiji actually looks contrite at that. “Aah. Well, then in payment for _that_...try the Hatter's.”

And then he's gone, with only his glasses and smile left behind before even that fades.

Rin blinks at that, wondering at it. “Why did he try to kiss me? Payment he said, yeesh probably thought I was a girl too...”

Grumbling to himself, Rin looks over at a nearby signpost and turns towards the one that says Hatter's on it.

“At least it can't possibly be worse...” Rin mumbles as he heads down that road.

* * *

Upon seeing who is the Hatter, Rin nearly turns around and walks away immediately. _'Ugh, it has to be Oyaji...'_

But at the same time he was given advice by the Cheshire Cat and in the book, which Rin seems to be stuck in, that character knows a lot and is somewhat trustworthy.

So reluctantly Rin enters the clearing where a big table is set up for a tea. Not-Shirō looks up at his entrance and grins.

“Ooh...a visitor...what do you want?”

“I want to go home.” Rin says flat, jumping a bit as a chair bumps into him and as he turns he ends up sitting in it to his surprise. A teacup is placed in front of him, filled with tea.

“Have a cup of tea.” Not-Shirō advises. “Then perhaps you can find your way home.”

Rin stares dubiously at the tea offered but not knowing what else to do picks up the tea and takes a sip. It tastes very good, prepared exactly like Rin likes and with a strange floral scent to it.

“All of it.” Not-Shirō sounds ridiculously cheerful there and after a wary glare at him, Rin finishes the tea.

“So, what was that for?” Rin wonders.

“Best way to travel is by wind.” Not-Shirō says cheerfully.

Rin blinks. “What does that mean?” He then looks down and realizes the chair looks strange.

Rin has a few seconds to yell as he shrinks down. “Huaaaah...not again...” Rin winces and looks around, at the same size as with Little.

Just as that thought hits, a wind picks up and suddenly Rin is flung away, screaming as he's buffered far from the Hatter's residence.

* * *

Rin stares up at the bright blue sky above him, dazed. Groaning, Rin sits up and realizes he's on a flower. Looking around, he is stunned when he sees what's in front of him.

“Um...” Rin stares up at what looks like Sekki and Yue, though they are dressed in strange costumes that are identical.

“I'm Tweedledee.” Not-Yue announces.

“And I'm Tweedledum.” Not-Sekki continues.

“Aaaah...nice to meet you.” Rin settles on.

“Peculiar creature.” Says Not-Yue. “Are you even human?”

“Strange. Seems like a human, then doesn't.” Muses Not-Sekki.

Rin scowls up at them. “Oi, I'm human!”

“If you say so.” They chorus together and then as one turn away.

“Waa--” Rin sighs, as they quickly move out of sight. Rin looks down and, carefully, jumps off the flower to the ground. “Right...I need to get bigger...” Rin blinks at a thought and pulls out his Key. “That's it.”

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin grasps his staff and tosses Big into the air.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! Big!”

Rin grins as he gets bigger under the influence of Big's magic. His smile fades as he continues to get bigger and bigger, and soon he's very high up. “Wuaaah...”

Rin looks around and blinks up at the blue sky, noticing something odd. “Is that the bookmark...oh never mind, I need to get small.”

Rin pulls out Little and closes his eyes. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

Little springs to life and Rin sighs in relief as he returns to a normal size. He then looks around, surprised at what he sees. “A chessboard?”

“Oh, where did you come from?” Rin looks up and sees Naoko looking at him, dressed all in white with a strange crown on her head.

“Um...not here. I'm looking to go home. Who are you?” Rin asks.

Not-Naoko smiles. “I'm the White Queen and I'm playing chess with the Queen of Hearts.”

Rin turns and stares. “K-Kero...?!” Rin blurts out before he can think better of it, the shout heard loud and clear. The stuffed toy that is Kero's false form stirs and an angry voice speaks,

“Call me queen...” Kero looks up and suddenly glows, turning into Keroberos except with a big fancy cape and a crown on his head. “I'M QUEEN!”

Rin yelps and dodges just in time to avoid a blast of fire. Scrambling, Rin wonders how to get out as he's chased around the giant chessboard by angry Not-Kero.

“Dammit, dammit...” Rin pauses, a flash of an old memory hitting him.

“ _You always go back to the beginning of a journey.”_

“That's it!” Rin looks up and then pulls out a Card. “Fly!”

Wings sprout on his back and Rin takes to the air. He's pursued by Not-Kero and has to dodge another flame blast. “Aaaah...this is worse than drunk Kero!” Rin wails, flying higher and higher as fast as he can.

He finally spots the cherry blossom bookmark and manages a burst of speed.

Rin shoots out through the cherry blossom and into the library, falling with a crash as Fly turns back into Card form. Rin rubs his head and looks around. He can hear the sound of people wondering what's going on and, grabbing his things, Rin quickly darts away before people find him.

He looks down at the book in his hands and idly notices he's back to wearing his normal clothes. He looks up then and spots the clock on the wall.

“Oh shit...” Rin quickly races out of the library, as the final warning goes over the intercom for students to head home. _'I'm going to be in trouble...'_

Unseen to Rin, Ying Hua watches with a smile on her face. _'Good job Rin-kun..._ _very good job indeed._ _'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Comment below please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments! Well, seems like Rin in a dress is a major selling point heh. I'll keep that in mind for future fics...
> 
> Onwards with the new chapter.

Rin frowns at the paper in his hands. His foot taps up and down as he looks at it, disturbing Kero who is reading a manga nearby. He then looks up and takes a deep breath. “Y-you still fall for the s-same trick.” Rin scowls, and looks down at the script as he realizes he forgot what comes next. “Dammit. Naoko writes hard lines.”

“Ah don't think that's too hard.” Kero notes, flying over to get a look at Rin's script, something aided by Rin titling it in his direction. “It's a pretty simple line; _You still fall for the same trick, Sebastian. That will get you killed one day_.”

“Yeah, but it's just the first line.” Rin grumbles. “And I got a lot of lines since I'm the lead...I think the only ones that have the same problem are Ying Hua and that girl, Matsumoto I think, that is playing the Evil Queen.”

“Ying Hua is playin' the role of the Mirror right?” Kero peers at the script, which is highlighted, annotated, and already starting to look ragged. “That does have dialogue to do.”

“Right now I need to just memorize it...then I can learn how I'm supposed to actually say it.” Rin sighs, and turns back to the script. “But I keep thinking...that it's going to be for nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Kero looks over at Rin, a bit of worry in his gaze.

“Well...once people find out it's me won't they...” Rin looks down. “Who wants a demon as a princess...?”

Kero snorts. “That won't be any problem. You'll probably do better than that punk. He was playin' Sleeping Beauty and only had like a few lines and nearly wrecked the play! You are already doin' great, got about half yer lines figured out.”

“I guess. But what about it being me who's--”

Kero shakes his paw in Rin's face. “Don't go there. You're goin' to have a real nice costume and make-up on. Ah've seen what Sekki and the rest of the costume crew has been workin' on and it's gonna hide yer identity no problem.”

Rin gives a frail smile at that then takes a deep breath.

And returns to memorizing the script.

**Chapter 17: Making The Stage**

Breakfast is calm and simple this morning, mostly because half of the monks are still tired from having to do a major clean up for a big demon nest that had sprouted up unnoticed.

Shirō picks at his own breakfast, eyes on the distracted Rin. After Rin proves to be so distracted that he's acting as if he's eating while actually nothing but air is brought up to him, Shirō decides enough is enough.

“Rin. Rin!” It takes a few more tries before Rin looks up, blinking in surprise and dropping down to stare at his empty plate. He flushes as he realizes just how foolish he must have looked.

“Oyaji? What is it?” Rin looks confused and Shirō is relieved there's nothing to show anything is wrong. Except for him still being rather distracted looking.

“What's on your mind? You've been eating air for the last five minutes.” Shirō teases.

Rin flushes and reaches to refill his plate. Sunday breakfast tends to be like this, especially if everyone has the time to spare to have a big breakfast in the morning but no time for a big dinner.

“Oh...just...” Rin considers it for a moment. “My class is the one doing the play with the drama club.”

“Oh? Dare I ask what you are doing? Don't tell me you got an actual role?” Shirō ends up surprised as Rin blushes again at that. “Wait, you did?”

“It's not that big of a deal...but...” Rin shrugs. “Gotta memorize my lines.”

“I see...” Shirō wonders how that happened. He would have thought no one would have let Rin on the stage. Hell, he would have thought Rin would have had to fight to actually help out. Not that the boy would Shirō thinks sourly. Rin at times shows some really crappy self-esteem and Shirō is at a loss for how to properly handle it as his father.

Yukio looks just as surprised as Shirō. “You didn't tell me that.”

Rin gives a small smile. “Like I said, not that big of a deal.”

Yukio frowns and looks thoughtful, obviously wondering how true that is. But Rin's focus on his now full plate suggests he won't be getting any more information out of him. So instead of pressing and making Rin actually clam up, Yukio decides to let it be.

It probably is just a very small role that Rin is worrying over.

* * *

Homeroom has become a crazy mash of people rehearsing lines, tackling prop issues, painting things, and sowing up costumes lately.

“This is going to go badly.” Yamaguchi Seto groans as he looks at his script. “At least I don't got so many lines but!”

“You're lucky. That damn lotto has me playing the part of Lady #1! Do I look like a lady to you?” Hashimoto Seiji, a member of the basketball team with the height and muscles to prove it, is definitely no lady. “What the hell is going to make me look like a lady either?”

Seto sighs, and then looks over at where Rin is. That particular student is currently with Ying Hua and obviously practising his lines. What Seto can hear sounds uncertain and he winces at the thought.

“Better yet, I'm sure that casting is a disaster.” Seto gestures over and Seiji blanches at the sight of Rin.

“Oh man...how is the demon going to make a good princess?” Seiji moans, settling on his desk and staring at his meagre lines. “This is going to be the worst play ever.”

“I'm not so sure about that.”

The two boys look over and blink, at the sight of Mizuki who is staring thoughtfully at Rin. They hadn't noticed her come up to them, her own script in hand.

“Umino?” Seto looks between her and Rin. “What do you mean about that?”

“Well...” Mizuki holds out her hands and frames Rin in it. “At the very least, we know he's got the looks for it.”

Seto and Seiji look at Rin, really look at him, and find themselves agreeing despite themselves. Rin's hair is very black, a stark contrast to his ridiculously pale skin. Skin that never tans or even burns at that. The only thing missing is the red lips and that can be handled with a good dose of make-up.

“And Tsukishiro-sensei has good confidence in that he'll be able to do the part. It is a physical role, not just a stand there and look pretty role.” Mizuki observes. “And we know Okumura-kun has that at least. He also didn't fuss during the first fittings. No problems with wearing dresses from him surprisingly.”

Seto and Seiji find themselves also surprised by that but that also makes them thoughtful. Seto finds himself remembering an incident from before summer and how Rin didn't really seem to be a demon at all. Just another student, abet a very odd one.

“Well, we'll have to wait and see.” Seto offers, getting a smile from Mizuki before she goes off at a call of her name.

“At least Umino won't have trouble working with him.” Seiji muses. “Good thing too. She's the Prince, right?”

Seto looks between Rin and Mizuki and makes a face at the thought. _'That's something I don't want to think of...'_

* * *

Rin is still frowning over his script as he leaves school, something that a waiting Yukio does not fail to notice.

“Is your role that hard?” Yukio asks, making Rin jump as he's pulled out of his thoughts.

Rin blushes and scratches the back of his neck. “Um...I guess so. Just...” Rin thinks back to what Mizuki told him.

“ _If it comes out you are in the play and in the lead role at that, I'm pretty sure people will freak out.” Mizuki is blunt as ever but her eyes say she's somewhat sad about it. “So I'm thinking we'll hide who's playing not just your role but everyone's. Not going to be possible to hide from everyone, but keeping it a secret will stop idiots from being idiots.”_

“Nah, never mind.” Rin grins at Yukio. “I'm surprised to see you here.”

“My class might not being doing a play, but they are certainly setting up something big too.” Yukio sighs. “Another haunted house apparently. And they voted me to be in charge.”

“Poor Yukio...” Rin snickers at that. “Well, I'm sure you will do well!”

Yukio manages a smile at that encouragement. “Thanks Nii-san.”

He then eyes Rin as he goes back to the script and wonders if he should take a look at it. But judging by how Rin tilts himself so Yukio can't see the script without craning his neck, Yukio decides that won't work.

_'Just_ _will_ _get Nii-san upset.'_ He realizes quickly and instead just keep an eye on Rin so he doesn't hurt himself while walking home.

A smart decision since more than once Rin nearly walks into poles and sign posts. And on one memorable occasion, Yukio had to save Rin from walking on to a busy street while the light was still red.

* * *

Mephisto doesn't really seem to be paying attention to Shirō's “report” on Rin, much more focused on the game he is playing, but the first thing out of his mouth once Shirō finishes is,

“So Rin-kun will be in a play, hmmm?” Mephisto raises his eyes, the sound of the game halting as he hits pause. “What play?”

“Snow White.” Shirō answers, getting a chuckle from Mephisto.

“What role is he in?” Mephisto asks, setting down the handheld console and folding his hands together.

“That, I don't know. And I get the feeling that prying wouldn't get me anything.” Shirō rubs his forehead, wincing at the possible scene that would result.

“Interesting...aaah, Fujimoto-kun?” Shirō twitches at Mephisto's tone and braces himself.

“Let me go and watch!” Mephisto nearly sparkles as he waves his hands around. “The first play of Rin-kun, that I must see!”

Shirō glowers at him. “Mephisto, we decided to--”

“Yes, yes. But I won't actually talk to him or such hm? Just watch. That's fine right?” Mephisto flaps a hand Shirō's way and his grin widens. “I'm sure it will be harmless fun.”

Shirō sighs and considers it. _'Well, if I'm right there with him there's only so much he can do. Just stick close by_ _and it should be safe. Mostly.'_

“Fine. Just if I find out you've been near Rin...” Shirō glares at Mephisto, which makes him chuckle.

“No worries of that!” Mephisto assures Shirō, while privately thinking, _'Now where did I put those special cameras?'_

For all he knows, this play might be a bit of blackmail material to gently nudge Rin along with come the future and his awakening...

* * *

Rin tugs a bit on the skirt on him, wondering if it is actually a good idea. “Um...isn't it too soon for a dress rehearsal?”

Sekki chuckles. “Not if we are looking for whether the stuff actually looks good. And this is the first attempt at doing the entire play in rough blocking as well. Now, how still so I can get your make-up on.”

Rin grumbles but subdues, titling his head up as ordered. Sekki keeps a steady, intent gaze on him as she sets the final touches on his look as “Snow White”. The reason it's the teacher instead of someone else lies in how everyone else assigned to clothing and make-up are too nervous to do so.

“So um...how do I look?” Rin asks once Sekki is done.

Sekki looks him up and down. A wide smile spreads across her face and her eyes sparkle. “I'm certain you will surprise them all.”

Rin doesn't get a chance to ask what that means as Sekki hurries him from the little backstage area the drama club has to the stage.

“He's ready?” Mizuki pokes her head in and blinks, staring at him. “That's...that's Okumura-kun?”

“Of course.” Sekki passes Mizuki with a bright smile and a spring in her step. “Now, everyone calm down! This doesn't look like the production of a play but a riot waiting to happen.”

Mizuki stares at Rin and Rin stares back, wondering at her gaze though a part of him notes the costume she is wearing, obviously for the role of Prince.

Mizuki swallows, then a smile spreads across her face. “This will definitely work. C'mon.”

Mizuki grabs his hand and drags him in. “May I present our princess?”

Everyone turns at that call.

Rin blinks back at them as they all stare. _'What's wrong?'_

“Holy shit...” Yamaguchi swallows. “That's...that's Okumura?”

A burst of loud sounds and chatter comes from that, leaving a bewildered Rin staring at everyone and wondering exactly why everyone is staring.

Sekki smothers her grin behind her hand. _'Oh dear...the only way this could look better is if you had used Switch my dear...'_

Mizuki glows as Rin's altered look proves to work magic on making people treat him more normally, abet with still some wide eyes. But not because of his demon status.

_'Tsukishiro-sense_ _i_ _was right. This dress rehearsal is a wonderful idea.'_ Mizuki eyes Rin and, for a moment, finds she can't see the boy within the dress as Rin manages to grasp his first line and speak it with confidence.

She just sees “Snow White” and that, indeed, is the most important thing they needed for this play.

* * *

The first sight of the theatre's insides has Rin staring in a strange kind of awe. This place normally is used for a resident troupe of actors and also for visiting shows. The fact it's actually a professional place shows in so many ways, both big and small.

_'And we get to use it for the Winter Festival...'_ Rin shakes his head in disbelief. _'They are definitely going to turn it into a real city wide event soon.'_

Rin hangs back as everyone else charges forward, letting them decide what to do and get to work uncovering the props and set pieces that they can use. Mostly fake weapons is what they need prop wise as all the other attempts fell flat since no one knew exactly what could work as a prop in that regard.

He can hear cheering as someone lifts up and reveals the puppet raven that Naoko found while she was looking for inspiration and he grins at that.

“Ha! Told you so!” Naoko looks almost fierce with joy as she checks the condition of the puppet. It's a bit worn, but that can be fixed and honestly, it's not going to be seen except at a distance. If it was a smaller stage then they could worry about it.

“Yes, yes you did.” Miho sighs and picks up what looks like a rather interesting mask and makes a face at it. “So, how are the sets and things you found?”

As the group moves in deeper under Naoko's direction, Rin trails behind. He pauses at an old mirror prop, painted bronze to look ancient and strange. It doesn't reflect anything but Rin for a moment thinks he sees a flash of blue.

Shaking off his weird feeling, Rin jogs a bit to catch up, not wanting to be left behind in the old prop room.

Not alone.

* * *

Rin stays back once again as everyone dives into the setting room. He's not sure what he's to do here and only probably is here because he's part of the production in a big fashion.

_'Not that anyone wants me to be...'_ Rin mentally grumbles as he scoots around to lean against a wall and watch the chaos.

Rin notices at some point how everyone is wailing over some of the set backings and listens.

“Dammit! Worn with age, not much paint left for some...this is going to take a lot of work to fix.” One guy grumbles.

“There might be others we can use.” Another offers, but he sounds doubtful.

“Probably worse though...” Their conversation gets quieter then and Rin doesn't really want to eavesdrops so just turns and decides to leave the room. He's tired of the harsh lights here and wants to get some sunshine.

And, at the same time, Rin is getting a trickle of an idea and needs a private spot to contact Kero to check with him on it.

* * *

Kero didn't exactly expect the call from Rin. Which means he spends a few seconds cursing as it startles himself so much he actually kills his own character.

“What is it Rin?” Kero is annoyed and it shows.

“Just wanna ask about changing Cards. You said I needed a reason for it, right?” Rin decides to ignore how annoyed Kero is, as he can recognize the Game Over music in the background.

“O'course. If ya don't at this level...so, got somethin you wanna do?” Kero reaches for a cookie on a nearby plate and munches on it. “What Card you thinkin' of?”

“Artist.” Rin chuckles at how he knows Kero is stunned by it. “There's a need for better set backgrounds and we aren't going to get anything else. I figure between Artist and Memory to cover it up, it should be okay.”

“Hmmm...you really want to do it?” Kero asks.

“Yeah.” Rin says.

“Really, really?” Kero pushes a bit more.

“Yes!” Rin insists, starting to sound a bit annoyed himself.

Kero then chuckles. “Then it should be good. Go have some fun!”

Rin cheers a bit then hangs up. Kero grins a bit longer then turns back to his game with a set expression. “Right! Let's do this again!”

* * *

Ying Hua settles at her kotatsu with a sigh of relief, enjoying the warmth that envelopes her. The hot mug of tea and the oranges in the basket in front of her revitalize her even more and she gets to carefully peeling one.

“So you've had an interesting day.” Ruby seems amused, lounging next to Ying Hua in “Ruan Dandan” form. With her nature, Ruby has no need for the kotatsu and is warm even without that.

Ying Hua knows exactly where she's getting. “I didn't expect Rin-kun to use magic in that regard. Bit of a shock and I barely shielded from Memory in time. Then again, he is quite a kind hearted boy.”

“I'm more interesting in that play.” Spinel mentions, jumping up on top of the kotatsu.

Ying Hua looks over at him, a smile playing at her lips. “Since when are you interested in fairy tales and school productions?”

“Not that. You arranged Rin's role as Snow White on purpose. For what?” Spinel looks over at her.

“For fun!” Ying Hua says cheerfully, as Spinel falls off the kotatsu in shock.

“Wh...what?”

Ying Hua giggles at poor Spinel's stumped look. “There's no ulterior motive other than that. This kind of situation is fun and honestly...I need a break. Rin-kun is getting stronger and well...the Cards have plenty of safety nets on them that I can afford to delay a bit. I need to make sure he won't find me before the right time. Not easy since Rin-kun is amazingly powerful.” Ying Hua sighs and shakes her head at that. “He's already starting to outstrip me.”

“That's a problem. And he gets stronger each time he transforms a Card too...” Ruby taps a painted finger for a moment in thought. “Then again, that's what we want right?”

Ying Hua nods and turns to look out at the city from her window. She can see snow start to gently fall down and a smile crosses her face. “Yes, we definitely do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts, feelings, comments welcome!
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants to see the full script of this play, please tell me!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter!
> 
> Now, I had this (obviously) all written up before but was leery of this chapter. But considering how everyone wants to see the play...I'm happy to post it!
> 
> I just hope you don't regret the length...

The Winter Festival is beginning to start, stalls in their last moments of preparations, people already gathering around the currently closed entrance, and a few stray fireworks going up early, popping up in the sky.

The theatre is busy too and it's a miracle of organization skills that has all the different productions not stepping on each other. Somehow the festival organizers and the students involved in this have managed to get things straightened out and taken advantage of how big the backstage area is to have plenty of room for everyone.

Not to say it isn't still complete chaos but at least it's somewhat organized chaos.

Rin is sitting in the back of the room his class is using along with Southern Cross Junior High's drama club. Aside from going through his script again, Rin doesn't look in any position to get ready for the play.

_'There are at least five other plays going on too...'_ Rin pulls out the schedule he flinched and winces at how crazy the times look to him. There's only going to be about ten minutes between each play here and the ten minute intermissions that plays are allowed would have been impossible if not for all the elementary schools not using them. _'Then again, we are talking really young kids so not surprising.'_

As is, it still looks half impossible to Rin. “But I'm not good at schedules...” Rin admits softly, turning from the crazy schedule after checking that, once again, their play isn't first but third on the list.

“You okay Rin-kun?” Rin looks up to see Ying Hua. Like him she hasn't bothered to get in costume yet, though unlike him she doesn't have more than one costume to go through. Her role stays the same throughout the entire play. Everyone else has at least two costume changes, with the Evil Queen and Snow White getting the most. Last Rin checked, he's got six costumes to deal with.

_'That's Sekki-_ _san_ _'s fault I just know it...'_ Somehow that teacher had infected the rest of the “costume department” with her enjoyment of pretty costumes. “I'm fine just...” Rin waves his hand idly.

Ying Hua settles beside him. “You'll do well.”

“I'm kinda worried about...” Rin looks down. “Well, what about people realizing who's playing Snow White? That's...” Rin bites his lip. He knows his reputation well.

“Not to worry about. Mizuki-chan did all she could to hide it and when you're in full make-up and costume it's amazing how much you don't look like yourself.” Ying Hua giggles at that. “Then again, Tsukishiro-sensei is good at that, right?”

Rin manages a smile at that. “Yeah. She is.”

Ying Hua carefully reaches out and pulls Rin into a hug. “Everything will surely be alright, hm?”

Rin blinks at that, but before he can respond, a yell for Ying Hua makes her jump.

“Hoe...what is it?” Ying Hua slowly stands, shooting one last fond look at Rin before heading off to deal with what looks like a pre-show disaster.

Rin doesn't get a chance to wonder any longer at those words as Sekki sweeps over him.

“There you are! Quick, your last costume just got finished! We must take the time we have to see if it fits.” Rin quickly stands and follows Sekki as beckoned, the teacher looking to be in a whirl.

Rin glances at the script in his hands and takes a deep breath.

And so does _this_ Winter Festival start.

**Chapter 18: The Winter Play – Snow, Raven, Blood**

Yukio sighs in relief, slowing down as the theatre comes into view. Settling in front of the schedule posted by the entrance, Yukio looks for Southern Cross Junior High's production.

“Oh good...I got ten minutes...” Yukio breathes out and relaxes. A hand clapping on his shoulder makes him jump and he whirls around...

...to see Shirō grinning down at him. “Tou-san!”

“A little on edge today?” Shirō chuckles, while Yukio looks behind Shirō and frowns.

“Tou-san...” Yukio trails off, not sure how to respond to Mephisto's presence back there. At least he's wearing normal clothing for once. Which might look weirder on him than his normal outfit, if only because Yukio has gotten used to how...eccentric the demon is.

Shirō shakes his head. “So, shall we get a good seat?”

“It's in ten minutes...” Yukio points out, but lets himself get nudged inside. He still is wary of Mephisto's presence. “Tou-san, what is he doing?”

“Treat for good behaviour.” A sharp smirk grows on Shirō's face at some memory. “He won't be meeting up with Rin. Just another audience member.”

_'That demon is_ always _an audience member. One that is the director in_ _disguise._ _..'_ Yukio grumbles, glancing back at the demon.

But Mephisto seems more than willing to be on his best behaviour, whistling cheerfully as he enters the theatre.

Yukio hopes that's all it is and that Shirō won't regret this at all.

* * *

The tension of Rin's class is stretched to the breaking point. Even the drama club members – some of which who have already participated in this event in previous years – are nervous and spend a lot of time puttering around needlessly.

Rin is just glad his first outfit is simple. And so is his second. The second in fact is technically the first layer of his third costume, making it relatively easy to switch.

_'I've practised a lot there. I can do the change in a minute.'_ Rin takes a deep breath and watches as the first set is arranged quickly, the backgrounds that Rin fixed up or even essentially made with the help of Artist solving problems there. Only some scenery in this scene needs to be there plus the raven puppet.

The good news is that the cast is so small ultimately. Most of those who have a speaking role can also double as backstage hands when not on stage and most of the backstage hands have two costumes to switch into to help with populating the stage. Being in costume while helping with the set helps there as well since as soon as they are finished setting things up they can get into position.

As the announcement goes up for the play, Rin takes a deep breath before letting it out.

The curtain rises.

* * *

The audience settles down as soon as the announcement for the play goes up, much to Yukio's relief. Vaguely wondering how they are handling Snow White – the title of _Snow, Raven, Blood_ certainly makes him curious – the first thing he sees as the curtain goes up is a barren snowy landscape. The background image shows a barren garden covered in snow and on the stage are a few fake dead bushes and a tree, as well as spots of fake snow.

On to this set steps someone dressed in a big and rather fancy blue dress, sown with sequins and fake jewels. She also has a rather sparkly crown on her head.

A small crackling sound as the speakers activate and someone – which Yukio recognizes to his horror as Watanabe Naoko – begins to speak.

“Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a wise king and queen. It was a happy land, where there was nothing anyone truly wanted. Except for one thing; an heir for the throne.”

The Queen sighs desolately as she wanders the garden, pausing to look at a bush.

“I'm as barren as this...” She wails. And at her first line there is a ripple in the audience, Yukio even surprised. The voice that spoke was definitely of a guy, one doing his best to sound like a woman.

_'What kind of production is this?'_ Yukio silently wonders.

“The King and Queen tried all they could but nothing seemed to work. Not even the greatest scientists could help and neither could the smallest hedge-witch.” Naoko – in the role of Narrator no doubt – continues.

“And yet...I can find comfort in this garden of mine...” The Queen muses, then looks up at a _quork_.

The audience follows her gaze and spot the raven on the tree. A raven that hops from branch to branch and _quorks_ again.

For a moment Yukio wonders where they got a freaking raven that could do that, then he notices that it's somewhat stiff and relaxes. _'It's just a puppet.'_

The raven _quorks_ loudly and the Queen jumps, “cutting” herself on a nearby thorny bush. A liquid that looks like blood drips down and stains the snow. Yukio winces a bit and figures that bit of fake snow is now useless.

The Queen appears entranced by the blood and the raven “flies” down to land on the snow and _quork_ up at her again.

“How beautiful...oh if only I had a child as white as snow, red as blood, and black as a raven's wing.” Her voice carries distant despite the effect of it being a murmur.

The lights fade at that as Naoko speaks once more.

“The queen was granted her wish and to her was born a beautiful baby girl with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair as black as a raven's wing. To her, was given the name Snow White. But too soon after the princess's birth, the Queen passed away from an illness.”

As this is going on Yukio can barely pick out the people in the darkness rushing around and resetting the stage. The lights go back on to reveal a bedchamber, a rather royal looking one, with a richly dressed man with a crown on his face kneeling in front of a “stone” platform which holds the Queen.

A spotlight goes up to illuminate a cradle just as what sounds like a baby crying rings out. Yukio winces and he can see Shirō doing the same, as much as other parents. It sounds very realistic, suggesting someone might have a baby sibling they recorded.

The King stirs and heads to the cradle as the light goes off on the stone platform. Lifting up the baby, the cries stop, most likely because whoever is playing the King hit the off switch.

“You are all I have left...for your sake, I shall raise you as the heir you are meant to be.” The King's voice is amazingly deep and definitely male to Yukio's relief. Perhaps the Queen being a guy is a fluke.

The lights go off once again and while the cast and crew rush to reset the stage, Naoko speaks to cover them.

“And so did the King cherish and raise his daughter, but not merely as a princess. He raised her like a prince as well, teaching her how to hunt and fight, to command armies. He raised her as daughter and son both, to be the future queen.” There's a screeching sound that makes people wince and Yukio thinks he hears someone get scolded for whatever they just did.

A spotlight goes up to reveal the King, this time on a throne and looking dramatically thoughtful.

“But he slowly realized that even with nursemaids and ladies around her, Snow White did not have a true female role model for which to learn from.” Naoko continues, her voice smooth. “The King did not truly wish to marry once more, but realized that it would be the best option. But who was he to wed? Such a woman would become the Queen while he sat on the throne.”

Two new spotlights go up, revealing two richly – though not as much as the King character – dressed actors. Yukio realizes quickly to his despair that one of them is a woman in a man's garb.

“But fate smiled upon him.” Naoko announces just as the two lords, Yukio supposes, start arguing.

“She was vowed to me, you pompous fool!” The woman-lord declared.

“To you? The old man is senile and you know it! My claim has precedence!” The other lord sneers back.

It dissolves into them pushing each other back and forth and saying rude things, like children. Laughter goes up as some hair pulling and pinching of faces happens, the two looking like complete fools.

Another spotlight goes up, revealing a lady. Elegantly dressed in very rich colours, she looks more prosperous than the others. Yukio can spot tasteful make-up on her and everything was apparently done to make her look incredibly beautiful. She also seems familiar under the make-up and costume, in a fashion that makes Yukio twitch.

“Two Lords upon which owed him pledge had begun to fight over the suit of one Lady Nimue, a beautiful and intelligent daughter of an old Baron. Said Baron had, in his senility, promised Nimue to both of them. The two Lords were ready to start a civil war to earn her hand, until the King stepped in.” Naoko explains, as the King steps forward and the Lords stop their fight in favour of kneeling before him.

Lady Nimue approaches the King, who smiles at her and takes her hands in his.

“The King found himself immediately fond of Nimue, who had a quick and clever wit, as well an air of gentleness about her. The kind of air he wishes to have bestowed upon his beloved daughter. So to her, he took to wife, an act none could deny their beloved King.” Naoko explains as the spotlight goes off the two Lords while another goes up on another throne beside the first.

The King escorts Lady Nimue there and she settles on the throne with a smile before the King takes his own seat.

“But in truth, all had been deceived.” Naoko warns, the light going off right after.

The spotlights go up again, but this time the King is slumped and looks worn out while Lady Nimue smiles down at the kneeling people in front of them. Those two don't exactly look like Lords in dress, more modestly costumed, but the effect is still that they are somewhat important.

“I see where the problem lies. Both you hold claim to this land according to these deeds. But that cannot be so.” Lady Nimue speaks in a voice that Yukio recognizes and after a moment he groans and slumps in his seat.

Shirō briefly glances at Yukio, wondering at the reaction, then turns back as Lady Nimue – or rather Matsumoto Momoko, one of Yukio's most persistent fans – speaks once again after putting on a show of consideration that gives the impression it's a show within the story.

“I shall remove the land from both of your hands. The land shall belong to the crown instead, and I shall lend it to the both of you. It is large enough to be split into two with such a deal. Half shall go to you, and half to you, for a modest sum.” She informs them before turning to the King. “What do you think, my lord?”

The King barely stirs himself as he answers, “Whatever my Queen desires is wisdom itself.”

The applicants bow deeply. “Thank you, your Majesties!”

The lights then go off on them, leaving only the thrones and the occupants. Lady Nimue places a cruel smile on her face as she pets the hand of the King. The King doesn't even react, acting as if nothing exists to him.

Naoko speaks then. “Unbeknownst to all, Lady Nimue was in truth a dangerous and powerful Sorceress. One who has been making her way up the ranks for many a years and has finally reached as high as she desired, granting her the Kingdom with only a minor magical malady to depose the King.”

The spotlight goes off on the thrones as she speaks, Yukio noticing some movement in the darkness before all the lights go up again.

It looks like a great party, with various people swirling around and dancing. Quite a few, to Yukio's surprise, then he realizes they must have relied on the backstage help to help fill out the cast to make it look bigger. All are made to dress richly, but only a few have actually unique outfits.

Including a lady that is obviously a man and made even more obvious as “she” speaks.

“Thanks to their Majesties, we have prospered even more than before!” She declares happily.

“We have no worries as before!” A Lord adds.

“No wars, allowing for the _lovely_ Knights to stay behind to be enjoyed.” Another Lady – a proper one – adds, making a face and making it obvious she's eyeing a nearby man.

“Riches beyond belief as well!” Another Lord adds, this one female underneath the character and costume. “I did not know our mountains hid such treasures until discovered by the search party Queen Nimue suggested.”

“The parties she throws certainly help!” A final Lord adds, adding a hiccup and lurching drunkenly with a glass in hand. That makes some laugh at the foolish antics.

“And, thanks to said magics, no one ever thought ill of Lady Nimue, believing her and the King to be truly wonderful rulers.” Naoko informs the audience.

The lights go off and Yukio can just see the rush of people running around without lights. There's a big set change going on under the darkness and Yukio wonders what is next.

Naoko sounds breathless and ridiculously happy as she reads her next line off. “Except for _one_.”

* * *

Mephisto has been enjoying this play. Definitely an amateur work, but that's half the fun. The cheese and paint glint instead of genuine gold. And even if amateur he can at least appreciate the effort.

That and this is a play his littlest brother is in.

_'Though I do wonder where he is...'_ Mephisto has been watching from his position in the audience and he set up the special cameras to record the play for later re-viewing. And yet no one on the stage has stood out as Rin.

The lights go on the stage, revealing what Mephisto supposes is to be a courtyard. Or perhaps a training ground by the “straw” dummies set out in the back.

A great group of people came in. All dressed fancy but with what looks like armour over top. It doesn't take long for them to arrange in different places against each other and set to “sparring”. Mephisto has the resist the urge to snort out loud as it's very obvious they have no clue what they are doing.

Then he notices one in particular – with a slightly different uniform and armour on – is actually looking like they know what to do with a sword. Still _playacting_ , but Mephisto watches as they separate themselves and their partner from the rest. The other Knights stop their fighting in favour of watching it.

A neat coup-de-grace sends the opponent's sword flying and he holds up his hands. “I yield!” He cries, then reaches up to undo his helmet. “Amazing as ever, princess.”

The other figure removes her helmet, revealing long, luscious black locks that she shakes out. Mephisto raises an eyebrow as he catches sight of who is playing the part of Snow White.

_'Now that is impressive...'_ Mephisto muses, looking around and seeing the rest of the audience is reacting in a mix of attraction, shock, and even a bit of jealousy. _'They got someone who can pull off Fairest of Them All.'_

“You still fall for the same trick, Sebastian. That will get you killed one day.” Snow White sounds half annoyed and her voice is deeper than the usual female voice. That doesn't subtract from her attractive status. In fact, it enhances it in a fashion for her to have a lovely contralto.

“How so?” Sebastian asks. “There are no wars in our view thanks to Queen Nimue.”

Snow White sighs and looks half exasperated as much as annoyed. “You worship her too, uh?”

“Why not?” Sebastian swoon in a melodramatic fashion. “Such a beautiful, intelligent woman! A magnificent queen that makes one's loins throb!”

There is a pause as that sinks in and, loud and clear, everyone hears the aside, “You _idiot_ ” from Snow White which has everyone laughing while Sebastian's actor pinks at his obvious flub.

Mephisto sits up straight at that and peers at “Snow White”. Certainly a beautiful young woman as far as he can tell, but he gets a niggling in the back of his head and sets to watching her like a hawk with a mouse.

“Do you not see the wreck my father has become?” Snow White demands, dragging the story back on track and sounding like she's just barely keeping her temper.

And it's _that_ that tips of Mephisto. It takes everything he has to clamp down on the laughter bubbling up.

“What do you mean? His Majesty is doing well, merely more taciturn than before.” Sebastian sounds completely innocent there, causing Snow White to throw her hands up in the air and stalk off. She's very good at stalking off for a good measure, doing it with grace and contained rage.

As soon as she's off stage the lights go off and Mephisto ends up biting his lip.

_'Oh this is priceless!'_ Mephisto is very happy he brought the cameras. After all, not many chances would he get to film his youngest brother in _drag_. In fact, he doubts he'll ever get another chance!

As he muses on this, the Narrator speaks again.

“Yes, Snow White was not effected by Lady Nimue's magic. Perhaps because of a latent talent for magic herself or because she is more astute than the rest.” Her voice is smooth but there's a bit of humour there for some reason. “Either way, Snow White was never fooled and trained daily for the day when Lady Nimue's hold on the kingdom will expire. After all, once Snow White comes of age, the King had decreed she would take the throne.”

Mephisto can clearly see, benefits of being a demon, the way everyone scrambles while the lights are out to reset the stage into a new set. They are amazingly good at it all things considered and they probably rehearsed it as much as the scenes themselves.

The lights turn on to reveal a magnificent bedroom, though it's mostly shown through the giant bed (which Mephisto recalls seeing is was carried in in pieces, but manages to look rather realistic nonetheless) and the vanity there. A cloth covered object stands to the side and in obvious view, making it unmistakably important.

In stalks Lady Nimue who heads straight to the vanity to check her looks in the mirror. Appearing satisfied, she turns to the cloth covered item and whisks away the covering on it. This reveals a great “bronze” object that starts to “glow” an eerie colour as soon as it's exposed.

Lady Nimue paces in front of it. “Mirror, mirror, on the wall...Who is the fairest one of them all?”

Fog rolls in, from the fog machine that Mephisto knows this theatre has. A spotlight turns on it, revealing the strangest figure.

It looks like a girl is playing this character but the draping veils and make-up done to her makes her seem almost sexless. Green face paint and kohl on her eyes to enhance them, the even brighter green of her eyes standing out. On her head is a formless hood with more veils and only her eyes are revealed thanks to a veil in front of everything else.

“You are my lady.” She tells Lady Nimue, voice deep and without emotion

Her words enrage her. “Queen. I am queen!” She snaps, her voice squeaking a bit as she shrieks.

“As the Consort to the King, you may be Queen now.” The Mirror answers her, still emotionless. “But by the King's decree, you will only rule as long as he. And he declared that his daughter, Princess Snow White, shall be Queen on her 18th birthday.”

Lady Nimue picks up and throws an item on the vanity at the Mirror, who doesn't move as it flies past. Mephisto raises an eyebrow at that, knowing that's not an easy stunt to pull off. Some truly skilled and promising young actors are among this group of amateurs.

“Damn that man!” Lady Nimue shrieks again. “Whenever I bring up that decree, he shakes himself free from the spell I have ensnared him with. Is there no way to get passed it?”

“Love is mysterious and powerful.” Is the Mirror's answer. “You cannot legally become Queen in truth.”

Nimue rages some more, throwing off some items off the vanity. Then she pauses and turns to the Mirror. “Then how about illegally?”

The lights go out at that point and more running around is done in darkness. Less than before and it's obvious when the lights go back on that all they had to make it look like a different bedroom. Something easier to pull off than the previous scene changes.

This one is obviously Snow White's judging by the fact she's there. In what is obviously meant to be a nightgown, which has Mephisto double take as it is a very flimsy looking costume in a plain white with minimal lace on the bottom.

_'They managed to_ _ **really**_ _pull this off...I must find out who made those costumes_ _and did the make-up_ _...'_ Mephisto muses. It appears most can't see the fact this Snow White is actually male and honestly if Mephisto wasn't looking he might have had trouble as well.

_'At least half the credit must be Rin-kun...I didn't know he had the features.'_ Mephisto snickers at that thought, getting an odd look from Shirō. He has to bite on his tongue to keep from laughing at that as that makes it clear that even _Shirō_ can't see that it's his foster son there.

Snow White sighs, halting her brushing of her hair to look out a nearby “window” with a melancholy expression on her face.

“I do not understand.” Her voice is a stage whisper, soft but carries to the back “Why does not one else notice my dottering father? Why does everyone love Lady Nimue so passionately? There is no reason for it that I can tell.”

She stands and wanders over to the window, staring out and leaning forward for a moment. “There is to be a party in a week for my 16th birthday.” She reminds herself. “One more year down before I shall take the throne.”

She then turns to face the audience, eyes blazing and head held high. “And I shall have the throne. My birthright will be taken back from that...witch.”

The lights go off.

“But Snow White did not know of the disaster that will befall her on that very day...” The Narrator cautions as once again there's a scramble hidden in the darkness. A big one, suggesting a major scene change again.

The lights go on to reveal a ballroom with various people dancing and chatting. They stop as the sound of a trumpet rings out and they turn as one to the two thrones set up with a smaller throne in front. They bow or curtsy (not always gracefully) as Lady Nimue and the King enter and take their seats. Lady Nimue now has another rich dress on, even more opulent looking than the last.

“Today we are gathered here to celebrate the 16th birthday of Princess Snow White.” Lady Nimue announces. “It is truly a splendid day, for our Princess is stepping further into adulthood and soon shall be ready for the throne.”

The Lords, Ladies, and Knights politely clap. But one at least cheers before he is silenced by another who calls him an idiot loud and clear. This causes more laughter from the audience. Another trumpet sound goes off and they all draw back and turn as a spotlight goes up on Snow White.

Even Mephisto chokes at how “she” looks there, impressed with the amazing transformation done to her with the amazing dress.

The dress Snow White is wearing is a long ballroom styled one, with a puffy skirt that bellows out and over the shoes. The dress's neck line dips down in a V-shape, showing off “cleavage” that _must_ be fake, though Mephisto can't tell from his position, while its sleeves flow down the arms, made with a pale blue sheer fabric. The top half of the dress is white, with a flower vine design going down the middle before splitting right before the skirt. The embroidery is made with a dark blue sparkly thread, making it pop out. The skirt is thick but not enough to make it impossible to move around in and is made of a light blue fabric. Her bangs are pulled back and held in place with blue flower pins on each side. The hair has been curled into small ringlets that fall down the back and a few small white flowers have been added for decoration.

_'This is hilarious.'_ Mephisto notes that half of the shock is not feigned in the crowd on stage and quite a few girls look irritated. _'No wonder...that is a boy after all and he just outstripped you all.'_ Mephisto snickers again and finds himself pleased again at bringing the special cameras.

“G-Good lord, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!” One Lord manages to choke out, as Snow White travels to her throne and takes a seat there.

“I did not know how beautiful Snow White was...ah, such lovely features...my loins throbs!” Sebastian cries.

“It's _heart_ you _stupid_ Mori!” Someone cries out from somewhere in the crowd, making more laughter come as Mori melts away into the crowd, beet red.

“I hate to admit it...” Another Lady manages to grit out, “but I shall have trouble getting any attention tonight. The Princess is radiant!”

A Knight makes a show of approaching Snow White, kneeling before her. “Fairest lady...shall I offer you a dance?”

Snow White glances back at the King and her face hardens. She turns back with a smile on her face to look at the Knight. “I would dearly love a dance.”

Music swells as she places her hand in his and they begin to dance, the rest slowly scrambling to catch up. The music that goes on there, and fades into the background, is also a step behind when it probably should have gone off.

A spotlight goes up on Lady Nimue as the lights dim on the rest. Her face is hard and Mephisto thinks half of it is actually genuine.

“She, is the most beautiful one? Impossible.” Lady Nimue asserts, a coldness in her voice.

The lights go off and a great scramble goes up again. Luckily it's mostly about removing all the people on stage since things obviously have been waiting in the wings to replace the current set.

The lights reveal Lady Nimue's bedchamber, confirmed as she stalks inside in a towering rage.

Ripping off the sheet covering the mirror, she glares at its surface. “Mirror, Mirror, on the wall...Who is the fairest one of all?!” She demands, her voice getting shrill from how upset she is.

The fog rises again and so does the Mirror's actor appear once again.

“My lady, you truly are fair. But it is Snow White who is the fairest one of all.” Again the flat tone is disturbing in a fashion. Or at least to a human it would be. Mephisto can see Yukio shivering on the other side of Shirō.

Lady Nimue screams at that, making Mephisto wince as well as a good chunk of the rest of the audience. Such a grating tone. “Snow White...fairest one? Not for long...not for long at all! Not if I have any say in it!”

The lights go out and the set is cleared again.

A spotlight goes up, revealing Lady Nimue. Then another, this time on a kneeling man dressed in brown clothing with a strange hat on his head.

“I call upon you in secret. If you fail in this task, I shall have your head and your family's too.” Lady Nimue glares daggers at the man kneeling at her feet.

_'I wonder what exactly has her so upset?'_ Mephisto muses, knowing whoever is playing this role has suddenly had to deal with something that upset her. _'Perhaps Rin-kun's looks are frustrating her for some reason, a personal reason.'_

“Yes my lady. What is that you wish?” The Hunter bows his head some more.

From the folds of her great gown, Lady Nimue brings out a wooden box. “You are to take Snow White out to the forest edge. To pick flowers perhaps. While there, you are to _kill_ her. Carve out her heart and bring it to me in this box.”

“If that is what my lady wishes?” The Hunter doesn't sound quite certain and his voice has the indignity of revealing it's actually a woman in that costume.

“I burn for it to be done.” Lady Nimue declares. “Of course, if you succeed, you shall be rewarded handsomely. I shall cover you in gold and jewels.”

The Hunter bows even further, prostrating himself before her. “It shall be done.”

The lights go off as the Narrator speaks again and Mephisto settles down with a grin as he watches the story unfold some more.

* * *

Shirō is surprisingly finding himself enjoying this production. Perhaps because they are old enough to be not too amateurish at this work. The fact they obviously put a lot of work into it also counts for something. Rin kept coming home late looking tired because of the weeks of work they put into it.

The Narrator – which judging from Yukio's expression when she speaks must be that Watanabe girl – speaks again while everything is made ready for the next set.

“And so was the planned hatched. Not only a rival in looks but a rival for the throne shall be handled by this single deed. Lady Nimue found it a fair thought and looked forward to devouring Snow White's heart. An act that will grant her greater power than before.”

The lights go on, revealing a rather pretty meadow with flowers. Some trees are on one end, where Snow White is apparently picking flowers.

The Hunter is sitting nearby on a “rock” doing something with a knife. Shirō supposes he's supposed to be sharping it, but it doesn't look like it to him.

Then with a shriek from Snow White he tackles her, bringing her to the ground with a crashing sound. Of course, they artfully have it so the audience can see them and the fact the knife is pressed to Snow White's neck.

“My apologies, Princess. This is not personal. Merely the orders of Her Majesty.” The Hunter explains softly.

“Nimue? She wishes me dead? Why?” Despite the question in her voice, at the same time Snow White also doesn't sound that surprised.

“I do not care. I shall carve out your heart and be given riches for the deed.” The Hunter sounds way too gleeful about that and even a bit crazy. The high voice that slips out as the actress forgets herself helps there.

“If it is money you are after, I can give you twice as much as her.” Snow White bargains. “Nimue cannot truly access the treasury as easily as me.”

“I do this for the love of my Queen! My Queen is always right and--” The Hunter's words get cut off as Snow White turns the table on him, rolling him over and a great struggle over the knife takes over.

_'Not that much struggle as much as doing their best to look like it.'_ Shirō winces as the Hunter actually gets a hit on Snow White and freezes in reaction. Luckily Snow White takes that as cue to continue to the next part of the act, snatching up the knife and pinning down the Hunter.

“I pity you.” She pants out.

“Pity yourself!” The Hunter spits back. “There is no going back for you! The Queen shall have your heart!”

Snow White carefully steps off of the Hunter and backs off, heading to her basket and snatching it up without taking her eyes off of the Hunter.

“I know that. But I still pity you, that cannot see the truth of Nimue.” Snow White explains softly. Then she turns and flees into the woods.

The Hunter slumps to the ground.

Watanabe as Narrator takes over then. “With Snow White fleeing into the forest, the Hunter cannot get her heart. For in truth, Snow White knew the forest better than most thanks to having spent days with her father in happier times. Instead of coming back empty handed, the Hunter took down a fawn and collected that heart to present to Lady Nimue.”

The lights go off during this speech and then a spotlight goes up to show Lady Nimue gloating over a box that the Hunter hands to her.

“You shall be rewarded!” Lady Nimue declares, sick triumph in her voice.

_'Some good acting mixed with the bad here.'_ Shirō notes idly. Then again, isn't the drama club involved?

“The Hunter was no fool and though smitten with Lady Nimue as the rest, after performing his deception he took his riches and family and fled the kingdom before Lady Nimue even noticed he was gone.” Watanabe informs the audience as the lights shut down and another scramble goes off as another set is arranged.

The lights this time go up to reveal a thick forest. Which is to say, a painted backdrop and a few fake trees on the stage to give the impression of a forest. A forest that Snow White is wandering in and looking rather lost in.

“I have not been this way before...crap, I'm lost. And I don't have that many supplies either...” Snow White laments.

She wanders back and forth for a time, then part of the stage shifts slightly – Shirō wonders how – and reveals what looks like the outside of a cottage. Snow White spots it after a moment.

“Oh, please be nice people within...” Snow White prays.

The door in the house opens to reveal a very ragged and dirty looking man. He stares at Snow White and she stares back.

Then she rather dramatically faints away.

The Bandit – because who else is that supposed to be – wanders over to Snow White and sighs.

“I'm way too nice...” He groans rather loudly, then bends down as if to pick her up.

The lights go off and after a scramble of resetting the stage, the lights open up on a cottage interior. Snow White is in a bed and the bandits surround her and watch her while she sleeps.

“Well, she's certainly pretty I'll give you that. But what possessed you to bring her in?” One bandit comments to the other, who is obviously the one who took in Snow White.

“She looked exhausted and lost. And we got that code...” The first Bandit explains, sounding hesitant and even stuttering at times.

“Which also means avoiding the ladies so no _problems_ happen.” A third Bandit – this one played by a girl – snarks, causing some laughter to go up in the audience.

One particular Bandit stands out, wearing something like a badge on him to identify him. “Quiet you ruffians, she's waking up.”

And Snow White stirs. She blinks then sits up, looking around widely.

“Oh my...” Snow White briefly looks so much like a lost girl, fluttering her hands and turning her head rapidly. Then she reaches to her side and pulls out her dagger.

“Peace!” Cries the Bandit Leader. “No need to reach for that dagger of yours lady. We won't do any harm to you. Just want to know where you are going and send you on your way.”

“I have no place I'm going, just trying to get away.” Snow White answers promptly.

“Away from who?” The Bandit Leader asks, voice gentle.

“The wicked witch.” Snow White sneers.

“Do you speak of Queen Nimue? Nah, don't say anything. We are not ones brought in by her magics so retreated here to live. Perhaps lawless bandits we may be now, but at least we aren't bewitched.” The Bandit Leader proclaims.

Snow White blinks slowly. “I never thought I'd meet anyone, much less a group of fine men, who can withstand the witch's power.”

“Aaaah...well, we used to be knights but who wishes to serve under her? It's been years though...” The first Bandit shuffles his footing, looking embarrassed.

“Despite what the rich folk think, there is suffering.” The second Bandit informs her. “The mines the witch opened are hellish and the strange factories she gets the poor working within are at times worse.”

“That would be why we all decided on the Robin Hood path.” The third Bandit says cheerfully.

“Steal from the rich and give to the poor?” Snow White claps her hands together and laughs. “That's wonderful!”

“Of course, some of the poor is us.” The Bandit Leader notes. “We take enough to make a living ourselves from what we steal and give the rest to the poor folk who do suffer under the witch. Sad to say her magic also keeps them from rising up.”

“I wonder why only us are not effected?” Snow White wonders, thoughtful about this chance.

The Bandit Leader shrugs it off. “We do not know, just grateful for the fact. Being a lickspittle toad for that witch is more than I can bear.”

“I know that feeling well.” Snow White sighs, looking annoyed.

“You can stay for a day or so. When you get your feet back under you, we'll help you find a new home.” The Bandit Leader tells her.

The lights go off as Watanabe speaks again.

“With that decided all of the bandits also went to bed, leaving a thoughtful Snow White to consider her options. She did not wish to flee from Lady Nimue, but what else could she do? These thoughts kept her up nearly all night.”

The lights go on and show the Bandits making motions as if they are going out on a trip or mission. Shirō snorts a bit at how disorganized they look.

“We are off my lady!” The Bandit Leader announces to Snow White. “Have a job to do. Rumour has it the fruits of the miners' labours shall be taken from them today. The road leads past the perfect ambush site. Make yourself at home as much you can.”

The Bandits all pile off stage, leaving Snow White behind, who looks around thoughtfully.

“At that moment, Snow White had an idea.” Watanabe says cheerfully, as the lights go off again. “Blessing the fact most of her female role models had been working class who had seen no harm in teaching her more ordinary skills as well as the refined lady skills of her class, Snow White set to work at fixing up the cottage.”

When the lights go back on, the cottage isn't messy like it was before and fake food is set on the table. Snow White is just putting the finishing touches on everything when the Bandits return and looks shocked at what they see.

“Welcome back.” Snow White says sweetly.

“What? What is all this?” The Bandit Leader couldn't have been more shocked looking if he had been smacked with a fish. It reeked of fakery though, another hint that this production is ultimately amateur work.

“I do not have anywhere I wish to go.” Snow White lifts her head up and stares resolutely into the Bandit Leader's face. “In fact, I rather stay and see what can be done against that witch.”

“We are no army my lady.” The first Bandit tells her sadly.

“I know.” Snow White doesn't hesitate at all. “But a rebellion does not need to be an army to work. But for now, why don't we eat?”

“For such food I would gladly let you stay.” The third Bandit declares, and that is the signal for all of the Bandits to put on a show of feasting on very good food.

“You may stay my lady.” The Bandit Leader tells her after the “meal” but looks troubled. “But this is a dangerous thing to be doing.”

Snow White stands and waves a knife under his nose. Not just waves Shirō realizes after a moment, but shows a bit of impressive knife work. Whoever is playing that role actually knows a bit of actual knifework, something that impresses Shirō.

“I do, in fact, know how to fight.” Snow White says smugly.

“That is impressive...very well. Let us figure out what to do. But may we have your name?” He questions.

“It is Snow White.” Snow White says after hesitating for a moment.

“The princess!” The second Bandit exclaims. “Why, I didn't...no you must be her. You have the looks of your mother, but fairer and the dark hair of the father.”

“You honour us your highness.” The Bandit Leader even gives a small bow at that.

“There is no royalty here. Only bandits, yes?” Snow White says with a smile.

The lights go out again and yet another scramble for changing the set is heard. Definitely heard as some curses go off from the students involved there.

He can hear Mephisto laughing beside him while Yukio sighs resignedly. Shirō shakes his head. _'I guess it still is an amateur production.'_

“And so did Snow White join the bandits that prowled the forest and subtly defied Lady Nimue. But unknown to her, Lady Nimue was about to discover something unpleasant.” Watanabe says, raising her voice to be heard over the clamour. “Which is NOW please!” She says, annoyed with the rest and causing some laughter to go up.

The lights finally go up with a quick “Sorry!” shouted at Watanabe. It reveals the bedchamber of Lady Nimue, who looks rather flustered and flushed from exertion. She is standing in front of the bronze mirror again.

“Mirror, Mirror, on the wall...Who is the fairest one of all?” She says, out of breath and probably not striking the right emotions there.

Fog rises again and out steps what Shirō thinks is supposed to be more a Mirror _Spirit_ than just the Mirror.

“You my lady are fair, but it is Snow White who is fairest of them all.” The Mirror Spirit says, as unemotional as ever. Shirō would like to congratulate whoever is playing this role. They and Snow White seem to truly know what they are doing.

“You lie!” Shrieks Lady Nimue. “Snow White's heart lies within this box.” She holds out the box in question before the Mirror Spirit, who looks at it dully.

“You have been deceived. In that box lies the heart of a fawn.” Is their only response.

“Curses.” Lady Nimue snarls. “That damn Hunter...and already gone out of my reach. Mirror, tell me where she is!”

“Deep within the forest lies the cottage of a band of brigands. Within that cottage is Snow White, who has been taken in by them.” The Mirror Spirit reveals.

“Then I shall have to deal with that, won't I?” Lady Nimue asks rhetorically. “Mirror, speak to me of the spell of storms. I shall have her dead one way or another, heart or no heart!”

The lights go off and this time the curtains close. In a pleasant and different voice, Watanabe announces,

“It is time for the intermission. You have ten minutes to stretch and purchase refreshments if you wish. Please come back for the second half of Snow, Raven, Blood.”

Shirō stands and stretches, as does the rest and frowns as he recalls something. _'Now where is Rin anyways?'_

* * *

Rin lets out a groan of relief as he sits down, away from the bustle of the stage. He's still in costume right now and plans on only changing when it's five minutes to curtain call. He's quite tired, even if Ying Hua says he did a wonderful job. For a moment he glares at the shimmer where he knows Record is, then sighs and turns away, knowing he can't really stop her.

As he's sitting, he perks up as he hears a conversation.

“Dammit! Remember those fairy lights we were going to use for the kiss scene? Well, they just got dropped by that idiot Mori!” The stage hand – who is part of the drama club if Rin remembers right – fumes over that.

“Oh no...” The other groans and rubs her forehead. “What do we do?”

Rin blinks, considering what said fairy lights look like during the final big rehearsal they did. Then he races off and heads to where he knows Naoko is still; the sound room.

* * *

Yukio lets out a sigh of relief once he's out of the press of the crowd, slumping into a free chair and taking a deep breath. He looks up as a can of hot coffee is offered to him and sees Shirō grinning down at him.

“You alright?” Shirō asks and gets a nod as a response. Shirō sits down next to Yukio and opens his own can of hot coffee, sipping from it carefully. “Did you spot Rin on stage?”

Yukio wearily shakes his head. “But he might be in the second act.”

“Well, we do know he has lots of lines...” Shirō muses, then grins. “Maybe he's the prince?”

Mephisto can't help it anymore and chokes, drawing their attention. At their mutually confused looks, Mephisto starts laughing, loud and long. Drawing attention to himself until he finally peters off and is able to calm down.

“Oh dear haven't laughed like that for a while...but you did not notice!” Mephisto sounds gleeful.

“Notice what?” Yukio tries to sound almost threatening but instead sounds sulky.

Mephisto shakes his head. “And you two know him better than me.” He bends down and whispers in their ears, “Rin-kun is playing the lead. That of Snow White herself!”

Yukio drops and spills his can of hot coffee in shock, his mind numb. But at the same time, and the same for Shirō as well considering the oath he gives, the pieces fit.

“Oh....” Yukio swallows and Mephisto giggles at his poleaxed expression. “That's...”

“What kind of casting happened there?” Shirō wonders. Then he grins. “Oh I'm never letting him live this down!”

* * *

Naoko turns, surprised, as Rin rushes into the audio room. “Okumura-kun?”

“I need your help.” Rin says quickly and Naoko notices he's still in his last costume and doesn't really look like a boy at all. _'Tsukishiro-sensei has a deft hand...'_

Naoko then snaps out of it as she registers what he said. “What is it?”

“The fairy lights. I got something that could help but...” Rin shrugs.

Naoko beams. “I'll cover for you then! They will believe me when I say it's been fixed.”

“I gotta cast now...just hope the Card will listen when it comes to timing...” Rin mutters, digging out a particular Card he's certain is the perfect solution.

* * *

As they settle into their seats a few minutes before the curtain rises, both Yukio and Shirō do their best to put aside the fact Rin is the one playing the female lead. Shirō is successful but Mephisto notes just how distressed Yukio is about it. Like he just bit into a lemon.

An announcement goes up about the play and the audience turns to watch it, the curtain rises soon after everyone has quieted down, revealing another forest scene. This time, what looks like a nobleman and his entourage of servants and Knights is what's there, making their way across the stage with packages in tow.

“How much farther my liege?” Whines the Knight closest to the nobleman; or rather Prince.

“It should not be more than a day's travel.” The Prince declares and some ripples of surprise come from the audience as they realize the one playing the Prince is a girl. Though one who is pulling off _handsome_ quite well. “However, we should camp for the night. Forests can be dangerous at night.”

“Aaaah...I wish to rest now...” The Knight whines again.

“Don't be so lazy Bernard.” The Princes scolds him. “And stay sharp. Apparently there are bandits in these woods.”

Bloodcurling howls – or attempts at such – are heard as students dressed raggedly as Bandits appear to menace the group. Keen eyes in the audience recognize them as the very bandits that took in Snow White. Even keener ones noticed the one hooded one that sticks to the back.

“We don't want any trouble...let us just see what you have in those bags.” The Bandit Leader gestures with his sword towards the cowering servants that carry the packages.

“Or you could resist and get your throats slit.” The Bandit beside him offers.

Bernard's reaction to that is to draw his sword with a flourish. He then hesitates and glances over at the Prince.

“Siegfried we...” Bernard pauses as he sees the determined look on Siegfried's face.

“I do not wish to make a fuss, but this is an important procession. I cannot allow filthy bandits to have a hold on it.” Siegfried declares, drawing his own sword.

“Then we are at an impasse...or not.” The Bandit leader sounds amused and lets out a piercing whistle.

Even more bandits appear, making the audience members murmur and some like Shirō wonder where they get all their cast members from.

“You are out-numbered after all.” He gives a fake courtly bow towards Siegfried's face.

“But not out-classed.” Siegfried taunts and then battle begins.

Coincidentally, as the battle rages, Siegfried finds himself facing off against the hooded bandit. Or rather not, Shirō thinks amused, as he knows what kind of story _this_ is.

“Quite skilled for a mere bandit.” Siegfried notes as he trades blows with the hooded bandit. “What is your name?”

The bandit doesn't answer, merely increases the attacks.

“Nothing hm?” Siegfried manages to disarm the bandit and drags him backwards, gripping him tight. He then pulls off his hood...

...or rather her, as Siegfried is greeted by the black locks and sweet face of Snow White.

Yukio stares and attempts to see his brother in that character but only succeeds at getting himself a headache.

“A woman?!” Siegfried sounds shocked.

Snow White kicks back, freeing herself from Siegfried only to be tackled to the ground. In the background, the battle rages though the bandits appear to be winning.

Neither Snow White or Siegfried notice, too caught up in each other.

“Since when is a woman a bandit?” Siegfried demands.

“Got a problem with that?” Snow White snarls at him.

“Man...now I can't fight you. Can't hit women after all.” Siegfried laments. He misses the angry growl from Snow White before it is too late and she has bashed him on the head with a nearby rock, knocking him unconscious. This gets cheers from the women in the crowd, something that disturbs some of the men while Mephisto and Shirō choke a bit on laughter.

“Well, aren't you just _charming_?” Snow White sneers at him, working herself out from under his comatose body and turning to the victorious Bandits. “Collect all of the treasures and tribute brought for the witch. Hurry, we must leave before the guard comes.”

The Bandits leap to do as she says, while Naoko in the role of Narrator explains.

“It had not taken long for Snow White to become the new leader of the rebellion. With her charismatic figure and skill with tactics, she made a fine leader. In fact, with her presence there, somehow more and more people were drawn to the bandit group. Snow White was starting to unknowingly weaken Lady Nimue's magic. Around her a rebel force is growing and one day, Snow White swears to return home and take back her throne.”

Snow White lifts up her retrieved sword. “Move out!”

And the lights go off, scrambling being heard as the set is changed again.

The lights go up to reveal the backdrop of what looks like a dungeon. A bookshelf is placed nearby a worktable which Lady Nimue is working at. Yukio notes the rich garment she is wearing is of a much darker colour than before.

And at the centre of the room is a massive cauldron.

“Finally. I have the perfect storm ready.” Lady Nimue declares, stepping back from her worktable.

Fog suddenly sprouts nearby and the Mirror Spirit appears. “If you had devoted more time to the study of storm spells, you would have grasped this sooner.” They inform Lady Nimue flatly.

“It cannot be helped. I have a kingdom to rule.” Lady Nimue protests.

“Very well.” The Mirror Spirit lets it lie there. “Are you assured of this spell's success?”

“I would not have spent so much time crafting it if I wasn't. Now.” Lady Nimue raises her hands upward.

The sound of thunder and a flash of light to stimulate lighting is seen and heard.

“Seek out and destroy Snow White!” She cries out.

The lights go off and yet another scramble for changing the scene. Shirō shakes his head and feels rather sorry for the poor stagehands here. Whoever wrote the script was rather vicious in this regard.

The lights rise again on the forest, though only one half of the stage is lit. Siegfried is there along with Bernard, looking widely through the forest as thunder rumbles ominously above.

“Siegfried we really should turn back. Those clouds don't look kind.” Bernard advises, looking up warily.

“I refuse.” Siegfried snaps. “We must regain the tribute. This attack could result in a war if we aren't careful. We all know how prosperous this kingdom is. Our kingdom would be crushed by their might.”

“That is true but sire!” Bernard squeaks at that, revealing he too is played by a woman as he stubs a toe and lets out a soft cry at that.

The other side of the stage lights up as the one where Siegfried and Bernard darkens, revealing Snow White outside the cottage doing laundry. She looks up at the sky and frowns.

“There's something wrong with this storm...hey, I need help getting the laundry back inside!” She calls over to the cottage. The door opens to reveal the first Bandit who rushes over to her.

“Princess...” He appears worried as he accepts the basket of laundry that is quickly filled.

“You can just call me Snow...what is this feeling?” Snow White wonders.

Light flashes and Snow White jumps back from where a bit of light was cleverly manipulated to look like lightning striking the ground.

“What is...” The Bandit doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Snow White cries out,

“Witchcraft!” Before racing out into the forest.

“Princess!” The Bandit cries but she is already out of sight. The lights go off and then on rapidly. Understandably since they only had to make minor adjustments since they are still in the forest set. Siegfried is in front, acting as if he's fighting against a strong wind while wind sound effects fill the air.

“Bernard! Bernard?” He cries out.

A loud crashing sound is heard and Snow White stumbles out from behind the large tree that is on set. She ends up landing on top of Siegfried.

For a moment they are both dazed then they get their bearings enough to see each other.

“I'm sorry...wait, you are that bandit lady!” Siegfried cries out.

“Oh, it's Charming.” Snow White deadpans, causing some laughter in the audience at her tone. Her voice gives a particular impression, like she just found a bug.

“I am Siegfried, Prince of--” Siegfried attempts to protest only for another crashing sound to be heard and Snow White to roll him away from the “lightning”.

“You will be nothing but a pile of ashes if you stay near me. Now let me go!” Snow White demands, attempting to untangle his grip from her as she stands.

“I refuse! I must have that tribute or my kingdom will--” Siegfried protests.

“Let me go!” Snow White cries.

A big boom goes off and the massive fake tree starts to fall. Snow White cries out and pushes Siegfried away, only for his grip to drag her to safety along with him. There is a moment of silence as they look at the tree and then each other.

“For now, shall we find shelter?” Siegfried offers.

The lights go off. A longer scramble is needed again before the lights go back on to reveal what looks like the interior of a cave, one with a fake fire being “fed” by Siegfried. Snow White avoids looking at him and looks quite grumpy about the whole thing.

“You could say thank you for the save.” Siegfried suggests.

“I believe I saved you.” Snow White snaps back, provoking a glaring match between them.

“That tribute is truly important.” Siegfried snarls. “I rather not start a war over such a silly thing, but Queen Nimue is so fickle it might be enough for her.”

Snow White looks surprised. “I thought she wished to avoid war.”

“My kingdom is rich. Not in gold or jewels, but natural resources such as food and timber.” Siegfried explains. “Such a thing would be enough for Queen Nimue if she's feels she has enough of a reason. Her own kingdom is starting to suffer from her industry.”

“If you speak truly...it would be an ill-service to keep the treasure...” Snow White looks out of the cave, and thus toward the audience, looking thoughtful.

“Besides, we aren't ready for a rebellion, much less a war.” She says, more to herself than Siegfried. But he catches it anyways.

“A rebellion...not bandits, but rebels. I see. That explains your appearance...a shield maiden to lead the rebellion.” Siegfried smiles at the thought.

“I am a skilled fighter!” Snow White cries, whirling back at Siegfried.

“The way you defeated me makes that true. I apologize for my rudeness. But your appearance...who wouldn't rally behind such a b-beautiful woman?” Siegfried says, looking rather embarrassed at what he is saying.

“...you think me beautiful?” Snow White's voice cracks at that and her expression is pitiful. Like she's never been told that before.

As the lights dim once more, Naoko speaks. “Despite the terrible first impression, Prince Siegfried managed to charm Snow White. And he found himself charmed as well by this fierce and beautiful lady. Though he still did not know her name, even after she left with the promise to return the tribute to him.”

The lights go on to show Lady Nimue in her workplace, throwing something off of her worktable.

“It failed! Why?” She demands as fog swirls and the Mirror Spirit appears once more.

“You only wished for Snow White's death.” The Mirror Spirit explains, as monotone as ever. “You focused so hard on that fact, that it became impossible for the storm to hurt another. Since Snow White was not alone during the storm, the spell failed.”

“I see...then I shall craft a better spell for this...something to devour her and bring her heart to me...” Lady Nimue muses.

Lights off and another scramble, but one with little time between despite the great setting change to the forest once more and a big pile of packages in front of Siegfried, Bernard, and his retinue.

“Sire! It's amazing...you managed to get this all back by yourself?” Bernard exclaims.

“Not exactly...” Siegfried admits softly, and for a moment Shirō wonders how much is acting and how much is something the girl playing this role is thinking.

“Umi...Siegfried?” Bernard manages to get out, looking confused.

“No matter. To the castle!” Siegfried declares, a cheer going up as the lights turn off again and Naoko speaks.

“Thanks to the timely meeting of Snow White and Prince Siegfried, war was prevented if only for now.” Naoko explains. “Meanwhile, Lady Nimue hid herself away in her workshop more and more. Intent on her desire to kill Snow White, Lady Nimue missed a few things. Such as how her hold over the populace was starting to slowly but surely slip...”

The sound of buzzing voices, complaints and questions about Lady Nimue, and other such things, briefly fills the air before being cut off.

“And so did Snow White's rebellion slowly but surely gained more power.” Naoko continues after the last of the voices faded. “But not time yet for them to strike, for there was no support from the top to dethrone Lady Nimue.”

The lights go back on to reveal the cottage, with Snow White staring out the window in a distracted daze. She doesn't even notice when the Bandit Leader comes in. She barely notices the food she is cooking. Shirō notes it is actual cooking and is privately amazed at that. _'They allow_ _ed_ _that on the stage?'_

“I'm being silly...it's not like he knows where I live...” Snow White sighs.

“He who?” The Bandit Leader asks, causing Snow White to jump.

“Aah! That scared me.” Snow White lets out a big breath at the sight of it merely being the Bandit Leader.

“Sorry.” The amused grin he has on his face says he's not that sorry. “But who is this he? Does it have to do with us being made to give up our spoils?”

“No.” Snow White says quickly; too quickly. “It was just that it would have caused suffering to the kingdom if we gave the witch a reason to go to war.”

“Oooh...if you say so.” The Bandit Leader sounds very amused. “By the way, that's going to burn if you aren't careful.”

Snow White curses as smoke comes from the dish of whatever and rushes to halt it with a deft touch. And now Shirō and Yukio can truly see Rin in that character, as Rin seems very upset at having to ruin a dish for the play and it shows in his actions as Snow White.

As this is going on, Naoko speaks once more. “Snow White found herself thinking back to Prince Siegfried often. Wondering what he is doing and if she might see him again.”

The lights go off as she adds, “Unbeknownst to her, Prince Siegfried felt much the same.”

The lights go on to reveal what looks like is probably a guest room at the castle. Siegfried paces back and forth while Bernard watches from beside in a chair beside a chess set.

“Aaah...is it too forward...” Siegfried scratches at his head. “I mean I know she's gotta be in that forest but it wouldn't be wise to find her home would it...”

“Siegfried...please don't tell me some wild bandit lady is the one having you distracted.” Bernard bemoans.

“Then I won't...perhaps I should wander there anyways...she must go out in there sometimes. To pick flowers or fruit or something...” Siegfried turns and starts leaving the room at that.

Sir Bernard watches as Siegfried leaves the room, looking like he's exhausted by this.

“Oh dear. Does he have it bad.” Bernard looks out over the audience. “What is a friend to do? His family will never agree to _that_ match.”

The lights go off and after a scramble reveals a spotlight of Lady Nimue at her worktable, with has some strange figurines on top.

“This should do it...Snow White shall do what snow does best...” Lady Nimue declares.

The lights go off again and Mephisto can spot the scrambling to bring up the forest set again. The lights go on to reveal Siegfried wandering there. Howls go up and the hair goes up on the back of the necks of most of the audience members. Mephisto has to silently congratulate the cast and crew here; that sound is almost like a wolf, but ever so slightly off.

Siegfried halts at that. “Wolves? No...that doesn't sound right.”

The lights darken before a spotlight goes on another side of the stage, revealing Snow White doing something in the woods. She looks up at the howls.

“Those wolves are pretty persistent...why are they still howling?” Snow White wonders.

That's when the “wolves” appear in the clearing. Obviously people in strange furs, but the costume manages to still get across the idea of them being monstrous beasts despite that. Snow White goes for the sword at her waist.

“What she was hearing was not wolves.” Naoko explains. “They were actually monsters crafted by Lady Nimue. Horrible beasts meant to do the worst to Snow White before taking her heart to Lady Nimue. Vicious brutes with slavering jaws and mad eyes, acidic drool and even a touch of intelligence in those mad eyes. The kind of viciousness that only a cruel sorcerer could craft...”

Naoko continues on in that vein, taking on a cheerful tone as she eagerly explains the “traits” of the monsters. Mephisto sweats and wonders what kind of person this “Narrator” is.

“NAOKO!” Snow White cries, looking exasperated and cutting off her rant.

“Oops. Sorry!” More laughter comes from this as Snow White cradles her face in her hands for a moment before lifting it and returning to script.

“Oh no...” Snow White follows that with some vicious curses as the monsters “attack” as the lights go off and howls start again.

The spotlight goes on to reveal Siegfried who “races” towards Snow White, the lights going on to reveal some artfully done slashes and blood bleeding from Snow White.

Siegfried lets out a war cry and charges into battle, shocking Snow White.

“You?!” She cries.

“It appears you need some help.” Siegfried tosses a smile at her before setting himself into a fighting stance against the “wolves”.

“Yes, it does.” Snow White manages, turning back to the wolves.

The lights turn off, leaving only the sounds of battle, while Naoko speaks over it,

“With their combined might, Snow White and Prince Siegfried managed to defeat the monsters set at Snow White.”

The lights come back on to reveal all the “wolves” dead and Snow White and Siegfried looking at each other, both looking rather worn out.

“So, Charming, do you come around these woods often?” Snow White sounds like she's trying to be casual but failing.

“Not as often as I'd like my lady. If my experience has shown me correctly, I would be able to see your beautiful visage quite often then.” Siegfried teases, though ducks his head as if embarrassed at his honesty.

“Charming as ever...” But Snow White is smiling as she speaks

The lights go off and a spotlight goes up on Lady Nimue, who pushes the figurines off the worktable while screaming. Mephisto notices how some of the figurines bounce and figures they are all intact despite the harsh handling.

“That--! I have had enough. Mirror! Tell me how best to defeat Snow White.” Lady Nimue shrieks, again making the audience wince.

Fog rises at her call and the Mirror Spirit reveals themselves. “You must craft a disguise she shall not see through and go to the cottage where she lives.”

“A personally touch is needed then...but what would be the best...aha!” Lady Nimue spots the apple set on her worktable and snatches it up. “An apple...lovely and beautiful...and so easy to poison...”

“No ordinary poison will do my lady.” Advises the Mirror Spirit.

“Then what kind?” Lady Nimue demands.

“Sleeping death. A powerful magical poison that shall put her into a death-like sleep.” Is the answer she gains.

“She'll be buried alive...hehehe...wait, all curses have cures. What is this one?” Lady Nimue narrows her eyes suspiciously at the Mirror Spirit.

“True love's first kiss.”

Lady Nimue bursts out laughing. “Ridiculous! Such a thing...in those woods amongst such _people_? No chance. It does not even exist! Besides, they will bury her alive and there will be no kisses for sweet, fair Snow White!”

Lady Nimue walks away, laughing triumphantly. The lights go off except for the spotlight on the Mirror Spirit.

“If that is so, my lady, you have nothing to fear. But if it is not, you shall pay the price. And the cost of such a powerful spell breaking will be your undoing...” She cautions.

The lights go off once again. Once again a scramble takes place but not as much as before. Mephisto realizes it's because while the spotlight only revealed Lady Nimue and the Mirror Spirit, they were able to change things up slightly just enough to save time. So it does not take long for the cottage to be revealed, with the Bandits and Snow White looking over a map on the table.

“More and more people shake away the yoke of the witch's magic...but it is still not enough.” The Bandit Leader informs them, circling something on the map.

“She is still bound by the law though.” Snow White points out. “The degree that I shall take the throne at my 18th birthday is still intact.”

“That is true Princess.” The second Bandit nods. “The law states unless the body of the heir is seen, they cannot be fully declared dead. And though the witch had that elaborate funeral, no one saw your body.”

“So in the eyes of the law I am alive and I am still heir. It is enough I believe.” Snow White sounds confident, though at times her voice quavers.

“But not until we find a way to break her magic in full...” The Bandit Leader cautions. “It has weakened, though we know not why, but as is there is no way to fully rally the kingdom.”

Snow White curses and slams her hand on the table. “She must have a weakness somewhere...magic is not all powerful otherwise all kingdoms would be under the sway of wizards and witches.”

The lights go off once more. Shirō looks over at Yukio while the mad scramble is going on and swallows a laugh. Yukio can't seem to fully comprehend how good at acting Rin is right now. It makes Shirō also wonder how he's pulling it off. He didn't think Rin was a good actor before.

_'Perhaps someone taught him.'_ Shirō silently muses, turning back to the stage as the lights turn on again. It's merely a spotlight again, showing Lady Nimue in front of her cauldron.

As she adds the last ingredient, she speaks, “Aah yes, this shall do.”

Lady Nimue steps back and throws back her hands.

“By the powers of darkness I conjure thee!” She commands. “Poison so sublime and tainted with evil, I grant you the power I have to seek out and destroy my enemy!”

Light flashes and a sickly green glow comes from the cauldron.

Lady Nimue pulls out the apple and carefully dips it into the cauldron. The apple she brings back out is bright red but also glowing evilly. Shirō wonders how they did that for a moment, then realizes it must be a fake apple with lights installed in it.

Lady Nimue cackles. “And so shall Snow White fall...Magic Mirror, speak to me of where her cottage lies!”

The spotlight goes up again, with fog surrounding the Mirror Spirit and slipping towards Lady Nimue's cauldron.

“Deep in the woods, past the river and beyond a valley, lies the cottage of the rebellion. Within it is Snow White.” The Mirror Spirit informs her.

Lady Nime looks pleased. “Aha! And when shall I go?”

“In a week my lady the Bandits shall leave Snow White alone as they travel a great distance for supplies needed for their uprising.” She is advised.

“That shall do...gives me time to make arrangements for my disappearance...” Lady Nimue chuckles evilly as she leaves, not noticing how the Mirror Spirit watches her go.

“But on the day you can go, is the day that Snow White becomes queen.” The Mirror Spirit reveals to the audience.

The spotlight disappears and after a moment the full stage goes up, revealing a battlements set and two Knights guarding the castle from the audience.

“So boring...” Bemoans the first Knight. “How much longer until our shift change?”

“Plenty of time yet for that...” The Second tells him.

“Aaah...this sucks...” The first Knight droops and mutters something nasty under his breath.

“Isn't it odd though...” He says suddenly, straightening up again.

“What is?” The second Knight questions.

“I'm not sure but Queen Nimue...she's not really our Queen is she?” The first Knight points out.

“What are you saying?” The second Knight looks shocked at the thought. “Queen Nimue married our King, that makes her Queen!”

“I know that but isn't it strange?” The first reminds the other. “I never hear any orders from His Majesty but only Her Majesty.”

“Well, you got a point there. But he's always agreeing with her.” The second offers.

“Though why does he always agree with her?” The first notes. “I mean...you can't always agree with someone!”

“I know! And wasn't the King planning on stepping down soon?” The second sounds thoughtful there.

Another Knight enters, making the first two Knights straighten up.

“Hey, don't goof off on duty!” The third Knight snaps at them.

“Yes, Sir!” The first two Knights chorus together.

The third Knight eyes them for a moment then walks off.

“Aaaah...so boring...” The first Knight droops again.

Sir Sebastian appears from the other side, looking straight at them.

“I heard you two...speaking treason of the Queen...” His voice almost sounds dark.

“Sir Sebestian we just were--” The second Knight begins to protest, only for Sebastian to wave him off.

“No matter. I also am wondering much the same...next week, if all was right, Princess Snow White would become Queen Snow White...” Sebastian sounds regretful.

The two Knights look at each other.

“But there's no hope of that now...aaah, Snow White to die so young...!” He wails melodramatically.

The lights go off again and yet another scramble is in play.

But over that speaks Naoko,

“Thanks to Snow White's growing magic, though still lying dormant within, Lady Nimue's hold continued to slip on the kingdom. Even those who loyally serve and benefit from her plans and deeds were beginning to question how loyal they were to her. Some were even starting to think it...unnatural.”

* * *

Yukio is starting to almost get restless about this all, but he sticks with it. From the time he checked on his watch, the play should be over soon. _'And then, I'll be able to ask Nii-san question_ _s_ _.'_ Yukio affirms to himself.

The light goes on the cottage set, with Snow White in the doorway waving off the invisible Bandits.

“Goodbye! Good luck on your journey...aah, I wish they would have let me go.” Snow White sighs. “Then again, it isn't a good idea to leave this place all alone. Plus, I can get all the chores done without any problems while they are gone!”

Snow White moves around the cottage, giving the impression of doing work. And then a knocking comes at the door.

“Coming?” Snow White sounds confused but she still goes over to the door.

Snow White opens the door and stares in surprise at who she sees. Spotlight on outside the cottage, revealing a bent and hooded figure.

“Aaah, I'm so glad there is someone here. I'm afraid I got lost...was supposed to be heading home but the rain...” A rather creaky voice issues from it, though a female one.

“Oh yes...it did rain awfully hard this morning...hm, but shouldn't you be home grandmother in bed during that time?” Snow White questions.

“Normally yes, but the apple trees are giving such fresh and juicy fruit I had to go there before other animals got them.” The old woman chuckles as she speaks.

The old woman pulls out a basket and shows it is full of apples, with a particularly ripe red one on top.

“Would you like to try one?” She offers.

Snow White shakes her head. “Oh I couldn't...oh, please come in.”

The old woman follows Snow White in and sits down as Snow White gestures.

“Would you like some tea?” Snow White offers after some time.

“That would be nice yes.” The creaky voice drops for a moment but it smooths over quickly.

Snow White sets the water to boil and then turns to the old woman.

“You sure you don't want any apples?” She insists. “Consider it a gift in thanks for the help you have given me.”

Snow White shakes her head slowly. “No, it's alright...I shouldn't take something that must have taken so long to get. You look like you need it.”

“But you need it too my dear.” The old woman insists. “Apples are good for health...and love too.”

Snow White starts at that. “Love...love, truly?”

The old woman picks up the top apple and holds it up.

“It is said that if you make a wish on a ripe, red apple that has been recently harvested before biting into it, your romantic dreams will come true.” She explains, her voice wavering a bit.

There are some cries from the younger audience members, crying for Snow White to not fall for the wicked witch's tricks, only to be softly shushed by the adults nearby.

“Is that so...” Snow White stumbles a bit in her line, looking over surprised at the audience.

“Someone as young and beautiful as you must have romantic dreams yes? Much better than an old woman like me.” The old woman chuckles a bit at that, dry and humourless.

Snow White hesitantly accepts the apple. “Well...if you insist.”

Snow White holds the apple and looks rather distant for a moment. And for that very moment Yukio gets a strange chill running down his spine.

“I wish...” Her voice trails off and she takes a bite; or acts as if she did.

The lights suddenly go off, except for a strange glow from the apple.

“I feel strange...” Those faint words are heard, obviously belonging to Snow White.

A heavy thump is heard and a spotlight goes up to reveal the fallen form of Snow White.

“Hehehehe...” A nasty laugh is heard. Another spotlight goes up, revealing Lady Nimue in place of the old woman.

“Now I am the fairest and nothing shall stand between me and my throne!” She declares sweeping away from Snow White as the lights go off.

The returning lights reveal the guest room set. Prince Siegfried is pacing back and forth again.

“The entire time that Snow White was in danger, Prince Siegfried felt a great unease.” Naoko reveals. “Not knowing why, just that it has to do with Snow White. This tormented him so, until it reached a fever pitch as Snow White bit into the poisoned apple.”

“Is something the matter?” Bernard asks.

“Yes, no, I'm not sure! I have to go though!” Siegfried yells.

“Go where?” Bernard demands.

“To see that girl!” Siegfried announces.

“Wait for me!” Bernard cries, chasing after Siegfried as they leave the stage.

Thunder is heard, as is the sound of rain as the lights go off again. The sound effects of the storm help conceal another scramble to reset the stage.

The lights reveal the forest and the cottage set, but a changed one that actually shows the interior of the cottage as much as the forest, thought the cottage section isn't lit yet. Siegfried and Bernard rush on stage, and Siegfried looks widely around.

“She's here...I know she's here...and she's in danger.” Siegfried looks terrified. So terrified that Mephisto wonders who this lady is to act in such a fashion. Quite talented indeed or perhaps a bit of reality sneaking in?

“How can you be so certain?” Bernard pants out.

I do not know...but I know nonetheless!” Siegfried insists.

Prince Siegfried spots the cottage and races towards it. He slams the door open, the cottage lighting up.

“My lady!” That seems to be torn from his throat.

Snow White lies as she was before, with the apple in hand.

Siegfried kneels next to her and takes her into his arms.

“Open your eyes. My lady, let me see your beautiful eyes!” He begs her. The tone of voice is the kind to provoke despair and even though it's just a story, a fake, Shirō feels a moment of fear.

Bernard picks up the apple and drops it in revulsion. “This apple has been poisoned!”

“No!” Siegfried wails.

The lights dim, leaving a spotlight going on Prince Siegfried and Snow White.

“You cannot be dead...we promised to meet again, did we not? To talk more and spend time together more...you cannot be dead...” Siegfried begs her.

Prince Siegfried bends over Snow White.

“I could not bear to not see your smiling face again...” He moans.

As he leans closer to Snow White's face, Yukio feels his hands clench into fists. Then he's promptly distracted as the light vanishes and leaves only strange green lights slowly floating and dancing across the stage, provoking cries of wonder.

Unseen, Rin pushes aside Mizuki before she gets too close.

Bright light then floods the stage and Snow White awakens with a gasp.

“You are awake!” Siegfried cries out, looking ridiculously happy.

“Charming...” Snow White sounds weak but happy.

“What...what was that? She was dead, was she not?” Bernard is confused but neither Snow White or Siegfried are paying any attention to him.

Snow White smiles up at Prince Siegfried and touches his face.

“You came.” She says softly.

“Of course.” Siegfried breathes and pulls her closer as the lights go off again.

When they return it is of a bedchamber with the King in a chair and drooping. Sir Sebastian is in front of him, kneeling in front and looking sad.

“With the spell on Snow White broken, so did all of Lady Nimue's spells on the populace break.” Naoko declares.

“Your Majesty...” Sebastian whispers.

The King stirs and looks up for the first time in years.

“Sir Sebastian...where is my daughter?” The King asks.

“Sire!” Sebastian sounds about ready to burst from sheer joy. The lights then switch off, only for them to quickly go up again to reveal the throne room.

Lady Nimue stands in front of the thrones, shocked by the angry Lords, Ladies, and Knights in front of her.

“What has gotten into you all?” She demands.

“Witch! You get off the throne! That is not yours!” They yell at her, angry and fierce.

“Wh-what?” Lady Nimue obviously can't comprehend this.

“Get off my throne!” That clear ringing voice comes from Snow White.

Lords, Ladies, and Knights step back, revealing Snow White, Prince Siegfried, Sir Bernard, and the Bandits.

“Princess!” The rather tall and masculine looking Lady cries.

“Princess...you are the Princess of this land?” Siegfried sounds very surprised.

Snow White ignores him in favour of the witch in front of her. “Nimue...I will have my throne back from you.”

“I refuse! My magic—uh, my magic isn't not working!” Nimue looks at her hands she tried waving around like she was betrayed.

“You hold no power here!” Snow White declares and a great cheer goes up.

The lights go out again.

“And so was Lady Nimue defeated.” Naoko explains, gleeful. “For her crimes, she was executed. The mines were closed and the vile factories as well, and slowly but surely did the Kingdom repair itself. And, a month later, did Snow White have her coronation!”

The lights go up on the same setting, except now a balcony is revealed to the side and close to the audience. A party is going on, even the Bandits seen within and lots of cheer and dancing and happy sounds.

Snow White breaks away from the party and settles on a balcony. It nicely reveals her amazing outfit, a coronation gown at best guess.

The gown is white and regal looking with a light gold embroidery going down the front and dress itself. The designs are a mix of flowers and lace pattern making it decorative and detailed. The neck of the gown is a short V shape while the sleeves are short and just a tiny bit poofy with a frill at the end. Tied around the shoulders is a long deep purple trail with white fur on the edges. At the end of the trail is what one guesses to be the queen's coat of arms, embroidered in gold and silver.

After a moment, Siegfried approaches her.

“So you have your kingdom back.” Siegfried starts conversationally.

“Charming...” Snow White looks at him, a little sad face. “And you are to return home soon yes?”

“Why yes.” Siegfried admits. “Unless you can think of a reason why I should stay.”

Snow White looks out from the balcony, at the audience. And a strange smile crosses her face.

“You besmirched my honour.” She declares.

“I did?” Siegfried looks like a very confused puppy for a moment.

“Yes...you did...you stole my first kiss.” Snow White flushes at that and Yukio is half certain it's a true blush from his brother. “You should take responsibility for that.”

“Oh.” Siegfried smiles, seeing where she is going. “Well, if you would have the no-good youngest son of a small kingdom, I would gladly make up for that deed.”

There's a moment where Rin freezes, lost in that regard. Something about that line shakes something in him. A nudge from Mizuki shakes him out of it and he returns to acting.

“Only if you wish to be with a woman bandit who can defeat you in battle.” Snow White blurts out, turning to look at Siegfried again with hope in every line of her body

“What other woman would I wish for?” Siegfried half laughs, pulling her into an embrace.

“And so did Queen Snow White marry Prince Siegfried. And they all lived happily ever after.” Naoko proclaims as the curtain goes down.

There's a moment of silence. It stretches and stretches until everyone feels like their hearts will burst.

A silence like that is a _very_ good thing here, after all.

* * *

The relief of being able to get out of what was ultimately a hot outfit spurs Ying Hua on, though she only manages to just get most of the green paint on her skin off before she rushes out.

As she's rushing, she runs into someone. That someone steadies her and feels like dark lightning to her senses. It reminds her of the feel of Time magic in fact and she looks up into a demon's face.

“Watch where you are going young lady.” He smiles down at her but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He then blinks and something more genuine reaches his eyes; curiosity. “Are you that actress who played the part of Mirror Spirit?”

Ying Hua stares up at him, then nods. “Yes. I'm guessing you liked the performance.”

“Why yes...Snow White was my favourite though.” He muses.

Ying Hua looks at him at that and sees it. The shape of his cheekbones and eyes particularly. _'A distant relative it seems...'_

“I'm not surprised. We have to smuggle our Snow White out before fans came after her.” Ying Hua says simply, tilting her head. “Well, good day to you. And good luck!”

Mephisto doesn't get a chance to ask about the good luck she wished him as she quickly vanishes into the crowd. Mephisto purses his lips and considers that that strange young lady is almost as interesting as his baby brother.

Shame he could not get a name.

* * *

“I can't believe this!” Rin throws his hands up in the air. He's finally out of costume, but still barricaded in the back of the theatre.

Mizuki is with him, trying to look sympathetic but at times her mouth twitches and Rin just knows she's holding back laughter.

Sekki didn't even bother holding it back, though at least she stopped.

“Though that is something...we hadn't thought.” Mizuki admits. “I mean...that popular and everyone is convinced you are a girl...”

Rin groans and rubs his forehead. “When can I leave?”

“When we get the all clear from Watanabe-san.” Mizuki reminds him.

Rin starts pacing back and forth at that, muttering to himself.

“And this is just day one.” Sekki notes, amused at Rin's plight. Mizuki snorts at that herself, realizing that it's bound to get much worse before it gets better.

_'And we can't reveal the truth...that would be...bad for various reasons.'_ Mizuki winces. _'Even more reasons than before.'_

* * *

Dinner is not subdued tonight. In fact, it's probably too noisy as everyone does their best to rib Rin on his role as Snow White.

“We gotta see if we can come for the next performance.” Nagatomo snickers. “Think we could take pictures?”

“Hmm...not certain but I'm sure it's possible.” Shirō's eyes twinkle behind his glasses.

Rin ignores them in favour of eating his dinner.

Yukio notices. “Um. Are you okay Nii-san? You know they are just teasing right?”

Rin looks up, eyes wide, then slurps up his noodles. “Wait, what?”

“You didn't notice? Yeesh, Rin you were in a freaking dress. Multiple dresses!” Izumi waves his arms for emphasis.

Rin shrugs. “So? It's just clothing. Also, acting.”

No one has any response to make to that, too shocked by it. Except Shirō who ends up, after a moment of thought, grinning.

_'Oh my...and don't think I didn't notice the cameras_ _Mephisto_ _. You ain't going to be able to use this as blackmail.'_ Shirō sniggers.

With that happy thought in mind, he joins Rin as the only one capable of eating while everyone else slowly reboots from the shock of Rin's words.

They definitely wouldn't have considered it something so easily swept away. The monks were even now still teasing Yukio about the mission he had to crossdress for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the wonderful comments last time! I'm glad you all enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> I hope this chapter is something you can enjoy as well.

Despite the winter chill outside, it is not snowing. Instead, it's much worse than that.

It's icy rain, cold, cruel, and always seeming to get everywhere. An umbrella isn't much use under the winds that come with the slick, dangerous rains, so you can only get wet and pray to get somewhere warm soon.

Rin is starting to really hate the journey to and from school. And it's not even magically caused like the last long bout of rainfall. No, it's just ill luck and bad weather conditions.

Rin grumbles to himself as he squishes inside, feeling rotten to the core. He doesn't bother returning a greeting, just accepts the towel offered to him and does his best to dry off enough before heading inside.

And straight upstairs to the bath, where he plans on a very nice, long hot bath. Something to get the chill out of his bones.

_'I could learn to hate rain...'_ Rin thinks with a groan as he undresses and stores his clothing in the little locker set aside for him. He pauses as he recognizes a pair of uwabaki and peers in.

Yukio looks horrible, exhausted and worn out. He's in the bath with a dazed expression on his face, suggesting he's not really there.

Rin winces then quietly enters and gets cleaned up. Yukio doesn't stir at all, even when Rin makes the stool screech by accident, until Rin slides into the bath next to him.

“Nii-san?” Yukio blinks, confused to Rin's “sudden” appearance and how he curls up close to Yukio in the bath.

“Shut up. I hate this rain.” Rin grumbles.

Yukio actually chuckles and relaxes a bit at that. “Yeah. Me too.”

Rin smiles slightly at that and leans closer to Yukio, just enjoying the close contact.

It won't last, but it's enough to make the icy rain almost worth it.

**Chapter 19: Roar of Lightning**

Ying Hua watches the icy rain falling outside with a thoughtful frown. It's been almost a week since the Winter Festival. The very Winter Festival where their class, drama club, and most importantly play actually won the competition for best play. A play still talked about and with people still trying to guess the identity of “Snow White”. But in regards to the time, Ying Hua is starting to think it's time to push Rin once more.

“It will have to be another demon.” She says, making both Ruby and Spinel start.

“Ying Hua but last time...” Spinel looks worried and his tail twitches as he thinks. “Last time they all could have died.”

“This time, I'll be monitoring it properly.” Ying Hua assures him, holding out her arms so he can fly into them and she can gently pet him. For her own comfort as much as his. “If my suspicions are correct...no, even if they are not. Rin-kun will be drawn into the demon world. The protections on him are fading as he gets strong enough to handle things himself. The anti-scrying protection will be the last to fall.”

“So we need to find a demon suitable for that kind of challenge. Something that can prepare Rin-kun.” Ruby leans next to Ying Hua and peers over her shoulder at the book of demons in her lap. “What do you need from us?”

Ying Hua smiles and points at a page in the book, the illustration almost shining in the light. “I need you to find _that_ demon. And lure it where I can make use of it.”

* * *

That night, hidden by magics from most sight, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun stalk the rooftops of Southern Cross.

If anyone could see, they would have been riveted by the beautiful lady with butterfly wings and shudder at the giant panther with similar wings that walks beside her with rippling muscles.

As is, Ying Hua's protections keep them safe from sight and allow them to go onwards to a nearby district. One that has a harbour and where they settle before, eyeing the water before them.

“In there hmmm...I hate this. My hair is so messy after a swim.” Ruby whines.

Spinel shoves her aside and heads into the water. “Best get it over with then.”

“Suppi you are so mean!” Ruby still laughs at the end and follows him into the water.

The surface is still for a long moment after they vanish. The wind blows gently through the night and distant sounds of nightlight hovers on it.

Then an unholy shriek splits the night and a geyser erupts from the water, chasing after a fleeing Ruby and Spinel. Ruby laughs as she runs, then flies, while Spinel just focuses on moving as fast as possible without having the demon give up.

* * *

Rin groan as he settles in his seat. He was lucky that the icy rain had petered off briefly but looking outside Rin ends up wincing again as it starts to pick up again.

“Ugly weather?” Ying Hua asks softly as she takes her own seat.

Rin shrugs. “More like uncomfortable weather. It's exhausting.”

“Yeah...but the weather channel says it should end soon.” Ying Hua points out.

“Yup! And then it's Christmas!” Rin bounces in his seat a bit at that. “That's super fun at my place.”

“Because for money reasons they celebrate your birthday along with it.” Ying Hua's eyes sparkle at that and Rin blushes. “That does make it more fun.”

Rin laughs. “Well...um...oh, what are you planning for Christmas? What's Christmas like in Hong Kong?”

Ying Hua blinks slowly for a moment. “Hoe? Oh. Um...well, I can't say for all of Hong Kong, but my family celebrates it as something for family and friends. Everyone gets presents. No tree, but plenty of other decorations. Especially lights.”

“But it's just you and your sister here right?” Rin finds that a bit sad. Some of what he gets off of Ying Hua suggests she's got a very big family back home.

A strange smile slips on to her face. “Well, yes. But we can manage.”

“Then, why don't you come over to my place for Christmas?” Rin offers, getting a surprised look from Ying Hua. “You can walk to my place and your sister can come after her job with other stuff.”

Ying Hua looks thoughtful then a smile spreads across her face. “I would like that a lot. In fact, Onee-chan can swing by our apartment to get some supplies and presents even. I suppose I should get some presents for your family and not just you and Yukio.”

Rin waves his hands. “You don't have to go that far! Bring food and that should be enough!”

Ying Hua laughs. “Alright. But first you need to check with your family.”

Rin grins. “I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Oyaji wants to meet you in fact.”

Ying Hua gives a soft smile at that, but before any more conversation can be done, the bell goes off and they have to turn to the front as class begins.

* * *

Due to the busy day of classes and the damnable icy rain, it's only at dinner time does Rin remember.

“Oh! I invited Ying Hua over for Christmas...is that okay?” Rin looks questioningly over at Shirō.

Shirō blinks, a little startled, then laughs. “Oh that's fine. Haven't seen her since...when did I see her last? No matter. But she doesn't have any other plans? Not even going back to Hong Kong for winter break?”

Rin shakes his head. “I asked her and apparently there are reasons why it won't work. I didn't bother asking what though.” Rin shrugs. “Seems a bit private.”

“That's understandable.” Shirō hums. “So, two new guests for the holidays? Well, Tsukishiro-sensei already said yes to it so that means we should have a very fun and energetic Christmas.” Shirō adds a wink at the end.

Rin perks up at that, shining with joy. So much so that Yukio swallows his worries about Ying Hua. He doesn't want to wreck Rin's good mood.

_'I'll just keep an eye on her during the visit.'_ Yukio decides to calm himself down and turns back to his own meal.

* * *

The icy rain didn't stop the next day and Rin is about ready to yell about it. Then he freezes as what he's feeling registers and he pales.

“Kero!” Rin hisses, making the little guardian jump from his position where he's playing a game on a handheld.

Kero turns to the window and it takes a moment for him to catch what Rin already did. Then he's just as upset as Rin and flies over to peer out the window.

“That is the worst thang yet...” Kero groans. “Ah really wonder how it was done though.”

Rin nods, seeing not really the rain but the power. “It's...like a net. And a leash in one. It's...impressive.” Rin frowns. “We'd have to find and get rid of the demon itself somehow I think. Or find something to get rid of the net and chase the demon out of the clouds.”

“Does not sound easy...” Kero sighs. “Gonna call Sekki?”

“Yeah.” Rin steps away from the window and takes in a deep breath. “Going to need all the help we can get.”

* * *

Looking for clues in the icy rain is not pleasant. Rin can feel Yue's displeasure in this through his bond to the guardian. Even Keroberos is not pleased and he's in a position to set up a small, really small, flame shield to protect him from the cold rain. Yue might be of water element and kin to cold, but the discomfort of this is still there.

Rin is just grateful that Sekki took the rain into account when it came to his outfit today.

At base it's made of a rather rubbery material that Sekki got very vague in explaining where it came from. That makes it waterproof and since its lined with some kind of soft fur along with wool – both which could be fake and Rin doesn't know or care at this point – it's also very warm. Sekki spoke of layering the materials, whatever that means.

Looking down, Rin sees a loose top in a dark blue that covers his entire upper body, with another purple top underneath that reaches up to cover his neck with a hood attached and is easily fastened in place. His black pants are long and tight on his skin, with multiple pockets sealed tight on it, and long black and blue boots that reach up to his knees over top. Long gloves in purple are over his hands and picked out with blue star embroidery. Rin remembers seeing a flame pattern embroidering around the edges of his hood in the same colour when it was first handed over to him. A scarf in an alternate pattern of blue and purple is wrapped around his lower face with black fringes, which helps with keeping warm.

It is thanks to this that Rin isn't as miserable as he could have been, as he does his best to look up at the sky and search with his magic for the source of all of this. Some demon is definitely hiding in the clouds and was drawn there by the magic that feels like Sakura's.

It's all over the place though, which is why Yue is up in the air as is Keroberos. By “piggy backing”, Rin can get a better feel for the magic and use them to extend their range. This isn't something he could do with another mage, a product solely of the mage-guardian bond.

_:Find anything?:_ Rin asks, sending the thought as Yue taught him. A skill that only now he can use, and even then it's only with Keroberos and Yue at this stage. Speaking Mind-to-Mind is a rather delicate thing and Rin needs to learn a softer touch. At least the mage-guardian bond makes it easier than with anyone else.

_:Nothing yet._ _Rin_ _, you are shouting again.:_ Yue warns him.

Rin sends a bit of apology and focuses on keeping quiet. _:Is this better?:_

_:_ _Better_ _.:_ And nothing more from Yue, leaving Rin to turn to Keroberos.

_:Kero? Anything yet?:_

_:Except for mah paws wanting to freeze off no.:_ Kero sounds very annoyed. _:Ah think whoever set this up has taken the demon off again.:_

Rin sighs and reaches out himself, looking through the web Yue and Keroberos laid and shakes his head. _:Best head home for now. We can try again tomorrow.:_

Sounds of agreement and feelings of pleasure at that announcement comes next, mostly from Kero though Yue gives a small feeling of relief as well before clamping down on the bond.

Rin sighs and wonders where he's going to find the damn demon. And hopes he can stop it before this rain turns dangerous.

* * *

Tomorrow the rain has gotten stronger. Not by much, but Rin can see the ice starting to form on the ground. Rin had made a point of making up a very nice oden yesterday and while everyone else eats the meal he prepared with Sleep's dust within, Rin has his own hot meal while he considers how exactly he's to find the demon.

“Argh...” Rin lays his head in his arms, pushing aside his empty bowl of hot udon and his plate of baked vegetables. No matter what, he can't think of a way to find the damn demon.

“And it's not like I can keep dosing my family with Sleep to make sure they don't notice I'm missing...” Rin grumbles.

“That would be bad.” Kero agrees, slurping up some of his own udon. “So what do you plan on doin'?”

Rin mutters something unpleasant under his breath, his brow furrowing as he thinks furiously at what he can do. He might not be that good at book work, but he's good at magic and has been learning as best he can about various demons – strengths and weaknesses – since he can't avoid dealing with demons.

Rin turns various thoughts in his mind. The demon he sensed “smelled” of seawater so it was sea associated demons he turned to, ones that couldn't weaken while up in the air. A true sea serpent had been the answer, something half water and half physical form. An odd type of demon that is more elemental than most and actually quite powerful. But peaceful too; sea serpents of that kind generally just rested in deep water and did nothing else unless provoked.

_'So my enemy provoked it and trapped it in the rain clouds...'_ Rin frowns. _'If it's normally peaceful, I rather not kill it. I just need to shake it out of the net and_ _put_ _it into the sea again where it can go back to sleep or whatever.'_ Rin frowns, as the terms used for the word “rest” were a bit complex.

Rin brushes it aside for now, not important right now. Instead, he considers how he might draw the demon out of the net. Looking up at the sky, Rin frowns.

“It almost looks like thunderclouds but there is...” Rin pauses and stands up with a yell, startling Kero. “That's it!”

* * *

An hour later – during which Rin planned a bit more, discussing things with Kero, and waited for Sleep's dust to take effect – Rin stands once again outside in the rain. Since Sekki doesn't have any other suitable outfits for the weather, he's back in the same costume as yesterday despite her pouts.

_'I really don't get it...'_ Rin sighs over Sekki's eccentric nature, then looks up at the sky. He already has his staff in hand and he's at what he thinks is the right place. More magic, human magic, here at least than elsewhere.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura.” Rin invokes. “Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

The Card flashes and Rin cries out, “Thunder! Break the net and clouds! Pull out that demon!”

With a roar Thunder flies up into the sky, in full Raiju form, dancing and leaping through the clouds, leaving big bursts of lightning that break the net and start to break up the clouds.

A shriek goes off as the demon is found and Rin watches as the sea serpent uncoils itself from within a big cloud. Rin takes in a deep breath, awed at the silvery-blue coils that ripple from water to scales, with shimmers of blue and green at times. The sea serpent is a beautiful creature, half fish and half snake with a base of pure seawater.

It is with the sea serpent roaring and being harried by Thunder that it is time for Yue and Keroberos to step in. Keroberos with fire and Yue with magic covering his arms, to harried it away from the city. As the sea serpent starts cooperating, Rin calls up Fly and takes to the air himself.

Settling in front of the harbour nearby, Rin calls up Windy. A fierce wind, though gentle at the same time, wraps around the sea serpent, dragging it closer to the water. Water that contains fragments of its power still within, pulsing in time to the movements of the waves. It struggles a bit longer, then seems to realize what is being done and croons, singing almost, as it dives back into the water. For a moment Rin feels like a wave of _thankyouwontforgetyou_ was given to him as the sea serpent is guided back to the water and Rin sets a protective spell over top to prevent the same thing from happening again. Or at least not easily.

Rin lets a breath of relief, looking down at the water now shimmering in the sunlight before turning towards Yue and Keroberos with a bright smile.

“Let's get home.” Rin says and flies back to his home with Yue and Keroberos following. _:I got some cheesecake to share.:_

“Cheesecake yes!!” Kero cheers, making Rin laugh and Yue shake his head at his brother's antics.

* * *

Shirō scratches at his head and sighs, pushing away the recent paperwork with a snort.

This entire report made no sense. The first part talks about the sudden departure of an old sea serpent that was under observation. Sea serpents of that kind are harmless since they spend most of their time in a trance gathering energy and who knows what else. They can be bargained with for that power though and so Tamers with associations with water demons adore them. They also could be encouraged to make it difficult for hostile demons to come close to the harbours where they are based.

The fact the sea serpent actually left the seas is bad enough. But then it goes and comes back so quickly and with no one seeing anything at all, just realizing after the fact.

“Ahhhh, screw it!” Shirō stands and decides to leave it for later. It doesn't make sense and probably never will.

Shirō suddenly has the urge to go drinking and damn well he is while he still can!

* * *

Rin looks at Shirō who is melodramatically groaning in the living room and turns away before he gets drawn into the crowd around him. Mostly of the monks teasing Shirō about him going over the limit for his drinking.

Instead, shaking his head, Rin sets to making up a late breakfast that even Shirō can manage to eat. Something nice and light on the stomach. Not to mention Shijimi Miso soup since Shirō always wants that for a hangover as much as the Ukon no Chikara Rin knows they have stored somewhere.

_'_ _Lucky I got clams recently.'_ Rin muses as he sets up the breakfast dishes and is grateful that it's a Sunday so he has time to spare.

At the same time, Rin vaguely wonders what stressed his father so much he actually got a hangover from all his drinking. It's been months since the last time which apparently involved a nest of wyverns and who knows what else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comment below and tell me!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> But also, can we pause to appreciate the weird that is a Christmas in May? At least in regards to the chapter contents. Christmas in JULY is fine but May? Aaah, well.
> 
> Onwards!

Ying Hua hums a happy Christmas song as she finishes packing up the last of the presents she got for the monastery members. Smiling at the thought of their reactions, she happily pats the bag then turns, still humming, to get things ready for school.

Spinel watches her and sighs. “Are you certain about this?”

“Rin-kun invited me. Would be rude to say no. Besides, a happy Christmas is much better. And you have to admit, all of us are used to more loud and cheerful Christmases than what will get otherwise.” Ying Hua points out.

“That is true...” Spinel looks over to where the kitchen is located, hearing the sound of cheer and pots banging as Ruby makes up a special breakfast and bento for Ying Hua. “I can't believe she managed to get the last two days off.”

Ying Hua chuckles at that. “I don't either...Hoe, it doesn't even make sense. But she managed it and she assures me that no one had to be hurt for it to be done.”

“I suppose she must be telling the truth.” Spinel sighs and lays his head on the couch. He then blinks as Ying Hua lifts him up. “What is it?”

Ying Hua looks thoughtful. “I did mention three of us so hmmm...sorry Spinel, but you are going to need an illusion spell.”

“I hate those. Makes my eyes itch.” Spinel sulks but doesn't resist as Ying Hua crafts a very complex and solid feeling illusion over top his real body, making him look like a normal black housecat. As long as he avoids using his wings and Ying Hua's shielding holds, no one should notice the truth.

“Ying Hua, breakfast!” Ruby pokes her head into the living room and blinks. Then claps gleefully. “Oh, Suppi! You're coming too. Yay!”

Spinel sighs at that and flies out of Ying Hua's arms. He winces as Ying Hua mentions the cat carrier and then lies down to get some sleep.

He just knows it's going to be an exhausting day.

**Chapter 20: Magical Night**

Rin practically jumps out of his seat once the bell rings, making Ying Hua laugh as she stands up. It's not like Rin is the only one excited, since Winter Break starts tonight. But Rin is giving off something like sparkles at school ending and Ying Hua has a good idea why.

“Excited?” Ying Hua teases.

“Lots!” Rin cheers, then blushes as he realizes how loud he's being and getting attention from others. Plenty seem to be wondering if Rin's up to something bad. Rin ignores them and thus doesn't notice the glares Ying Hua shoots the rest, making them avert their gazes in shame.

“So...ummm...” Rin glances over at Ying Hua as they are switching out their uwabaki for their shoes.

Ying Hua smiles. “Yes, I'm coming with you. Dandan sent me a text saying she's already on the train over herself.”

“Really? Oh right, you said she got yesterday and today off from work.” Rin blinks at that.

“She got herself four days off.” Ying Hua notes amused at her “elder sister's” antics. “No I don't know how but I'm glad for it.”

“That is good...but um...you didn't have to get presents for everyone at the monastery. I mean, it's pretty big and Samurakami-san and Rio just go for group presents....” Rin mumbles the last.

Ying Hua smiles and lightly touches Rin's arm, getting his attention. “It's fine. As soon as my family found out about the invitation, they sent me a lot of money for them all. The presents are half from them to show gratitude for letting me come over for Christmas.”

“They really do care for you, uh? Sucks that you can't head over for Winter Break.” Rin offers.

Ying Hua shakes her head slowly, her side-ponytail swaying back and forth. “I knew it wasn't going to be possible. So no sadness there. Only joy at getting to enjoy a lovely Christmas.”

Rin flushes at that and walks a bit quicker, Ying Hua following with a hidden smile and laugh dancing in her eyes.

* * *

Shirō steps back from the tree and frowns in thought. It had been a bit more difficult to decorate the tree this Christmas since everyone had a lot of last minute missions and jobs to do before that, but luckily it all worked out.

 _'Even if I had to handle the last of it by myself today.'_ Shirō sighs a bit at that, heading out of the living room to check on the kitchen. Looking over the food being prepared, Shirō sees that only the fried chicken is left alone. And that is merely because once again Rin wishes to make it.

 _'And yet I'm still nervous...'_ Shirō wonders exactly why and doesn't think it's just because of Ying Hua visiting along with her sister.

Shirō moves out of the kitchen and looks around the rest of the monastery, pacing around and looking for anything off. Nothing stands out, which strangely makes him more nervous. He even goes up and pokes his head in the gaming room. He thought he had heard something but instead he just sees the TV off and that strange plush toy of Rin's sitting in front of a controller.

Sighing, Shirō heads downstairs again, wondering at his unease. This Christmas is looking to be the biggest yet in guests, since not only will Samurakami show up along with her ward, but Tsukishiro is visiting as well. She'll be the last guest to arrive but she promised she would be able to make it.

“I'm just being paranoid.” Shirō rubs his eyes and looks out at the living room and smiles. “It's all good.”

Now, if only his gut would stop knotting...

* * *

Yukio enters the monastery with a cry of “I'm home.” and pauses as he notices that he can't see Rin's shoes. “Hey, where's Nii-san?” Yukio asks, looking up at Izumi in front of him.

Izumi shrugs. “Don't know. I thought they left with you.”

“I saw them leave before me...” Yukio glances back and bites his lip. “Should I go out?”

“Nah. I just got a call from Ruan-san. The elder one.” Shirō explains, poking his head in. “She didn't know the directions to the monastery but the call was cut short when I heard Rin yelling in the background.”

Yukio blinks. “And that means...?”

Shirō chuckles. “Rin must have gone with Ruan-kun to pick up Ruan-san after they realized she didn't know where to go.”

Yukio lets out a sigh of relief. “That's good.” He then gets a pensive expression on his face as he recalls his last full meeting with Dandan and what she implied. _'That...what was that?'_

“Yup!” Shirō says cheerfully, ignorant to Yukio's thoughts. “Now, mind helping with a few things before the first of our guests show up?” Shirō tugs at Yukio's arm and half drags him inside the monastery. “First we need to get the dining room all set up...”

Izumi shakes his head and turns in the other way, hoping to avoid getting dragged into even more chores. He rather have some coffee right now honestly...

* * *

“I'm home!” Rin calls as he enters through the door, stepping aside and holding it open for Ying Hua and Dandan.

“Wonderful! Yukio was about to get an ulcer.” Shirō says cheerfully, ignoring the squawks of protest from Yukio in the background.

He blinks as he notices that the big bag Dandan has which is followed by noticing the cat carrier. “Um? What is that?”

Dandan smiles. “Thank you for having us over! And Rin-kun said there should be no problems and we couldn't leave Suppi alone!”

“Suppi?” Shirō repeats, feeling a bit like an idiot for that. He watches as Dandan sets down her bag and then the cat carrier, opening it up and coaxing out the occupant.

It's a cat. A very grumpy looking black one that does not look happy to be cuddle by Dandan though it doesn't struggle.

“This is Suppi!” Dandan chirps.

Rin snorts in the back and leans over to Ying Hua. “So that's what you meant by three of you...”

“Yes...well, you'd be surprised if you could actually get to know Suppi.” Ying Hua tells him cryptically, then steps forward with a smile. “Sorry for the delay. We had to swing by a shop and here.”

She passes over the box she's carrying and Shirō opens it. He blinks in surprise at what is within, a collection of appetizers. Chinese ones at that. All looking delicious and smelling wonderful, looking fresh and hot despite the trip.

“Rin-kun told me the Christmas cake was already figured out so I figured this would do.” Ying Hua explains as she removes her coat and hangs it up, before cheerfully accepting the uwabaki Rin passes to her.

“Well...these look lovely. It's not time for dinner and these will be a nice addition to the party.” Shirō remarks with a grin. “Please, be welcome in our home!”

“We sure will! You got any coffee? Ying Hua never lets me have any...” Dandan half cheers and whines this.

Ying Hua sighs. “Don't give her coffee. Tea for the both of us. You don't want to see her with coffee.”

“Meanie!” Dandan sticks out her tongue then she notices Yukio and brightens. “Yukio-kun!”

Yukio blanches and runs before he can think about it, pursued by an excited Dandan who first shoves Suppi at a confused looking Nagatomo.

Ying Hua laughs and soon everyone else is joining her as Yukio lets out a loud complaint and attempts to get away from Dandan, who has already managed to get a good grip on the younger twin.

Still chuckling, Shirō asks, “Shall we go rescue Yukio and start the party?”

* * *

Kero looks up from his game and lets out a soft whine. He can tell that the entire party is in full swing, especially after the last doorbell ring brought the presence of Sekki into the house.

“Aaaah...Ah want food!” Kero wilts at that and glowers at the snacks he's eaten all the way through, leaving nothing but empty wrappings and plates.

“And with all the people there Rin ain't goin' to remember me...” Kero droops even more.

Then he shoots up and starts flaying around. “Dammit! AH WANT FOOD TOO!”

* * *

The appetizers are well received, most being dim sum along with egg rolls, gyoza, and stuffed mushrooms. Everything that can be easily snacked on and there is just enough for everyone without any danger of people stuffing themselves.

Instead, they act as pleasant snacks and even aid to conversations with only minimal leftovers that Rin takes to the fridge during a minor break in the conversation.

Rin returns to pause in the doorway at a conversation he can hear.

“--so I just tilt my head and widen my eyes and ask ever so innocently what exactly that means.” Dandan is currently explaining, waving her hands around. “You should have seen how red he got and the stuttering!”

Rin figures that whatever he missed is something that is rather lewd, considering how red everyone except Dandan is. Even Ying Hua looks embarrassed, as does Shirō though he also looks amused.

 _'Yay for excuse to avoid the full story.'_ Rin thinks as he settles on the couch next to Ying Hua. He doesn't notice Yukio frowning at that action or Ying Hua noticing his brother's annoyance with amusement.

“So, Rin...” Izumi's eyes twinkle in a fashion that makes Rin almost nervous. “How are things with you and your girlfriend?”

Yukio chokes on his coffee and levels a glare at both Izumi and Ying Hua. Rin blanks, blinking rapidly.

“Hoe?” Ying Hua doesn't seem much better. In the background, Dandan starts laughing.

“Oh c'mon. We finally all get to meet her! You gotta spill!” Izumi is having way too much fun with this.

To his surprise though, Rin merely levels a dark glare at him. “Oh shut up.”

“That does sound like a good idea.” Ying Hua's voice is calm. Too calm and there's a sense of great annoyance in there. “Why must you assume that as soon as two of the opposite gender are together that there is anything romantic about it?”

Izumi pales at that and attempts to stutter out a response. Yukio blinks a bit, noticing how the anger in her speaks of something she's had to deal with more than she would like.

Shirō raises his eyebrows. “Well, if that's so...any particular reason you are so upset about it?”

“I don't like having my friendships questioned.” Ying Hua's answer comes in clipped tones. “Besides, while Rin-kun is a wonderful friend and almost family, he would need magic to be my type.”

“What, magic for his personality?” Izumi attempts to tease.

Nagatomo rubs his forehead and wonders if he will ever learn to shut his mouth.

Ying Hua finally fully glares at that and Izumi lets out a squeaking sound at that. “Hardly.”

Ying Hua then picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip, with an air of finality. Izumi is currently getting glared at by most people there, including Samurakami and Sekki, and whimpers at that.

 _'Perhaps this will finally get it through his thick skull he needs to watch his mouth.'_ Shirō thinks, then stands, clapping his hands and speaking with exaggerated cheer, “Well, I do believe it's time for dinner? Shall we head to the dining room and let the chefs handle the final touches to the meal?”

Shirō is not surprised one of the chefs is Ying Hua who joins Rin still with fury oozing from her every pore. Shirō then grabs Izumi before he leaves. “A word with you.”

Izumi gulps and realizes he's pretty much dead.

* * *

Dinner ends up being cheerful despite the last conversation they had before that. Ying Hua finds the fried chicken enjoyable as does Dandan, not even blinking at it.

 _'Maybe they had the same in Hong Kong.'_ Rin thinks, as plates are passed around and conversation remains light and cheery.

As Rin has the meal, something niggles at the back of his mind. Rin frowns slightly trying to figure it out.

When he does, he nearly drops the dinner rolls. _'Crap, Kero!'_

Rin looks around, wondering how to pull this off without being called out by the others, curious as to why he's living. Luck is with him though, as the food is brought out in sets and Rin stands to help take the food platters no longer needed to the kitchen and while the rest are distracted by an argument about when exactly the Christmas cake is to be brought in, Rin gathers up a big plate for Kero and sneaks upstairs.

As soon as he opens the door Kero flies to him. “You mean, mean—is that food?!!” Kero brightens as the scent and sight of the large plate – more of a platter Rin emptied and refilled with food, knowing too well what Kero's appetite is like – that has still hot food on.

“Yup. Sorry Kero. I gotta get back down again, but I'll bring up the cake and other things after.”

Kero is too busy making happy sounds over the meal to really notice as Rin heads downstairs and slips back into his seat. He winces slightly as Shirō looks over him curiously, then obviously dismisses it.

Rin sighs in relief and settles back down to enjoy the meal. The food is quite good and the company – Rin glances at Samurakami and blushes – is even better.

* * *

Yukio is in the middle of washing the dishes when a pair of hands come around him to wrap around his shoulders and neck. “Guess who?”

“Ruan-san, let me go.” Yukio glowers at Dandan, who grins perkily at him.

“Aaah...don't be like that...and I'm here to offer you a special service. You only get one shot at it too!” Dandan giggles and steps back from him, a mischievous look on her face. “Do you want me to remove that burden of power from you?”

Yukio freezes at that and stares at her gape mouth. “You...what do you mean?”

“Oh? So you don't know...hmmm...but still the offer stands!” Dandan chirps cheerfully, stepping back into Yukio's space and leaning down to face him. “If you wish to remove that burden of power from you, ask me any time!”

With that done she leaves, leaving Yukio very confused and even scared at what she meant.

* * *

Sekki settles down beside the tree as everyone talks about other things and drinks hot chocolate. Her own hot chocolate is warming her hands and a sip gives a burst of sweetness and warmth. Snuggling down under a blanket, Sekki decides to wait here. Cake is about to be served and Rin and Yukio are being carolled into blowing out the candles.

More Yukio than Rin, who approaches it as he probably always did; with enthusiasm and cheer.

A shift in her position as someone takes a seat beside her makes her turn and smile at the sight of Dandan. Dandan smiles back, but Sekki gets the feeling there's some sharp edges in them.

“Is something the matter?” Sekki asks, ever polite.

Dandan blinks and laughs. “No. Nothing's wrong.” Dandan looks over at Yukio with an odd smile on her face. “You haven't noticed?”

Sekki blinks and looks over at Yukio. “Noticed what?”

Dandan shrugs. “It doesn't matter. But that kid is a mess.”

Sekki lets a smile curl her lips. “I supposed so, but not more so than any other teenager his age.”

Dandan gives her an inscrutable look at that. “If that is so, then nothing to worry about.”

Sekki doesn't get a chance to ask for clarification as Dandan squeals at the question of “Who wants cake?” and immediately bounces over, wrapping an arm around Yukio for a good measure.

Sekki doesn't get up for a moment, just considering things and wonder what Dandan means. In the crowd, Izumi wisely keeps his mouth shut on Dandan's antics around Yukio, something Nagatomo and Shirō notice and approve of.

Then Sekki shrugs and languorously stands up and heads over to get her own slice of cake, covering for Rin so he can sneak a slice up for Kero.

* * *

Presents come with cheers and Rin racing around to pass around as many as he can. He ends up stumped when he sees Ying Hua mimicking him, something that earns a slow wink from Ying Hua and some laughter from the rest.

Once that settles, Rin settles down with a mock-pout on his face before beaming. “So, open them already!”

More laughter comes from that, especially considering how bouncy Rin is, and everyone sets to opening the presents.

Not surprisingly Shirō is first to manage to unwrap his gift and he raises an eye at the two jars of bath salts Yukio got for him. “Why...what gave you that idea?”

“I'm not certain.” Yukio makes a show of thinking it through. “Perhaps all the whining you've been doing about your old bones.”

Shirō snorts at that. “Old bones my ass...thanks though. For both jars.” Shirō adds meaningfully. _'Don't think I didn't notice the second jar is actually purification salt and herbs for dealing with demons.'_

Yukio keeps a bland smile on his face and watches as Shirō opens Rin's gift of a handmade notebook. Yukio finds his got a similar thing to Rin, though in a different colour and, if he is guessing right, with different amenities attached.

The monks are making loud happy sounds over the sweaters Rin made. Not only do they look good to Yukio's untrained eye, apparently they have quite a few hidden pockets on them that should be useful. The monks, however, get flustered over Ying Hua's gift of homemade chocolates and gift cards.

“You are taking them.” Ying Hua says with a finality that books no argument. “My family sent me the money in thanks to give special gifts to show appreciation. Since outside of Yukio-kun and Rin-kun I don't know you well, I decided on something like this to do so. Take them.”

Since they obviously aren't going to be able to return them, they settle down with minimal fuss.

Rio reveals she once again brought the special tea for Rin and coffee for the rest. Yukio finds he gets two gifts: one of a large mug that declares the he will commit murder for coffee and the other a slim book of simple and easy recipes.

“You cannot be the only one unable to cook.” Rio sniffs. “At least learn how to boil an egg!”

The laughter from that is good natured and Yukio thanks her for the gift.

Samurakami gives more of her special hot chocolate mix to the boys along with some knitting supplies to Rin – who blushes but thanks her – and a case of pens, pencils, and highlighters for Yukio for his work, along with sticky notes that can be easily customized.

“I know how serious you take studying so I figured this would work.” Samurakami explains, getting a soft but happy thanks from Yukio for that. Her gift also goes along wonderfully with Rin's, enhancing the worth of both of them.

Samurakami ends up making happy sounds over the knitted and lined oven mitts Rin made her, very cute ones at that, designed to look like puppies. Rin turns beet red at the hug he receives in thanks but luckily someone steps on Izumi's foot so no teasing happens. Swearing from Izumi at that blow does in fact happen, but an elbow to his ribs shuts that up as well.

Rio is just as happy over the custom phone case Rin knitted for her, especially since it comes with a phone strap that's also homemade. Dandan, who gets a similar gift, makes a happy sound over the adorable butterfly token she got from him. She also eyes Rin curiously, something that goes unnoticed by the boy as he turns to his own gifts finally. Dandan had been apparently the one to pick out the gift cards for the rest, but she also gives Rin a book on Chinese recipes and Yukio one on ancient Chinese herbology and medicines.

Ying Hua is pleasantly surprised by what Rin gave her: a knitted and sown homemade purse. It is in a soft green and decorated with a cherry blossom pattern.

Rin flushes at her look. “Well, your name could be said as Sakura so I thought...”

“I love it.” Ying Hua says simply and passes Rin over her own present to him.

Rin carefully unwraps it and is surprised by the pendant necklace within. It's of a silver flame with a blue star around it and Rin can't help the pleasant shock at that. He looks up at Ying Hua as she turns to look at her next gift but finds himself stumped as he can't feel any magic from her. _'So it's probably just a coincidence.'_ Rin assures himself, looking at the nice but nothing special pendant. He quickly slips it over his neck and feels nothing even as it touches his skin.

Yukio watches as Ying Hua gives a soft compliment to his choices of hairclips for her – flower themed ones – noticing she's still looking at Rin. This makes him frown and seriously wish she would actually do something to explain why she watches Rin so much. It's not because she likes him that way, that confrontation with Izumi had made that clear, but for what it is Yukio is stumped.

Sekki then steps forward with small gift cards of her own for a popular coffee shop and books for both Rin and Yukio. Yukio is surprised at the book Rin gets, as it seems to have no title but Rin definitely recognizes it. After a moment, where Yukio blinks, he realizes it does have a title and it's just another cookbook. Yukio finds he got a book on gardening for some reason though.

Sekki smiles at his questioning look, revealing her white teeth. “I just had a good feeling you would find that to your taste.”

Yukio flushes as he finds his mind thinking of a certain shy gardener, and looks down to hide his embarrassment.

Rin looks around at this gathering, and feels a happy flush of joy.

This is exactly the kind of Christmas he loves.

* * *

Snow starts to fall as the night falls and Rin bundles up to say goodbye to the guests outside. He says it with cheer and gets a few cheerful smiles in return, Ying Hua pausing to give him a warm hug before leaving.

Sekki stays last, even beyond the monks and Shirō, and turns to Rin before she goes. “How are you feeling?”

Rin smiles. “Wonderful.” His smile then drops and he looks up at the snow gently falling. “I wonder...perhaps our enemy likes Christmas too...and that's why nothing happened...”

“That is possible.” Sekki answers, understanding exactly what Rin is getting to. “But eventually we will face them again.”

“Yeah...I need to get better so...thank you. There's an illusion on the book to protect it, right?” Rin turns curious blue eyes on Sekki.

Sekki nods. “Yes. It will seem to be another recipe book. But in reality it holds what I wrote down in regards to the magic system that Clow and Sakura used. And now that you use.”

Rin steps forward and, without any hesitation, Sekki gathers him in her arms in a soft hug which he returns. “Thank you. That might be one of the better gifts this Christmas.”

Rin smiles up at her and leans into her embrace until it is time for him to let her leave.

* * *

Rin is the first back into his bedroom, something he smiles over. After setting most of his presents on his side of the room, he slips back over to the gaming room. Smiling at the stuffed full and blissed out Kero, Rin turns to the Cards and beckons to them. They float gently out of the Book, hovering all around him. He smiles, and reaches into the Book to pull out the still untransformed Cards. Rin reaches out to check on their state for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief as he finds they are still as they were before; not yet in danger.

“Merry Christmas.” Rin says, then closes his eyes and softly sings an old choir song he recalls from when he was young. The only gift he can truly give to them all.

Unseen and unnoticed by all, the pendant Ying Hua gave Rin glows. But otherwise remains quiescent.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings? Comment below!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for your support! Your comments are very meaningful.
> 
> I'm considering doing a random trivia post for things that don't come into the main storyline or anything else? What do you think? If I get enough positive support for it, I'll write it up and post it on my writer's blog.
> 
> Also, free question period! Go to my writer's blog (http://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/) and ask any question! As long as there are no major spoilers I will answer any questions until Saturday!
> 
> In regards to the manga adaption contest, I REALLY have no clue what is wrong with the submissions. I set it up and everything right? People are sending in stuff right? Something is weird there...I think I need help and confirmation that people have been at least trying to send things in before I can see if anything is wrong.
> 
> Anyways, onwards to the chapter!

Rin is humming a cheerful song as he returns home with his family. Yukio at times eyes him, wondering exactly what has him so happy.

_'Aside from the Hatsumode.'_ Yukio admits, seeing as they are returning home from that. _'Though why Nii-san still is willing to wear kimono is beyond me...'_

Rin honestly enjoys wearing kimono during the Hatsumode. Yukata for summer festivals as well. To him, they always fit, while Yukio now utterly refuses to wear them again. Much to Shirō's disappointment at the loss of photo opportunities.

“Is there any reason you are so happy?” Yukio finally asks Rin.

Rin pauses, turning to look at Yukio. He shrugs, a smile on his lips. “Not really. Just got a good feeling about this year that's all.”

“You got another great blessing didn't you?” Yukio smiles at the thought.

Rin nods, bouncing slightly. “Yeah, and you got a good one too.”

Yukio shrugs, his “medium blessing” certainly not a bad find. “Surprised at your luck there.”

Rin grins and scratches the back of his head, kimono shimmering briefly under a streetlight as continues walking home with the rest. Yukio and Rin are just a little in front of the adults, something Yukio finds he's happy with. Nice to be almost alone with his brother again.

“Me too! Hah, I like it though.” Rin hums to himself. “And we got Osechi-ryōri _jūbako_ waiting for us at home too!”

Yukio chuckles. “You do like New Year's, don't you Nii-san?”

“I like every kind of celebration!” Rin burbles and Yukio knows that's true.

Rin enjoys celebrating things big and small and Yukio can't blame him for any of that.

_'Little joys do make things easier...'_ Yukio muses as they finally reach home and Rin manages to be the first one inside, running despite his kimono and cheering as he enters the kitchen to find the special New Year's meal set up for them all to enjoy.

**Chapter 21: Sweet Dreams**

Rin stretches out, letting out those little strange and pleased sounding grunts people make when they stretch, and then settling down. “Okay, done.”

“You sure?” Kero looks over at him, surprised. “That was awfully fast.”

Rin flaps his hand at him from where he is now lying on the ground. “I did it all. Doesn't matter if it's right or not.”

“If you say so...” Kero turns back to his game and frowns. This current boss battle is not an easy one at all.

Rin turns and looks at the ceiling. Or rather, he looks beyond it, thinking of the future and all the other things that are troubling him.

That is, of course, the enemy that seems to haunt him. Winter Break has been quiet, so much so Rin wonders if they also took a holiday. But tomorrow is the last day of Winter Break and so Rin has to wonder at what the future holds in that regard.

_'I'm sure I'll have to deal with more...'_ Unconsciously, Rin reaches up and touches the smooth, cool surface of the pendant Ying Hua gave him. _'And it will get more and more dangerous.'_

With a thought, Rin calls the Cards from the Book and sits up, watching his own Cards float around him and counting them idly. _'Thirty-three Cards...that's over half.'_

Rin frowns. _'I'm sure it has to do with the Cards. They do attract trouble with their power.'_ Rin looks over at the Book and calls it to him. Gently catching it, Rin reaches in and focuses on the Cards that have not been transformed yet.

They are cool to the touch, but he can still sense power within them. He's got time, but Rin's not sure how much. The uncertainty of that scares him.

_'But with each problem...each trouble...I find some reason to change them.'_ Rin blinks and looks down at the Cards, watching as the transformed ones gently return to the Book. “Is that on purpose?” Rin wonders out loud.

Kero glances back at him and frowns in thought himself, looking at the Book and the Cards it in. _'Ah have to talk to Yue again.'_ He realizes and sighs before turning back to figuring out how to defeat his current boss. If only life was so simple as a video game, Kero would have beaten the unseen enemy long ago.

* * *

Yukio finds himself pausing in the middle of reading up on demons to look over at where he can hear the sound of a video game being played and some shouts of either joy or frustration.

A melancholy look crosses Yukio's face as he considers how it's been a while since he has played a game.

_'But I don't have time.'_ Yukio reminds himself firmly, turning back to his book and focusing on it. _'I need to pa_ _ss_ _the next exam to become a Middle First Class and it's almost time for it.'_

In truth, Yukio only has a few months left before spring and the spring exorcist exams come. If Yukio wants to be able to pass his tests, he needs to be prepared for it.

_'And that includes field experience.'_ Yukio remembers, glancing over at the mission reports on his desk. Since Rin has made a point of studying, or perhaps “studying”, in the game room, Yukio has more room for hiding and working on his exorcist studies.

Yukio pushes aside the part of him that wails over it, that wishes things were different. The clings to days of cheerful happiness and almost innocence.

“I'm fourteen now.” He reminds himself firmly, turning back to his books. “I don't have time for anything else.”

And yet, a part of him still strongly disagrees with that. A part that curses him out as a stubborn fool.

* * *

Though still cold outside, the sky is clear and the sun shines down, elevating some of the chill and making Rin smile as he looks outside the window. His smile drops as he looks down at the note left for him by Yukio on his desk, a strange feeling curling in his gut as he considers how much distance is getting between him and Yukio.

_'But maybe that_ _i_ _s a good thing.'_ Rin rationalizes, stepping back from the window and taking a deep, calming breath. _'I'm surrounded by so many dangerous things. And Yukio...I don't know if he's entered the exorcist school or not. Either way, it's best if he can be somewhat safe.'_

And that means distance. Distance that will have to grow and continue to grow between the brothers. An aching distance that hurts just thinking of it, much less dealing with it.

Rin sighs. “I hate this...but...but...” Rin pulls out the Key and stares at it, considering what it represents. What it means about him and his own path in the future, his current present and trials. “It _i_ _s_ better this way, right?”

There is no one around to answer that question. And even if there were, could they answer? Sometimes, questions don't have answers.

* * *

Shirō watches Rin make lunch for today and feels a twinge of worry. This time, Yukio and Rin hadn't done anything particularly special for their birthday. Sure, they had set aside time but somehow the most they did was stay in the same room while they read different books and did homework. Which is to say Rin read books, fiction books and manga, while Yukio focused on his homework, making up for lost time since he previously focused on exorcist work instead of his normal schoolwork.

It was incredibly depressing considering how intent the boys were for so many years at making their actual birthday a special occasion for just the two of them. Something to make up for the monastery's general lack of funds and to keep their bond strong despite their differences.

Shirō doesn't know how to talk about it though. Especially considering how Rin is currently acting like it was not unusual.

_'Perhaps it isn't. Perhaps it's just normal growing up stuff.'_ Shirō wilts a bit, considering all the secrets between the boys. _'Though half isn't normal I suppose.'_

Shirō rubs his face and wonders how to fix their bond. There doesn't seem to be anything he could do. Even that day they were chained together to force them to at least try to fix the straining bond didn't do much. It was merely a patch job and there's nothing Shirō can do.

_'Unless I talk to Rin about his true heritage.'_ Shirō eyes the happy teen before him who is intent on making an excellent lunch today, savouring the last of his free time before school starts tomorrow again.

Rin turns to see Shirō and blinks. “Oi, old man how long have you been there?”

Shirō automatically scowls. “I'm not an old man!”

Rin snorts. “Right, and that's not bath salt Yukio got you for your aching bones and muscles.”

Shirō decides that calls for an actual fight of a kind and drags Rin into a headlock. “Hmm...is that so? So why's this old man still beating you up?!”

“That's cause you cheat!” Rin shouts, struggling to get loose without hurting Shirō.

And so, for now, all dark thoughts and worries are set aside.

* * *

Getting to Sekki's place is not an easy task for Kero. Would be even harder for Keroberos, but as Kero, the little guardian at least has a good shot at it. Last time he did this in his true form, he was warned by Yue to not do it again since it's too risky for them both.

In case his absence is noted, he left a quick note just for Rin so the teen would not panic. Rin's been on edge the entire break; one of the reasons he put on quite a cheery and energetic show during Christmas and New Year's for that matter.

Sneaking from one bag to another, Kero turns his head up at the apartment block that Sekki lives in. Eyeing what he sees, Kero groans at the security he can see up. _'Wonderful...though it's probably good for her right now Ah need to get in!'_

Kero sneakily flies as close as he dares and considers his options. Certainly he needs to get inside but how is the question.

Kero notices the buzzer near him and, looking around carefully, floats over to look at it. He perks up when he realizes it lists all the residents and starts looking for Sekki's number.

A ringing sound goes up and soon Sekki answers. “Hello? Who is it?”

“It's me!” Kero nearly yells this due to the traffic outside.

“Keroberos? Oh, I'll be down in a moment...I suspect you wish to talk to Yue.”

“Ya got that right.” Kero agrees, then settles down to wait for Sekki to arrive and take him upstairs.

* * *

Kero settles down on the table as soon as he enters, perking up at the cookies and tea set out for him. After munching for a bit, he looks up at Yue who is standing still and looking out the window with a pensive look in his gaze.

“Ah suspect you know what Ah want to talk about.” Kero says softly, sipping at his tea.

“What is going on...I feel like there is a hole in my memories.” Yue shifts his wings and turns to face Kero. “And the impression I have of you, Kerberos, is that you have the same feeling.”

“Yeah. Thang is, even if someone could manipulate mah memories...you should be protected against it. You do have Memory under your dominion.” Kero observes.

“Memory would protect me from most magic like that. Unless it was itself...used by my master.” Yue confides.

Kero hisses. “So you too think...”

“I believe that Sakura is behind this. But how it is so, I do not understand. This...situation. It is nothing like she would do.” Yue sighs and sits down across from Kero. “She was...”

“Very kind.” Kero finishes with a smile. “Very, very kind. Possibly too kind. Good thang that punk was with her. He didn't have as much problems there.”

Yue gives a soft smile at that and turns to look out the window, smile fading as his thoughts take him away.

Kero doesn't disturb him, finding himself also thinking of things. Of the past.

And what they might have forgotten.

* * *

Rin's yawn feels like it's splitting his jaw in two. _'Ugh...what time is it?'_ Rin glances over at the nearby clock and winces. Sighing, Rin sets aside his book and stands, heading to the window. He looks outside for a moment, then closes it, somewhat relieved by the lack of chill wind but at the same time worried for Kero.

He knows he went to see Sekki, and that he got there safely, but otherwise Rin knows nothing. He hasn't been able to contact Sekki, Yue, or Kero since Sekki told him that Kero got to her apartment safely.

“Well, all I can do is trust him.” Rin says softly, turning from the window and cleaning up the room as quickly as possible. Once done, he heads out, shuts off the lights, and crosses over to his and Yukio's room. Carefully opening the door, Rin peers in and smiles at the sight of a sleeping Yukio.

“Good.” Rin slips inside and, blessing he thought to get changed into his pyjamas before, quickly heads to his bed.

Lying back down, Rin hopes Kero is safe with Sekki.

Unseen to him, the pendant from Ying Hua, currently on his bedside table, glows.

A glow that soon covers Rin and summons the Book into the room.

* * *

Rin doesn't really register the darkness around him, or the hum of magic. He just stares sleepily ahead as the Key floats down in front of him. Slowly, he reaches out and catches the Key in his open hands.

_'The Key...'_ Rin opens his mouth softly, speaking in a sleepy tone,

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release.”

Still half-asleep in his actions, Rin grasps the staff. He looks up and spots a Card over head of him. He stares for a long moment, slowly registering what Card it is as is slowly floats down to hover in front of him.

“Dream...I need to transform the Cards...” Rin sleepily murmurs, then slowly raises the staff, pointing it directly at the Card. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin.”

Dream flares with light as the change happens. Rin briefly drops his staff to the ground before raising it once more, the light growing as he commands the Card.

“Dream...show me...” Rin blinks. “Show me...”

A sharp burst of light pierces through him and when he opens his eyes, Rin is seeing something he didn't expect to see.

* * *

The first thing he sees is the sky. Bright blue with a hot sun in it and a glimpse of a moon in daylight. Looking around, Rin sees it's summer and he's at a shrine. He's not sure what shrine though, as he can only see the torii in front of him. The sun slowly sets in front of him and for a moment he sees a bright burst of fireworks in the night sky.

Then darkness covers the sky, slowly creeping up from the ground and devouring the setting sun and rising moon both. There's something strange about that darkness, something that scares Rin. It seeps over the sky and seems to ooze downwards.

Rin finds his attention drawn to the torii again and he stares as he sees three figures there.

The first looks like a great panther, staring him down with bright eyes. The second of an elegant lady with great butterfly like wings attached to her back and fluttering softly. The third...the third Rin can't quite see except for the staff they hold. A staff topped with wings surrounding a gem.

Rin steps back, shocked at what he sees. _'What...what is this?'_

“What's going on!?” Rin cries and wenches himself free, following the call of distress from the waking world.

Rin's eyes snap open and he gasps for breath. And meets the terrified gaze of Yukio.

* * *

Yukio is not quite sure what woke him, because for some time there was no sound except for soft breathing. Then Rin started whimpering and twisting in bed and before Yukio knew it he was over at Rin's bedside.

When Rin started screaming, Yukio found himself shaking him and crying out, “Nii-san! Nii-san! Wake up, it's just a dream!”

Rin's eyes snapped open and for a moment there was nothing but a terrified animal within the blue orbs. Then slowly Rin relaxes, the sheer fear disappearing as recognition seeps in. “Yu...kio?

Yukio breathes a sigh of relief and rests his head beside Rin's. “Nii-san...”

The door slams open. “What's going on?” Shirō looks around, looking like he thinks he needs a weapon.

Rin sits up and shakes his head. “It's okay...just a dream...a really bad dream...” Rin swallows and as Yukio flicks on the bedside table he winces at how pale Rin looks.

“You sure?” Shirō walks over carefully, brushing aside Rin's bangs and looking at him. Rin slowly nods, managing a small smile. Shirō gives one back. “I'm glad then.”

“Sorry.” Rin looks down as Shirō steps back, clenching his hands in his sheets.

“I'll get you some warm milk. Yukio?” Shirō looks over at the younger brother.

Yukio bites his lip, looking a bit torn. Rin smiles and pats his hand. “It's okay. I need some breathing space.”

Yukio slowly nods and stands, following Shirō out with a backward glance at Rin, worry swimming in his eyes.

Rin breathes a sigh of relief and slowly pulls out the staff and the Card in his hands and shivers. “Dream...that means...” Rin clutches the Card to his chest. “That was a foretelling dream.”

It will take a lot of time before Rin can fall back to sleep.

* * *

Yukio sits at the table, watching as Shirō makes up the hot milk.

“Rin taught me this recipe.” Shirō says conversationally, knowing better to ask Yukio outright about what is scaring him. “Never told me where he got it from, but it is very tasty.”

Yukio lets out a noncommittal hum, watches as Shirō heats up the milk on the stove and adds the honey, cocoa powder, and spices to it.

“Nii-san...he's been avoiding me.” Yukio says after a moment.

Shirō glances back at Yukio briefly before focusing on the milk in front of him. “The same could be said of you.”

Yukio stares at his back, then a chagrined look crosses his face. “I know...I know...but I can't just...”

“Maybe it's just part of growing up.” Shirō says after a moment, turning off the element and pulling out three mugs. “But do you want it to be?”

Yukio accepts the mug Shirō offers him, cupping his hands around the warmth seeping out of it and gazing into the murky depths.

And wonders.

* * *

Ying Hua sighs and settles back down, a pensive look on her face.

“Isn't it too early to warn him?” Ruby questions, leaning against her chair to peer down at her.

Ying Hua shakes her head. “His ability to have foretelling dreams is hampered for some reason.” She explains. “Rin-kun cannot remember any such dreams unless Dream is used to summon them.”

“And he probably won't use it again.” Spinel points out, drawing attention to him. “Not with how terrified he is.”

“No...he won't...” Ying Hua looks down at the large blue crystal in her hands, something made to help focus the energies in Rin's pendant without him or anyone else noticing. “But that is okay. He is still warned and he will find out the truth at some point.”

Ying Hua stands and looks outside. Slowly, ever so slowly, it is warming up again.

“We are about to hit the point where the countdown begins after all.” Ying Hua says softly, as Ruby and Spinel gather next to her. “And we will have to be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Comment below! It still is earning you the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Friday, another chapter...but you just made it this time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and give more comments this time.

It's raining, a cold drizzle that is not made to put people into a good mood. It's late at night so no one should be out to experience it.

_'Which means of course I'm out here.'_ Rin grumbles, pushing back his wet bangs.

The feeling of magic, a certain magic they know too well at this point, had sent Rin and the two guardians running to this park. There had been so much great power here they had feared the worst.

Instead, no one can find anything. Rin looks up, scowling at the wet that soaks him even through the raincoat he got out to protect him, and watches as Keroberos comes in to land.

“Sorry. No good. Ah couldn't find anythin'.” Kero looks over at Yue who shakes his head, then sighs.

“Wonderful...” Rin holds out his hand and is relieved to realize the rain is slowly ending. He blows out a big breath, noticing how it fogs from the cold in dismay. “Best get home then. If nothing is going on, there's nothing we can do.”

“That is true.” Yue shifts slightly, wings rustling as he moves.

“Ah know...ugh, what the hell was that for?” Kero grumbles and shakes himself, sending water flying and making Rin go “hey!” in response. “Dratted rain.”

“You should change back to your false form.” Yue reminds Kero as he looks about ready to head home.

“No kidding...don't need a panic just because someone happens to see the lion.” Rin groans at the thought. _'Keroberos is terrifying to someone who doesn't know him...probably why the false form exists in the first damn place, outside of the saving of magic.'_

“Right, right...” Keroberos focuses, a magic circle glowing underneath his feet as his wings cover him.

Rin stiffens as the magic returns, looking around widely for the source. It vanishes soon afterwards, except for a minor buzzing in the background that Rin can't make heads or tails of.

“Aaarh, what?” Rin turns at that to see Keroberos pull back his wings. Rin blinks as he's still in his true form. He's never seen that happen before.

“Kero?” Rin steps forward, a bit of water splashing as he steps in a puddle.

“No good. For some reason Ah couldn't...” Kero looks a bit lost at this, confused even.

Yue says nothing but closes his eyes and glows, covering himself in his wings. When they draw back he is still himself and Sekki has not appeared.

Yue does not look pleased at that. “There is something blocking my magic here...”

Rin looks between the two of them. “Huah? You can't be serious...”

**Chapter 22: Keroberos and Yue Stuck?!**

Rin is grateful for the gaming room once again, for more reasons than just the games within. Since aside from his and Yukio's bedroom across from it, there are empty rooms all around – the monastery obviously had more monks some time ago and Rin can even remember some of that from when he was younger – it's easier to slip inside without tipping off anyone else.

Of course, not wanting to risk things he got Sleep to fly around the monastery and make sure everyone stayed asleep at least until morning comes. Or if no one makes too much noise.

Rin's the first one inside because someone needs to be inside first, making room for Keroberos and Yue to sneak inside.

_'At least it's Saturday tomorrow...'_ Rin sighs in relief at that. If it was not, Sekki's absence from school would definitely be noted. Again, Rin is grateful for the fact his junior high, at the least, is going by the new policy to not have the half day of school on Saturday.

Rin turns back to the window, where Yue and Keroberos are flying just outside of and watching for his signal. For a moment, Rin is struck by how odd they look, alien almost. Not just in appearance, but in the magic Rin can feel. There is no other magic like this in Assiah, outside of the magic Rin himself uses.

_'And, maybe whoever is behind those attacks...and most likely this too.'_ Rin steps back from the window and gestures them in. Keroberos is first, diving for the window and managing to get half of his body in before he gets stuck.

“Quiet!” Rin hisses at him as Keroberos flays around and groans and grunts as he struggles to get inside. “The spell wasn't made _that_ strong!”

“Keroberos, you should dispel your wings.” Yue's calm voice carries to them and Keroberos has the grace to look sheepish and ashamed.

“Oh...right...sorry.” A soft glow is seen and then Keroberos easily slips through the window. Yue clambers in next, his wings also gone.

Rin sighs in relief at having them inside. Then realizes, looking at the two strange beings now inside this rather cramped now room, that his troubles have only just begun.

_'Um...how do I hide these guys from everyone here?'_ Rin can only stare in dismay at how eye-catching the two guardians are.

* * *

First, Rin gets out towels from the nearby closet for the two wet guardians, passing the first towel to Yue before advancing on Keroberos with the second.

“Aaah...Ah can handle myself!” Keroberos protests, attempting to flee from Rin but finding himself blocked by the small room and Yue.

“You are not shaking in here!” Rin glowers at him and kneels to start drying his thick fur, despite Keroberos's continued grumbling. “You don't want to break anything right? You know how hard it's been to get all these game systems and keep them working.”

Keroberos grumbles a bit more but subsides at the half-threat towards his precious games. “Dammit...this blasted form can't really do delicate thangs like that.” Keroberos mutters to himself.

“Well, it's late and the two of you should get some sleep. I brought blankets and other things here...” Rin eyes the one bed left in here doubtfully. “I think Yue should take the bed. Kero might break it.”

“What? Dammit you're givin' him better treatment!” Keroberos whines.

Rin gives him a look. “No. Just you are heavier than Yue.” Rin starts gathering blankets up and clears a place on the floor. “I can make you a bed on the ground...uh...in fact I think there might be some futons I can drag out...” He mumbles to himself as he sets up first the normal bed and then starts figuring something else for Keroberos.

“I do not need such comforts.” Yue reveals to Rin.

Rin waves him off. “Same thing as eating right? Don't need it but it's still nice.” Rin fluffs the last pillow and smiles. “There, that should do it. I'll go see about a futon for Kero.”

Humming to himself softly, Rin peeks out before sneaking out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Yue looks over at Keroberos. “Is this another example for how eccentric Rin is?”

Keroberos snorts. “No. More how thoughtful he is.” Keroberos drops the towel on him off, using a hint of his power to get the remaining water out of his fur. This causes a bit of steam to rise up, but otherwise no harm to the surroundings. “Rin's the kind to give his very last to someone in need.”

“I believe I have heard a story like that. But it was a tragedy.” Yue shifts his position and looks over at the bed. “But also similar to Sakura as well. She could and would do so much for others.”

“Yes...heh, probably chose him for that among other reasons.” Keroberos shakes his head, walking over to the nest of blankets set out for him. Nudging at it with his nose, Keroberos then turns to look over his shoulder at Yue. “Problem is, Rin doesn't have anyone like that punk to hold him back.”

Yue sighs then, after a moment's pause, settles on the bed, sitting ramrod straight and gazing directly at Keroberos. “Perhaps one day he will.”

“Perhaps.” Keroberos hums then turns as the door opens as Rin starts cheerfully – though also quietly – wrangling a futon into the room for Keroberos's comfort.

* * *

Rin finds himself nervous come morning. Very nervous. Weekends generally have various monks coming in and out and there's also the chance, no matter how slight, that someone will look into the gaming room for whatever reason.

_'Doesn't help that Yue and Kero are trapped upstairs in that room...'_ Rin sighs at that. Kero is bound to get stressed first, since even in his false form he has some degree of freedom to move around and have fun. _'But he can't play games in that form...or even really read manga...'_ Rin sighs again at that.

His sighing does not go unnoticed. “Something the matter?” Shirō watches as Rin flat out jumps at that and turns around, twitching slightly.

“Aaah...it's fine just...thinking..stuff...um...” Rin quickly turns around and focuses again on making breakfast as if the meaning of life can be found within. He had stolen the entire chore from the monks who had originally been assigned it and are now staring in surprise and a bit of worry at him.

Shirō raises an eyebrow at that and looks over at Nagatomo. Nagatomo, who's been around more than Shirō lately, shakes his head. He's just as stumped as Rin for this situation.

Shirō eyes Rin and decides that if this continues he'll do a bit of investigation. If not, he can always let it lie. If it runs out, that means it can't be something serious.

_'Probably just teenager stuff...'_ Shirō sighs and settles back to wait for breakfast to be ready, reading his newspaper instead of dwelling on his teenaged son.

* * *

Keroberos is bored and he is not even bothering to hide it. It's impossible to play I Spy with Yue, he would never allow such an indignity, and there's a very large dearth of other games he can play the pass the time.

Does not help he can clearly smell breakfast cooking and the scent of the good food is about ready to drive him mad!

“Aaaah...so cruel! Yue, aren't you bored?!” Keroberos demands.

Yue doesn't even bother answering, something that ticks off Keroberos.

“Oi! Ah'm talking to you!”

Yue has to hold back a sigh. His patience is sorely being tested and Sekki's giggles in the back of his mind are not helping.

* * *

Rin can't help but perk up when Shirō gets a call that has him having to leave, somehow managing a creditable excuse along the way, especially as he takes a good chunk of the monastery with him. Those that remain either leave – Izumi being the one to escort Yukio to his cram school, whining the whole way and Yukio ignoring such whines per usual – or have to go to the church to handle affairs. The weekends, not just Sundays, are when congregations actually happen and thus they need to be ready for that.

Rin can't help but be thankful for once for how busy the monks and the rest of the residents are. With that in mind, Rin starts making up a large basket of food to take upstairs.

_'He probably still has the same appetite...'_ Rin muses on Kero's ability to eat an amazing amount of food then blinks. _'Uh. If that's his_ _ **real**_ _size, that might explain why he can and will eat so much even when small.'_

Rin, finishing up the basket along with a tray just in case, also considers that the amount of magic Kero has is another reason. Unlike Yue, Kero can and will gain energy from eating.

“And he's really made of nothing but magic...” Rin muses as he climbs the stairs up. He then pauses once he reaches the door and finds himself unable to do anything.

But Yue opens the door without Rin doing anything, startling him. Rin meets Yue's silver-blue gaze and after a moment's surprise, he smiles. _'He really is like Sekki-san...'_

“Is that food?!” Comes from Kero, breaking off the stare off between Rin and Yue. Yue steps back and allows Rin inside, where he nearly gets pounced on by the giant Keroberos.

“Oi, watch it! Not everyone has really left, keep it down and don't make me drop these.” Rin grumbles that, setting first the tray of tea and smaller dainties and then the basket of as much food as possible for Kero. “And try not to make too much of a mess.”

“Right!” Keroberos manages to lift the lid on the basket and stares into it with glee in his golden eyes.

Rin sighs and turns to Yue. “Are you okay?”

Yue nods slowly. “Yes.” After a pause, he then adds, “Keroberos and I attempted to transform back while you were downstairs.”

“And it obviously didn't work.” Rin makes a face at the new revelation. “What's causing that?”

“I do not know.” Yue accepts on automatic the teacup filled with tea from Rin, staring into the murky depths and cupping his hands around the colourful china. “But it is powerful magic.”

“Yeah...” Rin then winces. “Dammit...as if this isn't bad enough I got told to see how many chores I can handle today. In fact, more like I was told to take over the chores.” Rin grumbles at that. “Yeesh, there's so much to do there...”

“Like what?” Keroberos asks, swallowing a mouthful of food.

“Cleaning the house, laundry...hell, a lot of laundry because of certain idiots!” Rin sits down on the bed, noting how it was made neatly by Yue. Kero obviously didn't do it since his makeshift bed is still a mess. “And then there's dinner too...”

Rin eyes the two guardians in front of him, considering how Keroberos is somehow managing to eat somewhat delicately and slowly grins. “Hey, how about you see if you can help?”

Yue and Keroberos stare at him.

“Uh?” Kero confused sound seems to speak for the both of them, then the guardian beast begins to sweat at Rin's almost evil grin.

* * *

“Why am Ah the one doin' laundry!? Why do Ah always have to do it!?” Kero wails as he scowls and figures out how to make the laundry machine of the monastery work. Even the fact that even Yue is helping had worn out the shine it had at the beginning.

_'Sure it's funny to see Yue bein' handed a broom, but then he uses his magic to handle it instead!'_ Kero mentally grumbles, watching carefully as the laundry machine starts and settling back on his haunches. “Good, that's done...”

Keroberos turns and, carefully, turns and exits the laundry room. It takes a bit of hunting down to find Rin currently cleaning up the living room. “The laundry's goin'.”

“Thank Kero!” Rin looks up and beams. “Everyone's been so busy lately we've really gotten behind...” Rin looks around the living room and sighs. “Could you see about getting things ready for making lunch?”

“Ugh. Well, as long as I get some of it...” Kero grumbles, while Rin hides a laugh behind his hand.

“Yes, thanks Kero! Nothing fancy today but no one should complain.”

Kero ignores his voice in favour of heading to the kitchen and looking at the options. Rin said nothing fancy so what's that?

“Well, I guess miso and salad stuff should be taken out.” Kero works carefully, pulling out leafy greens and other fresh vegetables from the fridge, then hunting down the miso. He then jumps as a voice is heard, banging his head against a shelf and causing some items to fall on top of him.

“Oi, Rin what's for...” Maruta blinks in surprise at the empty kitchen, except for all the stuff that fell on the floor, including a big bag of flour. The sound of his name being called has Rin poke his head into the kichen and gape at the mess on the floor.

“What is...what the hell?!” Rin turns to Maruta immediately, even as he notices the big paw prints that Maruta luckily hadn't noticed yet. “What are you doing? Get out!”

“I didn't--” Maruta flinches as Rin growls and gets out as fast as possible with a quick and mangled sorry being sent back.

Rin sighs and walks over to the other side of the kitchen. Peering around the corner, he sighs at the sight of Kero. “You okay?”

“Fine...but ugh...” Kero does not look pleased at his fur which is covered not only in flour but a few other things that broke. He looks an awful mess.

“Aaah...” Rin sighs. “Head to the bathroom I'll be up in a bit...” He looks back at the kitchen and makes a face. “How am I...”

“I will handle it.” Rin turns to see Yue standing nearby and after staring in surprise up at the guardian, smiles.

“Thanks. C'mon, Kero, let's get you cleaned up.” Rin urges Kero onwards while Yue looks around the kitchen and makes mental note of what exactly needs to be cleaned up.

* * *

Rin ends up staring doubtfully at the massive lion in front of him once they are both in the bathroom. “Um...how do I clean you?”

Keroberos sighs. “Use Bubbles.”

“Bubbles...? Oh!” Rin blink in realization, pulling out his Key. “You said that's what it was used for!”

“Among other thangs...” Kero grumbles but is ignored by Rin who is summoning the staff.

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin smiles at the staff and then pulls out Bubbles.

“So I just transform this one and you'll be clean in no time.” Rin grins at the thought. _'No wonder Clow used this!'_

Keroberos nods. “Yeah, but be certain you are real focused on that. Can't have any errors.”

“Right...don't want to confuse the Card.” Rin closes his eyes for a moment and focuses on his desire.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

Bubbles sweeps out and covers Keroberos in a thick skin of bubbles, scrubbing him over and over. “Aaah...that will work.” Rin grins at the sight and steps back. “Well, come out when you are all clean. Lunch should be ready then!”

Cheered up at the thought of lunch, Keroberos becomes more willing to submit himself to Bubbles, stopping his soft grumblings in favour of looking forward to a tasty lunch.

* * *

Yukio finds himself slightly distracted during class and frowns, trying to chase away the small little unreliable feelings that have been bothering him since this morning.

Like why Rin was so distracted and even worried looking this morning.

Yukio bites his lip to conceal a groan and glares at his desk. _'Dammit...it's Nii-san...he's_ _just_ _being weird again.'_

Yukio finds he can't yank his mind away from his brother and so, checking to see that the topic they are covering is something Yukio already has good knowledge on, he turns his thoughts to his brother.

_'He's hiding something...'_ Yukio frowns. _'He's got a secret and at times it makes him really nervous.'_

But what would make Rin nervous?

_'He could be hiding a pet.'_ Yukio then dismisses it as a possibility. Rin keeps to the no pets rule outside of bringing strays in to be fed and taking care of them until they find a new owner. _'Then...something happened to him.'_ Yukio finds he doesn't like that thought, but it makes sense. And if his brother is in trouble...

_'I need to find out what it is._ _And handle it._ _'_ Yukio decides.

“Okumura-kun! Do you mind explaining the relationship between the elements of air and fire in regards to demons?” The teacher asks.

Yukio pushes aside his thoughts for now and stands to explain as requested. Yukio only has his suspicions to go on, so no need to jump into the fray quite yet.

* * *

Rin finds himself staring down a tortoise and then turning to glare at the monk nearby. “Why do we have a turtle suddenly?”

As the monk attempts to come with an answer, Rin struggles not to laugh. Rin can sense the fragments of a now gone demon that had possessed the tortoise. Rin wonders what kind of demon possesses tortoises and makes a mental note to find out. It sounds like it would be an interesting read, especially considering the slightly battered look and sheepish expressions of the monks.

Then something about the shell of the tortoise catches Rin's attention. The monk is left with his stuttering speech stopped by the sudden vanishing of Rin upstairs. The rest of the monks look at each other, confused, but also relieved that the subject has been dropped.

Yue and Keroberos turn as Rin barges into the gaming room, a bright smile on his face as he turns from shutting the door. Yue raises an eyebrow as Rin chirps,

“I know how to fix this!” Rin's grin looks fit to break his face in half. “Quick, get over here!” Rin pulls out his Key as the puzzled guardians do as he says, quickly transforming it into staff form.

Rin then digs out a Card and closes his eyes, thinking and visualizing what he wants. _'A shield to keep out that spell and break it...'_ Rin's eyes snap open.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! Shield!”

Yue and Keroberos watch as Shield shimmers over them, surrounding them completely. Rin smiles at them. “Quick, try transforming.”

Keroberos smiles and pulls up his wings, drawing them over his body as he glows under the power of the magic circle. When they pull back, Kero's false form has returned, something he notes with glee.

Yue blinks slowly. _'He's blocking the magic.'_ He realizes, then softly smiling, closes his eyes and _pulls_.

When the wings draw back, and Shield slowly comes down, Sekki is back.

“You're back!” Rin jumps into her arms, happily hugging her. He then freezes and pull back. “Crap, wait. Turn back! You need to get home! They can't see you here! There's no way to explain!”

Sekki pauses, realizes what he just said, then laughs. “Aah, right.”

Kero ignores them in favour of _finally_ getting around to playing some video games. He's been so _bored_ all day and doing chores do not count!

* * *

Ying Hua settles back in her seat, a satisfied smile on her face. Behind her, Ruby is overcome with laughter and still bent over laughing up a storm.

“Yue...broom...cleaning!” Ruby snorts.

Spinel sighs. “She's never going to stop laughing at this rate.”

“Well, what can I say? Rin seems to be a treasure in many ways...” Ying Hua chuckles. “He manages to get through to Yue in a fashion that not many can.”

“That is true.” Spinel eyes the book Ying Hua has in her lap.

“I must wonder though...what other challenges do you have planned?” Spinel questions.

Ying Hua looks down at the book in her lap. “Well...I guess you just have to wait and see!” She winks at Spinel.

Spinel sighs and turns to his book, while Ruby continues laughing. Sometimes he wonders at his choice of company...

As Ruby lets out a piercing, shrieking laugh and starts suggesting things like a maid outfit and fishnet stockings, Spinel groans and _really_ starts to wonder at his taste in company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings? Comment below.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late because didn't make the comment count...let it slide to just delay it for today.

Natsumi bites her lip and reminds herself that crying is not going to help her case here. Instead, she focuses at glaring at Momoko across from her, the smug 2nd year crossing her arms and smirking at her.

“What did you say?”

“That if you want to speak to Okumura-kun, you have to follow the rules.” Momoko's voice is rather high pitched and unpleasant to Natsumi's ears but the girls with Momoko nod and agree with her.

“I don't see what rules have to do with anything.” Natsumi shoots back.

Momoko's smile drops. “Let's make it clear then. Why would Okumura-kun want a flat-chested child like you? And those chocolates?”

Before Natsumi can move she's snatched the homemade chocolates from Natsumi. Looking at the box, she sneers at the wrapping and throws it to the ground. Before Natsumi can do more than shout, she crushes it under foot.

“It will be _my_ chocolates that Okumura-kun accepts.” Momoko sneers then flounces away.

Natsumi looks down at the crushed box, sad faced and struggling to not let her tears fall. She doesn't notice that not one but both Okumura brothers had noticed, and that Yukio is holding back Rin from doing something he'll regret.

“Nii-san...let it be...” Yukio frowns. “Not like I was going to accept any chocolates...”

Rin glances between Yukio and the girl, then sighs and follows Yukio to a free spot for lunch.

**Chapter 23: Bento For Yukio**

Nakamoto Natsumi had moved to Southern Cross District in time to enter Southern Cross Junior High without any fuss seeing as it was the start of the year and she just entered Junior High. She had met Yukio early on when he offered to help her get settled after a particularly bad day.

That little kindness was enough for a small crush to sprout in place. Natsumi does not want to be a stalker, but it's easy enough to hear various things about him. And also about his “demon brother”.

_'But Kaa-san always says that rumours aren't always true. In fact, they generally twist the truth so much it's hard to find the truth.'_ Natsumi thinks as she spots the two brothers outside her window and watches as they cross the courtyard. The elder brother, Rin, is gesturing widely and though it's far away, Natsumi swears he's happy about something and that seems to make Yukio happy.

Natsumi's own father is a twin and she can recall similar things happening whenever her uncle shows up. He shows up a lot in fact, and despite their differences both of them get along well.

_'So saying he's the demon brother is very, very off the mark.'_ Natsumi frowns at that and looks around her as others notice Yukio and squeal at the sight of him.

Valentine's Day was a disaster for various reasons. Mostly because Natsumi probably had been lucky to not get her hopes crushed by Yukio in person. Everyone else had their chocolates rejected upfront. And there was only so much anyone was willing to do while Rin was right next to his brother and watching all of them.

That Hong Kong transfer student was there as well and the one and only time she was brought in – by Momoko – Rin had made it very clear she's off-limits. And the transfer student was apparently not pleased either if the gossip is speaking truly.

Natsumi settles back in her seat and looks at her bento. As she looks at it, she gets an idea.

After all, what she really wanted to do was confess her crush on Yukio during Valentine's Day. If that's not possible, she'll find another way before spring break hits.

* * *

Rin finds himself more than irritated with Yukio about the Valentine's Day incidents. Not just Yukio not getting involved with that poor girl who got her chocolates crushed by that crazy bitch Momoko, but how he just flatly rejected everyone.

_'It's like he forgot completely his manners.'_ Rin fumes, as that is something that Yukio never showed before. At least Rin is still spending time with him during lunch time, though Yukio vanishes immediately after school and stays out late at his cram school.

Yukio has been stressed lately, obvious to Rin and only him due to how Yukio keeps up that fake smile of his, so Rin doesn't bring up the Valentine's Day problems. Instead Rin keeps his conversations light and cheery.

But at some point, Rin knows he's going to have to talk to Yukio at how he's turning into a jerk.

_'And I don't like that Yukio.'_ Rin admits to himself, glancing out the window of his room and wondering when Yukio will be home today.

* * *

There is just one major hurdle in regards to Natsumi's plans. One single hurdle that is the real problem in regards to her plan to give Yukio something and also confess at the same time.

Yukio always has a bento come lunch time these days, instead of getting one at the convenience store or school cafeteria. Rumours fly about who is giving them to him.

The first, that it is Momoko because of course she can do that, is immediately dismissed by Natsumi. _'It's something she started to keep a weird power base.'_ Natsumi can't help but be disgusted at times by her.

The second that Yukio makes it...is totally possible. Natsumi doesn't know if he can cook or not. Never really came up as something in rumours aside from this one. So, if he does cook well, Natsumi might have a major problem there.

The third is that it is the Hong Kong transfer student who made them. Again, possible since it's well known that she makes her own bento. Except Natsumi has seen some of the bento Yukio has and they have been either Japanese or Western in style, nothing Chinese in there as far as she knows.

Which brings a final option, that an unknown party is responsible for Yukio's bento.

It's the last Natsumi is counting on and so for that she hunts down someone who can potentially help according to what she's heard.

One Abe Eiji, a third year with a strong reputation as being the one with all the information and facts. Not to mention truth.

* * *

Eiji is not sure how to approach his next customer. Nakamoto Natsumi could almost be placed in the same category as the rest of Yukio's Fanclub, but there are a few differences. She might have a crush on him, but she hasn't gone empty headed over it. She also at times seems to be at odds with the fanclub, or at least Matsumoto Momoko.

“So what is it again that you wished to know?” Eiji asks.

Natsumi gives him an unamused look. One that says she knows he heard her right the first time and is just doing that to buy time. It raises his estimate of her once again.

“I wish to know who is making Okumura Yukio's bento.” Natsumi repeats.

“Very well...may I ask why?”

“Doesn't that mean you need me to give you 500 yen as payment?” Natsumi quips.

Eiji can't help it. He laughs. “No, but this information will probably cost that much. However...this information is a bit delicate in my opinion so it might be more expensive depending on your answer.”

“You mean it might be restricted.” Natsumi's very accurate guess has Eiji starting to consider something he hasn't before. Not really before. But that can be set aside for now.

“Anyways, I wish to make a bento for Okumura Yukio to help get across the fact I do, in fact, have feelings for him.” Natsumi explains. “But he always already has a bento at every lunch. I wish to know if another party is behind it or Okumura-kun is making it himself. If the latter is true, I'll have to find some other item to give him.”

Eiji hums. “500 yen.”

Natsumi hands over the required amounts and waits. She looks surprised that Eiji doesn't even both looking up the information in his smartphone.

_'But this is information I personally find important.'_ Eiji thinks before he answers.

“It is Okumura making the bento. But not the younger.”

Natsumi stares at him for a long moment.

“What.” Natsumi looks stunned. “You are saying...the one making the bento is Okumura _Rin_?!”

At his nod, Natsumi groans and looks rather irritated. “Wonderful...”

* * *

Rin watches as Kero works his way through his current game. It's on the G3 this one and it's some kind of fantasy adventure game. Rin finds himself watching mostly because he can see the story is a good one and Rin is easily hooked into such things.

As the game hits a major turning point and Kero makes an excited sound over the twist, Rin speaks up about something that has been bothering him.

“Hey, Kero...do you have any idea if it really is Sakura behind all this?”

Kero freezes then sighs, hitting pause and turning to face Rin. “Ah'm afraid not. It feels like her but it also doesn't.”

“How so?” Rin questions.

Kero considers it. “Well...how do Ah put it...it's like if Yukio decided to go and hmm...be a clown or some such.”

Rin snorts that. “Kero! Yukio would never do that, he hates clowns!”

“Exactly!” Kero hovers in front of Rin and nods. “It feels like her but it ain't like her at all.”

“So again no clue who is behind it...except they have to be very powerful.” Rin sighs. “We knew that from the start.”

“Ah think...it will come out at some point.” Kero frowns and shakes his head. “Weird feelin' Ah got...”

Rin looks down and flexes his hand, thinking about that dream he had thanks to Dream. “I think you're right.”

For a moment all is silent, and then Kero turns back and starts up the game again. Rin's attention is drawn back to it and Rin lets the story sweep him away and leave his worries behind.

At least for a time.

* * *

Natsumi paces back and forth in her room, trying to think. It's hard to think when suddenly all the bad rumours about Rin are flaring in her mind and getting muddled with “cook Rin” that she just found out.

_'And it's not like it becomes easier because he's the one making the food. In fact, it's probably worse!'_ Natsumi groans. _'Like Okumura-kun would reject his brother's bento in favour of mine...'_

Which means there is only one road ahead of her unless she chooses to go with something else.

“I'm gonna have to talk to Okumura Rin.” Natsumi declares out loud, voice echoing in the silence, and feels her determination shroud her like a cloak.

That is exactly what she is going to do. Besides, if he's a good cook, that means he can't be all that bad as people believe.

* * *

Of the things Rin expected today, it was not a cry of “Hey, you!” that was directed towards him. Or the girl who takes an unmovable stance in front of him with an intense look on her face.

Rin briefly blesses the fact this is taking place in an out of the way corridor with no one except the two of them here. Judging by what he's getting from the intense stare directed at him, this was planned in that regard.

Rin sweats a bit as time ticks by. “Um...is there something you want?”

“Yes.” She says shortly. “Are you the one making the bento for your brother?”

Rin blinks, stunned. He looks down at the bento in his hands then back up at the girl. “Um...yes?”

The girl – which Rin swears he saw before once – gives him a look. “Really?”

“Yes.” Rin looks down at the bento again then holds it out. “You can try it if you like?”

She stares at him for a moment longer, then takes the bento and carefully unwraps and opens it. Rin watches silently as she carefully picks up something with the chopsticks included in the bento. She freezes at the first bite then chews and swallows it.

“Dammit...” She looks irritated and glowers at him. “If this is yours...prove it.”

“Huah?” Rin blinks, surprised by her vehemence.

“This is ridiculously good. Prove you are the one who made it.” She reaches out and grabs his wrist, dragging him along the hall. “I won't believe it until then.”

“Uh...okay?” Rin blinks rapidly then lets her do as she wishes. “Um...what's your name?”

She glances back at him. “Nakamoto Natsumi.”

* * *

The place Natsumi takes Rin to is, predictably, the cooking classroom. Rin quickly realizes things have already been set up and realizes this was something she had planned even before she tasted his bento.

_'What is she up to?'_ Rin wonders, glancing at the strange girl, a 1 st year, who is intently watching him now make up a simple dish to prove his skill. Rin's feeling vaguely hungry though, and also stressed, so without really registering it, the single dish turns into five of them under Natsumi's shocked gaze.

Rin blushes in embarrassment as it registers just how much he made. “Um...sorry about that.”

“It's okay....” Natsumi eyes the food then smiles. “I'm rather hungry after all.”

Rin watches as she tastes the first dish and freezes. She does the same with the rest and turns wide eyes on him. “How...you cook this good?”

Rin ducks his head. “Ummm....”

Natsumi's face twists into a distressed one. “Then no way Okumura-kun will notice my bento...”

Rin blinks, confused for a moment, then it clicks. “Yukio? This is about Yukio?” His eyes widen as he finally remembers where he saw her before. _'That's the girl that had that bitch Momoko stomp on her chocolates.'_

Natsumi nods, a few tears leaking out. “I can't...I was hoping to confess on Valentine's Day along with the chocolates and...”

Rin stands awkwardly for a moment there, then walks over and pulls out a handkerchief, offering it to Natsumi. Natsumi looks up at him, teary eyed, then bursts into tears and grabs the handkerchief.

Rin just sits next to her and awkwardly pats her back, not sure what to do. “Um...if you want, I can help you improve your cooking?”

Natsumi sniffs and looks over at him. “Really?”

Rin flushes. “Well...it means something to you right? I don't mind...”

Natsumi stares at him for a long time. _'The rumours are completely false.'_ Natsumi realizes. _'This guy is as sweet as his brother.'_

“Thank you. I would...like that.” Natsumi smiles up at Rin.

Rin manages a soft smile back. “Sooo...what kind of bento were you thinking of making?”

* * *

Ying Hua hums, leaning against the trunk of the tree she's currently in, and considers the recent events of Rin spending time with some other girl. She knows exactly what's going on, despite the whispers and curiosity from others. A small charm helps keep them from being too curious, saving Natsumi and Rin from too many problems.

“I believe it's time for another trial.” Ying Hua notes cheerfully, then fingers the glowing ring on her hand. “Estelle?”

“READY, OJOU-CHAN.”

A mischievous smile crosses Ying Hua's face as Estelle transforms into staff form. “Oh yes...this should be fun.”

* * *

Sekki pauses in the doorway of the school's cooking classroom, watching idly as Rin instructs Natsumi in regards to how to improve her cooking. Rin has proven to be a deft hand at this, possibly helped by the fact Natsumi does know how to cook. Rin is just adding extra to her rookie skill and teaching her tricks he himself knows.

_'It's amazing almost.'_ Sekki muses, considering how Rin handles all of this. Rin's being his kind self again in front of someone outside of his family, herself, and the two guardians. Perhaps this will help him reach out again.

And then something happens. One moment Natsumi is listening intently to some instruction, the next she's been struck by a powerful spell that sends Rin stumbling back and cursing and causes Sekki to rush into the room.

“Rin-kun?” Sekki glances at Rin, who is watching in fear as Natsumi starts to glow softly. Her head lifts up and her face looks blank, her eyes glowing strangely.

A great clatter goes up and Sekki watches as the knife block lifts into the air, each knife pulling out one by one and then turning to face Rin. Rin is too busy trying to understand what just happened to notice.

“Rin!” Yue is instantly out and pulls up a barrier to protect Rin, shielding him with that as much as his wings and body.

Rin shakes himself out of it. “Dammit...Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Grasping the staff, Rin pulls out a Card. “Windy!”

The wind that blows into the room sends everything flying back and shuts the door. But then the items and Natsumi glow even brighter and the wind suddenly isn't working, Windy falling to the ground as the items fly at them.

Yue lets out a choked sound, as his wings vanish and he find himself kneeling on the ground. “This power...”

Rin hits the ground to avoid a pot and some pans, then looks up at Natsumi. Gritting his teeth, Rin thinks frantically. _'Fuck, how do I do this?'_ Rin watches the kitchen equipment go after him and Yue, managing to pull out Shield and activate it. But it's only a stalling method and does not solve the problem.

As Rin watches, he gets the oddest sense of deja vu. _'Where have I see this before...'_ Rin frowns in thought.

_Watching one guy run from a spatula, a giant pot, and a chopping board is something out of a weird slapstick routine._

_The guy running from the knives and the other one fleeing from the deep fryer – with hot oil still in it – isn't so much funny though._

Rin's eyes widen. “That's it!”

Pulling out the right Card, Rin focuses on his wish. “Take back the kitchen...Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! COOK!”

A flash of light and the sweetly smiling figure of Cook appears. She takes in the look of the kitchen and raises her arms, glowing softly. Her glow falls on every kitchen tool and item, overpowering the glow from the attacking force. Slowly, all the tools return to their rightful place, leaving only a blank-faced Natsumi to contend with.

Cook floats over gently to her and smiles, popping up a small pastry. Casually, she opens Natsumi's mouth and presses it into it. Upon the taste of it hitting her tongue, Natsumi chews and swallows on automatic, the dark glow leaving her and her eyes brightening. She blinks up at Cook and then collapses, Rin luckily getting there in time to catch her.

Rin looks up at Cook and smiles at her. “Thank you.”

Cook giggles and blows him a kiss before turning back into Card form.

Rin looks down at Natsumi with a pensive look in his gaze. Yue watches this and can feel the pain from his other half.

Once again, events proved to Rin that friends are not worth the risk.

* * *

Natsumi looks down at the bento in her hands and takes in a deep breath. Peeking around the corner, she sees Yukio who looks confused as Rin leaves him behind without a bento.

“Nii-san!” Yukio looks exasperated as much as confused.

Natsumi swallows and steps out of hiding, walking up to Yukio. “Um...Okumura-kun?”

Yukio turns and frowns. “Excuse me but--”

“Here!” Natsumi shoves the bento in front of him. “I...asked your brother if I could...” Natsumi looks up at him and flushes. “I like you! I would like you to at least accept I have these feelings!”

Yukio stares for a moment, then flushes. Biting his lip, he considered the lecture Rin gave him awhile back about not being a jerk, and carefully accepts the bento. “Thank you for your honesty.”

Natsumi beams. “And thank you for listening. I hope you enjoy the bento.”

“...I think I will.” Yukio says thoughtfully, watching as Natsumi smiles and leaves. He sighs and shakes his head. _'Nii-san...thank you.'_

For some reason that calmed him in a strange way.

Natsumi, merely, finds herself shaking her head and laughing a bit as she compares the two Okumura brothers. _'They are both some kind of wonderful...'_

* * *

Eiji watches as Natsumi moves on cheerfully, somehow already unburdened by her crush, and considers the thought from before.

_'It would be a waste to leave all my information relevant here...'_ Eiji looks over Natsumi and decides he'll test her a bit.

A successor here might be a good idea and Natsumi might be the sane, intelligent individual with the mind clear and focused on truth perfect for it.

Besides, Rin might need the help and Natsumi already has absolutely no fear of him at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feedback is very appreciated since it will improve my writing in general.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thank you ever so much for all the wonderful comments! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. Just be nice and remember there is an actual person on the other end.

Spring is floating in the air. But more important, talk is floating around.

Graduation is coming, and all the third years are waiting on that. Many have already figured out what school they are going to next, having gotten the results from the entrance exams they took, and the few that have decided to drop out of school altogether have also made up their plans.

But this year is slightly different as goodbyes are made and arrangements made to keep in touch.

This year is the time Abe Eiji is leaving and he can already hear whispers about what might happen next. Questions go up and disappear, not many going to personally ask him what's going to happen to the information source that he is. Even if they do, Eiji refuses to answer for any price.

Looking his smartphone, and in specific the photo of one Okumura Rin within, Eiji takes in a deep breath.

And looks up, a strange smile on his face.

It's past time he moves on from this “business” of his.

**Chapter 24: Things Change**

“Weird how fast the year can go...” Rin notes to Yukio idly, looking up at the tree above him. It's starting to bud and Rin just knows it's going to blossom in time for the graduation ceremony for the third years.

Yukio blinks. “Hm? Oh, yes...”

Rin glances over at Yukio and sighs. “You aren't even paying attention, are you?”

Yukio gives a sheepish look. “Not really...what was it again Nii-san?”

“Just commenting on how fast the year seemed to go.” Rin stretches out and grins over at Ying Hua. “You only came in the second semester but still...it feels like you've always been here.”

Ying Hua sets down her now empty bento with her chopsticks and smiles. “Yes, it does feel like I've been here for some time.”

Rin lets himself drop down on to the grass and looks up at the tree and the branches swaying in the breeze. A speckled pattern of light dances on him and he lifts his hand. _'It's almost been two years since I met Kero and started my days as Cardcaptor...and Sekki-san's birthday as well. I wonder what I can get for her this year?'_

“Hey, Yukio. Third year...what are your plans there?” Rin asks Yukio.

Yukio stares at Rin and then smiles, a little amused. “You know exactly what I have planned.”

Rin shrugs. “Say it anyways.”

Yukio sighs. “Fine. I'm planning on going to True Cross Academy for high school so I'll be increasing my studies with that in mind.”

“Oh that's right!” Ying Hua claps her hands together. “It can't be easy to get into, but I'm sure Yukio-kun can do it!”

“Yes well...” Yukio looks somewhat embarrassed by the attention now him. “I'll have to get a scholarship since I won't be able to afford tuition otherwise...”

“Yukio is super smart he can totally do it!” Rin says, rolling to grin up at Yukio. “Keep thinking positive and it will happen!”

Yukio stares at Rin, then slowly smiles once again. “Nii-san...thank you.”

Rin's grin softens. “Any time Yukio.”

Ying Hua looks at the two brothers and smiles herself. Then a pensive look crosses her face. _'I've been here...probably too long. I have to complete my mission. Before it becomes too late.'_

* * *

“Hey, Sayaka-chan, what school did you enter to get into?” That question from one of her classmates has Sayaka look up from the sheets in front of her.

“Hm?” Sayaka blinks for a moment confused. “My school?”

“Yeah...never heard what you were planning on going into. Were you just going to stick to Southern Cross High?” She asks, a bit of prying in her tone.

Sayaka shakes her head. “No. My first choice is True Cross Academy.”

Her classmate stares, looking shocked. “True Cross Academy?” She squeaks. “But that...can you afford tuition?”

“Hiromi-chan's family has been wanting to have her enter it since Elementary.” Sayaka says conversationally, looking over at Hiromi who is smiling and laughing with some other friends of hers. “She managed to convince them to let her stick to Southern Cross a little longer. Her family can afford tuition but they only will pay half of it. I need to get a scholarship to get in there.”

“Did...did you make it?” She asks, looking a bit worried now.

Sayaka smiles. “Of course I did! I'm going to be in the same class as Hiromi-chan as well in fact.”

A strange look crosses her classmate's face at that. “You and Hiromi-chan are...very close, aren't you?”

Sayaka's smile drops. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing!” She says too quickly, laughing awkwardly. “I'm glad you got into your first choice!”

Sayaka watches her leave and go to her friends, who immediately start questioning her on something, frowning and wondering what that was all about.

* * *

Tracking down Nakamoto Natsumi is surprisingly hard today, for whatever reason. Not that Eiji cares, except he wants to not make waves while looking for her. The less waves he makes the better.

But eventually he does find her behind the school, and realizes by her standing there with an amused look on her face that she did know he was coming.

Eiji smiles at her. “You figured it out?”

“Not really...just wondering when I got myself a stalker.” Natsumi crosses her arms. “What do you want?”

“Since I will be leaving this school soon, that leaves the information I collected useless. That is, if I don't have a successor.” Eiji says, enjoying how Natsumi gapes at him.

“And...and you are saying I am that successor?”

Eiji hands a piece of paper to her. “Come to the graduation ceremony and you'll see.”

Natsumi gripes the piece of paper tightly, watching Eiji leave with a confused look on her face.

* * *

“Ying Hua...I think you've been here too long.” Ruby comments idly once Ying Hua has settled in her apartment after school. “Eriol didn't have to stay long enough to move up to another grade.”

Ying Hua smiles. “That is true. But I am not Eriol-san and...” Ying Hua sighs, tapping a finger on the book in her hands. “And in this case, Rin-kun is the Cardcaptor. There are more Cards to deal with here. But if it makes you feel better, I promise that Spring Break will be...busy for him.”

Ruby smiles and even giggles a bit at that promise. “That will do!”

* * *

“So in a few weeks you'll be third years.” Shirō comments, almost casually. Both Rin and Yukio stiffen at his tone, but mostly Rin.

_'Crap.'_ “What of it?” Rin asks, poking at the steak in front of him. It's a bit too tough for his taste and he's going to have to scold Maruta for how he cooked it.

“Just a heads up at this point you both better have a good, clear idea of where to go from now.” Shirō says, still in that almost casual tone. “You want to know what to do in your third year for the future.”

“Got it.” Rin pushes back his plate. “Gochisōsama.” Rin picks up his plate and heads into the kitchen, well aware of how Shirō is watching him go along with the rest.

Privately, Rin curses and wonders what exactly is his plan for next year.

It hits him after a moment and Rin winces. _'Right...I don't want high school at all...'_ And that's why such a conversation with Shirō is bound to be super awkward.

* * *

Hiromi frowns slightly as she notices how people stop whispering to each other as soon as they spot her. It's never a good sign that and Hiromi finds herself wondering what they are talking about. Aside from it obviously having to do with her.

She brightens as she spots Sayaka heading her way and Sayaka smiles at her.

At that moment, the whispers return briefly and both girls look around their classroom. The looks they are getting are the type they despise and unconsciously Hiromi moves closer to Sayaka while Sayaka glares out at everyone and clenches a hand into a fist.

_'So that's what they are talking about...'_ Hiromi bites her lip and does her best to not break in this moment. She only has to hold out a little longer before the bell rings and everyone has to get into their seats as classes start.

* * *

Rin is not sure what is bothering him, except the whispers and rumours he's hearing snatches up don't sound like they are about him. In fact, they sound like they are far away from him and Rin doesn't think that's a good thing.

_'I got a bad feeling...'_ Rin thinks, holding his bento in his hands and wondering where he should go for lunch. Ying Hua and Yukio are both busy today, neither happy about it, leaving Rin to find a lonesome place for his meal. The sound of a door slamming has him moving towards it before he notices he's doing it, and he slides to stand near the slightly open door. Taking in a deep breath, he peers through the crack.

The first person he sees is Sayaka, who is looking upset. Not the kind of upset she directs to him, but the kind of upset that suggests she's hurt as much as angry. Hiromi is there too, but she doesn't move from her seat and just watches as Sayaka paces back and forth.

“I thought we left this all behind in our last school!” Sayaka yells, running a hand through her hair. “Why does everyone has to make a big deal out of this?”

“I don't know Sayaka-chan.” Hiromi says softly, soothingly.

Sayaka meets her gaze, looking helpless, and Hiromi stands slowly. Stepping in front of Sayaka, she holds out her hands to her and brings her into a hug and...

..and Rin runs as soon as he sees their lips meet, face burning in embarrassment.

_'Oh...um...I figured that was..._ _didn't expect to see it though..._ _'_ Rin swallows, then looks down at his bento. Taking in a deep breath, Rin then moves on to look for Eiji. He needs to know the exact nature of the rumours before he can do anything about them.

* * *

Eiji blinks up at Rin, he went through another growth spurt when no one was looking, and considers the question he was asked. “The source of the rumours about Oota-san and Minami-san?”

Rin shrugs. “Yeah. Probably butting in but well...Hiromi's never been nothing but nice and Sayaka doesn't deserve it either.”

Eiji hesitates for a moment. “You...have nothing to say about that kind of relationship?”

Rin scowls. “Why the hell would I? It's just...they like each other, they are happy, no problems there! They've been together for...gah, I don't know how long but they aren't going to be hurting each other any time soon or breaking up.”

“That...is a very nice thing to think. More people should think that way.” Eiji says, softly. Rin is giving him a strange look at that, but Eiji ignores it as best he can. “Anyways, that is true. They were originally were part of another school in first year and transferred here for the third semester rather than break up.”

“So you'll help me?” Rin holds out a 100 yen coin and Eiji smiles.

“Yeah, I'll help.” He says, taking the 100 yen from Rin. “I keep track of all the rumours so this shouldn't take too long...”

* * *

Kero pauses in the middle of eating, staring in shock at Rin. He stares so long that Rin starts to get worried but luckily he shakes himself free and finishes his mouthful. “You want to know how far you can push Memory's abilities...for what?!”

Rin scratches the back of his head. “It's...probably not the nicest thing ever for everyone but um...I hate it when people are mean to Sayaka and Hiromi just because they are together.”

Kero crosses his arms. “You got a point...so what are ya thinkin'?”

“Just...whenever anyone starts thinking negative things about them, they will get...redirected.” Rin waves his hand vaguely. “Have a thought more like _it's not my business_ and let them go.”

“Hmmm...Ah think ya can do it. But Ah'll have to teach how to do it properly...best get Sekki over here, she's got the knowledge the best.” Kero suggests.

Rin beams and goes for the earring on him. “Sure!”

“Any particular reason why you are helping them?” Kero asks after Rin finishes contacting Sekki and arranging for her to sneak over here.

“Well...it feels like the right thing to do. And...” Rin gives a soft smile. “I would appreciate that kind of thing too, ya know? To not have that kind of talk around me and a loved one...though really, what are the chances of that?”

Kero eyes Rin worried at the last, but ultimately doesn't say anything as Yue shows up, tapping on the window to the gaming room to be let inside.

* * *

Natsumi is waiting outside the school. She has the paper in her hands and is tapping her foot. She looks up when she spots Eiji and storms over to him.

She presses the paper – the contract – into his chest, Eiji stumbling slightly at that. “Here. I signed it and I swear to uphold it.”

Eiji blinks for a moment, taking the contract and smoothing it, looking it over. He nods after a moment and turns to look at Natsumi.

She's smiling now and looks very amused. “You couldn't be more obviously if you wrote it on your forehead though.”

Eiji knows exactly what she means there and to his horror he can feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Natsumi's laugh is a nice one though, no cruelty in it and she turns to head to the nearest phone store along with him.

Eiji relaxes and feels comforted to have the school – and more importantly Okumura Rin – in good hands.

* * *

Sayaka was not blind or deaf. She can tell how the talk suddenly stopped around and about her and Hiromi.

But she's not going to complain about it, instead holding Hiromi's hand in a comforting grasp and smiling at her as they walk out of the assembly hall and out into their high school days.

Rin watches them go and for a moment, his sight flickers and switches like it hasn't before.

He can see both Hiromi and Sayaka, but he can also see _who_ they are. Two beautiful figures holding each other, while a beautiful red ribbon wraps around them.

Rin smiles. Ying Hua notices that and gives him a careful nudge to get his attention. “What is it?”

Rin looks over at her, then back at Hiromi and Sayaka. They look normal again, but he knows what he saw. His smile returns, even softer than before. “Those two...they are always going to be together.”

Ying Hua looks over at where they all and a soft smile, a bit envious, graces her face as well. “Yes. They will be won't they?”

Rin takes in a deep breath and can't help but feel hopeful for the future, as murky as it is. Things change, but change can be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Give them below please!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments. They help loads, especially if they have feedback to give!
> 
> We are getting close to the end of this arc. I hope you enjoy what is left.

Rin settles into his seat with a sigh, glowering slightly as he considers how fast time went by. Spring break is at its end and soon enough Rin will be forced to be a third year.

_'Which means more homework and tests than before...'_ Rin groans, leaning his head on his hand and looking out his bedroom's window. _'Though at least I got no plans to try for a high school.'_

That is a secret though, one he knows better than to reveal to his family anytime soon. Bound to make a fuss over the fact he's stopping his education after Junior High. Which means Rin rather put that off as long as he is capable of doing so.

_'But it's not like there's anything I can really work towards there. Barely made it for 2_ _nd_ _year.'_ Rin winces at that thought, knowing that half of it is his fault but...

Rin drops his chin into his hand. “Whatever. I got more important things to do than that.” Rin glances over at the Book nearby, which glows softly and opens. Five Cards float out and surround Rin, the mage considering them carefully.

Kero looks up from the manga he's been reading at the sense of magic and watches as the five Cards almost dance in front of Rin who now has a faint smile on his face. “Five more Cards got transformed this break...” Kero floats over and watches as the Cards pass by him.

He makes a face at a certain one. “Though seriously, Switch?”

Rin laughs. “I wouldn't have been able to get in there without it.”

“You still had to hide from your family. Lucky break the original plan to head to that Sento fell through.” Kero points out, Rin blanching at the very thought.

“Yeah, yeah...” Rin watches as the Cards return to the Book.

“So, third year...think you can handle it?” Kero asks.

Rin sighs and stretches out. “Well...Eiji gave me those old school notes of his strangely enough so...maybe.” Rin thinks back to that and the stunning revelation that Eiji had passed down his “empire” of information to _Nakamoto_ _Natsumi_ of all people. Then again, the few times Rin had been around her, she was generally surprisingly cool headed. Not to mention even scary.

Kero eyes Rin and wonders at how dense he can get. “That might be enough.”

Rin nods and lets a faint smile grow on his face. “Yeah...it should be.”

**Chapter 25: Little Brother's Confusion**

Yukio pokes his head into the gaming room, deflating slightly though also secretly relieved at the reveal that Rin isn't inside. Slipping inside, Yukio quietly shuts the door and sits down next to the TV and games systems, groaning in relief.

“Well...I passed...” Yukio can't help but feel proud of that. His final exam was today and as of now not only is he a third year in Junior High but Yukio also has the distinction of being possibly the youngest Middle First Class exorcist in at least Japan.

Of course, this means more responsibilities for him. Though Yukio clearly heard a bit of Shirō's plotting there, which makes him sigh but also smile. Stuck to the Academy grounds for quite some time as a teacher's assistant isn't that bad. Yukio doesn't think Shirō will pull that one off – not with how gleeful Mephisto seemed about Yukio passing – but Yukio knows Shirō has more than one plan to make sure Yukio won't be tossed into too many dangerous situation at his age.

_'I can paid better though and that will help a lot as well.'_ Yukio considers that a bonus, a very good one, and with that in mind Yukio can halt his missions for a bit. At least until May, June if he's lucky. Or rather, perhaps not halt it completely but make it so Yukio doesn't need to go on as many as before.

Yukio then finds his mind reminding him that Shirō had purposely sent him up into the game room to relax. _'If he doesn't hear the sound of a game being played, he's going to raise a fuss.'_

Yukio decides that's not exactly a terrible idea and decides to hunt down a game he would find interesting. It is not a simple task, since Yukio finds most look boring at this moment in time. Then Yukio finds an unlabelled case.

Confused, Yukio looks it over and attempts to guess what it is. It has no label on it. “Interesting...”

Curious, Yukio sets up the PS2 and inserts the disc. Settling back, Yukio's surprised as the system registers not a game, but a movie.

_'What is this about...?'_ Yukio watches in confusion as the screen clears up.

And then Yukio's jaw drops. “What?” His voice is soft, confused, and rather broken sounding as he stares in silent shock at the very naked man having a bath revealed. “What...uh...uah...”

Yukio feels his brain pop and fizzle. It gets worse as Yukio realizes something.

The only one who could own this disc and hide it here, would be Rin.

* * *

Rin can't help humming as he helps Sekki with carrying some boxes to the teachers' office, something that Sekki notices and smiles over.

“I'm glad to see you in a good mood.” Sekki comments.

Rin turns to look up at her and grins. “Well, this entire first week has been pretty good.”

It has. Aside from a few minor irritations such as people freaking at him being in the class with them, without Yukio again, Rin's first week back at school has been rather pleasant. Nothing troubling and Ying Hua is back in the same class with Sekki as homeroom teacher still. He is even seatmates with Ying Hua again.

“That is true.” Sekki wonders if she should bring something up, only to notice Rin is suddenly frowning. “What is it?”

“Nothing just...Yukio's been acting odd. Been giving me weird looks.” Rin shrugs. “Don't understand it, though at least he's around again. He was gone all spring break.”

“Must have had something important to do there.” Sekki soothes him as Rin grumbles over how Yukio avoided him during break. “But acting oddly? That could be a problem.”

“Yeah...um...” Rin freezes. “You don't think he might have...ya know...see something during spring break?”

Sekki purses her lips as she considers it. “It's not impossible, that is true.”

Rin curses softly at the thought. “Dammit...I hope not but damn...I guess...I should see if I could get whatever he's worried about out of him. Might but nothing but...”

Sekki gives an understanding smile as they resume their journey to the teachers' office, though with Rin now in a more pensive mood.

* * *

Yukio does his best not to stare at Rin but he knows he's failing. Even the book he's reading pales in comparison to the thoughts whirling around in his mind. And all of them have to do with Rin.

Peering over his book again at Rin, who is currently ignoring his homework in favour of reading a favourite manga, Yukio wonders at what he discovered only a week or so ago.

_'That...okay, it was...unusual but that was a...a...'_ Yukio reddens finding he can't even finish his thought. _'Right! And of a_ _ **guy**_ _so um...'_

Yukio glances over at Rin again, who is ignorant to his woes. In fact, he's grinning at something he's reading, reminding him that the manga is actually Yukio's.

_'So um...if_ _Nii-san_ _'s...like that...maybe that explains why he never really crushed on Tsukishiro-sensei...'_ Yukio swallows. _'So uh...the question is for me._ _Because Nii-san is Nii-san and um...can't change._ _How do I handle this?'_

The muffled groan from Yukio that briefly gets Rin's attention proves that Yukio is going to be over-thinking this for quite some time.

* * *

Shirō watches with quiet concern at the tension between Rin and Yukio.

It's very different from the previous tensions that once plagued them, and it mostly seems to be on Yukio's end with Rin just merely aware something is up and worrying over it.

_'What is bothering Yukio so much he's blushing at times?'_ Shirō wonders. Then a thought, _'Did Rin get a girlfriend?'_

If Yukio caught his brother having a bit of fun with his new girlfriend, that might speak of embarrassment. But Rin doesn't seem to have that glow that teenagers in “love” have so Shirō doesn't think that's the answer.

_'So what would make Yukio awkward...oh, right. Porn.'_ Shirō snickers at the thought, getting an odd look from Nagatomo at that. _'Rin's a healthy teenager and I already caught him once with a magazine. Even got a picture! So if Yukio stumbled on his elder brother's porn collection, he would be so_ _embarrassed._ _'_

Yukio seems to always be somewhat puzzled by porn as much as embarrassed. It's nothing to do with not being interested in girls, Shirō checked if other porn would cause a more “normal” reaction and got nothing, just Yukio seems to not really register that stuff.

_'I'll just leave it all be.'_ Shirō decides. _'Yukio can work out his problem with porn maybe. I can't quite figure out what it is myself anyways.'_

With that decided, Shirō returns to his dinner with glee. Rin was in charge again and that makes a visible difference in how tasty it all is.

* * *

The worst time to get distracted is in class, so of course that's what happened to Yukio.

Embarrassed at having no answer for once, Yukio is blessed by the fact the teacher takes his good record into account and lets it slide this once. However, Yukio notices that the girls are looking at him with worry and he winces as he considers the hoard of “concerned people” that will descend on him once the lunch bell rings.

Yukio finds himself distracted again despite all his best intentions as he considers his problem. Which...is more how uncomfortable he is with accepting that his brother might be gay.

_'Or rather...I feel like I might insult him by accident if I brought it up...'_ Yukio winces at that, not wanting to really hurt his brother. He does that enough as is. And this kind of topic can be incredibly sensitive.

_'So...how exactly do I approach Nii-san about this?'_ Yukio ponders this and slowly starts forming a plan. _'I can start by leaving feelers out and then...'_

As Yukio's plan gets increasingly complex, Yukio ends up forgetting about a few important facts about his brother. Again.

* * *

Rin comes down with an empty tray, having taken it up to Kero, and pauses in the kitchen door as he sees someone he didn't expect.

“Yukio.” Rin blinks, a bit puzzled. “What are you doing here?”

The wane smile Yukio gives him doesn't fill Rin with confidence, as he treads into the kitchen and sets the tray with dirty plates by the sink. As the sink fills up with warm, soapy water, Rin turns to look at Yukio who is now picking at the wooden table in front of him.

“Um...Nii-san? You do know...I...well, I don't always get you but umm...” Yukio hesitance makes Rin's tension grow. Finally Yukio looks up. “Um, I won't reject you for being different than most people. Than...what people think is normal.”

Rin pales and swallows. “Yu-Yukio? What does that mean?”

“It means...um...” Yukio flushes. “I mean if you are...uh...not everyone has to like the same thing...”

“Yooo, Yukio!” Izumi pokes his head in and breaks the moment, making both boys jump. “Your father needs you for something.”

“Oh. Right, be there.” Yukio hastily stands and exits the kitchen, while Rin turns to the sink and turns off the tap, staring at the soapy water blankly.

* * *

Rin finds himself distracted for quite some time, even going into school the next day. Ying Hua glances over at him then decides to leave it be, something Rin is distantly grateful for.

_'Yukio...he couldn't have...could he?'_ Rin's mind whirls, as he takes into account how Yukio was acting and his words.

And yet, it seems to him that it is true.

“Rin-kun.” Ying Hua gently whispers to him and gestures towards the front then hands a paper to him. “Pop quiz.”

Rin winces. “Thanks...”

Rin scowls at the math quiz in front of him, but finds his mind wandering away yet again. Beside him, Ying Hua almost casually starts work on the quiz, actually humming a cheerful tune as she works on the problems in front of her.

_'If Yukio does know...what next?'_ Rin swallows. _'Will he tell the rest?'_

Those are the thoughts that could keep him up late with nightmares of how exactly the exorcists of the monastery would react. And Rin doesn't bet on it being in any fashion pleasant.

Just as Rin manages to focus on his math quiz, a sudden “shout” goes up in his senses and he looks out the window. Groaning, Rin can't help the face he's making.

Magic just went up, powerful magic. And Rin will have to deal with it.

“Excuse me, washroom!” Rin cries and then scrambles out of class despite the teacher's protests, blessing the fact math is the last class before lunch. That might buy him enough time to come back for the next class.

Ying Hua watches him go with a satisfied look in her eyes. _'He's getting better and better every day...'_

* * *

Yukio wants to curse himself out for how awkward that first conversation went. _'Wonderful...I think I scared Nii-san.'_ And there's only a vague hint there. Rin might think he knows another secret, something else he wants to keep hidden.

_'It wouldn't be the first time.'_ Yukio sighs, thinking back to an incident with a giant spider bite that was never explained.

Yukio rubs at his forehead, feeling a headache growing. He had been so distracted today he ultimately decided to hide in the library and do some studying to make up for his lack of focus. It also has the convenience of letting him avoid Rin during lunch hour.

But even now he keeps getting distracted by the thoughts swirling around Rin.

“This is exhausting...” Yukio grumbles to himself and then he looks up. “Fine. Talking in circles never worked with Nii-san before so might as well be blunt about things.”

* * *

Rin suggests something very rude and most likely anatomically impossible towards the shrieking things attacking him.

Strange clods of dirt and stone, formed into vaguely squat humanoid shapes, that attack him and dance while shrieking manically. Rin doesn't think they are demons either, leaving him lost. Even Kero – who had arrived quickly to aid him – is lost as to what they are.

Rin snarled, flying up into the air to buy himself some time. It won't last long as the last time he did this they ended up tossing rocks, massive ones, at him. Nothing gets you out of the air faster than the risk of having big boulders decapitate you.

“Earth right...?” Rin growls, then tosses a Card into the air. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! EARTHY!”

Earthy bursts forth from the Card, taking the human-like shape and opening her eyes. She lifts her arms and for a moment all is still.

Then the earth shudders and the distorted dirtmen are screaming as it opens and swallows them whole.

Rin lands gently on the ground and watches where they vanished, of which only some rubble and a thin crack reveal they were ever there.

As the magic fades, Rin relaxes and calls back Earthy with a smile. He lets out a sigh of relief, echoed by Kero, at having finally properly dealt with them.

Checking his watch, Rin curses briefly before whirling around and taking off back towards school, hoping to get there in time without any major fuss.

* * *

Rin ends up hiding from his family when he gets home. He ended up way too late to his afternoon classes and Rin just knows that at some point his father will find out. Wanting to avoid the blow up, Rin heads upstairs to the gaming room.

Rin freezes when he sees Yukio there, obviously waiting for him. Rin blinks for a moment, opening his mouth to greet Yukio.

Then freezes when he sees the disc that Yukio has out. One of Record's discs.

Rin pales. _'Oh no...she has been recording like mad lately and even gave me a few...is that one of them?'_ “Uh...that...”

Yukio sighs. “Nii-san...I'm not upset.”

Rin blinks. “You...aren't?

“Of course not. You're my brother. Plus, homosexuality isn't unnatural despite what others think.” Yukio says, matter-of-factually.

Rin nearly responds, then chokes. “Wha-what?!”

“Homosexuality...” Yukio sighs at Rin's dumbfounded look. “I. Don't. Care. If. You. Are. Gay.”

“BUT I'M NOT GAY!” Rin shrieks.

Yukio stares at him. “And this disc is...?”

Rin turns to it and finally recalls what disc it really is. The one with Hibiki and the bath and....Rin finds himself blushing fiercely. “That's....a very long, complicated story and has nothing to do with me being gay! Which I'm not!”

Yukio looks at him doubtfully. “And yet you kept it.”

“Like I said, long story!” Rin squeaks. “Besides...I like Samurakami-san!”

Yukio blinks, as if it just occurred to him. “Okay. Right.” Yukio stands and heads past Rin, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me when you are feeling comfortable about this.”

Rin lets out a mangled groan, and, after Yukio is gone, heads over to the table and plops down beside it. Before groaning again and laying his head on the wooden surface before him.

Outside the gaming room, Yukio feels like a bit lighter. “That could have been better but...” Yukio looks thoughtful. _'Right he likes Samurakami-san...I suppose that makes him bisexual instead. Best let him come to terms with it. I forgot that Nii-san might not have realized it himself...wouldn't be the first time.'_

With that, Yukio heads off to get some work done to make up for his distraction these past few days, ignorant to the fact Rin is now steadily banging his head against the desk and mentally cursing Record to hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Please give them below!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter? New chapter.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy. We are getting close to the climax of this arc.

The sound of electronic beeping draws Spinel into the room, pausing in the doorway to watch as Ying Hua types on the keyboard, a serious frown on her face. Her eyes narrow and for a moment she bites her lip and tenses, then she relaxes and sits back.

“What are you working on?” Spinel asks softly, flying over to her side as Ying Hua turns slightly to face him.

“A new test for Rin-kun.” Ying Hua doesn't elaborate further, instead focusing once again on the screen and her fingers resuming typing.

Spinel watches her hands quickly dance around the keyboard, at times needing to quickly backspace to correct an error. As he watches, the pattern forms and he looks over at the case nearby, seeing what is it and how it was also changed ever so slightly.

“That's a clever idea.” He chuckles.

Ying Hua smiles but doesn't reply for a time, too focused on her work. Eventually she stops and quickly looks over everything once more before sighing and hitting enter. As the changes are being applied, she settles back and reaches up to give Spinel a small pet.

“I just hope it works in all the ways it should.” Ying Hua comments as the confirmation goes up that the changes have been made successfully. Hitting the save button, Ying Hua then ejects the disc and carefully returns it to the case.

Ying Hua smiles at the game in her hands and wonders if Rin will enjoy it as much as she does.

_'It is, after all, a favourite of mine.'_ Ying Hua muses.

**Chapter 26: A Test Of Skill**

The birds are singing in the branches above Rin as he settles down for lunch and watches as Ying Hua digs into her bag.

“Aha!” She pulls out what she was seeking and presents it with a flourish to Rin. “Sorry for the delay, but I had to dig it out of some of my boxes. Somethings just didn't get unpacked.”

“Thanks.” Rin looks at the game in his hands, taking in the figures pictured on it in war-like poses and the title “Kingdom Unrivalled”. “It's a fighting game?”

“It has a fighting game element to it.” Ying Hua confirms, opening up her bento as she speaks. “It has a story-mode where you go through different levels and fight enemies as different characters. But there's also a few other aspects to it, including a tournament style level.”

“Cool!” Rin turns over the case and reads the description, finding himself intrigued by the bare bones of the story. Standard save the world from evil except the villain is more like a crazy stalker with lots of power to back her.

“From what you tell me you'll enjoy this game.” Ying Hua pauses to eat some of her bento.

“I'm sure I will!” Rin chirps cheerfully, then stuffs the game into his bag and sets to eating his own bento. _'It says multiplayer too! Maybe I can get Yukio playing with me!'_

With that happy thought in mind, Rin settles down to lunch and draws Ying Hua into a conversation about video games and what kind she likes.

“Oh...my favourite is always the kind that sucks you into their world.” Ying Hua's dimples deepen as she smiles, and for a moment a strange emotion flickers in her eyes. But it is unnoticed by Rin.

* * *

Kero perks up as soon as Rin enters the game room, flying over to him with an eager look on his face. “Please tell me she found the game!”

Rin laughs and holds the case out, Kero letting out a cry of joy and snatching it from Rin before flying back over the game systems. Checking to see what system it is for, Kero then hits the power button for the PS2 and quickly sets everything up. It's a bit of a tangle at times, with all of the wires needed, but Kero is a veteran at this by this point.

Rin settles down beside Kero as he places the disc in the PS2 and waits for the system to successfully read it. “You are very eager about this.”

“O'course Ah am! Ah've played every game you got! And it's not like you can get new games often!” Kero points out as he pulls out the game controller and sits in front of it.

“Point. Just let me play sometime too.” Rin reminds Kero.

“Right, right...oh yay it's starting!”

Rin turns to the screen to see the distributors and game designers' logos pop up and slowly fade away. Music then plays as the title screen pops up, with a prompt flashing to press start.

Nearly vibrating with glee, Kero presses it. He then frowns as it asks for confirmation. “What the...since when is that needed?” Annoyed, Kero hits yes.

At that point a flare of magic reaches out and Kero only has a moment to stare in horror as the magic hits Rin and suddenly the teenager falls forward, as if he's unconscious.

But Kero knows it's worse than that, as he sees the light that is Rin's self being sucked straight into the game!

* * *

There's a sense of strange vertigo, and then Rin is standing up and feeling very dizzy and half expecting himself to fall down. In fact, to prevent that, Rin sits down and holds his head in his hands, moaning slightly as the world slowly stops turning.

Once he is feeling much better, Rin looks up. And stares.

In front of him is what looks like a massive coliseum, something he can only recognize due to pictures in school and similar things in games. As Rin stands, he takes in the birds flying around, the greenery around him, and the strange crowd that seems to be heading into the coliseum.

“What's going on...” Rin wonders. Then glances down at himself. “What...oh man...another weird costume change!?”

Looking down, yet again Rin finds himself also wearing something weirder than his usual choice of outfits. _'It's that damn book all over again.'_

Though this time it's not a dress. Instead Rin finds himself wearing a dark blue sleeveless tunic with a silver flame embroidery design on top. Underneath the tunic is a chainmail tunic and between that and his skin is a thick black shirt with long sleeves. A broad black leather belt is around his waist and on his legs are thick black leather pants with knee high blue boots over top, with metal armour pieces on top. On his hands are some thick looking armoured gloves, though they are surprisingly flexible to use. And something is heavy on his back but Rin doesn't dare look yet.

Rin frowns. “I've seen something like this before...” Flexing his hands and eyeing the costume, it comes to him. “This is the same outfit the hero was wearing on the game's case! Just...coloured differently.”

Rin looks up again and gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Oh no...don't tell me I'm in the game?”

A ping from his ear makes him lift up and touch the earring there gently.

“Rin! Can you 'ear me?”

Rin perks up. “Kero! Yeah, I can.”

“What a relief...well, Ah'm guessin' you can't see any kind of sign or anythin'.” Kero sighs.

“Uh...what do you mean?” Rin blinks, a bit confused.

“Ah'm only guessing, but there's a screen in front of me with a message. It says, _defeat all opponents in the tournament to win_. And it also says you can buy items in the store outside the coliseum but after that you have only what you got there.”

Rin turns and looks around, and spots what looks like a store just to the side of the entrance to the coliseum. “Do you think I'll get out if I do that?”

“It seems that way.” Kero groans. “Ah don't dare do anythin' else. The magic here is very...different. Still the same signature but it feels weird.”

“I'll take your word for it...I can feel a lot more magic than just Sakura's here...” Rin sighs. He reaches behind him finally, feeling what seems like a sword. A little work and he's pulling it out. It's an ordinary sword he thinks, testing it and trying to swing with it. He nearly overbalances and falls, having to steady himself. “Crap, don't know how to use a sword...” Rin then blinks and checks what's around his neck. “Hey...got the Key still...” Looking to the side, Rin sees that his Card holster is still there too.

“Right...” Rin takes in a deep breath and sets down the sword for a moment. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

With that set up, Rin turns to look at the sword and then pulls out a specific Card. “Take possession of that sword and grant me the skills of a master, Sword!”

The Card bursts into flowing light, forming around the sword which starts to glow softly before it fades. Carefully, Rin picks up the sword and takes a few practise swings. He then smiles and with a bit of work puts the staff in the harness followed by the sword.

“That was a good idea.” Kero comments. “Ah've been lookin' for facts in the menus and for some reason it says in-game skills are locked. Ah'm not sure what that means exactly...except you might just only have what you can do with the Cards.”

“That sounds right...” Rin looks at himself again and finds the belt has a pouch on it. Opening it reveals some money of a kind and just touching it brings up what looks like a transparent text box. “Uh...okay, so I got 20,000...silver marks. I hope that can get me stuff.”

“Get potions.” Kero advises. “Get potions and healing stuff the most. And maybe some other equipment for protection, like a shield.”

“Right. That sounds like a good idea...” Rin cranes his neck up at the coliseum before him. “I get the feeling I got a lot of fighting to do...”

* * *

Since Rin needed as many potions as possible, not knowing if he'll be able to use Heal effectively enough in these cases, he ended up with the lowest ranking shield to buy.

But that was easily fixed up by applying Shield to it, since much like with Sword it improves the shield and makes it easier for Rin to use it.

_'Lucky the harness can handle that as well...'_ Rin finds he's already in a waiting room for the tournament as soon as he enters, with a countdown in progress.

Rin runs through the Cards he's got and can't think of anything else to really add to what he has active. All other Cards he can think of are ones that will need to be activated during a fight or are not really useful in this case.

The timer goes off and the door opens and Rin, gulping, stands and enters the big coliseum, for a moment dazed by all the people screaming and watching him. Carefully, he pulls out his sword and shield, saluting the crowd before turning to the opposite door as it opens.

Seeing his first opponent, a big hulking giant of a man-beast, Rin starts hoping he can pull all of this off.

The words before him hovering in faintly glowing blue translucent script proclaiming this round 1 of 50 doesn't give him much confidence.

* * *

Kero finds himself wincing as Rin hits his 10th battle, after fighting through different one-on-one battles of beast-men, knights in armour, and even a few monsters, and it turns into a melee. As Rin ends up running a bit from the mass of enemies charging towards him, Kero glances away from the screen to look at the clock.

_'We need to speed this up a bit...'_ “Rin!” Kero yells, “Time to use actual magic!”

“Right.” Rin turns on the crowd of monsters, sheathing his sword and putting away his shield in exchange for his staff. Looking all the monsters clumped together, Rin grins and pulls out a Card. “Arrow!”

Arrow bursts into form, flying high above the crowd. The monsters only have a moment to notice it before the bow is drawn back and released by Arrow, sending arrows right through the heads of many monsters in a One-Hit-Kill move. Those that remain are fewer than before and Rin eagerly pulls back out his sword and attacks them again.

The round ends with Rin the winner...and the next round is revealed to be much the same, except with Rin noting strange glows around them.

“Elements!” Kero reveals, looking at the symbols that strangely only he can see. “They are weak to ice!”

Rin's fierce grin is the only warning they get – along with him pulling out his staff again – before he calls up another Card. “Freeze!”

* * *

Rin takes in a deep breath and swallows one of the potions he bought. They don't taste bad, but he finds them just a little too sweet with only a little lemon-lime taste to cut the flavour. Then again, he couldn't afford anything other than the lowest level of potions in a large amount if he wanted to also get more useful things like his shield, the antidotes, and the single mana potion he was able to get.

_'I just hope the mana potion works as advertised here.'_ Rin looks up at the timer counting down. Now at the halfway point, he gets a ten minute break to restore himself and prepare for whatever comes next.

After fighting multiple hordes of enemies, Rin expects to deal with that again once the timer runs out.

He does not expect the giant lizard that comes out. Especially one that breathes fire. “Shit! Jump!” Rin had learned from experience there's a barrier over this coliseum and around the audience section so there's only so high he can go.

Rin dodges again some fire and starts wondering what to do. A quick mental check confirms he can't handle transforming a high level Card like Watery in this situation, much less control it. But he needs to deal with the lizard.

“It's almost a dragon but it wasn't called that...” Rin frowns, remembering the weird banner that appeared over it and now is gone except for small text above a large health bar that hovers over it. Whatever, not important as he needs to get out of the way of an attacking mouth filled with teeth and sharp claws.

Rin misses the tail until it hits him, sending him flying back. He hits the ground hard and gasps. He can hear Kero's worried sounds, but Rin has noticed yet again the pain is distant compared to reality and gets up. Looking in the upper left corner, Rin winces at how low his health got. If he hadn't had any potions during the break, he would have been in trouble.

“Rin, be careful. That's a boss.” Kero warns.

Rin snorts. “You think I didn't notice?” Rin eyes the great lizard in front of him. “Any weaknesses?”

“Find a way to knock it over. It's too big right now for you but if you knock it over Ah think a weakpoint will show up.” Kero offers.

“I hope so...” Rin runs away again and runs through his options. _'I need to get it on the ground so what can I use?'_

A few Cards are brought up and then discarded before Rin lands on the one he think will work. “Wood!” Rin activates the Card and leaps out of the way as the branches reach out to bind the lizard, which howls as it is wrapped up tight and brought to the ground in a resounding crash.

Immediately a symbol appears over it and Kero cries, “Yes! You did it, Rin, now hit it with all you got as fast as possible!”

Rin takes advantage of Jump to get high up above the fallen lizard and raises the magically imbued sword. “Hiiiiya!”

To Rin's surprise, he manages a One-Hit-Kill once he sends Sword through the lizard's head. Landing on the ground, he's greeted by cheers and a transparent banner congratulating on his record for the time it took as much as his defeat of the boss. Blushing a bit, even though this is all artificial, Rin sets himself ready for the next.

Which is another boss, but a plant type. Rin narrows his eyes and looks for a weakness once again, letting Kero's babble sooth him as much as give him information. He will win this entire tournament in one go, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

* * *

Rin is left gasping for breath by the end. He even had to use up his precious mana potion – and luckily it did work, somehow – to survive the relentless swarm of enemies.

Aside from five boss-type enemies, he then ended up with ten rounds of mobs. Elite mobs at that, enemies he previously dealt with one-on-one. And then another five rounds with bosses, except this time they had mobs supporting them.

The one-on-one battles that followed would have been a relief, except all of them were more like major enemies. Bosses in a small package and acting smarter as far as Rin can tell.

There were four of those and Rin expects the last one will be similar to that, except worse considering there's another ten minute break before the last opponent shows up. Rin ends up using almost all of his potions, saving a few precious ones for the battle ahead.

The only relief is that as realistic as things get, there's a few things that aren't quite right. A few lesser bits to show it's fake, including bands of bright red grids where wounds would be. No blood, thankfully.

_'I would be covered in it if that was so...'_ As is Rin feels like he should be sweating up a storm but that's another thing it lacks, though Rin still breathes heavily as he cools down and regains some energy.

The timer ends and the doors open across from him. Rin watches as the next enemy steps forward and pauses.

Painted in shadow it might be, but it is shaped exactly like him, and wields a sword and shield as well. Rin gulps and gets a bad feeling as it moves forward.

“Uh Rin...that enemy has a high level.” Kero informs him, confirming his bad feeling.

“Fuck.” Rin lets out that oath just before he has to block the first attack.

* * *

Kero watches, tense as never before in front of the TV screen. Then again, this time Rin is within the game and Kero knows time is ticking onwards. At some point the rest of the residents will come check on Rin and Kero does not think it's a good idea for Rin's body to be removed.

_'Ah'll transforms if Ah have to!'_ Kero's determination to protect Rin outweighs his worry of how they would react. At the least, if he does it well enough and buys just enough time, Rin can come and change everyone's memories hopefully.

But now Rin is facing an opponent that he can't do damage to and Kero is searching for why on the screen. A symbol keeps flashing whenever Rin strikes the shadowy double but Kero is having trouble seeing it. It's only thanks to the guide he got with the game that Kero's having any luck at helping Rin with support but each time Rin hits it the symbol is moving too quickly and disappearing.

“Slow down! Ah need to see its weakness!” Kero orders Rin, yet again.

Rin nods and does his best, but it's hard with how fierce is opponent is. He strikes once more and jumps back. And this time he's successful by Kero's triumphant shout.

Then Kero curses. “Crap. Rin, that shadow is immune to magic. And you made your sword all magic so it won't work.”

“What about other Cards?” Rin ask frantically, as he blocks another blow. “Shield is working!”

“But it's not attackin' it. Ah'm afraid it won't work.”

Rin growls and gets out of reach of the double, getting to the other side of the coliseum floor to buy some time. “I need a Card though...I got nothing to fight it with otherwise.”

“Sorry Rin...only way you could make it work is if it just effects you.” Kero offers. “Or an item. But can't be a weapon cause then the immunity kicks in.”

Rin curses at that and tries to think. _'What could work, what could work?'_

But nothing comes and the next thing Rin knows he's being sent flying by a powerful blow.

* * *

Rin is feeling like a great big bruise and it's only thanks to finally risking Heal – and relying on his memories of how the potions worked – that he's still standing. All the other potions were either used or dropped while trying to use them.

_'Damn potions are annoying in real life.'_ Rin gripes, silently, staring at the shadowy double across from him. He put away his sword, though kept the shield, since nothing else was working. His shadowy double sticks to the sword.

_'I think it can only use that.'_ Rin feels an idea start to form and lets it stew in the back as Rin keeps dodging or taking blows. Rin can feel Shield shudder more and more with every blow and knows at some point its going to have to retreat back to Card form.

_'And then what?'_ Rin doesn't know what might happen. Even if it is just left of reality, would he die if he died in this game? There's a Light Novel Rin likes that has that as a plot point and Rin shudders at the very thought of it.

Finally the thought strikes him at the same time as the shadowy double does.

Magic on himself would not count against dealing damage. Rin is still super strong and has proven it a few times in here in battles.

“I just need skill!” Rin declares and leaps back, pulling out a Card. “Come on...give me the power to fight and fight well!” Rin asks of the Card in his hands.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! FIGHT!”

Blue light flares and forms around Rin, shrouding him. Rin finds his body taking on a solid stance, something that he hasn't done since the first meeting with Riku, and Rin can feel a wicked grin form on his face as he faces his double once again.

The double only has a moment to pause, sensing something, before Rin slams his fist into its face. The damage is visible on the health meter and even though it isn't much, it's there and revitalizing Rin.

The next hit is towards the sword hand, smacking it and making the double drop its sword. Rin kicks it away and grabs the arm, holding it tight and twisting it so, causing a crack to go off, followed by a strange shriek and more of the health meter to drop.

The double attempts to whack Rin with its shield, but Rin pulls out his own shield to block the damage before discarding it – calling back Shield – in favour of wrenching out the shield with his bare hands and following up with a stomp to the instep. Both moves deal damage and cause yet another shriek to go off.

Rin steps back as the double tries to attack him with claws, just barely missing him but still scraping him enough to give a cut to his cheek.

But Rin has his theory proven. This double can't fight without weapons. But Rin definitely can, especially with Fight aiding him.

Rin grabs a hold of his double and slams it over his upraised knee. More damage is dealt that way and, seeing how low the health bar is, Rin takes a chance and grabs its neck. With a final twist and snap, the double is defeated, dispersing into light.

And a great CONGRATULATIONS banner appears, along with fireworks and cheers, Rin once again put on the spot there and feeling heat rise in his cheeks as the positive attention gets to him. A screen appears in front of him and Rin stares.

A smile then breaks across his face.

The option to Log Out has been given to him and Rin gratefully takes it.

* * *

Rin collapses on his bed with a sigh of relief. After the game was finished, Rin got hit with a wave of exhaustion. However, he had to remove the game and hide it properly, since it obviously is still magicked somehow. Would be terrible if Yukio accidentally got sucked in. Aside from being dangerous, there's the fact Rin would be unable to fully explain.

“Hey...Rin?” Rin turns slowly over to look at Kero, who looks hesitant.

“What is it Kero?” Rin asks softly.

Kero struggles for a moment before sighing and settling down next to Rin. “Rin...it was Ying Hua who gave you the game right? You don't think...”

Rin stares blankly for a moment, then he realizes what Kero is implying. Sitting up straight, he shouts, “No!”

He then glances at the door before turning back to Kero. “No.” Rin repeats, softer. “Ying Hua....it's strange, but I know she can be trusted. In fact...she's so safe feeling. I don't get any bad vibes from her. It's like....like Yukio at times.”

“Ya mean like family?” Kero suggests softly. He smiles and slowly shakes his head. “Ya got a point. The time she was at the monastery for Christmas...no magic from her. Might be just some bad luck. While she was huntin' up the game, someone took advantage of it to target you through it.”

“But...Rin...what if you are wrong?” Kero asks softly after a moment.

Rin doesn't answer, turning away from Kero. “I'm tired. Night.”

Kero droops. “Night.” He watches Rin for a moment, then flies over to hit the light switch. Pausing there, Kero sighs. _'Ah can't blame him...Ying Hua is the only real friend he lets near...'_

Kero doesn't want to consider how Rin might be affected if Ying Hua is an enemy.

“Ah hope not.” Kero prays. “Ah really hope not.”

Sleep does not come easily to the guardian tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below please!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter...as long as there is enough interest, I will continue posting these. Gah, still not 100% happy with all of this...only the first arc I'm COMPLETELY happy about despite points where I go "i should do it better next time".
> 
> Anyways, yes, getting to the finale...I hope you like it.

A hiss and snarl are heard followed by sparks flying as the demon rams into the barrier. Under Ying Hua's watchful eye, the barrier doesn't break despite the flames within. The demon hisses angrily at her once more.

Ying Hua merely smiles, while Ruby pokes at the barrier a bit, laughing at the demon who can't seem to comprehend the barrier and attempts to bite her. “What is this for, Ying Hua?”

“A plan...shame I can't summon a demon directly, I have to collect those that are on Assiah already.” Ying Hua sighs.

“But Taming takes magic, right?” Ruby looks over at her, blinking. “And you got plenty to use...”

“True.” Ying Hua admits, closing the book on taming she has. “But I would have to use a filter to cast. The magic goes both ways and over time Tamers train their magic to only work there.”

“Well...that sucks. If they had actual mages and had preserved the bloodlines instead of going the easy way, they wouldn't be on the losing side.” Ruby notes with a sniff. “Even a common ranked mage would be able to help turn the tide, and a bunch of them? Invaluable.”

“They _are_ a bit narrow minded in regards to demons and dealing with them. I guess they are just used to demons being the ones with power.” Ying Hua muses.

“So, what's the plan for this one?” Ruby gestures at the Salamander, who snaps at the movement.

“Something to push Rin-kun a bit further once more.” Ying Hua says softly, bending down to look the Salamander in the eye. “Something quite dangerous.” She sounds so sad saying it, Ruby doesn't hesitate to rest a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

This task is never easy.

**Chapter 27: A Near Disaster**

Rin yawns as he heads downstairs. A lazy feeling weekend has Rin not feeling up to cooking in full.

_'I'll just get some cereal.'_ He decides after a moment, stretching. He pauses at the base of the stairs as he hears the TV running. Turning, Rin heads over there, soft footed, and pokes his head through the doorway.

The TV shows a fire, a blazing fire, with a newscaster in front of the screen showing that. “The forest fires continue to ravage the forests around True Cross, despite the best attempts of firefighters and volunteers to contain them. The direct cause is believed to be spontaneous combustion, brought on by the fact no fire breaks have been made in recent years due to budget cuts.”

“Forest fires...” Rin blinks.

“Yeah...it's a bit worrying.” Shirō glances over his shoulder at Rin. “Good morning sleepy-head. Still got bedhead I see.”

Rin reaches up to touch his head, feeling the disarrayed spikes and tangles that always inflict him and Yukio in the morning. “Is it something to worry about?”

“Not as long as you keep away from the forests.” Shirō assures him. “And at some point it's going to be contained. Got plenty of people working on dealing with it.”

Rin eyes him for a moment, the tone of voice Shirō using a bit suspicious. Then Rin realizes what he's thinking of.

_'Some of the volunteers must be exorcists. There must be a demon hiding there that's causing fires for whatever reason...'_ Rin looks back up at the screen and winces at the large blaze. _'Can't be easy to find it but they will.'_

Rin decides to put it out of his mind for now and heads back to the kitchen. Cereal is definitely in order today, along with some juice. For some reason it come across as unusually hot for a spring day. Perhaps because of the fires raging outside.

* * *

At school the main gossip is about the forest fires and a lot of people look up as if the fires will strike them down out of nowhere. Something like that makes Natsumi giggle a bit, but at the same time she keeps her face straight in regards to all those who come for her for information.

It had not been easy to take over from Abe, but at this point in time, as April slowly comes to a close and Golden Week approaches, Natsumi has established herself as the information hub.

_'Easier than Abe-kun since I inherited his old information networks.'_ Natsumi can't help but be gleeful at the amount of money she makes here. This school only allows summer jobs unless you get special permission so having a kind of job that pays well for all the year is very helpful.

_'As long as my parents don't find out.'_ Natsumi admits, wincing at the thought of what her mother's response would be to this.

Natsumi shakes the thought away as another customer approaches. She can't help the smirk as she sees it's Momoko who looks very nervous at the very sight of her.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Natsumi keeps her voice sickeningly sweet and mentally ups the price for Momoko. Just the one time, as a small revenge against her actions of before.

* * *

The reports of the fires continue, despite all attempts to deal with it. Soon enough, Rin can catch a few whiffs of smoke from the adults in the monastery, which makes him worried.

_'I wonder if it's a more...dangerous demon than usual...'_ Rin pauses at Shirō's office door, listening for a moment. When it's confirmed Shirō's not in there and in fact is in the kitchen, Rin slips inside.

For a moment he just looks around the place wincing at the mess and itching slightly to clean it up, before he steps towards the bookcase. The mess is a handy thing, as once Rin finds the fire demon volume, Rin can borrow it without Shirō truly noticing. Which is what he does once he tracks it down in the mess.

Slipping back out of the office, Rin heads upstairs before anyone catches him, slipping into the game room which is filled with sound effects and the music of another game Kero is playing. Sitting down next to the table, Rin opens up the book and starts leafing through it, looking for any demon that stands out to him.

Rin sighs as nothing particular stands out, but even as he closes the book and looks up at Kero, Rin decides not to return it any time soon.

_'I rather be careful.'_ Rin decides. _'After all...might be human magic instead of demons.'_

A terrifying thought but one Rin does not shy away from, even as he heckles Kero as he continuously deals with one particular puzzle he just can't seem to figure out.

* * *

The demon hisses and spits against the barrier, sending a glob of fire at it that fizzes out. Ying Hua waits patiently for the demon to calm down, then turns to Ruby.

“This one should help as well.” Is all she says.

Ruby snorts and crosses her arms. “It should, but isn't it too much right now?”

“Now, yes. But later. This will be the last demon I unleash.” Ying Hua assures her.

“I'm amazed at how good you are at controlling them.” Ruby comments, as Ying Hua heads to the other barriers that contain Salamanders. “No loss of life.”

“Not yet. But I must be vigilant and not get cocky.” Ying Hua eyes one particularly angry looking Salamander. “These ones don't like me at all.”

“No...perhaps it's the cages. But well...can't have them setting fire to things without permission.” Ruby chirps cheerfully.

“No...it's going to rain tomorrow so a break from the forest fires will be necessary. But when it finally stops raining well...that should be when things get interesting...” Ying Hua bends over to look at another Salamander in the eye. “But one more fire for today...”

The Salamander's eyes glow, mimicking Ying Hua's ring. “Yes...just one more.” She whispers, a vulnerable look on her face. “But there are more dangerous things to come...”

* * *

School ends up interrupted by an announcement going off for all teachers to report to the office. Sekki frowns at that and shuts her book.

“My apologies. Do the questions on page thirty-three while I'm gone.” Sekki smiles at the groans that go up and the looks on their faces. “Don't be silly, they aren't that hard.”

She walks off after that, Rin following her with his eyes curiously.

_:Sekki-san...:_ Rin tries to send it as softly as possible.

_:Yes Rin-kun? And very well done, you are getting better every day.:_

Rin flushes at that compliment. _:Um, well, will you tell me what the meeting is about?:_

_:I see no difficulty in telling you.:_ Sekki informs him cheerfully. _:If it's important, I'll tell you.:_

_:Thanks.:_ Rin is brought back to the class by the hand waving in front of him. He turns to see Ying Hua looking at him curiously.

“Oh...um...sorry! So uh...what page?” Rin asks her, dragging her away from his moment of not being there.

Ying Hua blinks slowly. “Page thirty-three.”

“Right.” Rin flips through the book and looks at the questions, frowning in thought.

Ying Hua smiles at his actions and turns back to her own book.

* * *

“What? Another fire but worse!?” Rin gapes up at Sekki who gives a slow, sad nod in response. “What happened?”

“It got into downtown. Lucky there was only minor injuries but still...some people had to be hospitalized because of the smoke.” Sekki shakes her head, looking concerned. “That's why a meeting was called, because the damage reached a spot which intersects with a train station a lot of the students use.”

“Then...will everything be alright? I mean, with something like that...” Rin looks up at Sekki.

Sekki smiles. “It's luckily not all that bad. Just have to gather all the students that normally take that train. That's why the meeting was called, to see if the teachers could make a list of all the students.”

The intercom crackles at that point and an announcement goes off, “Will the students who head home via the Suma Station please come to...”

Rin sighs in relief as this confirms things. “But Sekki-san...does that mean?”

“Yes...the demons have gotten loose. And the exorcists can't keep up.” Sekki confides to Rin.

Rin feels a chill go down his spine at those words and realizes just exactly what that means, not just for the exorcists but every resident in the city.

* * *

After the conversation with Sekki that turned his veins to ice, Rin headed back home, preoccupied. It does not go unnoticed but everyone was distracted by the same thing on Rin's mind. That terrible fire that went down nearby... Luckily no one was badly hurt but Rin is starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this.

_'At this rate...the demons aren't going to be handled any time soon.'_ Rin looks around the dinner table as everyone eats and for a moment sees how much they could be hurt by the demon.

_'No...I need to find out where the demon is...'_ Rin swallows. _'And I need to deal with it. Somehow.'_

* * *

Finding a way to get to the demons is not an easy task. For probably understandable reasons, Shirō is keeping Rin and Yukio close to him as soon as Golden Week starts.

It's frustrating and Rin looks for a good time to bring up Mirror to replace himself so he can go and find the damn demon.

_'It's been raining for awhile and no fires have shown up.'_ Rin considers that important information and looks for a demon that's driven off by rain. The only demon he finds is a middle class fire serpent. One that gets stronger the more fires around it, even if it's in the past. It would have absorbed the power from that. Demon laid fire is even more empowering than normal.

“That don't look good.” Kero gulps at how strong a fire serpent can get. “Any way to get free and deal with it?”

“Not tonight.” Rin glowers out the window at the glowing wards. “Oyaji's being paranoid. Just our luck.”

“Would be easier if he wasn't...” Kero sighs. “But with all the crazy demons around, can't blame him.”

“Guess not.” Rin makes a face and puts away the book.

“The problem is...I don't think it's just the demon anymore.” Rin shivers as he looks out the window, knowing the rain is clearing up and he can sense the edges of a certain power.

“Yeah...” Kero looks worried. “That is real bad.”

There's nothing more to do or say after that, except hope tomorrow Rin will finally be able to slip away.

* * *

“Today is a lovely day isn't it!” Shirō shouts this as he slams open the door to the twins' room. Rin groans and rolls away from the noise. Yukio grabs his pillow and covers his head with it.

Shirō looks at his two sons and shakes his head. “C'mon, it's a day off for everyone. Get up! We're going out and gonna have fun!”

There's silence from the boys and then, “Go awaaaay...”

Down below in the kitchen, the monks wince at the loud sounds coming from the twins' room, exchanging looks. Finally it goes quiet and soon after Shirō shows up, practically skipping, while two annoyed looking teenagers follow him with bedhead mussing their looks up.

Shirō claps his hands together and rubs them, grinning madly. “So, off to the mall today again. Got a bunch of things to shop for and we are at the end of the coupons. Time to use them all before they expire!”

Rin groans but accepts the breakfast offered to him, plopping into a chair with Yukio soon following. Both boys don't look very happy about it, but they have obviously given in to the inevitable.

_'Dammit...with Oyaji like this it's going to take time before I can use Mirror to get away...'_ Rin glowers at his father and wonders why he's been so crazy about keeping Rin in sight. _'It almost seems like more than just the damn fires are causing it...'_

* * *

Rin looks down at the crepe in his hands, then around him. The mall is packed today. Possibly because so many people have the day off – aside from the people working in the mall – and are taking the opportunity to go shopping.

The “Golden Week Sale” that's going on probably helps too.

“Nii-san?” Yukio peers worriedly at his brother, who seems distracted. “Is something wrong.”

Rin shakes his head and takes a bite out of his crepe. “It's fine...”

Yukio sighs in relief and looks out at the mall before him. “We've almost used up all the coupons. Any place in particular you want to go next?”

Rin looks at the bags surrounding them and the other monks who are enjoying crepes as well. Then he smiles. “The game shop. There's supposed to be this game that's pretty good there and we got the system for it.”

Yukio smiles at that. “That sounds like a good idea. What kind of game?”

“Fantasy adventure game. Not a two-player one.” Rin shakes his head. “But the story is supposed to be good.”

“Well, I can watch you play sometime maybe.” Yukio turns back to his crepe with a smile on his lips.

Rin smiles back and for that very moment everything is good.

Then he smells smoke.

Screams start, screams of “Fire!” and then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Rin leaps to his feet and makes to run, only for Yukio to grab a hold of him. “Yukio--”

Rin turns to see a determined expression on Yukio's face. “No. Nii-san, we are sticking together. Besides, we can't even see the fire or even the smoke. We don't know which is the best way to go.”

Rin bites his lip. “But!” Rin finds he can't add anything to it and sighs, looking around desperately. He can feel the magic and he has to get free. He has to. He's the only one who's going to be able to defeat this damn demon.

_'I need to get free...'_ Rin steps back and waits as Shirō and the monks quickly discuss things. Yukio watches him, but lets go of him. _'I need...time...'_

Rin freezes at that. Time. The one Card he knows very well will always drain him. Or at least, at this point in time it seems like it will. An extremely powerful Card and one that continuously drains him as long as it is active. But it's the only option he's got.

Rin moves before he can change his mind, darting off into the crowd despite Yukio's cries and knowing he's right behind him.

“Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin cries, grabbing the staff as he ducks through the crowd and heads towards where there is a fire. Seeing that Yukio is still after him, he curses and pulls out Mirror, “Take my form! Mirror!”

Slipping again through the crowd, he can hear Yukio yelling at “Rin” as Rin gets closer to the fire and puts on a burst of speed at the sound of more screaming.

He reaches it just in time to see the fire serpent appear, snarling at those who are running from the flames. Gulping, Rin goes for Time and looks down at the Card. Taking in a deep breath, and praying, Rin tosses it into the air.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! Time!'

Everything shades out, taking on a strange yellow tone and freezing. Rin wavers, and lifts up his staff, pulling out another Card. Looking at Watery and then up at the angry fire serpent, Rin tosses up the Card.

“Card originally created by Clow...aa...” Rin falls forward, the Card along with him. Before he can do more than think _crap_ , darkness takes him over as he faints.

Time resumes, the fire serpent growling and turning on Rin. Only to be halted by a figure stepping forward to the suddenly empty area. She carries a staff and is dressed in what could be considered an unusual outfit in black and pink.

“No.” Ying Hua says softly, looking over at Rin with a soft smile. “You did good.” She then turns back to the fire serpent. “Estelle.”

“SILVER BLOOD.” Estelle declares, shards of ice forming in front of Ying Hua. Then, after a moment, “STARWIND. DELUGE.”

And they all come crashing down on the fire serpent, who is instantly vanquished. Ying Hua lets out a deep breath, then turns to Rin and sighs. “Oh Rin-kun...I am sorry.”

She then plants Estelle in the ground. “Let's clean up.”

“AFFIRMATIVE.” Estelle agrees, before the crystal at the top starts glowing brightly.

Ying Hua smirks. “Let's go.”

Light flares. And quite suddenly, it's like nothing ever happened, various people blinking in confusion and looking around as they wonder why they were running around so frantic just a moment ago.

* * *

Rin slowly opens his eyes and blinks up at Yukio who is hovering above him. “Wha...”

“You're alright.” Yukio sighs in relief. “You fainted suddenly. Made everyone worried.”

“Fainted...” Rin blinks and sits up quickly, looking around. What he sees puzzles him. “But the fire...”

“What fire?” Yukio frowns in confusion. “Are you okay Nii-san?”

Rin shakes it off. “Oh, never mind. It's nothing really.”

Rin looks down at his hands, considering what happened. _'Did...whoever was behind it step in and...because I did use Time but...'_ Rin looks around. _'And no one knows any different...is it possible...'_

Rin finds his thoughts confusing for the rest of the day, filled with questions he has no answers to. Not yet at least.

* * *

Ying Hua sits in her favourite chair, looking out the window. On her lap is the special book and in her eyes in a deep sadness. “I should have realized...just how hard this was going to be.”

“There's nothing you can do.” Spinel reminds her. “It either happens now, or never.”

“I know.” Ying Hua's voice is soft. “I know that very well. And yet...” Ying Hua closes her eyes. “It hurts still.”

“Then you should speed things up a notch. And soon.” Ruby advices. “The deadline is summer...have things ready for then and Rin more than ready as well.”

“That sounds like a very good idea.” Ying Hua stands. “I'll get ready.”

She looks out over the city and watches as the sun sets. “Not much more time...not much more indeed...” Ying Hua murmurs. “Ruby...let's get ready.”

“Hm?” Ruby looks at her curiously.

Ying Hua laughs. “My birthday is coming up. Let's invite Rin and some friends to a party...not here...but a party would be nice.”

Ruby claps her hands together. “Oh yes! I can handle that no problem!”

She runs off, humming happily to herself. Spinel watches her go then looks over at his master. A smile is on his face as he steps down and goes after Ruby, planning on making sure she doesn't over do it.

And Ying Hua looks out at the now darkened city with a soft, sad smile on her face.

“Soon.” She says softly. “Very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Please comment below.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. Yay. Thank you for all the comments that tell me this is still worth posting.

Rin feels like he's half-sick. More to do with all the homework suddenly in front of him, with Yukio looming behind him to get him to do his work.

“But Yukio...” Rin whines, only to flinch as Yukio bops him on the head with a textbook.

“No buts Nii-san.” Yukio glowers down at him. “You barely got by last year and I'm going to make sure you do get by this year.”

Rin grumbles, but he turns to his work. Yukio relaxes slightly as Rin does do his work, allowing Yukio to head to his own desk to work on the (little) work he needs to have done.

He glances over at Rin more than once as he works, half making sure he is working and half considering things.

Yukio doesn't understand it, but for some reason Rin's been looking more and more tired lately. Does not help that in September Rin ended up sleeping for a lot and at times he still does that. In fact, during Golden Week Rin ended up sleeping a lot after the trip to the mall again.

It's something that eats at Yukio, making him worried more and more over what his brother's condition is.

_'And what Tou-san told me...'_ Yukio bites his lip, at how Shirō checked the seal and he can see the hints of wear and tear on it. _'He says he can make it last a little longer, another year or so. Enough so that Nii-san can graduate junior high without having...'_

Yukio shakes away the dark thoughts and turns back to his own work. He glances over at Rin and frowns at how he's looking out the window. About to scold him, Yukio halts as he sees the look in Rin's eyes. A serious one, a thoughtful one.

Yukio finds that, more than anything, brings a chill down his spine.

_'Please...let whatever it is not be that serious. Please.'_ Yukio half-prays.

But for some reason, Yukio has no faith in that frail hope.

**Chapter 28: Storm Warning**

At times, Yue does not know how to think of Rin. He is most certainly his new master, but Yue does not know what else he is.

_'Perhaps I am out of practise in regards to friends.'_ Yue thinks. For a moment, he recalls his previous other self, Yukito, with a pang. Raises his hand, he rubs his chest, thinking of how he could not let that part of him not go on without Tōya. That was the lover of Tōya, and Yue could not separate the two of them.

_'Besides, Sekki is myself as well. And wonderful.'_ Yue smiles. _'She's exactly and then some what Sakura wished for her heir. A friend, a mother, and a teacher in one. Everything both Rin and I need.'_

Yue pauses and looks up at the moon above him. While Sekki sleeps, he wakes and wanders her small apartment, and sometimes even the surrounding neighbourhood when he's extremely restless. Right now he is on the roof and he looks up at his namesake with a pensive look.

_'Rin...such a strange child and yet...'_ Yue smiles. _'I cannot find any true fault.'_

* * *

It is May, and very early in it, and yet when Rin looks up with his hand shielding him from the sun, he feels like it's a little too warm for all of this. Perhaps leftover from all the fires that plagued them during the end of April.

Rin sighs and settles back against the chain fence that surrounds the roof, looking over the school grounds. It's been peaceful, so far, but Rin doesn't count on it lasting.

Carefully, he pulls out the Cards he has from his holster, looking over the Sakura Cards. “Just seventeen left...” Rin licks his lips, feeling how cold they are. “They are getting colder too...how much time do I got left?”

Rin sighs.

“What's got you so down?” Rin looks up to see Ying Hua and quickly, yelping, he shoves the Cards away.

“Aaah...sorry. It's nothing.” Rin watches as Ying Hua takes a seat next to him.

“Do you mind if I spend some time with you?” Ying Hua asks softly.

Rin shakes his head. “Though...you've got other friends right? Aren't they better?”

“Aaah, but I like Rin-kun the best.” Ying Hua giggles as Rin blushes at that. “Besides, they want to talk and I would like some quiet. I have something to work on.”

Ying Hua pulls out a small box and, as Rin watches, she pulls out what looks like a half-finished teddy bear.

“Oh! Is that for anyone?” Rin asks as Ying Hua starts sowing on the last arm.

“Maybe. I'm mostly staying in practise. I want the one I give to my most important person to be the best teddy bear ever.” Ying Hua has a soft blush on her face and a strange smile.

Rin blinks. “Most important person?”

“Oh...it's a tradition in my family. I guess you could call it an almost proposal? It's not exactly what we do to ask people to wed but...it's to show how much we treasure them. It can be used as a confession too.” Ying Hua beams at that.

“I'm not sure I understand...” Rin admits, turning to his bento and getting a bite out of it. “But it has to do with teddy bears right? And hey, didn't you say something like that before?”

“Yes, I did. It's been a tradition for quite some time. If you give a teddy bear you made and name it after yourself to the one most important to you, you will be with them forever. I told you that before when you were making teddy bears for the hospital.” Ying Hua giggles a bit at that. “A bit silly, but it seems to work. And it's even better if there is an exchange of teddy bears.” A strange nostalgic look crosses her face as she thinks of that. “That is always the best and longest lasting.”

“That's...” Rin considers the teddy bear Ying Hua is making, a nice plush brown. Rin can't help smiling. “That sounds very nice.”

“It does, doesn't it?” Ying Hua hums a bit as she finishes off the arm. “More thoughtful than jewelry or anything else. Handmade is the best after all.”

Rin considers that, as he eats a bit more of his bento. _'Teddy bears for true love uh....I wonder if that's possible. If it works.'_

“Oh!” Ying Hua's voice makes Rin turn back to her. “Before I forget...my birthday is coming up at the end of this month. Still in progress, but I'm planning on a party.” She winks. “And you are definitely invited.”

Rin flushes. “Really? Well...what would you like?”

The lunch hour passes peacefully after that, Ying Hua and Rin discussing the future birthday party and other lighter topics.

* * *

Yukio frowns at the sight of Ying Hua with Rin. He then slowly turns around as they talk, Rin smiling at Ying Hua and looking almost excited about something, heading back down the stairs. Looking at his cellphone, he sees the request for another mission that will take up his afternoon.

_'I wanted to warn Nii-san...'_ Yukio glances back and for a moment wishes they could get Rin a cellphone already. It would be much easier for everything. But they were still tight on cash so there's no way they can afford another cellphone. Especially with Yukio's getting a lot of use.

Instead, Yukio hits the redial button. “This is Okumura Yukio. I'll be on site in at maximum ten minutes.”

* * *

If Shirō had known how much paperwork was involved in exorcism, much less how much the higher you rank, perhaps he would have never gotten into the business.

_'Then again, there are good sides to it...'_ Shirō considers, briefly opening a drawer to look at an old childhood photo of Yukio and Rin. He closes it as the door opens and looks up.

He raises an eyebrow at the sight of Shura. “I didn't expect you.”

“Mission.” Is her tart reply, refusing to really look at him. “Here are the particulars.”

Shirō accepts the folder she passes to him and quickly leafs through the papers, glancing up at Shura at odd moments. She's been grumpy ever since he asked if she would take care of Rin's kōmaken training when it comes time for it. He's not sure which upsets her more; the confession of Rin being a weapon or the fact he asked for aid.

_'I did not sign up to be someone's hero.'_ Shirō grumbles quietly, then shuts the folder. “So we have a mission together. You think you can do it?”

Shura opens her mouth, then closes it. She nods quickly and turns to leave the office, with Shirō following after her with a tired look on his face.

Yes, there are many reasons why it might have been better to not be an exorcist.

* * *

Sekki pauses in the middle of marking some homework. She doesn't move or look around, instead focusing within.

_:Yue? What is it?:_ She asks softly.

Yue doesn't respond for a moment, then he unfurls his wings in her mind's eyes. _:I know not. But I can sense at times a build up of power.:_

_:Then we should tell Rin-kun--:_

_:No.:_ Yue interrupts.

_:No? Yue but...:_ Sekki stops as she reads what Yue is feeling and sighs. _:True, he's been working himself to exhaustion.:_

_:_ _And right now I only have a vague feeling. There's nothing concrete to give Rin.:_ Yue looks away from Sekki, silver-blue eyes thoughtful. _:We will merely check it out. That is all.:_

_:_ _All right.:_ Sekki sighs and turns back to her work. _:How much longer until you are at full power?:_

_:_ _Once Rin has transformed a few more Cards, his power should take enough of a leap for you to slowly start regaining your magic. Do not worry, Rin is strong enough for this.:_ Yue furls his wings again and closes his eyes.

Sekki smiles and bends her head to get back to work. The sight of Rin's own paper makes her smile grow ever so slightly. After all, even if Rin struggles with other work, his history class is doing well.

* * *

The sensation of the earring telling him there is a message for him has Kero pause his game, especially at the feel of magic belong to Yue.

“Yo! What's up?” Kero asks, grabbing for a bag of chips and munching on them while Yue speaks.

“ _There is the feeling of strange magic coming from the forest near the Academy. I will be going to check it out.”_ Yue informs him.

“Good idea. So Rin and Ah--”

“ _No. Not Rin. Leave him out of this for now. I am merely going to investigate first. If something is there, I will contact you.”_ Yue drops the call that point, leaving Kero gape-mouthed.

Then he curses out Yue. “Dammit! Ya stupid, stupid stubborn arrrgh! You better not get hurt or Rin's gonna blow a nerve.”

Still grumbling to himself, Kero checks the clock before unpausing the game and getting back to getting through the temple in front of him. He can't contact Rin while in class and there's only so much he can do as well.

_'If somethin' happens, Ah'll tell Rin.'_ Kero decides, then distracts himself fully with a miniboss battle.

* * *

Yue flies high. Not above the clouds, but just within it, his eyes up to the task of peering through the fog this creates. The chill of the clouds is ignored as well, Yue instead searching the air above the forest that is his destination.

Now that he's here, he can definitely feel the presence of strong magic. Sakura's magic, something that for a moment gives a sense of nostalgia before he brushes it away.

_'Getting caught up in memories won't help.'_ Yue blinks as he notices some people moving below. _'What are they doing here?'_

Yue halts and gestures in front of him, forming a strange mirrored surface. Concentrating Yue summons the image and sound of those beneath him.

And watches.

* * *

Shura grumbles to herself as she makes her way through this forest. This mission is simply wonderful, what with the bugs, demon bugs, the heat, and both Shirō and some wet-behind-the-ears exorcist as her team for this mission.

And that, my friends, was _sarcasm_.

Shura loathes this entire thing, but knows better than to complain or make things difficult. It's a mission and she will be a professional despite the group she's in.

Shura glares at the nameless exorcist's back nonetheless, not liking what she got from Shirō about Yukio's brother. She barely knew he had a brother outside of him being the elder and stuff like that. But now, she's gotten more than she wanted about this “Rin” character from Shirō. Enough to imply Shirō's not who she thought he was and also a traitor to the Order.

Shura keeps her mouth shut only because she still believes, somewhat, in Shirō and hopes that at least the traitor thing is wrong.

The forest here is swarming with disturbed demon bugs, something that frustrates everyone here. Luckily they all know the Fatal Verse for these demons, but the fact they are disturbed is something that disturbs _them_.

This entire forest is used for exorcist exams so all the demons in here have been carefully cultivated. They shouldn't be acting like this.

And for that, the three of them were sent. Mephisto was the one to request the mission in fact, with these exact people involved. Or at least Shura and Shirō.

_'I really want to know what that blasted demon is up to.'_ Shura snarls as she hacks her way through some larger demon bugs. “Oi, how much further do we have to go?”

The other exorcist twitches at her voice. “It shouldn't be much farther. The demons are getting more aggressive.”

Which means whatever is bugging the bugs is right ahead of them. Shura can see enough over the nameless exorcist's and Shirō's heads to see it's the clearing where they usually set up camp for exams.

Shirō halts as soon as he enters the clearing and, catching up to him, Shura quickly sees why.

In the centre of the clearing is what looks like a tornado, though a strangely glowing one. And in the centre, above their heads, is a figure.

The figure looks vaguely female in form, in a fashion that reminds Shura of a doll. Nothing but smooth skin, but the shape is female nonetheless. It is green too, mostly a light green that seems to shimmer, except for certain parts. Said parts are on her thighs and lower parts, her “breasts”, and forearms all the way to her hands and fingers, all of them dark green. Long filaments like hair extend from her head, in a glowing gold colour that sweeps around her body.

“What...is that?” Shirō blinks and there goes Shura's hope he might know what kind of demon that is.

The demon opens her eyes at that. Red, glowing eyes that turn on them.

_'Shit.'_ Is Shura's thought before the wind picks up and the battle begins.

* * *

Yue watches as the exorcists are attacked by the very special demon before them. Yue can tell this demon has been feeding off of magic for a long time at this point. Must have been a project set up long ago and fed carefully and slowly so as to not draw attention.

_'Last year. Before December in fact.'_ Yue calculates, guessing at how long it must have taken to increase the size and power of the demon to this point. And without no one noticing until this point.

Yue considers things, hesitating to get involved. Then a scream comes from Shirō as he gets tossed aside and slammed into a tree and Yue moves before thinking, the cry resonating with the tie between him and Rin.

_'Rin would not forgive me if I stood by and did not aid his father.'_ Yue recalls and summons his energy bow and takes aim at the hostile demon. The demon is struck true and howls, but otherwise it does not seem to truly harm it. Instead, it turns on Yue with glaring red eyes and looks angry.

* * *

Shirō can feel pain emanating from his arm and he keeps it still despite that, knowing the feeling of a broken bone. Instead, he carefully stands as best he can without jogging it, knowing that he can't stay where he is at the least.

Opening his eyes and squinting through the wind, Shirō is shocked by what he sees.

In front of him is a strange person in Chinese dress. But person doesn't quite fit, as Shirō can see the wings spread far and the ears are pointed. The person in front of him is of a beauty that Shirō is stumped to their gender. With long silver hair and elegant features, Shirō is stuck just staring at them.

They glance back at him, silver-blue eyes piercing him, then nods and leaps towards the sky, luring the demon after them.

Shirō is left stunned, not registering Shura showing up and talking to him, only staring after the strange person who saved him for whatever reason.

_'What kind of demon was that?'_ Shirō wonders.

* * *

Rin curses himself, Kero, and Yue as he flies with Kero, as Keroberos winces at the vitriol he is treated to. “Ah said Ah was sorry!”

“Not good enough!” Rin snaps at him, Fly's wings snapping extra hard as he races through the sky with Keroberos. “Yue's fighting some powered up demon and you know he's not at full strength! You should have told me as soon as he told you of his stinking stupid plan!”

Kero winces against at that. “Look, can we just rescue him already?”

Rin is about to reply only for a fierce wind to blow him off course. “AAAAH!” Rin screams and only has a moment to realize he's been trapped. “Shit...aaaah...Windy!” Rin calls out.

“Rin don't!” Kero attempts to warn him, but to no avail as Windy gets sucked in by the demon which glows even bright. Rin only has a moment to stare in shock before the demon is on him and Rin gives a final cry as he's taken away.

“Rin!” That voice from Yue, angry and scared at the same time, is all Rin hears over the howling wind.

* * *

Yue grits his teeth as the demon laughs, gleefully capturing Rin and wrapping him up in her winds. Rin struggles futility against it, only to moan as power starts draining from him.

“Shit!” Keroberos swears. “It's learned how to eat magic.”

Yue tears his gaze away from the hurting Rin, to Keroberos. “Distract her.”

“What?!” Keroberos looks at him, stunned. “Excuse me, but air demons love fire! Ah ain't going to be able to do any damage!”

“That is why I said _distract_ her.” Yue repeats. “Distract her while I extract Windy. With that Card out of her hands, we should be able to free Rin.”

Keroberos grumbles. “Ah sure hope you're right!”

Keroberos darts over to the demon, flaring fire and making her beam at him before chasing after him. Rin is still caught in the tornado the demon created, struggling against the bindings and moaning at the drain to his magic.

Yue hates it, but he closes his eyes anyways, closing off everything except for the feeling of Windy's power. As Keroberos is chased by the demon and breathes fire at times to keep her attention on him, Yue grasps on to Windy.

_:Come.:_

_:???:_

_:Come!:_

_:!!!:_

Yue's eyes snap open and he hears the scream from the demon as Windy leaves her, heading towards Yue and swirling around him. The demon turns to him, angry and hisses, then yowls as Keroberos scratches at her.

That is enough for Yue to summon his energy bow and this time with Windy giving him a boost, he shoots the demon once more. It's enough for the demon to scream, loudly, loosening the binds on Rin. Yue sees his chance and flies over to Rin, grabbing him and dragging him free of the tornado.

“Yue...thanks.” Rin smiles up at Yue, then turns to the demon.

“You cannot use Windy to defeat her. She is too gentle.” Yue reminds him, as Windy returns to Card form and is caught by Rin.

“Yeah...but somehow I _know_ only another wind can stop her...” Rin frowns in thought, calling up Fly and moving out of Yue's arms once it is active on his back. “I got an idea. Can you delay her a bit longer?”

Yue looks down at Rin, and cups his cheek, lifting his gaze so Yue can stare directly into his eyes. Yue slowly smiles. “As you wish.”

And flies off, Rin watching puzzled as Yue dives into battle and supports Keroberos.

Rin then shakes it off. “Right. Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! STORM!”

The demon screams as storm's tornado gorges into her, sending her flying up into the air and then crashing to the ground.

* * *

Rin trudges back home, feeling rather wiped out. He's not the only one plodding along, as Keroberos and Yue also look tired. It had taken longer than expected for Storm to wear down and weaken the air demon enough. By time it was through, only a small slyph was left. Rin decided to just ignore the slyph, after tying off the spell that allowed it to feed on human magic.

_'It's harmless now.'_ Rin yawns and wavers a bit. He blinks rapidly and tries to move forward once more.

But his day fully catches up to him and Yue catches him as he faints. Keroberos turns to Yue, looking down at Rin. “He'll be okay.”

“Yes...he will be.” Yue looks down at Rin, a thoughtful look on his face. “Truly he is a worthy master...”

Keroberos gives him an odd look for that comment, then follows Yue into the air. It doesn't take long to get to Rin's home and, slipping through the wards, they sneak over to Rin's room. Listening for a moment, they get confirmation that Yukio is not there. Keroberos opens the window, then glows and transforms back into his false form.

Yue, meanwhile, carefully vanishes his wings and enters via the window, Kero helping him with Rin's comatose body.

Yue gently lies Rin down on his bed, arranging his sheets and things so he will be comfortable, removing his boots and setting them aside. A hand trails over Rin's face, getting a murmur and a soft smile in response.

Yue smiles back then steps back.

Yukio opens the door after a long mission and blinks in surprise at the sight of Rin already abed and the window open.

Yukio feels for a moment like someone else was here, but then dismisses it as just his tired mind making things up and sets to getting ready for bed himself.

Outside, Yue looks down at Rin's home and smiles once more. _'Yes...he truly is my master...and...my friend.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below! Only way I know this thing is welcomed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT GO BEYOND THIS NOTE, READ FIRST PLEASE.
> 
> I have an important announcement. Now, for those who have been keeping up, you have been informed of me having some budget problems, asking for some information and such on colleges.
> 
> I have a novella out. Called "Pizza And Demon". It's in ebook format (both mobi and epub - mobi because Kindle and thus Amazon HAVE to be this special snowflake) and you can download it for $2. $2 dollars from all of you will help me LOADS. I have to pay someone, my best friend, for some work they did for the novella's graphics for one thing. And then there is things like paying off bills and the like. Not having to worry about if I'll be able to afford proper groceries would be nice...
> 
> What is it about? It's about an ordinary bisexual college guy meeting a pizza obsessed bigender demon thanks to his pizza delivery guy part-time job. It's also the start of a 10 novella long series. I'm working on the second one RIGHT NOW.
> 
> I have ICD and all the comments and support from people like you to thank in part for this. Completing ICD, having all the positive comments, and people loving my OCs encouraged me to write and try publishing my own work. The entire series is half practise here but it's good enough for download. And it will, in fact, help me even more.
> 
> So please, drop by this site (http://raininwinter.com/2016/06/06/this-blog-is-officially-getting-somewhere/) and purchase it if you are interested. It is only available through paying through paypal right now but that is easy enough, right?

The sun is shining and the birds are singing, heralding a lovely spring day. A perfect temperature with fluffy white clouds drifting across the sky and a slight breeze sending the scents of flowers and grass into the air.

Rin takes a deep breath of that air and smiles up at Sekki. “So, where do these go?” Rin lifts the boxes he's carrying as he speaks.

Sekki looks out over the courtyard. “That storage room I believe.” She gestures towards it and then, smiling, follows Rin as he takes off towards the storage.

“Thank you for the help.” Sekki says as they put the boxes in place. “It does make my job easier.”

“No problem!” Rin chirps, beaming up at Sekki. “It's not that hard. Besides, I don't really have anything else to do.”

Sekki eyes him for a moment, seeing the hints of sorrow in his eyes. “Yukio-kun is out again, isn't he?”

“Yeah...it was okay early on but after Golden Week things have gotten busy again.” Rin shrugs. “I...rather not think about it. Not really.”

“That's fine. How about something happy instead?” Sekki offers.

“Like what?” Rin asks.

“My magic should be coming back soon. You are getting stronger every day so in time my magic should slowly be restored to me.” Sekki explains.

Rin immediately perks up at that. “That's great!”

“I certainly think so.” Sekki checks her watch. “We best head back. Lunch hour is about to end.”

“Right.” Rin trots beside Sekki as she exits the storage room, waiting for a moment for her to lock it again, and looking up at the sky with a smile.

**Chapter 29: Flowers for Mothers**

Rin frowns as Yukio returns to their room. He stinks of sweat and looks exhausted. “You need a bath.” Rin notes as Yukio sets his things down on his bed. “In fact, go have a bath right now.”

“I'm fine Nii-san...just let me put my things away...” Yukio blinks and rubs his eyes, wavering slightly on his feet.

Rin gives him a nonplussed look. “No.” Rin grabs Yukio's shoulders and turns him away. “That can wait. You will have a bath, and you are having one now.”

Yukio attempts to protest, but between his tired state and Rin's strength he eventually gives in and lets Rin settle him in the bath.

“Ugh, what happened to you?” Rin scowls as he undresses Yukio. “You are covered in bruises.”

“Was...rather crowded. Easy to trip. And bang into things.” Yukio offers as an explanation, wincing at how stupid that sounds.

Rin sighs but decides not to push. “Whatever. Be more careful will you? Don't need you getting hurt.”

Yukio manages a smile, then blinks and shakes his head as the shower is turned on. “Hey, wait, Nii-san! I can do it myself!”

“Nope.” Rin denies him cheerfully. “Let your Nii-chan take care of you.”

Yukio grumbles some more but ends up giving in to Rin's stubbornness and strength once more.

Rin hums a cheerful song as he makes sure Yukio is all clean and ignores the indignity wafting off of his little brother. If this is the only way to spend some time with Yukio, so be it. Besides, there is no other way to get him to actually get taken care of.

* * *

The scent of sweet, sugary confections fills the air as Rin opens the door to Sugar Bell, the bell tinkling over his head.

It's a slow day and Rio immediately notices him and perks up. “Heya, Rin!”

Rin grins up at her as he settles in front of the counter. “Hey. Samurakami-san said she had something she wanted to give me?”

“Oh goodness yes...I can't remember what it was though and she went out to handle something.” Rio shrugs. “She should be back soon though.”

Rin hums in reaction. Rio looks around and bends closer to Rin. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Rin blinks. “Sure.”

“Mother's day is coming up soon right? It's...May eighth right?” Rio is caught up in her thoughts and so doesn't notice Rin's look.

“Uh...yes.” Rin swallows and forces the odd feelings bugging him down. “Why do you ask?”

Rio sighs. “Well, I really should do something for Hikari on that day. She did take me in after all and didn't really have to. And I'm still rather _American_ as well, I can imagine how much problems I'm causing her! So I want to show appreciation.”

“Aaah...well, if you do something from well...the heart I guess...” Rin shifts, embarrassed at what he's saying. “It should be fine. Samurakami-san would appreciate something like that.”

“Oh she would...” Rio smiles. “Thanks Rin. I missed things last year and that was a pain, what with how suddenly crazy everything got. I'm definitely making up for that mess this year with something very nice for her.”

The door opens in the back and Hikari enters at that point. Rin quickly changes focus to her, trying to shove down the strange feelings and worries in him as he finds himself truly conscious of the approach of Mother's Day.

* * *

Natsumi drops her smile as soon as her most recent customer is out of sight and sighs, leaning against the nearby wall.Recently work has been exhausting and honestly Natsumi fully understands now why Abe said he would be retiring and not picking things up again in high school.

 _'Well, it's still profitable and since Okumura Yukio is on his last year here...'_ Natsumi flicks through the smartphone she inherited along with the rest of the “empire” Abe built. Not all information is available to her, Abe mentioning some had been removed.

 _'It's pretty obvious what was.'_ Natsumi muses, looking at all the blanks that would have been about Okumura Rin.

Natsumi looks up at that moment to see, ironically, Rin entering her office. “Well, hello Okumura-kun. What are you doing here?”

“Aah...nothing much. Just wanted to ask a quick question.” Rin shrugs and does his best to look innocent.

“Does it have anything to do with Mother's Day?” Natsumi asks quickly. “If it does, please spare me at least one more question in that regard.”

She's surprised when Rin pales. “What's wrong?”

“Um...no...I...don't have a mother...” Rin looks away and Natsumi's mouth forms an O as it settles in her mind.

“...I'm sorry. Let's move past that. Standard fee for you.” Natsumi holds out her hand and takes the 100 yen, privately chuckling at that. _'Who does Abe think he's fooling? He's got it_ bad _.'_

“Thanks. So...I want to know about the sales around the market. Eiji always called it a trend thing. Got anything there?” Rin's grin is a bit frail but it's there and Natsumi takes that as a good sign as she looks through the smartphone for the information requested.

* * *

Ying Hua is still working on her teddy bear, having not been satisfied with how it looked before and is reworking the arms. She smiles happily as she finishes – putting the arms together in front – and snips off the last of the thread. “There!”

She then rummages through her bag for more cloth, this time brightly coloured ones.

Rin watches, curious. “What are you doing?”

“Making something for my mother.” Ying Hua says simply, as she carefully traces a pattern on the cloth. “Normally I give her flowers, but they wouldn't last for the trip. So I thought a teddy bear carrying cloth flowers would work.”

Rin gives a tight smile at that. “Oh...um...I hope she likes it.”

Ying Hua pauses at his tone. “Hoe? Oh! I'm so sorry Rin-kun, I forgot. You...don't know anything about your mother, do you?”

Rin slowly shakes his head. Then he pauses. “Well...sorta. I know bits and pieces...” A dark shadow falls on Rin's face as he remembers the ever so brief meeting thanks to Return. He shies away from most he recalls but still... “She was kind. I know that much.”

“That's not much to go on. Did she have anything she really liked?” Ying Hua asks gently.

“...She liked gardening. I think. I'm not sure but...she had a garden.” Rin sighs and leans against the chainlink fence. “I'm...sorry for bringing your mood down.”

“Oh, it's okay. Besides, I shouldn't have been so thoughtless there.” Ying Hua looks at Rin for a moment, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “You know, maybe you can do something. A tribute of a kind to your mother. Just need to find a good spot. And if that doesn't work for you...mothers aren't just blood relatives.”

Rin blinks, confused by Ying Hua's words, but as she is focusing once again on her teddy bear, Rin decides to let it slide. Instead, he thinks on her words and considers things a bit in that regard.

* * *

Time almost seems to fly ahead to Mother's Day, with only one day before it already. No one at the monastery really has anything planned – except for Izumi who heads out to visit his family – so they will just take it as another holiday.

Rin, however, keeps turning Ying Hua's words in his mind.

“Hey, um...Kero?” Rin asks quietly, getting Kero's attention from his game. “What does it mean when someone says mothers aren't just blood relatives?”

Kero blinks at that and hits pause on his game. Turning to face Rin, Kero looks over his distant and worried expression. “Well...mothers can be those you see as motherly. They don't have to be the mother who gave birth to you, they can be just people who fulfil the role.”

Rin hums to himself, looking thoughtful about what Kero said. “Thanks.”

Kero watches Rin for a moment but seeing that Rin will be still thinking for a bit, turns back to his game and starts tackling the current challenge; a maze of a dungeon. Kero ends up cursing at how turned around he keeps getting.

“Ah rather drown than do this damn water temple...” Kero snarls to himself, backing up his character and trying another corridor.

* * *

Kero did not expect Rin to rush in early in the morning to the gaming room and shake him awake.

“Wha is it?” Kero asks, a bit incoherent from sleepiness.

“You said if I really want to use a Card, it's okay to transform it right?!” Rin demands.

Kero blinks, staring up at Rin. He then slowly nods. “Yeah. You just gotta be _absolutely_ certain that you really want it.”

“I do.” Rin then laughs. “I really want to do this.”

“Well, then you should be okay.” Kero then pauses. “Wait, what are you doin'?”

Rin beams. “Come with me if you want to see!”

* * *

To say Mother's Day is meaningless to Yukio is an understatement in a sense. Yukio doesn't even notice it when the day comes around, just using it as yet another day off to do his homework or even exorcist work. Today he's doing exorcist work, which is to say filling out the paperwork for his last mission.

He had been too tired to do it at first and then too busy. Luckily the mission wasn't a major one, so the paperwork isn't needed to be rushed, allowing Yukio to wait until today to do it.

As he fills out the form, he happens to look up and see Rin outside the window, standing in front of the monastery with a bag in hand. He's looking around him as if checking to see no one is there. Upon seeing no one is, he smiles and then takes off.

Yukio frowns. _'What are you up to Nii-san?'_ But he's in no state to go after his brother and so, reluctantly, returns to finishing his report.

* * *

Rin moves quickly through the streets of Southern Cross. Being bright daylight he can't use his magic willy-nilly, not without risking getting caught or worse caught on video. So instead Rin does his best to get to his destination without any problems.

Easier said than done considering that for a day off the streets are plenty busy.

 _'Though maybe that's_ _ **because**_ _it's a day off...'_ Rin considers as he sees a mother with her children. The sight makes his chest twist briefly before the light changes and he darts across the street.

“Are we there yet?” Kero asks from within Rin's bag, poking his head out.

Rin sighs and pushes him back in despite his complaints. “Not yet. And stay hidden.” Rin hisses, looking quickly around to make sure no one saw that.

The next light changes again and Rin takes off once again.

Off to the old abbey that holds something special within its heart...

* * *

Rin slowly enters the garden, the old gate creaking with age and at one point even shrieking. Rin winces at that, and looks around.

It's a desolate ruin compared to what he saw thanks to Return. Left abandoned for a little over 14 years and with that disaster that drove everyone out, if they lived, no wonder it looks so barren.

Kero floats out of the bag and follows along Rin's steps, dust rising with each step Rin takes until he's at the centre of the garden. Rin looks around, seeing the old garden beds and the drooping trees. The trees are the only thing that look alive and yet they seem limp and worn out.

“There used to be a mage here.” Kero realizes, floating around. “They fed the garden with their light and magic as much as cared for it by hand.”

“Yeah...that was my mother...” Kero turns at that, shock written on his face. He then closes his eyes and spreads his wings, glowing and shifting into Keroberos form.

“You wish to restore it.” Keroberos looks around and smiles, settling down beside Rin who looks down at him. “That is a wonderful desire.”

“It's all I got.” Rin pulls out his Key. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” The staff in hand, Rin pulls out a Card; Flower, the smiling face of the Card easily visible to him.

Rin grins. “You love this kind of stuff, don't you?” Rin tosses the Card into the air and takes in a deep breath, raising his staff into the air, as it glows and so does the Card. Kero watches as the garden starts to glow as well, sensing the raising power within Rin.

“Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!” Rin laughs. “Make this garden bloom, Flower!”

Flower bursts forth and hovers over Rin. Smiling, she twirls in the air and claps her hands, sending out a shower of blossoms and light. The light spreads through the garden. Staring at Rin's feet, where little blades of grass spring forth, then slowly grow to cover the entire area before halting at the garden bed borders, the spread of growth taken up by beautiful blossoms and flowers opening up. Colours burst forth as vines trail out and cover trellises and trees, which perk up under the power that Flower is spreading out.

Rin watches this all unfold, like a magnificent tapestry of light and colour. He then looks up at Flower and smiles at her as she floats down to rest in front of him. “Thank you. I'm sure she loves it.”

Flower laughs once more and in a burst of petals and light returns to Card form.

Leaving only a colourful bouquet behind that Rin catches in his hands and takes a deep breath of, taking in the sweet scent. Rin then looks up at the bright blue sky and smiles.

_'Thank you.'_

* * *

Sekki was not sure what she expected when Rin rang the buzzer for her and she let him up. But she definitely didn't expect to open her door to a bouquet being shoved in her face.

“Rin-kun?” Sekki looks over the bouquet to see Rin has his head down, hiding his face from her. She looks over to see Kero floating beside him, a strange smile on his face. She then turns back to the bouquet. “Is that for me?”

Rin nods quickly, face slowly turning red.

“Thank you.” Sekki gently takes the bouquet from him and breathes in deep the floral and sweet scent of them. “These are lovely.”

Rin looks up finally, still blushing. “Um...you're welcome!”

“What are these for?” Sekki asks softly.

Rin visibly swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, stepping back a bit and fidgeting. “Uh...just...because um...”

_:Check the date.:_

Sekki looks over at Kero at that, blinking. Then it hits and she turns to Rin, violet eyes wide. Rin is about to leave, giving out a garbled goodbye.

“Wait!” Rin freezes at that and turns around.

He then is enveloped in a hug, Sekki resting her head on top of his and whispering into his ear, “Thank you so much.”

She then steps back and smiles at him. Hesitantly, Rin returns it. “Um...bye! See you tomorrow!”

Sekki waves at him as he leaves, Kero dashing after him and diving into his bag. She then looks at the bouquet again and gives a soft smile, holding them carefully to her chest.

There's a strange peace filling her and even Yue within her emanates happiness at today's event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below!
> 
> And don't forget to support your poor writer with the purchase of her first novella!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.
> 
> First, once again I now have an official work out that can be found here (http://raininwinter.com/). Please signal boost, spread it around, even if you don't buy I'm SERIOUS. I NEED the money so much.
> 
> Also, in regards to the ending of this arc: the last chapter will be posted on the 20th and there will be a break on the 24 before the side stories will be posted starting on the 27th. If you haven't already, this is your friendly warning to make sure you are subscribed to the MAIN series of Inheritance of Cards and Demons so you won't miss the side stories or the debut of the 3rd arc on the 4th of July.
> 
> Onwards to the chapter.

A soft knock on his door makes Shirō sit up, wincing at the crick in his neck, and look up to see Yukio hovering in the doorway of his office. Stretching out and removing his glasses to clean them, Shirō puts his glasses back on and quirks an eyebrow at Yukio. “What is it?”

Yukio hesitates for a moment. “Tou-san...have you noticed anything off with Nii-san?”

Shirō doesn't answer for a time, reorganizing the papers on his desk and sorting through them to find the important ones. Once he has he looks back up at Yukio.

“Well, Rin has been avoiding us more and more lately.” Shirō admits. “But he's a growing boy so I don't think that's a bad thing.”

“He's avoiding me.” Yukio's lips are tight and Shirō eyes the bags under his eyes with worry. “Nii-san never did that but since September...”

“He has uh? Are you sure you aren't just blowing things out of proportion? Rin does have a friend now.” Shirō says.

The look that flickers on Yukio's face at the mention of Ying Hua has Shirō leaning back, a thoughtful look on his face. _'There. I believe I hit the nail on the head. Yukio's never had to share Rin before.'_

Yukio swallows and shakes his head. “It's not just that. He acts as if being around me is...wrong for some reason. I don't...know what to do. Sometimes he's back to normal and then other days Rin's as far from me as possible.”

Shirō sighs. “Well, I can't say I can help. There is no mind reading skill in me. However, I'll see about figuring out something to see if I can lure out Rin's problem, if it exists.”

“Thanks...” Yukio sighs and settles against the doorway. “Also, could you get him to give back the gardening book? He refuses to give it back to me.”

Shirō blinks and, after a moment of staring at how sulky Yukio looks in that regard, he bursts out laughing.

**Chapter 30: Birthday Surprises**

The school bell rings and Rin jumps out of his seat, happy to be free of school once again. Ying Hua giggles at his glee and gets ready to go at a more subdued pace.

“Oh, Rin-kun.” Rin turns and sees the letter Ying Hua is offering him with a smile.

“What's this...?” Rin looks it over then back up at Ying Hua.

“An invitation to my birthday party.” Ying Hua smiles as Rin perks up at that. “We are having it at that new Adventure Town that just opened. My apartment is hardly a good place for a birthday celebration. Apparently they have laser tag, karaoke boxes, games, and even a maze. There should be plenty for everyone to have and Onee-san reserved us a place so we can even have the meal and cake there.”

“That's awesome! Hehe, glad you warned me at the beginning of the month.” Rin cheerfully looks over the invitation, which comes with directions to the Adventure Town as well as tickets to let him in. He blinks at the second ticket. “Who's this for?”

“Yukio-kun.” Ying Hua sighs at Rin's confused look. “Your brother wouldn't let me give him his own invitation and ticket during lunch so I'm giving the extra ticket to you. See if you can convince him to come too.”

“I will!” Rin chimes, stuffing the invitation and tickets into his bag. “See you tomorrow!”

Ying Hua waves him off as he leaves, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

Shirō looks up from his newspaper as Rin and Yukio come down the stairs together, arguing as they enter the kitchen.

“Yukio! You were invited and there is no reason you can't go!” Rin is yelling as he comes in, chasing after Yukio as he attempts to avoid him by taking a seat that is in the middle of two filled seats. Much to Yukio's ire, one of the monks takes one look at Rin and wisely vacates his seat. Rin sits down, ignoring how things get shuffled around and set up to account for the change in seating in favour of glaring at Yukio.

“I said I'm not going.” Yukio insists, scooting his chair as far away as possible from Rin while also attempting to start eating his breakfast.

“Bullshit! You are totally going! I'm going so you are too!” Rin insists, stabbing the eggs that are now in front of him angrily.

“Mind telling me what's going on?” Shirō asks, raising his eyebrows.

“It's not your--” Yukio begins.

“Ying Hua's birthday party is soon and me and Yukio got invited.” Rin takes a big bite out of his eggs. “Yukio says he's not going though.”

“I got work--” Yukio attempts again to protest.

“When is it?” Shirō asks, interrupting Yukio. At the answer he gets, he raises an eyebrow and looks over at Yukio. “You don't have work that day. And why not go? It sounds like it will be fun. Adventure Town's supposed to be very good.”

“Exactly! So you are going!” Rin insists, giving one final look at Yukio.

“...I don't got a present.” Yukio feebly attempts to protest.

“You got time to go run out and buy her something simple.” Shirō points out. “For now though, the both of you need to get to school.”

Shirō watches as both boys set to finishing breakfast and then exit the kitchen. Then he shakes his head and wonders at how Yukio is acting. _'He's acting like a spoiled child...'_ Shirō sighs and turns back to his newspaper, setting Yukio's issues aside for now. Not much he can do at this point.

* * *

Ying Hua claps her hands together. “I'm glad you will be coming to my party after all Yukio-kun!”

Yukio grunts in response, focusing solely on his bento. Ying Hua ignores the fact he's obviously not happy about it, turning to instead Rin.

“Thank you so much! I was worried, you know.” Ying Hua's voice drops and despite himself Yukio can't help straining to listen. “Yukio-kun looks so worn out lately...I thought maybe something fun would help.”

Rin smiles at that. “Thank, Ying Hua. I'm sure it will help. So, what are the plans exactly?”

Ying Hua grins. “Now that would be telling but Onee-san assures me we got first dibs at the laser tag room and...”

As the discussion of the party goes on, Yukio looks at Ying Hua in surprise. He hadn't expected her to notice and then want to help him because of how tired he looks.

_'I misjudged her...didn't I?'_ Yukio sighs and focuses once more on his bento. _'I guess I should get her a good birthday gift...but what would work?'_

Yukio puzzles through that the rest of the day at the back of his mind, countless options being brought up and then discarded, with no solution in sight.

* * *

Rin watches amused as Yukio fusses over the options in this store. It's one of many Yukio has visited today and Rin can't help but find it entertaining.

_'From not going to go to the party to freaking out over his present...'_ Rin grins. _'That's Yukio.'_

“Nii-san, what do you think of this?” Yukio holds up the hair ornament he found.

Rin shakes his head. “You already got her stuff like that for Christmas, remember? Yukio, try another store. The last one was good.”

“But that's the kind of thing others would get...” Yukio grumbles as he puts away the hair ornament and starts looking around again.

Rin sighs and resigns himself for a long day of shopping. _'If it gets too long I'll pick something out myself.'_ Rin decides, then follows Yukio out to another store.

* * *

When it comes time to enter Adventure Town – which Yukio thinks is a very silly name – it is ultimately Rin who hangs back and looks reluctant.

Yukio doesn't blame him, considering how both and Rin know very well that there are others at this party. Quite a few people are friends with Ying Hua and aside from Naoko, no one will be very comfortable with Rin.

This gets proven only minutes within entering and joining the group, as everyone turns and blanches at the sight of Rin. Rin looks about ready to run, only for Ying Hua to spot him and clap her hands together.

“Rin-kun!” Ying Hua darts over and grabs his hands, bringing them to her and smiling at him. “I'm glad you could make it! You too Yukio-kun! Now, come on, we are about to start the first game!”

Both brothers are dragged in by Ying Hua, the excitable girl only stopping long enough to let them drop off their things at the lockers and set their presents on the table holding the rest of them. “Those are for later!” Ying Hua chirps as they do so, Yukio almost swearing the table groans at the large burden on it, then drags them up to the front of the room.

“Now that everyone is here, let's get started!” Ying Hua cheers. “First up we have laser tag, but we will be handling it extra special.”

There are murmurs from that and Ying Hua waits for them to quiet before she picks up. “We will have three teams thanks to all the people here, and wow, thank you for coming!”

Ying Hua's smile and cheer is infectious and thus everyone begins to relax and return to a more festive mood, something that relaxes Rin and gets him smiling.

“Everyone is going to pick out a number from this box!” Ying Hua holds the box out for everyone to see. “If you get a certain number, you go get a different equipment.” Ying Hua gestures to the nearby staff members. “If you have number one, go to Miyamoto-san here.” Miyamoto waves in response to his name. “If you have number two, go to Nakamura-san.” Nakamura bows in response. “Number threes go to Kondo-san. And number fours go to Fukuda-san! If you get a number five, come meet with me!”

After some minor disorganization, everyone gets in line and takes a number out, sorting themselves out. Rin is surprised to get a five, and sticks to Ying Hua and watches as another person – someone that Ying Hua introduces as Aoki Akane – also joins him, the girl looking at him curiously.

“Right! Everyone all sorted out? Great!” Ying Hua looks out over the group. “As you might have figured out, Ones are the close combat fighters, Twos are the long range fighters, and Threes are the stealth ones. Fours are the medics, meaning they can heal the other characters – or even themselves – and reduce the amount of damage on the counters you will have.”

“And as for fives...” Ying Hua grins. “We are the team leaders and the mages of the group. We get to have an extra special tool to use.” Ying Hua passes out two wands, one for Rin and one for Akane, while taking a third for herself. “We can do a few interesting tricks. If you get hit by a green ray, you are to act as if you were paralysed and even if you don't do that none of your attacks or tricks will be registered for the next five minutes. A blue ray will deal extra damage compared to normal attacks but takes a lot longer to charge. Red is an instant kill, but we only get three shots with it.”

Ying Hua looks around at the gathered group. “That leaves everyone to form into teams so please, have fun!”

There's a small murmur at that, but Yukio quickly joins Rin's team, followed by Naoko and her dragging Miho along with her. That makes the rest move around and eventually Rin does have an even numbered team despite how most look reserved about it.

Ying Hua glances back to look at Rin's team before grinning and beckoning in her team to plan before the game starts.

Yukio sighs and steps forward when Rin doesn't. “Well, we need a plan so...”

* * *

Rin adjusts the straps on his “armour”, making sure they are comfortable. This game isn't so much laser tag as full on artificial combat at this point, since though lasers are certainly involved there are also pressure pads in this armour. If Rin gets hit, it will register it and the location and send it to the counter on him that is on his wrist. It will turn red when he's out of health points.

The helmet is a bit uncomfortable, but Rin makes due. All the team leaders get to pick another set of equipment. Rin saw Ying Hua pick up the long ranged “weapon”, while Akane went with the stealth tool. Rin, of course, went for close range combat.

“You okay Nii-san?” Yukio asks softly, looking around quickly to check the game is still not going to start yet. They got a five minute grace period here to plan things out some more now that they know more about the area they were assigned as their base.

“Yeah.” Rin taps the helmet. “Good thing is this is going to make it tricky for people to know it's me. They won't back down easily.”

“That's true.” Yukio fiddles with his “medic device” which just tells the counter to dial back a few times. Not that much per each use, keeping it from being a total game breaker.

“Heh, funny how you got to be a doctor.” Rin finishes with making sure everything is ready and picks up his “sword” and “shield”. Everyone who got a number one in their draw has the same thing. With the armour as cover and the wand tucked away, Rin can be mistaken for just another team member instead of the leader. “Let's get to it, uh?” Rin grins underneath the helmet.

Yukio smiles and puts his own helmet on as well, safety first, and nods. “Yeah.”

* * *

The party is a blast. Laser tag ends with Rin and Ying Hua “duelling” and Rin coming out the winner thanks to having saved an extra shot of red unknown to her.

Ying Hua had taken her loss in good sport and they ended up moving on to another spot in Adventure Town, the arcade section. With lots of tickets to go around everyone decided to tackle various games and just enjoy themselves in groups. Ying Hua joined Yukio and Rin, much to Yukio's annoyance.

After that, they break for lunch. Sushi was the meal of choice and the conveyor-belt sushi place they went to is a hit for everyone considering the selection offered. The fact this place is half restaurants as much as entertainment centres does raise the Adventure Town up in estimate for certain members of the group.

Once that's done, everyone heads to the maze. Girls giggle as they consider what is said about the maze, while everyone slowly lines up and gets allowed into the maze by twos. Yukio makes a point of pairing up with Rin, something Ying Hua notes with amusement as she walks in with Akane ahead up them.

Rin glances over at Yukio, wondering at his attitude. “Seriously, Yukio, stop being so... _ugh_ about Ying Hua. She's a good friend!”

“I am not... _ugh_ ,” Yukio makes a face over that description, “about Ruan-san.”

Rin gives him a sidelong look. “Right. Anyways, it's a fun party isn't it? Ying Hua wanted to make sure all her friends would be able to enjoy themselves.”

“Well...yes, it's fun.” Yukio admits as they reach the entrance of the maze.

Rin grins at that, and cheerfully walks into the maze when prompted with Yukio close. “So, how fast do you think we can pull this off?” Rin asks cheerfully, stepping ahead of Yukio and turning to face him.

Yukio hums, looking around thoughtfully. “I know a few tricks...”

Rin is about to respond only to freeze at the pulse that rolls over him. Magic, powerful magic belonging to Sakura, hits him and Rin nearly falls over at the power in it. Rin looks over at Yukio and, thinking quickly, blurts out, “Race you!”

Yukio doesn't get a chance to respond as Rin takes off into maze, tracking down the energy and pulling out his staff. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin grasps the staff and pulls out not one, but two Cards. “Dammit, I hope this works...Cards originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! Maze, Illusion! Buy me time!”

Magic flows out, Rin pulling out yet another Card. “Memory, make sure no one notices the changes!” Rin cries out, then takes off as Memory lets out sparkly dust to float around, and the entire maze gets transformed into a strange, mysterious thing with bright colours and stairs all over the place, turning it from a normal maze into a magnificent and flat out magical one.

* * *

Rin moves as fast as he can through the maze, searching through it for the source of the magic. He's long left Yukio behind and he can't even see anyone else.

_'I hope no one gets hurt.'_ Rin thinks briefly before a stronger pulse in magic makes him turn and head down another corridor to the source of it.

Rin bursts into the other end of the maze, and stumbles on a glowing magic circle. Rin recognizes it as belonging to Sakura and looks up to see who's in the centre.

Rin finds himself frozen, staring in shock and confusion at who is there. “Y-Ying Hua?”

Ying Hua smiles. “You have improved much.” She lifts her staff up.

“What are--” Rin blinks and wavers, the light from the staff making him feel sleepy. “What...”

Ying Hua catches Rin gracefully, the magic circle fading and the staff returning to ring form. “I'm sorry. But it's not quite yet time for you to know the truth.”

Ying Hua sets Rin down on the ground, watching as the magic fades and three Cards streak back to Rin, the last one to return to him being Memory that has the ring glows in defence against the magic.

Brushing the hair from Rin's head, Ying Hua smiles softly at him. “Do not worry. It is almost time.”

* * *

Rin is not pleased with whatever happened during the maze incident. He can't remember past a certain point, though he does recall seeing Sakura's magic circle. But that confirms to him one thing.

_'I did see them. They exist.'_ Rin grinds his teeth at having his own memory messed with and vows to do something about that.

For now, Rin focuses once again on more happy things like how Ying Hua is opening presents and exclaiming over them. He hopes she enjoys his, and holds his breath as she finally comes to his.

The box is small and for a moment Ying Hua just looks over the wrapping, all clear white with a green ribbon around it that matches her eyes. Then she carefully undoes the ribbon and sets it aside, opening the box. A small “o” of surprise forms on her mouth and Rin trembles a bit as he watches her carefully pull out what's inside.

It's a necklace and something Rin spent pretty much all the month sweating over after finally getting the tools for it. Homemade and hopefully lovely, a simple silver chain for a rather fancy pendant of a sakura blossom, petals a vibrant pink that Rin struggled to paint perfectly and then coat so it won't fade and with a centre of a green star because Rin thinks that fits her. Ying Hua lifts it up and for a moment looks so happy at the sight while others crowd around and _oooh_ and _awww_ over it.

Ying Hua looks up and mouths a _thank you_ to Rin unseen to others before swinging the necklace over her head and settling it on her chest where it gleams.

Rin feels a strange burr of happiness in his chest and settles back to watch the rest of the unwrapping and looks forward to cake.

Yukio watches Rin and, after a moment, manages a smile and turns back to Ying Hua to see her unwrapping his gift of a book he found on crafts, one with advanced tricks and challenges for her. She laughs at it but it's a cheerful one. One that makes Yukio also smile and he settles next Rin.

“This was fun.” Yukio admits softly. “I'm glad I came.”

Rin looks over at him and his smile widens to a grin, a flash of teeth. “Good. You need fun.”

Yukio doesn't get to ask what that means as Ying Hua finishes unwrapping her presents and announces it is time for the cake which causes a big migration to the dining room reserved for them.

* * *

After the party is done and everyone has gone home, Ying Hua pauses in front of the big doors that act as the entrance and exit to Adventure Town and stands there with Ruby. She doesn't say anything, just clutches at the pendant now around her neck.

Ruby eyes her and knows what's on her mind. “He's almost there, right?”

“Yes. One more...one more, and then...” Ying Hua takes in a deep breath. “It's time to truly test him.”

A wind goes across the street, kicking up dust and a few stray, old leaves. Ying Hua stares out, seeing the setting sun and considering the future.

“It is almost time.” She says again, voice soft. “And we will see him as the Master in full.”

Ruby lets out a hum. “And then it will be time for talk and memories.”

“Yes...yes it will be.” Ying Hua agrees softly.

The sun sinks below the horizon and Ying Hua watches it, and yet also doesn't. The time for Rin's true test is nearly at hand.

And Ying Hua can't help but feel the cold chill at what must be done for it to be successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below!
> 
> Also, definitely do stuff to help support me via the purchase or signal boosting of the existence of Pizza and Demon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end now. Just two more chapters!
> 
> Once again, a reminder that I have an original novella out. Please purchase or signal boost the existence of this novella, I truly need the money! You can find it here (http://raininwinter.com/).

The night is still and quiet, the sweet night air of summer floating around. Silence comes from the large building nearby, as though it keeps late hours at the end it goes quiet as people head to bed.

It is to this that the construct heads, as instructed.

The construct is not that intelligent, though it is well made and it has a purpose it will fulfil. But it still manages to sneak into the building, slipping through the walls like liquid and moving ever deeper until it finds where it should be.

Settling in the massive bath, the construct sinks to the bottom of the biggest pool. And it waits.

**Chapter 31: In Hot Water**

Yukio opens the door to his shared room, not bothering to keep quiet as he enters. Despite that, Rin doesn't even blink as he stares out the window, head resting on his hand as he sits at his desk.

Yukio frowns slightly. “I'm back, Nii-san.”

Rin shakes himself, blinking rapidly and twists in his seat to look at Yukio. “Oh, hey, welcome back.”

Yukio doesn't lose his frown as Rin turns back to staring out the window, setting his bag on his bed and looking concernedly at Rin as he slips into a dazed and thoughtful expression.

Rin has been like this since summer started in full, getting distracted all the time and looking out often at the sky. He seems pensive about something, as if he's waiting for a ball to drop.

That disturbs Yukio, especially as it coincides with Rin withdrawing from the family to the point even some of the monks are noticing it.

_'I don't get it...'_ Yukio sighs and realizes there's a lot about Rin lately he doesn't get. And it's driving him crazy. _'I think maybe Tou-san has a good idea...Nii-san does need something to put him in a better mood.'_

And if Shirō's idea doesn't work, Yukio will come up with something himself. Rin's distance is really bugging him and Yukio does not like his brother like this.

* * *

“So, what do you think of a part-time job?” Ying Hua offers. “It's only a week long and it wouldn't be too hard to get permission from the school to do it.”

Rin turns to Ying Hua, a little surprised by the question. The sun is hot out today and they are resting underneath a tree down below for some shade to protect them a bit from the intense heat. “Come again?”

Ying Hua smiles. “There's a shrine that needs some extra workers for a small festival that's coming up. It's not a big shrine but they offer some good rates to their workers. I was thinking of volunteering and I thought maybe you could help too.”

Rin feels a strange chill at the mention of a shrine but then dismisses it. “Um, sure, if you think it would work.”

“It will.” Ying Hua sounds cheerful about that as much as confident. “They could use a strong helper!”

Rin manages a laugh at that, though it's a bit shaky, and turns back to his bento. He pauses as he stares at his half finished bento, mind elsewhere as he considers the shrine and puts it together with the summer.

He shivers, but not from the cold. _'It really is almost time for something...'_ Rin swallows. _'Something bad.'_

But what, exactly, Rin doesn't know.

* * *

Shirō knocks on the door to the gaming room before opening it. He blinks a bit at how nervous Rin looks, clumsily holding the game controller in his hands and with that strange plush toy nearby, then grins and shakes it off. “Hey, Rin.”

“What is it?” Rin asks, suspicious of his father's visit.

“Ouch, that hurts!” Shirō pantomimes being shot in the heart, which gets a grin and shake of a head from Rin. “Just got some tickets for U Tropical Bathhouse and you are coming with me and Yukio there. Apparently, the Ruan siblings are planning on going but had a mix up in the amount of tickets sent to them so, they gave the extras to us.” Shirō waves one ticket in the air and passes it to Rin who looks it over.

“They got us passes for an entire day, isn't that nice?” Shirō watches as Rin slowly nods, looking happy about it.

“Yeah...it is.” Rin looks up at Shirō. “So when are we going?”

“Saturday. So best make sure you are up and ready to go bright and early.” Shirō ruffles Rin's hair, getting a whine from him as he pulls back from his hand. “You can do that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah...stop messing up my hair.” Rin grumbles, but there's a soft smile on his face.

Shirō can't help but relax at that and, after a moment, Shirō steps back and heads to the door. “Good. Don't forget okay?”

“Okay.” Rin confirms, a bit distracted already as he turns back to the game screen. Chuckling, Shirō closes the door and hears the sound of the game start up again as he moves back downstairs to get back to work on dinner.

* * *

As school ends for the day, Sekki carefully packs things up. It's a Friday so perhaps she'll be able to get some time to relax, especially with her already pretty much done all her work for this week.

A soft sound makes her look up and she blinks in surprise at the sight of Ying Hua. “Yes? What is it Ruan-kun?”

Ying Hua smiles. “Um...this is probably very late and useless to you at this point but...” Ying Hua hands over a strip of paper. “This is a ticket to the U Tropical Bathhouse tomorrow. I was trying to find someone else to take the last extra ticket but I haven't been able to find anyone so I thought...” Ying Hua shrugs.

Sekki gently takes the ticket and looks it over. It is for tomorrow and then it expires, which explains how hesitant Ying Hua is. But Sekki smiles. “I think is perfect. I can spare one day off and I do need the time to relax. A trip to that bathhouse sounds like a good idea.”

Ying Hua beams. “I'm glad of that! I'll see you there tomorrow then!”

Sekki waves off Ying Hua and turns back to her bag to finish packing, this time including the ticket. A trip to that bathhouse that gets good reviews sounds perfect to her.

Ying Hua pauses in the doorway to glance back at the teacher and gives a mysterious smile.

* * *

Rin and Yukio haven't been to U Tropical Bathhouse since they were both little so when they see it for the first time in a while, they have to pause and stare up at it. The appearance before them reminds them not only how big the bathhouse is, but how garish it is.

_'Influence from True Cross...'_ Yukio considers, twitching as he recalls just exactly why everything is so immense and at times almost tasteless in design. That is, to say it's one ancient, eccentric demon's fault.

Rin seems oblivious to the ill taste, half-bouncing as they enter through the big front doors and get the keys to the lockers as well as the little tokens to allow them into different sections of the bathhouse from the front desk.

“Hey, Sekki-san! Didn't expect you here!” Rin burbles that and Yukio twitches as he turns and sees the teacher there, smiling sweetly and dressed casually.

“Hello Rin-kun. I admit I didn't quite expect you but considering where I got my ticket...” Sekki shrugs. “I'm here for a lovely break, as I'm sure you are too.”

The look Sekki gives Rin is an odd one to Yukio, but Rin laughs and shuffles a bit, before nodding with a smile. “Yeah.”

Yukio doesn't get time to puzzle any of that out as Shirō shows up then and drags both him and Rin off towards the baths, cheerfully listing off all the amenities this place has while Rin protests against being dragged and Yukio manages to wriggle himself free enough to just walk beside his foster father.

* * *

Rin finally settles into the hot water with a sigh of relief, after finishing getting clean enough for the bath. Shirō notices his longing look towards the water slide and teases him for that, asking why he didn't take the chance to use it. Yukio ignores them both in favour of getting ready for the bath, cleaning himself thoroughly.

“Aaaah...this is nice.” Rin has a happy smile on his face and lets his eyes slowly close as he gets comfortable in one of the pools.

Shirō chuckles and leans back against the edge of the pool he's in, looking up at the ceiling. “Glad of that. Oi, Yukio get in already!”

Yukio sighs and starts the shower in front of him, letting it wash away the soap suds. He makes a point of taking as much time as possible before he finally joins Shirō in the tub.

“Why are you with this old man?” Shirō quirks an eyebrow at Yukio. “Go join your brother already.”

Yukio shakes his head. “Nii-san would rather be alone.”

Shirō nearly says something about that assessment, only to swallow it at Yukio's look. He glances over at Rin, seeing just enough to know that Yukio isn't completely wrong.

Meanwhile, Rin finds his mind moving back to that very special dream he had early this year. The kind of dream brought on by the Dream Card and thus one that falls firmly under foretelling dream. It does not help at times he wakes up with blurry memories of torii and a strange figure standing on top, a shadow on the moon and sun. And they have been happening more and more often, reminding Rin of the time before the Final Judgement.

Rin sinks deeper into the water, covering most of his face as he thinks again on what that all means. After a moment, the heat starts to get to him and Rin lifts himself out, shaking his head a bit to get the water droplets out. He glances around to see that they aren't the only ones here, despite the tickets they got. He thinks it's because they were just the kind to make sure they got a space in the bathhouse, and as more people come in Rin feels a bit crowded and blocked in.

It's enough to make Rin change his mind about coming and decide to see about sneaking out, stepping out of the pool and wrapping his towel around his waist as he considers that. He is just about to go through with his plan when the feeling of magic, distinctive magic, suddenly hits him and sends him staggering to the ground.

* * *

Sekki notices how crowded the bathhouse is immediately and finds herself privately amused. Then again, the tickets weren't spectacularly nice, just ones that make sure you get good and prompt service, not allowing you to get an entire bath to yourself.

“Aaaah...it looks lovely!” Dandan exclaims despite the small crowd, heading to the wash up station with a bounce in her step and her breasts jiggling as she goes. “What do you think Sekki-chan?”

Sekki smiles indulgently at her antics. “Yes, it is quite nice.”

Ying Hua hums her own agreement as she settles on a stool and starts washing up. “I'm glad you could make it Tsukishiro-sensei.”

“I am too. I have been overwhelmed lately with so much work.” Sekki sighs and sits on her own stool, grabbing for the nicely scented soap and starting to lather up. “I'm not quite sure why either.”

“Is it because of summer?” Ying Hua asks.

Sekki shakes her head. “I'm afraid that's not it. Though I'm not sure what exactly caused it, at least the amount of work has finally subsided.”

“Oooh...I couldn't do all that.” Dandan pouts. “I'm terrible with paperwork!”

“Don't I know it...” Ying Hua sighs and Sekki looks over at her curiously. “Onee-san more often than not gives the bills and rent payments for me to figure out.” Ying Hua explains.

Sekki glances over at the bubbly woman beside her and laughs. “I can see that.”

Dandan giggles herself. “I'm good at other things I swear!”

“Like out drinking every man she meets...” Ying Hua murmurs, prompting a choked laugh from Sekki.

Dandan takes it in good grace, washing off the suds on her before skipping over to a bath, ignoring the stares she gets from the other women around. Ying Hua smiles as she watches her go.

“She's not a bad person, is she?” Sekki notes.

Ying Hua shakes her head. “No, she isn't.” Turning on her own shower, she speaks as the suds wash away from her body, “She's actually a very nice person under it all.”

Sekki follows Ying Hua to a pool after she's done, settling in beside her. She's just about started relaxing when the feeling of powerful magic hits her.

And the water starts to move in a very strange way.

* * *

It's only thanks to Rin being the only one not in the water that he's able to dodge the attack as the water animates and covers everyone, trapping them in bubbles as the rest of it flows into tentacles and it floats up in to the air.

Rin watches horrified. It gets worse when he hears screaming from the other side, the woman's side, and Rin curses, backing up from the water monster animated by magic. Rin glances between it and the door and then, silently apologizing, runs out of the room into the locker room.

There aren't any people in the locker room and Rin thinks that might be a bad thing. Thinking quickly, Rin pulls out his boxers and just yanks them on while also grabbing his Key to swing over his neck. He doesn't have time for anything else as water spreads into the locker room and chasing after him, Rin having to burst out of the room. Some people notice him coming but before they can complain the water catches up and they are left screaming, trying to get away. All fail as the water swallows them up and makes bubbles to hold them.

Rin stares up at the massive water monster that is oozing out and after him, distantly seeing that both men and women are being caught and cursing. “Dammit...Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release! Fly!” Rin gets up into the air as fast as possible, dodging yet another water tentacle, and doing his best not too look too closely at the bubbles.

_'Fuck...how long do I have...?'_ Rin examines the bubbles alone and sees there is an increase of magic there. _'They should be fine_ _for some time_ _if I'm reading that right...but dammit...how do I deal with this?'_

Rin ends up having to dodge another strike at himself and he looks around, seeing that it looks like the entire bathhouse is going to be swallowed.

_'Plus, how does one explain everything about all the naked people....'_ Rin sweats at that, not liking to think of that. _'So I not only need to get everyone free, I need to get them back in the bathhouses so the fact they are naked won't be a big deal...'_

Rin dodges another tentacle and yet another as he thinks as best he can. A flare of light makes him turn and he blinks in surprise at the sight of Yue bursting forth from a bubble that previous held an entrapped Sekki. “Yue...?”

“My apologies. I should have informed you that since the last incident my full power has now returned.” Yue calmly explains. “It cannot fully be supported without the Mage Heart to reduce risk, but it is still such.”

Rin stares up at him in shock, then slowly smiles. “That so? I'm glad. So...can you help me?”

Yue nods. “Yes. Do you wish me to give you time?”

“Yeah. That would be great.” Rin grins at that and watches as Yue whisks off, his crystals shooting off and making the water retreat slightly. _'There has to be a main source for everything...'_

Rin looks around, looking for the strongest bit of magic within all of this. He finally senses it and dives down, flying through the water attacking him and entering the male side of the bathhouse. Flying up, Rin looks around and finally spots it, glowing in is sight. “That's it...” Rin gives a vicious grin. “First the water.”

Light glows under his feet as he summons his magic circle. Pulling out a Card, Rin tosses it into the air and raises his staff. “Card originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin! WATERY!”

Watery bursts forth in a spray of water, taking on its humanoid form and charging at the water that surrounds everything. Slowly, but surely, the water is pulled back and people are released from the traps, returned to their proper places as best they can, sorting them by gender at the least.

Rin then calls up another Card. “Sword!” With Sword gleaming on his staff, Rin dives down and drives it straight into the centre of the mass of water, which lets out an unearthly shriek before it subsides and the magic disappears, the gem that was the source of everyone cracking and shattering into pieces.

Rin sighs in relief and drops to the ground, catching both Watery and Sword as they return to Card form.

Yue lands next to Rin and wraps his wings around him, making Rin look up confused. “Yue?”

“You lost your clothing.” Yue bluntly informs him.

Rin looks down and slowly turns red as he realizes that in the fuss, his boxes came loose and disappeared. “Oh...shit...”

* * *

Dandan cheerfully hums as she exits the locker room fully dressed. Aside from some confusion to what happened, the visit to the bathhouse went as planned. A few people have definitely lined up complaints and the bathhouse is sure to have some trouble in the future.

_'But that's not my problem.'_ Dandan thinks cheerfully, looking out over the crowd. She perks up as soon as she spots her target and races over to them. “Yukio-kun!!”

Yukio only has a moment to blanch before Dandan is on him. “Get off me Ruan-san!”

“Oooh...you can call me Dandan, I told you that already!” Dandan coos in his ear. While Shirō laughs and turns back to Sekki for a conversation, Dandan breathes in his ear, “So, have you thought on my offer?”

Yukio freezes, and eyes her. “...yes.”

“Good. So...what is your answer? Do you want me to remove your burden?” Dandan peers at Yukio, watching him closely as he swallows.

“No.” Yukio's voice doesn't even quaver a bit. “I don't want that.”

“Hmm...you sure? It is quite a burden to you.” Dandan points out.

“Still, I will bear it.” Yukio glowers at her.

Dandan steps back, releasing Yukio and clasping her hands behind her back. “Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you!” She sings, before twirling and making to leave.

Yukio watches her for a moment, then calls out, “Wait!”

Dandan turns to face him.

“Who are you? And who is Ruan Ying Hua?” Yukio demands. “What are you two up to?”

Dandan laughs. “Oh...silly little boy thinking such things. I assure you, it's none of your business.”

“What do you mean?” Yukio snarls.

Dandan titters at that and shakes her finger. “Spoiled child, it's not about you at all. You are just a side stop. Nothing important what so ever.”

“Nii-san.” Yukio growls. “What do you want from him?”

Dandan blinks and laughs again. “Aaah, don't be mistaken. It's more complex than what you are thinking. Things are never that clear cut my dear cute Yukio-kun.”

Yukio blinks at that but before he can ask her what she means she disappears off into the crowd. Leaving Yukio behind with a strange feeling heavy within him.

_'Did I make the right choice?'_ He wonders for a moment, then he turns away and does his best to brush away his concerns.

He is only somewhat successful.

* * *

Rin sits outside the bathhouse, an ice-pop in his hands that is slowly starting to drip under the heat. Rin doesn't seem to notice, instead looking up at the blue sky which is starting to fade as time passes.

_'That...felt a bit different...it was almost like a Card...'_ Rin considers that, a dark but thoughtful expression on his face. Shifting his position a bit, he lifts the ice-pop to his mouth and takes a big bite out of it. Chewing carefully, Rin looks back down and out at the street before him.

“Something about that almost felt final too...” Rin admits to himself, looking down at the ice in his hands again. “But also not quite.”

_'Soon...something is going to end.'_ Rin realizes. _'But what is it?'_

_Darkness covers the sky, the sun, and the moon. A figure on a torii gate, with a strange fairy woman and great big cat, almost like Keroberos and Yue to his eyes, accompanying them._

Rin takes in a deep breath. “I...will I do it?” Rin wonders, looking back up at the sky.

_'Can I win?'_

There is not yet any answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! Here is the climax folks!
> 
> And once again, I will remind you that I have a novella and I REALLY need the money.
> 
> Go [here](http://raininwinter.com/) to purchase it and if you can't SIGNAL BOOST AND SPREAD AROUND IT'S EXISTENCE.

The red torii is stark against the slowly lightening sky. The crisp early air grants some protection against the withering heat of summer, with the cicadas sleepy and only just beginning to stir. Dust and debris is stirred up by a small wind and the movement of a broom that is used with sleepy reluctance.

Rin yawns, and once again thinks that it would have been better to not take up Ying Hua's offer of a small job.

_'But I would end up here anyways.'_ Rin thinks, looking up at the torii before him and then at the scenery around him. Very much like his dream, though the hour is different and thus the light spreads out and touches things in a stranger fashion, coating everything in a soft glow.

Rin yawns again. It's very early in the morning, but for the last two days of his job Rin has to get up early and show up so as to be there for the small two-day festival he had been preparing for the previous five days after school. Rin needs to make sure the entire place is clean and ready for the festival.

“Ho! Rin-kun!” That voice makes him turn to see Ying Hua, waving at him from across the shrine. “Leave off the broom and come help me! Second day has the mikoshi.”

“Got it!” Rin yells back, tucking the broom under his arm and running over to her. Ying Hua grins at the sight of him.

“You do look good in that outfit.” She notes, not for the first time.

Rin glances down at the kannushi style kosode and hakama on him, then up at Ying Hua who is dressed as a miko. “Um...you too.” Rin clumsily attempts to compliment her back, making Ying Hua laugh.

“Well, let's get the last of this ready. The stalls were set up yesterday, so we really just need to make sure the procession is all set.” Ying Hua says cheerfully.

“Yeah...” Rin looks around the shrine, of which they seem to be the only ones here. An illusion brought on by the fact the rest of the workers are in the back.

“This should be a nice second day of a festival right? Even if it's a small one.” Ying Hua looks cheerful at the thought and walks off at that. “Come on, let's get those last bits of prep all done!”

Smiling back, Rin follows her. He freezes as a strong feeling hits him and he turns around to look at the torii. The wind blows harder, sending a few leaves flying through the air, and Rin gulps.

Then he forcefully puts it out of his mind and focuses on the now.

**Chapter 32: Eclipse**

The sound of drums echo out over the shrine, as people gather and wander the shrine's grounds, visiting all the colourful stalls and talking to each other.

Rin bows as another customer leaves, taking an omamori with them, then sighs as he stands up again and looks out at the large group of people talking to each other and gesturing at his stall.

“Hang in there Rin-kun.” Ying Hua whispers behind him, making Rin turn. She grins at him. “Your shift should be over soon.

“That should be a relief.” Rin sighs, then glances down. Kero is sitting underneath the main table, and he looks strangely serious despite the sweets Rin got for him to enjoy.

“ _Ah'm goin' with you.” Kero says as soon as Rin mentions the festival. Before Rin can protest, Kero interrupts him, “Ah'm goin' because this matches with what you remember about that foretelling dream. If that is true, Ah have to be there.”_

_Rin hesitates for a moment then nods. “Okay. Sekki-san said she'd be going to the festival too. It's just two days but...”_

“ _That's the last two days for you to be at a shrine durin' the right time period.” Kero explains, wings fluttering slightly as he crosses his arms. “If that's right...we need to be there.”_

Rin forces his eyes back up as he hears some people approaching, pasting on a smile as the older girls giggle at him. “Welcome, what omamori are you interested in?”

* * *

Sekki munches some more on her kakigori, looking around almost warily. Inside her, Yue rustles his wings and is on just as much alert.

Both know this is most likely the day of the event. An event of great darkness that scares Rin and gives Yue the oddest feeling at hearing about it. Sekki doesn't pry, instead keeping a watchful eye on the festival.

_'If it is to be today...'_ Sekki looks out at the crowd. It's not the busiest shrine festival in the city, but still plenty crowded. _'It is not unusual for them to attack with a crowd_ _around them_ _._ _They are very good at cleaning up and hiding the truth from the average person._ _'_

So Sekki remains watchful, as much as doing her best to enjoy this festival and passes by Yukio and Shirō as she goes. She briefly considers talking to them, then decides not to as she spots them in a deep conversation that looks almost serious. For a moment she is curious, then she moves on.

“Not much I can do there...” She murmurs to herself, slipping through the crowd and heading towards the bright light that is Rin.

* * *

Yukio stomps away from Shirō, ignoring his calls to come back. He has no reason to turn around and plenty to walk away.

_'Dammit...I told you why won't you believe me?'_ Yukio growls to himself, considering how easily Shirō dismissed the possible danger that the Ruan sisters hold for Rin. _'Just because you can't find anything or Sir Pheles doesn't say anything in that regard doesn't mean it's true!'_

Yukio can't help but both feel angry and worried about the entire thing. What Dandan suggested and told him, it leads him to thinking they are both enemies. And people who specifically target his brother as enemies.

_'Unacceptable.'_ Yukio nearly outright growls at the very thought.

“Oh, Yukio!” Yukio turns at the sound of Rin's voice and blinks at him standing nearby with takoyaki in hand but still wearing his shrine outfit.

“Nii-san...” Yukio hesitates at approaching Rin, which Rin doesn't seem to notice, instead heading over to him and offering the takoyaki to him.

“Hey, you enjoying the festival? Here, want some of this?” Rin grins. “I got extra because I work here or something.”

Yukio blinks then takes some takoyaki with a murmured thanks. Rin looks out at the grounds before him and smiles at the happy crowd. “It's going very well isn't it? And soon we'll have fireworks too!”

Yukio can't help the faint smile at Rin's cheer. “That is true. How has the job been?”

Rin makes a face. “Okay. I mean, I'm not getting that much money out of it and I'm already tired,” he yawns here as if to prove his point, “since I had to get up super early in the morning to make sure everything would be good. But the festival is nice.”

“I'm glad.” Yukio smiles.

“I'm happy too!” Rin looks over Yukio and his expression softens. “You look happy too. Good. You've been out of sorts for some time.”

Yukio blinks a bit at that, then turns away from Rin. “Well...it's...”

He gets interrupted as the cry goes up that the fireworks are next and Rin eagerly grabs Yukio, dragging him after him to get to the perfect spot for the fireworks.

Yukio doesn't resist Rin, instead letting him whisk away his concerns for just a little longer.

* * *

As the last firework fades, Rin and Yukio trial over to the entrance to the shrine. Rin finds himself feeling odd in the crowd for a moment, looking around and feeling like he's not really part of it. That there is a distance even between him and Yukio. Rin shakes his head, doing his best to get rid of the feeling, and runs a bit ahead of Yukio. Bursting out of the crowd, Rin sees the torii gate.

But that's not all he sees. Rin slowly stops and looks up in surprise at who he sees standing on top of the torii.

“Ying Hua?” Rin meets the green eyes of his friend and she smiles, softly.

“Rin-kun.” Ying Hua stands up and holds out her hand. “Ring that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true nature before me. I, Ying Hua, command you in the name of our contract. Release, Estelle!”

Rin watches, shocked, as the ring on her hand – the one Rin recalls she _always_ wears – turns into a staff, the crystal on top glowing. Rin then glances down and sees Dandan smiling and waving, before a magic circle glows beneath her. As Rin watches as she transforms into a figure that reminds Rin of Yue, except for more feminine and with butterfly wings, Kero pokes his head out of Rin's clothing and bursts out, staring up at what is revealed.

Not just a Yue counterpart, but a Keroberos one as well takes his place on top of the torii.

“Ying Hua?!” Rin's breath catches in his throat and he swallows. “What is...”

“You are ready.” Ying Hua says simply, as her miko attire is replaced with another costume in black and pink. “So...let this begin.”

A great magic circle appears in the sky, making everyone look up and wonder at it, pointing and asking what it is. Rin glances behind himself to see Yukio pushing through the crowd and freezing at the sight of Ying Hua. Rin then turns back and sees Ying Hua hold out her staff, another magic circle appearing at her feet.

A great wave of darkness bursts from the staff and shoots up into the sky, hitting the magic circle which glows brightly before the darkness swarms over it and it starts to spread across the sky.

* * *

Mephisto pauses in the middle of taking tea, glancing out his window at the feeling of great magical power. His eyes widen as he sees the shroud of darkness that is spreading across the city. Standing, he searches the horizon, looking for the origin point.

But as it washes over him, he blinks, eyelids suddenly heavy. Reaching up to press a hand to his head, he softly curses. “This...it even effects me?” Staggering, Mephisto only has a moment before his eyes close completely and he collapses back in his chair.

Within a minute, he's fast asleep.

* * *

Sekki sees the darkness long before the effect makes itself known to her by all those around her dropping to sleep. Closing her eyes, she lets Yue come to the front and he races towards Rin.

“Rin!” Yue drops down next to Rin, who's staring up at the torii. “What's going on?”

“What's going on is complete and utter darkness.” Yue turns at that voice and glares at the woman who covers her smile with a hand. “A darkness made of sleep.”

“Who are you?” Yue demands, voice frosty with rage.

The woman laughs. “That sounds so strange...I am Ruby Moon. You could say I'm like you.” Ruby jumps down and lands in front of Yue. “So, shall we fight?”

Beside the two Moon Guardians who are facing off against each other, Kero transforms into Keroberos and growls, glaring up at Ying Hua and his own counterpart. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Simple.” The great panther tosses his head. “I am Spinel Sun and my master challenges yours.”

“Challenge...” Rin looks from Spinel to Ying Hua. “What is...”

“You have to defeat me and this spell.” Ying Hua says simply. “If you do not, everyone here shall sleep forever.”

“What?” Rin staggers back and is about to ask another question when,

“What's going on?” Yukio looks pale but he's still standing and he looks from Keroberos, to Yue, to Ruby, to Ying Hua. “What is this...Nii-san?”

Rin pales and looks away from Yukio. “This...”

“Oh...well, this wouldn't have been a problem I guess if you had let me take your burden of power.” Ruby sighs, Yukio glaring at her as she pouts. She makes to go towards him only for Yue to get in her way. “Oh?” Ruby smiles, sharp and sickly sweet. “Are you going to _fight_ me?”

“Nii-san!” Yukio demands, staring at Rin with a hurt expression. “What is this?”

“Sorry...but I don't have time to explain.” Rin refuses to look up for a long moment and when he does, it's to Ying Hua. “How long?”

“Until dawn.” Ying Hua answers calmly. “You have until dawn, then the spell becomes permanent.”

“Why...why are you doing this?” Rin shouts, stepping forward.

“Defeat me and I may tell.” Ying Hua's voice is soft and she raises her staff. “Estelle.”

The crystal flashes. “STEEL YOKE.”

Rin only has a split second to dodge out of the way of the pillars of light that spring up. Yukio isn't so lucky, finding himself trapped within some of them. “What...Nii-san!”

“Yukio...” Rin rolls out of the way of more attacks and growls. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Rin grabs the staff and calls up Fly, taking to the sky in a swift move.

Yukio watches this, eyes wide and then ducks down as fire flames over the pillars that trapped him, shattering them into pieces and freeing him. Looking up, he sees the winged lion nod in satisfaction, just before the winged panther attacks him and whisks him out of sight.

Jumping back from them, Yukio sees the two winged people take to the sky as well, while Rin faces off against Ying Hua who is now riding on top of her staff.

_'What...is this?'_ Yukio wonders and suddenly feels rather like the first time he was put into an exorcist battle. Completely, and utterly, out of his depth.

* * *

Rin stares across at Ying Hua. A part of him wonders at how he can see with so much darkness covering the sky, but that is dismissed in favour of the reeling within him. The knowledge that Ying Hua is his enemy.

“Why...” Rin whispers softly. “Why?!”

Ying Hua doesn't answer, instead the crystal on her staff gleams. “CRESCENT SABER.”

Rin dives down to avoid the glowing loop of magic that charges straight at him, and watching in shock as it hits a tree and shatters it.

Turning back to Ying Hua, he sees just how serious she is about this. _'Dammit...fine.'_

“Windy!” Rin calls, sending the powerful Card to capture Ying Hua.

Ying Hua dodges it. “Estelle, Cross Fire.”

“CROSS FIRE.” The crystal confirms, glowing pale pink orbs appearing around it before charging straight through Windy and towards Rin.

“Fuck, SHIELD!” Rin pulls up Shield just in time to block the attacks, wincing at the bright lights that smash into it. “If that's so...Thunder!”

Ying Hua blinks at the snarling lightning that charges at her, diving down to the ground to dodge. She turns to look up at it and blinks at Rin holding his staff up once again. “WOOD!”

Ying Hua frowns. “Estelle.”

“PROTECTION.” Estelle declares, Wood's branches bouncing off the barrier that is produced. “BURNING TOUCH.”

Rin curses as fire shoots up around Wood, calling back the Card. He then blinks as he can't see Ying Hua. “Where did she go?”

“Estelle.” Rin turns around to see Ying Hua behind him, giving him an almost sad look.

“TOXIC LUSTER CLAW.”

Rin screams as the sickly green energy hits him.

* * *

The sound of Rin screaming has Yukio moving before he knows it, even though it feels like each movement drains him. He can see Rin falling down and Yukio pushes aside the bushes nearby to get near to him.

“Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-s...” Yukio stops and stares in awe at what he sees.

Cards, many cards, float and glow around Rin, who slowly sits up and looks around at them all with a soft, awed expression on his face.

“Everyone...” Rin smiles and holds out his hands, the glowing cards landing in them. “Thank you. You must be worried.”

Rin then blinks and goes for a holster on his leg – and Yukio wonders why he never really noticed it before – and pulls out other cards. These ones are pink and Rin stares at them for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

A sound makes Yukio look up and he stares at Ying Hua who is above them, glowing with energy that fills the air around her, pink and shaped like a giant cherry blossom.

“Nii-san!” Rin looks over at Yukio at that cry, then up at the light above him.

“SENBONZAKURA.”

The cherry blossom explodes into petals of light and darts at Rin, deadly and quick.

With a growling sound, the great winged lion appears, sweeping his wings in front of him to block half of the attack. A blue glow has Rin look up and see the silver-haired angel pulling back a bow of light, which they release into the pink light, exploding and taking out the other half.

The angel then lands next to Rin, glancing over at him. “Are you okay, Rin?”

Rin nods, smiling at him.

“Sorry Ying Hua.” Ruby appears, settling into place beside Ying Hua followed by Spinel. “They got away from us...I guess their master being in danger was just the push they needed.”

Rin glares up at them, then looks down at the cards in his hands. “So I just need to break the spell, right?”

“Yes.” Ying Hua's voice carries on the night breeze despite how soft it is. “If you are ready for that.”

Rin takes in a deep breath and then scatters the pink cards out around him, raising up his staff. “Cards originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

All the cards flare with light and transform, taking on the blue and silver colouring of the rest.

Except for two and Yukio watches as Rin stares in horror at them as the rest come to his side. Rin catches the transformed ones on automatic, then steps forward to catch the two that didn't transform.

“What...but...” Rin looks horrified. “Light...Dark...” Rin swallows. “But I need Light...”

Yukio hesitates for a moment, then steps forward as Rin tosses a card in the air and attempts to transform it once again.

* * *

Rin watches stricken as he can't transform Light and instead it just flutters to the ground like an ordinary card. No matter what, it's like there's a big block between it and him, making it so he cannot pull it off.

“No way....” Rin glances around, spotting Yukio who is currently looking weaker and weaker. A part of his mind flings out to everyone else who must have fallen asleep. From just the power of the spell, Rin can guess just how far the spell reached and how many people were effected.

_'Everyone...everyone will stay like this if I can't do this...!'_ Rin bites his lip, hard.

Keroberos and Yue had been standing to the side during this, watching Rin's efforts. They then look at each other and slowly nod before stepping forward.

Rin turns at they approach, Keroberos picking up Light in his mouth and offering it to him as Yue speaks.

“Light and Dark are always together.” Yue explains, as Rin takes the Card from Keroberos. “You have to change them together.”

“But I can't even change one of them...” Rin protests softly, looking at the Card in his hands. “They are the strongest in the deck, right? If I can't even change one...”

“Light and Dark are the ones most in tune with us.” Keroberos claims. “We might just be able to help change them.”

“Kero...and Yue? But how?” Rin blinks at them, confused. “The Cards only listen to their master...”

“That is true.” Yue agrees.

“They will not change into Rin Cards or work without the staff.” Keroberos adds. “But...if you absorb us into the staff, we can bridge the gap between you and the two Cards.”

“Absorb you into the staff?! But...that sounds dangerous!” Rin shakes his head. “No way, what would happen if I failed!?”

“Yue and Keroberos would sleep within the staff. Forever.” Ying Hua's voice makes them all turn. “You must believe you can do this before even considering it. If you dispel the darkness, they will be freed. But if not...”

“No way...I'm not risking you!” Rin shakes his head. “I'll find another way, don't--”

Yue reaches out and gently touches Rin's shoulder, kneeling down to face him. “Rin...you are our master but more importantly, you are our friend. We believe in you. Trust in yourself.”

Rin looks up at him, tears shining in his eyes. “But Yue...”

Keroberos nudges Rin and smiles up at him. “Come on, Cardcaptor. This is the final stage. You are more than ready for this.”

“If you do not do this, we would not be the only victims. In time, even your brother will falter and sleep forever.” Yue glances over at Yukio at that, who starts at being mentioned.

Slowly, Yukio steps forward and stands beside them. “I don't understand any of this Nii-san...but...if it's the only way...” Yukio looks down then up at Rin. “You have to, don't you?”

Rin slowly nods. “Yes...yes I do.” Rin takes in a deep breath. “Everything will surely be alright...right?”

Keroberos nods and takes his place next to Yue. Rin focuses, lifting the staff as his magic circle forms beneath him. Yue and Keroberos float in front of him, as Yukio watches in awe. Light sparkles from the crystal flame and the crown expands and spreads out as Yue and Keroberos turn into light and flow into the staff.

Light flares and when it clears, the staff has obviously changed. The shaft is much longer, reaching to the ground, with the crown much bigger and the crystal flame as well. Two white wings have sprouted up beneath the crown and spread out, feathers drifting downwards from it. The markings on the shaft glow under the immense power now within it.

Rin steps forward to face Ying Hua, staring up at her with a determined expression.

To his surprise, Ying Hua smiles and gestures with her hand. “Go on. Take the final step, Master of the Cards.”

* * *

Rin takes a deep breath once more, looking at the two Cards in his hands. _'Please...transform...'_

Rin tosses the two Cards into the air, and lifts his staff, griping it in his hands and pointing it straight up with both Light and Dark floating at the same level as the crystal that tops the staff. “Cards originally created by Clow and mastered by Sakura. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Rin!”

The wings flare on the staff and a great glow goes up, wind billowing up from the power in the circle. And under Rin's gaze, the Cards seem to almost catch on fire on the bottom as they light up and slowly, ever so slowly, they start to transform.

It's excruciatingly slow, the light stuttering and flaring in turn as Rin bites his lip hard enough for it to bleed and digs his feet into the ground, forcing even more magic up and through the staff that feels hot in his hands.

But to Rin's horror it stops midway, seemingly even faltering as it reaches that spot. Rin grips the staff tighter. “Come on!”

The light stutters and starts to fail, Rin gasping in horror and begging, pleading for it to go through. Hands suddenly reach around and grip the staff from behind, Rin turning to see Yukio. “Yukio?”

Yukio manages a pale smile. “That person said I have power too right? Whatever it is, it's the same power you are using right now. I can guess that much.”

“Yes but...Yukio...you're hurting yourself!” Rin is torn between sending Yukio away or pulling him closer as he can feel the pulse of his power this close to him, rising up on his skin.

“Don't mind that. Take my power and break this curse.” Yukio snarls, pushing at Rin enough to make him briefly stumble.

Rin stares at him, then nods, turning back to the Cards and focusing on them, drawing on the power Yukio is willingly offering him through the bond granted to them at birth.

The light flares on them again, and, after a moment's struggle, it bursts forth and the two Cards are transformed and shining brightly with new energy.

“LIGHT!” Rin calls, and Light bursts forth, rising up into the air and hitting the darkness over head.

Rin and Yukio watch in awe as the darkness is burned away by the Light Card's power, clearing up and revealing a slowly lightening night sky.

Rin smiles. “I did it...” He turns to look at Yukio, tears of relief in his eyes. “I did it.”

Yukio manages a smile back, despite feeling very weak now. “Yeah, you did.”

Rin turns to the staff and closes his eyes. “Come out.”

The staff glows and shrinks, as Keroberos and Yue stream out of it and take physical form again. They only have a moment to smile at Rin before Rin is jumping on them and grabbing them both into relieved hugs.

Yue returns his hug after a moment, smiling. He then stiffens and looks up at Ying Hua and the other two Guardians. Keroberos paces forward to stand between them and Rin, looking angry.

Ying Hua shakes her head. “There is no need for that. It is over. Well...almost.” She admits with a shrug and then turns to look at Rin. “There will be some people waking up for whom it is ill-advised to remember this entire incident.”

Rin blinks in surprise at that.

“What's going on?” Yukio demands, stepping forward and looking between Rin and Ying Hua. “Explain it!”

Rin pauses looking over at Yukio helplessly. “Well...”

A gasp from Keroberos has Rin turning and letting out an oath in shock.

Ying Hua, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun have all disappeared, leaving the entire group to look around in confusion at the now empty clearing.

Rin then glances down at the staff in his hands and closes his eyes.

And makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Please comment below.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Final chapter of this arc! I'm sure you are all excited, especially considering all the comments I got screaming about the cliffhanger. Warmed my heart.
> 
> Know what would also warm my heart? Going [here](http://raininwinter.com/) and buying my novella! Or at least DOING something to spread around the fact Pizza and Demon exists. I do need the money folks...

Yukio feels weak from everything that happened but he refuses to let his trembling legs collapse on him. Not until he gets answers for what he's seeing.

_'This...these four demons...Ruan_ _-san_ _...Nii-san...'_ Yukio looks over at Rin, who's standing to the side with a strange look on his face. _'I want...no, I_ _ **need**_ _answers.'_

“What's going on? Explain it!” Yukio demands, making Rin look at him in shock.

“Well...” Rin's response gets stopped by the winged lion gasping and drawing attention to the fact that Ying Hua and the two demons with her have gone. Yukio blinks at that, as everyone only took their eyes off them for a second.

“Nii-san.” Yukio repeats, Rin slowly turning to look at him, staff in hand. “What is this all about?”

Rin sighs. “Yue...Kero?” The two demons turn to look at him. “I need you to set a boundary. Make sure it will go to everyone who could have possibly seen this.”

The two demons exchange glances. Then the one with the angelic looks nods before flying up into the sky. The winged lion sighs though. “Rin...Ah'm not sure about all you got planned there. But Ah'll support it.”

Then he also darts into the sky, leaving only a few feathers behind.

Rin steps forward, standing in front of Yukio. “You...want answers, don't you?”

Yukio doesn't say anything for a moment then nods. “Yes. Nii-san...what is all this?”

Rin looks up at the sky, eyes closed and acting as if he's listening to something. He then tilts his head back down and opens his eyes, a sad smile crossing his face.

“Sorry Yukio, but you aren't going to know. You won't know anything. Sorry. So sorry, but your Nii-chan has to protect you.” Rin tosses a card in the air, Yukio's head snapping up to watch it spin before it stops as Rin lifts up his staff.

“Memory!” Rin cries and then everything goes white.

**Chapter 33: Conversations And Returning Memories**

The sound of happy conversations float up to where Rin is hesitating on the stairs. He listens for a time, hearing nothing being discussed more urgent than what to do about funding and how busy summer might get in regards to exorcisms. Kero, in Rin's bag, looks up at him in worry. “Rin?”

Rin doesn't respond, instead sighing. He carefully heads down the stairs after a moment's thought, and enters the kitchen cautiously.

“Hey, Rin! Glad to see you awake sleepy head.” Shirō grins at him, then his grin slowly fades as he sees the look on Rin's face. “Is something wrong?”

Rin shakes his head and plasters a shaky smile on his face. “I'm fine. Just...tired.” Rin looks down at the last, and trudges over to the table, settling down where there is a place free and some food already set up.

Shirō exchanges a worried glance with Nagatomo, then turns back to Rin. “You sure?”

“Hm.” Rin pauses in eating his breakfast. “Yeah, just did a lot of work yesterday and the day before that.”

“That is true. I'm amazed how much work was needed in fact.” Izumi comments cheerfully. “Festivals never seem to need that much work.”

“Well, I had to get up early for the festival days so I'll say that's a no.” Rin manages a small chuckle at that. “But I'm fine, really!”

“If you say so. Your brother has already gone ahead to school. Something about volunteering for something...?”

“Hmmm...must be the summer festival that is coming up.” Rin looks thoughtful, trying to remember then shrugs it off. “Aaah, wasn't paying attention so I can't say.”

“Rin...” Shirō shakes his head in mock frustration, before laughing a bit. “Well, hurry up and finish your breakfast. You got a few more weeks of school before summer vacation starts. Oh, and I got a call from that shrine.”

Rin looks up at that, a bit confused to which Shirō grins. “Nothing much, just got your paycheck all set up and whenever you can swing by to get it should be fine. I suggest doing it soon, either today or tomorrow.”

Rin smiles. “Got it.”

Then turns back to breakfast with a churning in his stomach making it hard to force down the food.

_'They really remember nothing.'_ Rin looks out at the laughing monks and how his foster father is now discussing something with Nagatomo again. _'They don't know how dangerous it was or anything...I'm glad...aren't I?'_

* * *

The walk to school is peaceful, though with the hot sun pressing down on him. With the cicadas noisy in the background, Rin enters the school grounds and heads to his classroom.

He finds himself hesitating outside the door, hand wavering as his thoughts wander over.

_'Ying Hua...can I face her today?'_ Rin wonders.

_A smile as darkness spreads over the whole city, an intense aerial fight..._

“Okumura-kun?” Rin turns to see Naoko behind him, looking worriedly at him. “Is everything okay?”

“Aah...it's fine.” Rin manages a smile and yanks the door open before he can think twice. Entering, Rin blinks as he notices that Ying Hua's seat is empty.

Looking around as he settles in his seat, Rin sees Mizuki, Miho, Yamaguchi, and others. But he does not see Ying Hua.

_'She's usually here at this time...'_ Rin slowly pulls out his supplies for class, wondering where she is.

The door opens at that point and Rin looks up, but instead he sees Sekki entering. The sight of the teacher entering has the rest of the class scramble into position before the bell rings.

Once it finishes ringing, Sekki opens up the attendance book. “Now, let's see...”

In no time at all, Sekki confirms that everyone is here. Except for Ying Hua, who she didn't even bother calling out for.

Mizuki raises her hand and gets Sekki's attention. “Sensei...why didn't you call for Ruan-san?”

Sekki turns to her and gives a soft smile. “Aah, that...Ruan-kun's sister called the school to inform us she's very sick and will not be coming by the school for at least a week. She wanted to make arrangements for notes...”

“I'll do it!” Mizuki immediately volunteers. This is soon echoed by others and Rin looks around and realizes just how many friends Ying Hua made despite also hanging with him.

_'Such a friendly person...but was it all faked? And what's this about her being sick...'_ Rin looks up to the front as Sekki organizes things once more, putting down the number of note takers to just two and then getting everyone's attention back on track for classwork. _'What should I do?'_

Sekki glances at the pensive looking Rin, a frown forming for a moment on her face before she returns to class and focuses once more on her job. Rin would, unfortunately, have to wait for later.

* * *

Rin barely registers Yukio showing up to join him for lunch outside of realizing he's there. It does not go unnoticed by Yukio and after some time, Yukio sighs and sets aside his bento.

“What's wrong Nii-san?”

“Hm?” Rin blinks, looking over at Yukio. “Yukio?”

Yukio gives Rin a nonplussed look. “Nii-san, something is on your mind. What is it?”

Rin stares at Yukio. _'That's right...not even he remembers...'_ “Oh...just...Ying Hua's sick and won't be around for like a week.” Rin scratches an itch on his hand, frowning at the bug bite there before looking up at Yukio with a smile. “Just wondering if I should visit her.”

“Is that so...well, if she's your friend you probably should.” Yukio looks away from Rin and pokes at his bento.

Rin looks at him curiously but seeing as Yukio obviously doesn't want to continue the conversation turns back to his own bento. Rin stares at it blankly, mind considering what Yukio just said.

_'That's right...I should go visit Ying Hua. At the least, I should get answers...right?'_ Rin lets out a sigh at that thought then picks up some rice and eats it, thinking once more on Ying Hua and what was revealed to him.

* * *

Rin leans against the wall next to the teachers' office, listening to the sounds of the teachers talking to each other. It's after school and Rin didn't even bother finding Yukio to explain things to him.

_'Am I ready for this?'_ That question keeps resounding in his head and making it difficult for him to make his decision. But at the same time, Rin knows he has to do it soon.

_'Either today...or tomorrow...that's the best time...'_ Rin sighs. _'Or not at all.'_

And Rin has to have the answers. Why Ying Hua attacked him so much, why she befriended him, why she said it was over...so many questions Rin has and they all have to be answered.

The door opens and Rin turns to see Sekki stepping out. Sekki turns to look at him after shutting the door behind her and smiles.

“I knew you'd be here.” She says softly. “You wish to speak to Ruan-kun, yes?”

Rin nods, then blinks as a folder is handed to him. Sekki smiles at him and winks. “I told the rest of the class someone had already volunteered to take Ruan-kun the notes from class.”

Rin manages a hesitant smile after that, though it's a weak one. “Thanks.”

“So we goin'?” Kero pokes his head out of Rin's bag, a serious look on his face.

Rin looks down at him and slowly nods. “Yeah...we all got questions...”

“Yeah...like who exactly is Ruan Ying Hua.” Kero frowns at that and crosses his arms. “Someone with the power of Sakura...it can't be...”

Rin looks over at Sekki and sees the rare serious expression on her face. Sekki closes her eyes and mutely shakes her head.

“Let's go.” Rin says softly and heads down the hallway to the exit.

* * *

Rin cranes his neck up, way up, at the apartment building that Ying Hua lives in. It's a very large building and Rin can tell even from an uninformed look that it's an expensive place.

Sekki hums a bit. “This is impressive.” She lowers her head to look at the doors in front of her. “It's more fancy than my place.”

“Yeah...makes you wonder where the money came from...” Kero grumbles.

Rin ignores them in favour of finding Ying Hua's code on the panel. Once he does, he punches it in and waits for the ringing to stop. To his surprise it does so quickly and a loud buzz goes off as the door clicks open beside him. Rin hesitates for a moment, then he quickly grabs and opens the door before it can lock itself again.

“Shall we go in?” Sekki asks softly. Rin nods and holds it open for her before rushing inside after her.

* * *

The door opens before Rin can even knock on it, shocking him. Dandan – or is it in truth Ruby? – smiles down at him. “Hello, Rin-kun, we've been waiting for you!”

Rin doesn't get a chance to resist as Ruby grabs him and drags him inside, with Sekki and Kero following a bit bemused. A soft glow forms around Sekki and Ruby turns to smile at the sight of the serious faced Yue taking her place. “Hello, Yue!”

Yue doesn't respond back merely follows her into the next room with Rin and Kero.

Rin stumbles as Ruby lets him go, then looks around in surprise. It's the dining room, and the table in front of him is piled high with foods, including treats. None of which is Chinese food, something Rin can tell at a glance.

“Welcome to my home, Rin-kun.” Rin turns at that voice to see Ying Hua sitting at the table with a soft smile. A black cat that appears similar to Kero sits next to her. And on her other side is a small, simple wooden box that seems to glow to Rin's sight.

“Aaaah! That's a Memory Box! Why'da got that!?” Kero exclaims.

Ying Hua smiles. “How about we have something to eat first before we speak of that? Don't worry. I told you, it is all over.”

“Ying Hua...what was all of this for?” Rin asks softly.

Ying Hua's smile slips away. “I am sorry Rin-kun. But it was the only way for you to transform the Cards before it was too late.”

“Transform...” Rin's eyes widen as he recalls all he went through, all the dangers. “Why didn't you...no, wait. If I didn't really _mean_ it, things would have gotten much worse.”

“Yes.” Ying Hua agrees, watching as Rin takes a seat. She then turns to Yue. “Would you sit down too? Looming like that doesn't suit you, Yue-san.”

“Tell me this...who are you, and why do you have Sakura's magic?” Yue narrows his eyes at Ying Hua.

She sighs. “Well....I suppose I can start with my real name. First, Ying Hua _is_ my real name. But Ruan is an assumed name. It used to be my father's name before he married my mother.”

“Your father's? Isn't it normally the other way around?” Rin turns to Ying Hua. “And...are you really from Hong Kong?”

“Ahaha!” Ying Hua can't help but laugh. “Well, you could say I _landed_ in Hong Kong.”

“L-landed?” Kero stares at her, mouth gaping open, something that looks more ridiculous if one considers the mess on his face. Kero wasted no time eating up some of the treats set out for them. “What are you, an alien?”

“In a fashion. My real name is Kinomoto-Li Ying Hua.” She straightens as she speaks. “I am a direct descendant of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran.”

* * *

For the first time, Rin truly understands the phrase “could hear a pin drop” as everything gets so very quiet at that announcement. Rin stands up, the scraping of the chair amazingly loud in that very quiet. “Y-you...you are?”

“Yes...um...well, this is rather all complex and difficult to explain. First, I shall start with how I have my great-great-grandmother's magic. It is because of Estelle.” Ying Hua pulls off the ring on her finger and holds it out. “This...is the first true intelligent magical device that Sakura created.”

“Great-great...” Rin for a moment reels at how long ago it must be, then he focuses again on Ying Hua. “But I thought she didn't get far in regards to magitek?”

“Aaah...that's a lie.” Ying Hua gives a soft smile. “It's not either Keroberos-san or Yue-san's fault. It was a necessary precaution.”

“A precaution.” Rin slowly slides back into his seat. “Then...what's in there?”

“Aside from being the basis for all intelligent devices that can be used by my world, Estelle holds a Mage Heart. Specifically, one crafted solely to hold Sakura's magic.” Ying Hua explains.

“So that's why you felt like you had her magic!” Kero exclaims. “You did, in a weird way.”

“True...but now that the duty it was built for has ended, the Mage Heart is going to sleep. It may only revive if a situation is considered dire enough for its power once more. That's why I said I was sick.” Ying Hua leans back in her chair and picks up the cup of tea in front of her. “I will have to adjust to having my own magic again without any aid from Sakura. A difficult thing, even though I myself am ranked AAA+.”

“AAA+?” Rin blinks in confusion.

“That is part of our ranking system. We start at D class, which is the most common and what the majority of my world has for magical skill.” Ying Hua smiles and sets down the cup after taking a sip. “The highest would be SSS rank but well...not even Sakura reached that. However, I believe you can. You are already at S+ rank, at least in power. A little stronger than what Sakura was after her own trials.”

“Her own trials...aaah!” Kero sits up at that. “That's why we don't have memories of any of this! She took them!”

“You gave up those memories willingly.” Spinel corrects, drawing attention to him. He gives a strange half-smile at the looks on their faces. “You know your hearts, the hearts of those that will do anything for their master and care greatly for them. That is why you gave up that knowledge so you would not unintentionally sabotage the trials.”

“Say whaaaat?!” Kero shoots up. “Prove it!”

Ying Hua sighs and pushes forward the wooden box. “Touch this box and it will open. It contains those memories you are missing.”

Rin watches in shock as he can't tell who moved faster, Yue or Kero, to touch the box. But it doesn't matter for as soon as they touched it the box opens.

And a bright light flows out to cover them both.

* * *

It takes quite some time for Kero and Yue to recover from having all their lost memories returned to them. So during that time, Rin talks more with Ying Hua and eats the offered food.

Rin gapes at the recent revelation Ying Hua gave him. “You mean...the game you gave me is truly a game you like!?”

Ying Hua giggles. “Yes. I did extra coding on it. It's made to be adaptable somewhat if you have the key for it. And since the company that made it is the Daidōji Toys Co. who are very close to my family...” Ying Hua shrugs. “If you give it back to me, I can restore most of the coding to normal so you can actually play it.”

“Most of?” Rin blinks, going for another piece of food and eating it.

“Of course!” Ruby interjects. “That game isn't made to normally play on your systems.”

“Well...then thanks, I'll bring it to you sometime?” Rin offers, a little hesitant. He's not sure of their relationship at this point.

“That's a good idea.” Ying Hua agrees, giving a soft smile that shows how she understands Rin's feelings. At that point further conversation is interrupted by a groan from Kero, drawing all their attentions to him and Yue.

“Aaaah...so many more memories than Ah thought...” Kero flutters his wings feebly for a moment then decides to stay on the table. “That...let's never do that again.”

Rin doesn't get to respond to that before he sees a flash of silver and turns to see Yue kneeling beside his chair. “Yue!?”

“I...apologize master...for what I did...I betrayed you...” Yue refuses to look at Rin and thus does not see how red and flustered Rin gets, waving his hands around futility.

“That's...that's not it!” Rin shouts, standing up and making Yue look up. Still red faced, Rin manages to speak, “Look...that was done because you didn't have me yet right? And you didn't betray me...you helped me. And the Cards. I couldn't...have done it without you.”

Rin scratches the back of his head, shuffling nervously. “And well...Ying Hua told me about how advanced her world is. With magic and such...it can't just be shoved at my world without any prep but I got all the prototypes and already know some stuff there so...eventually, I'll make this world just as great.”

“Rin...” Yue looks up at Rin, shock in every fibre of his being. “Is that true?”

“Yup!” Rin grins at Yue and kneels down, grabbing Yue's hands gently. “So don't punish yourself for something silly like that.”

“I...understand.” Yue rises with Rin and looks down at him with a fond gaze. “Thank you, Rin.”

“If you are truly worried, you need not be.” Ruby informs them loftily, winking as they look at her in confusion. “Didn't you notice how lucky you are?”

“She's got a point.” Ying Hua looks out at Rin. “Sakura also included in that Book, a very special spell.”

Rin blinks. “A spell?”

“Yes. A spell of protection. Very complex.” Spinel sounds almost amused.

“Aaah! Ah remember that!” Kero exclaims, sitting upright. Yue also has a flash of realization cross his face, as Kero continues to speak. “Sakura put a lot of work into it. She called it a _safety net_. Had all sorts of features, includin' a bit of intelligence to it. If you felt threatened well, it would work to reduce it being a problem.”

“Like everyone finding out I'm a mage...” Rin realizes, looking over at Ying Hua in awe. “It would have protected me there.”

“Yes.” Ying Hua agrees. “It also has a pretty powerful anti-scrying spell mixed into it but it fades over time. At this point, only really some fading glimmers are left. The last thing to fade away will probably be the anti-scrying.”

“So...that's why..” Rin smiles, soft and sweet, lifting his hand to grasp the Key around his neck. “Sakura...” _'Thank you.'_

For a moment there is mostly silence, except from Kero and Spinel's end. Then Ying Hua claps her hands together. “Now that's out of the way, let's eat!” Ying Hua smiles out at the gathering, which includes now Kero tackling Spinel and making up for lost time. “And don't worry, Rin-kun...I'm not planning on leaving any time soon.”

Without conscious thought, Rin finds a great smile coming up on his face. “I'm not!”

Even if he's not 100% sure about Ying Hua, she's still his friend and Rin wants to return to that happy relationship.

* * *

After Rin, Yue, and Kero leave the apartment, Ying Hua's smile slips. Ruby peers over at her, an expression of curiosity on her face. “What is it, Ying Hua?”

“That boy...when I faced off against him, his eyes...were like a demon's.” Ying Hua confesses, getting a shocked gasp from Ruby. “Should I tell him?”

“Can you prove it?” Spinel asks softly.

Ying Hua shakes her head. “No...and...perhaps, it is part of his destiny.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asks, frowning.

“It has been so since the beginning. Clow Reed brought together Western and Eastern, that which was believed impossible. Kinomoto Sakura brought together Magic and Technology, that which was also believed impossible. And...in this foreign world, it is believed impossible for Demon and Human magic to be combined.” Ying Hua closes her eyes and brings her hand up to cover Estelle's ring form. “And...even more so, it is considered completely impossible for demons and humans to truly co-exist.”

“If that is true...” Spinel eyes Ying Hua. “What shall you do?”

“If I can...I shall stay until that day Rin-kun proves the impossible can be possible.” Ying Hua turns to them. “What do you wish?”

“As the Guardians of the Kinomoto-Li Clan...but more importantly yours...” Ruby begins, raising a hand to her chest.

“...we wish to see this through ourselves.” Spinel finishes.

Ying Hua smiles and gives a bow towards them. “Thank you...my friends.”

* * *

Yukio isn't sure what he expected when he came home and found out Rin was out late. Visiting Ying Hua in fact.

He definitely didn't see Rin's current reading material.

“How to build a computer? How to program...Nii-san, how are you going to afford stuff like this?” Yukio sighs, noticing the books appear to be from a library nearby. “How did you get this?”

Yukio then sits down next to his brother, who is currently fast asleep on his bed. Brushing aside some hair from his forehead, Yukio looks over Rin with a regretful expression.

“Nii-san...I'm sorry but...I hope our paths do diverge.” Yukio says softly. “I don't...want you to get involved. You can't, because if you did...would you truly be my Nii-san?”

There is no answer of course and Yukio sighs, standing up and gathering Rin's borrowed books and setting them on the table. Pausing to pull Rin's blankets over his form, Yukio turns to his own bed.

A few minutes later, the light is turned off and Yukio lies down in bed, setting his glasses aside and closing his eyes.

_'Nii-san...please...don't stop being a human...'_ Yukio prays before he slips into sleep.

* * *

Hidden in the drawer in the room, in a pocket dimension crafted with a powerful key, a sword waits.

It is an old sword, one that has existed for a very long time. But only recently has it existed with such power within, pulsing and waiting for the time when it shall be drawn and unleashed. But it has been sealed tightly even so, and for so long it can only sleep.

But now, just for a brief moment, a flicker of light shines and the ofuda on top flutters, wearing down ever so slightly as if suddenly aged. But nothing more happens.

Yet the light that shines is blue and almost flickers like fire...

To Be Continued In: _**Inheritance of Demons**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below!
> 
> Also, make sure you subscribed to the series! After Friday goes on break, we will return on Monday for a series of side stories! Since I was in a funk then about writing, I ended up passing on the post 2nd arc writing to my best friend Gloomiebunny. So comments are EXTRA appreciated since she did so much work there for me.
> 
> If you are wondering about the order in which the Cards were transformed, go [here](http://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/post/146226191515/order-of-card-transformation-in-iom) to see the list.
> 
> The third and final arc will debut on the 4th of July (ha!) so stay tuned for that!


End file.
